Leur histoire ne fait que commencer
by Cha9512
Summary: L'histoire reprend la fin du tome 3 et enchaîne sur la vie de Peeta et Katniss à leur retour au district 12. Passage en rated M
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se situe pendant la fin du tome 3, il décrit le quotidien de Katniss et Peeta, leurs déboires en tout genre!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, j'ai cette histoire en tête depuis un moment et je vais un peu tenter de travailler autour.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issues de l'imagination de Suzanne Collins

_**Chapitre 1**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Katniss avait retrouvé son quotidien. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça un quotidien, elle vivait désormais seule dans cette grande maison autrefois occuper par toute sa famille mais maintenant tout à changer, Prim n'est plus là et sa mère travaille dorénavant dans la district 4. Elle est seule face à ses démons et même Peeta n'est pas là. Katniss se demandait d'ailleurs à quoi cela était-il du peut être que Peeta avait décidé d'aller travailler lui aussi dans un autre district pour ne plus avoir à la croiser, cette simple pensée lui donna envie de craquer mais il n'en était pas question; Elle devait rester forte et même si cela s'avérait chaque jour plus, elle tentait de lutter contre elle même pour survivre, si elle commençait à se laisser abattre, la vie n'aurait plus d'intérêt à continuer.

En parlant de Peeta, il finit par refaire surface au district 12 quelques jours plus tard et à la grande surprise de Katniss , elle le surprit en train de s'affairer dans son jardin, elle le regarda avec une grande surprise, elle ne s'attendait plus à le revoir et surtout quand elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle eut presque envie de lui sauter dessus pour le remercier et surtout l'embrasser. A vrai dire, elle avait côtoyer pendant tellement de temps un Peeta qui n'était pas tout à fait normal que le Peeta des Hunger Games venait à lui manquer.

Katniss l'a par la suite remercié en l'invitant à diner et au fur à mesure, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés au point de finir par passer leurs journées et leurs nuits ensembles, dans les débuts en tout bien tout honneur, ils passaient leurs journées à discuter et pendant la nuit ils tentaient respectivement de calmer les cauchemars de l'autre.

Un jour à force de rapprochement, Katniss fini par lui avouer ses sentiments et depuis leur relation a évolué, même si katniss à toujours du mal à le faire transparaitre on peut considérer que tous les deux forment un couple, un début d'histoire d'amour et à vrai dire Katniss et Peeta semblent plutôt tenté de prendre leurs temps, ils veulent d'abords savourer tous les bons moments qu'ils passent tous les deux ensemble, tant que ça dur, car tous les deux sont conscients qu'on ne peut s'avoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait .

Après une longue journée, Peeta et Katniss se rendirent tous les deux au lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre, il s'embrassait tendrement. Pendant un de leur baiser Peeta sembla tout d'un coup secouer par un spasme violent, Katniss caressa doucement ses cheveux avec inquiétude, décollant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle lui caressa doucement la tête lui demandant si tout allait bien, Peeta ne répondit rien tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement le long du corps de Katniss se déposant doucement.

Quand il se releva Katniss eut un choc, Peeta semblait différent, elle n'arrivait même plus à discerner ses yeux bleus, ses pupilles étaient tellement dillatés. Peeta était en crise et malheureusement elle était trop proche de lui pour réussir à se libérer à temps.

A peine Katniss se mit à chercher une issue, les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur sa nuque, elle se débattait de toutes ses forces tentant de le faire s'arrêter

« Peeta, je t'en prie »

Katniss le regarda en le suppliant du regard mais Peeta semblait complètement fou mais également déterminé à en finir avec Katniss et ses cauchemars perpétuels.

Habituellement quand Peeta a ses crises il est le plus souvent seul ou la sent venir assez tôt pour pouvoir s'isoler un peu mais là il ne pouvait plus rien faire, le Peeta amoureux était parti pour laisser la place à un Peeta avec des envies sanguinaires et totalement déterminé à tuer Katniss.

Il continua d'accentuer la pression sur sa nuque, Katniss tenta de crier de toutes ses formes pour appeler à l' sembla beaucoup énerver Peeta qui relacha la pression autour de sa nuque, levant alors son poing qu'il se mit à abattre violemment sur son visage, lui faisant échapper un petit cri de douleur, il était vraiment très en colère, et même Katniss savait qu'il n'était pas lui même, le comportement de Peeta fit naitre en elle une énorme douleur qui n'était pas physique et elle se disait que s'il en venait à la tuer, Snow et Coin auraient gagné.

Katniss tenta de crier à nouveau mais les coups de Peeta se faisait de plus en plus puissant et très vite elle n'eut plus la force ni le courage de se débattre. Elle le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait faire et au bout d'un moment, ses paupières devenues trop lourde finirent par se fermer.

_**A suivre...**_

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, mais après tout il ne s'agit que du début!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Haymitch passait dans le coin après avoir été aller refaire sa cargaison de bouteille, c'est alors qu'il entendit les cris de Katniss, ses cris lui paraissaient si inquiétant qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de courir vers la maison, il ouvrit la porte en trombe et grimpa les marches deux à deux.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, que ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Peeta assis à califourchon sur Katniss abattant son poing de toutes ses forces sur elle.

Haymitch accoura vers le lit, attrapant Peeta par dessous les bras l'extirpant du lit et de Katniss, quand il l'aperçut il du retenir un haut le coeur,. Peeta n'avait pas mâcher ses coups, d'ailleurs il commençait à s'agiter un peu trop au goût de Haymitch, qui s'empressa de le faire quitter la pièce et de l'emmener chez lui.

Il jeta Peeta sans douceur dans une des chambres de sa maison l'enfermant à double tour le temps qu'il se calme, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas pour l'instant, le jeune homme tambourinait à la porte dans l'espoir que son mentor le laisse sortir. Il pouvait toujours attendre, Haymitch était parti faire appeler Sae pour qu'elle s'occupe de Katniss pendant que lui gardait un oeil sur Peeta, on ne sait jamais si son instinct le reprenait et qu'il en venait à défoncer la porte, ou même à se faire du mal à lui même.

Au bout de sa deuxième bouteille de liqueur, le bruit avait fini par cesser et Peeta s'était endormi. Haymitch en profita pour aller finir sa bouteille au calme au fond de son lit, ruminant ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, c'était incroyable. Comment cela avait pu arriver? Mais surtout comment serait la suite? Même si la guerre était fini, que Coin et Snow étaient mort, Haymitch était persuadé que même si ses deux « gamins » avaient déjà trop souffert, ils n'avaient pas encore fini d'en baver, cela le désola et lui donna envie d'ouvrir une troisième bouteille qu'il consommerait à leur santé.

Le lendemain matin, la voix de Peeta retentit chez Haymitch, à vrai dire le jeune homme était un peu perdu et déshorienter, du fait qu'il était enfermé dans une chambre en boxer avec du sang sur les mains, il y avait en effet de quoi s'inquiéter. Il tapa doucement à la porte dans l'espoir qu'on lui ouvre.

Haymitch observait la porte de la chambre en buvant un verre de plus, se demandant s'il devait lui ouvrir ou bien le laisser un peu patienter, à vrai dire comment pouvait-il être sur qu'il était face au vrai Peeta? Qu'il n'allait pas essayer de cogner Haymitch pour aller achever Katniss? Oh et puis après tout même si Haymitch était un ivrogne il était capable de se défendre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Peeta le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et complètement perdu.

« Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est ce que je fais là? Et en boxer en plus? »

Haymitch lui fit signe de s'asseoir ce qu'il avait à dire à Peeta n'était pas facile et surtout il craignait sa réaction . Toutefois, il ne comptait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Hier soir tu as fait une crise pendant que tu étais au lit avec Katniss! Tu t'en est pris à elle! »

Peeta resta un moment sans voix, non pour lui ce n'était pas possible, jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire de mal, il était guéri ou du moins les crises étaient devenus ces derniers temps si rare et d'une si faible intensité que ça ne semblait pas croyable.

« N'est ce pas un rêve de votre part? Ou peut être qu'hier vous avez abusé de la bouteille?

Pense ce que tu veux mais j'ai été alerté par les cris de Katniss et quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en train de la frapper, et vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé, il ne devait pas s'agir du premier coup.

Non... ce n'est pas possible je n'ai pas pu lui faire ça! »

Peeta se leva et devint d'un coup très agité, ne pouvant comprendre les propos d'Haymitch, surtout que le jeune homme n'avait aucun souvenir de cette soirée, d'habitude il était plus ou moins conscient par la suite de ce qu'il avait fait. Non , non, il n'avait pas frappé Katniss et ça il en était certain,

Peeta alla dès lors vers Haymitch le collant au mur

« Arrête de dire de telles choses ou je peux t'assurer que je te le ferai regretté. »

Haymitch repoussa Peeta.

« Bon d'accord vu que tu me cherches, je vais aller te mettre face à tes actes »

Il attrapa Peeta par le bras le tirant jusqu'à la maison de Katniss qui par chance ne se trouvait pas très loin, il le fit monter les étages. Quand Haymitch ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Peeta se laissa tomber au sol, son mentor ne lui avait pas menti, Katniss était allongé et endormi, son front était recouvert d'un bandage et la majoritée de son visage était couvert de plaies en tout genre ou de bleu en formation. Peeta l'avait frappé, il l'avait presque tué, non il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça. Il se mit à pleurer et quitta la maison en trombe, étant dévoré par la culpabilité,s'empressant de rentrer chez lui il ferma la porte à double tour et il n'était plus décidé à sortir.

Haymitch resta au pas de la porte se disant que leur histoire ne fait que commencer mais qu'elle ne prend pas forcément le bon virage. Le réveil risque d'être dur pour Katniss.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé à ceux qui me suivent, j'ai été un peu longue à poster! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaire! =)

Chapitre 3

Katniss POV

A mon réveil, la douleur est omniprésente mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser, je cherche Peeta du regard mais il n'est pas là, il doit sans doute se reposer ou encore préparer le repas. En faisant le tour de la maison je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas là mais le pire c'est qu'il n'y a plus aucune de ses affaires dans les placards. Depuis son retour, il vivait la majorité du temps chez moi alors je l'avais autorisé à réquisitionner un tiroir mais en allant l'ouvrir j'eus le choc de constater qu'il était vide. Peeta venait de me quitter, de me laisser seule après ce qu'il venait de se passer . Incroyable, c'est moi qui prend les coups et c'est lui qui part, un comble!.

Pour ne pas y penser, je préfère retourner au lit et me laisser de nouveau aller au sommeil.

Pendant les jours suivant le coup de folie de Peeta je ne le revit plus, il avait du se reclure chez lui son absence m'était de plus en plus insupportable et à vrai dire elle ne me donnait envie de rien.

Mon seul vrai rituel depuis le retour de Peeta était d'arroser les jolies primevères qu'il avait planté dans mon jardin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours une petite part de Prim qui veillait sur moi, et ayant besoin de parler, je me dis qu'en allant passer du temps dans le jardin je ressentirai sa présence en observant les magnifiques fleurs et en me laissant bercer par leur odeur

Après l'avoir arroser, je m'allongea à proximité et je finis par me laisser aller à mes pensées

Si tout avait été différent, par exemple si je ne m'étais pas porté volontaire, je suis certaine que Peeta aurait tout fait pour protéger Prim s'il m'aimait vraiment et je suis certaine qu'il aurait été prêt à mourir pour qu'elle revienne vivante. Il aurait sans doute perdu la vie mais la suite de l'histoire aurait été différente.

Ou encore si je m'étais laissé tué pendant les Hunger Games, personne n'aurait souffert par ma faute, et puis il faut avouer que les occasions ne manquaient j'avais laissé cette boule de feu m'atteindre ou encore si Marvel m'avait prit pour cible avec sa lance, si je n'avais pas escalader cet arbre, Cato se serait un peu amusée mais il aurait fini par me tuer ou non peut être aurait-il été quelque peu sadique et aurait demandé à Peeta de me tuer..

Ou encore le moment où je suis persuadée que j'aurai vraiment pu faire la différence,

Ce moment où Caesar nous annonce qu'il n'y aura finalement qu'un seul gagnant, je n'aurai même pas du me retourner vers Peeta, de toute façon je savais parfaitement qu'il aurait fait son tétu et aurait préféré mourir, j'aurai du attraper les baies de sureau dans ma sacoche et avoir le courage de les avaler.

Ainsi Peeta aurait été victorieux et même si j'avais quitté ce monde je suis certaine qu'il aurait prit soin de ma famille, en plus sa victoire aurait permis de faire cesser la famine dans mon district.

Tant de mort aurait été évité, Cinna, Finnick,Boggs, tous les participants des expiations, les révoltés, le district 12, les parents de Peeta et surtout Prim.

Sans le vouloir, je l'ai tué...

Fin Katniss POV

Pendant le moment qu'elle passa allonger dans son jardin, Katniss avait fini par s'endormir et le rêve ou plutôt le cauchemar à la corne d'abondance ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Une dernière fois elle entendit retentir la voix de Caesar « La précédente règle a été supprimé, il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant »

Katniss resta alors dos à Peeta l'entendant le supplier de l'achever mais elle en avait décidé autrement, elle attrapa les baies dans sa sacoche qu'elle porta sans hésitation à ses lèvres les avalant puis elle se tourna vers Peeta comme pour lui signaler sa victoire. Il la dévisagea et son regard traduisait sa douleur et son sentiment de trahision, Katniss fini par être prise par de violentes spasmes et elle s'écroula au sol, Peeta alla à ses côtés tenant sa main «Katniss non, pourquoi as tu fais ça? »

Elle lui sourit légèrement se sentant apaiser sachant désormais que sa famille ne craignait plus rien «Je t'aime... Peeta.. »

Les spasme était de plus en plus violent et elle fini par fermer les yeux

Quand elle les réouvrit, elle aperçut des yeux bleus océans et les spasmes qu'elle ressentait était en fait Peeta qui était en train de la seccouer

«Katniss, réveille toi! »

Elle emergea doucement en se redressant le regardant, il paraissait vraiment inquiet pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi, à quoi s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle se soit tuer, faut pas rêver quand même.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a prit Katniss, je me suis beaucoup inquiété, quand je suis passé t'apporter tes pains tu n'étais pas là mais la veste de ton père était toujours là; j'ai eu peur que... »

Sa voix se brisa n'osant pas évoquer une éventuelle bêtise de sa part.

Elle lui sourit « je voulais juste rester un peu avec Prim et j'ai juste fini par m'endormir' »

Elle se releva « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne de toute façon, tu as eu l'air de prendre un grand plaisir cette semaine à méviter, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi d'un coup tu reviens et t'en viens à faire l'inquiet, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as lâché »

Elle tourna les talons et rentra chez elle le plantant ici. Peeta resta figé dans son jardin, se demandant si en s'excluant de sa vie pour ne plus la blesser il n'avait pas fini par faire tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas, la faire souffrir à nouveau...;

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Katniss rentra chez elle claquant violemment la porte pour manifester son mécontentement pourtant elle était également triste, parler à Peeta de la sorte n'arrangerait rien, mais à vrai dire elle ne lui pardonnait pas le fait qu'après l'incident de la dernière fois il se montre si distant.

En ce qui concernait les coups, elle lui avait pardonné surtout qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'avait presque plus beaucoup de sequelles, jusque quelques bleus qui avait la dent dure. Mais son abandon la tuait chaque jour un peu plus.

Plus il s'éloignait d'elle et plus elle se laissait aller .

Katniss passa à nouveau une mauvaise nuit, personne n'était là pour calmer ses cauchemars, désormais ses nuits s'avéraient très courtes et pas suffisantes pour qu'elle ait vraiment de l'énergie pour rempiler chaque jour. Au fur et à mesure que ses nuits s'écourtaient, ses journées en souffraient, désormais elle ne sortait plus restant enfermé chez elle, ne mangeant quasi plus. Cela se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, autant physiquement , elle commençait à maigrir de manière inquiétante en quelques jours elle avait déjà délester son corps déjà peu conséquent de trois kilos

Le pire est sans doute la sensation de manque qui la faisait atrocément souffrir, Peeta lui manquait tellement, ses bras, sa présence, ses baisers, juste lui, elle se rendait compte pendant cette absence qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, mais pourtant elle était trop fière pour aller le voir et lui avouer qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Le lendemain alors que Katniss se sentait à nouveau partante pour passer une nouvelle journée au lit, quelqu'un la tira des rares minutes de sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à grapiller. Elle alla ouvrir la porte en étant en pyjama et pas très réveillé, le jeune boulanger fut surprit par la vision de Katniss qu'il avait, on pouvait lire sur son visage son épuisement et aussi son corps, elle était déjà si mince, il avait l'impression de revoir la Katniss quasi mourante le jour où il lui avait lancé les pains, à cette vision il se rendit compte que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer tel quel, et il était bien décidé à se faire pardonner.

« Katniss, tu vas bien?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Peeta? »

L'accueil était glacial mais à vrai dire il s'y attendait un peu; Peeta lui adressa un léger sourire « Je t'ai apporté un pain tout chaud que je viens de faire, je peux entrer? »

Elle ne dit rien se décallant légèrement pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Pardonne moi, j'ai été stupide je n'aurai jamais du partir après ce qu'il s'est passé mais en te voyant allongé dans ce lit le visage couvert de sang! J'ai eu tellement peur, si Haymitch n'avait pas débarqué je t'aurai sans doute tué et cette pensée me rend simplement dingue, j'avais peur que ça recommence, je t'aime jamais alors la simple pensée de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, me rend malade. Ton absence m'a aussi permis de comprendre que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi, je t'aime tellement, alors même si c'est dangereux et égoïste, accepterai tu de continuer à vivre avec moi? »

Katniss regarda Peeta ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, elle avait envie de lui pardonner mais étant un peu sadique elle décida de le laisser un peu mijoter, après tout elle avait bien le droit de se faire un peu plaisir! Elle prit le pain apportée par Peeta le déposant sur la table allant chercher un couteau pour le détailler. Elle alla s'asseoir l'invitant à faire pareil, Peeta ne se fit pas prier la regardant dévorer le pain. Katniss lui adressa un léger sourire montrant le fait qu'elle aimait le pain puis elle se décida a lui parler un peu.

« Bon disons qu'après ton attitude je ne peux que te mettre en sursis mais j'accepte tes excuses et tu peux revenir dormir ici, on verra le reste plus tard »

Elle lui sourit et même si sa réponse ne paru pas satisfaire complètement Peeta, il savait qu'après ce qu'il lui avait fait, Katniss avait toute légitimité à ne pas le pardonner. Katniss vint vers lui murmurant à son oreille

« Hum je vais aller me coucher donc si ça te dit de me rejoindre, j'ai besoin de mon chasseur de mauvais rêve » Elle sourit en embrassant doucement l'oreille de Peeta qui frissonna au contact de sa bien aimée, Katniss alla à sa chambre avec un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, elle avait finalement remporté cette manche.

A suivre

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise! La suite est pour très bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Même si Peeta et Katniss avaient à peu près retrouvé leur quotidien , elle restait méfiante vis à vis de lui et lui en voulait encore de l'avoir laissé pendant tout ce temps mais elle était toutefois déterminé à faire des efforts pour faire évoluer les choses!

Pour se changer les idées, elle eut envie d'organiser une petite surprise pour Peeta, un bon petit pique-nique au lac, c'était une excellente occasion pour se rapprocher de lui et surtout oublier les évènements récents pour juste passer un bon moment! Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais emmené dans la forêt, c'était le bon moment pour lui faire un peu découvrir son monde. Pour cette sortie, Katniss avait prévu de s'occuper de tout ce qui était nourriture sur place, elle prépara juste ses affaires et prit quelques couvertures, se disant que le lac était quand même à une bonne journée de marche, alors il serait sans doute amené à passer la nuit dans la cabane de son père.

Katniss attendait que Peeta rentre de la boulangerie étant impatiente de lui parler de la journée du lendemain. Quand il rentra, elle s'approcha de lui déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue

« tu as passé une bonne journée Peeta?

Oui très bonne et toi? Dis donc tu me parais de très bonne humeur, qu'est ce que tu manigences?

Hum disons que demain, on sort tous les deux mais je ne te dirai pas ou on va, alors demain soit prêt à 8h! » elle lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres puis monta se doucher en ne disant rien d'autres.

Le soir dans le lit, Peeta essaya de la questionner sur le programme du lendemain mais Katniss savait tenir sa langue et même sous les nombreux assauts de bisous de la part de Peeta elle était déterminée à garder la surprise intacte le plus longtemps possible. Elle s'endormit avec un large sourire aux lèvres ravie pour une fois de faire mijoter Peeta.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla à l'aube afin de finir les derniers préparatifs pour la sortie avec Peeta, dans un sac elle vérifia les affaires rajoutant des couvertures en plus, deux serviettes puis quelques petites bricolles. Une fois prête Katniss alla se placer sur le lit, embrassant doucement les lèvres à Peeta.

« Debout ma petite marmotte blonde! »

Elle couvrit son visage de bisous jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Hum quel doux réveil, j'adore »

Katniss sourit lui murmurant. « Va te préparer Peeta, on va y aller »

Peeta avait un peu de mal à immerger mais il fut prêt à temps pour le départ suivant Katniss en ne cessant de lui poser des questions sur leur destination, mais le Geai Moqueur n'était pas prêt de le lui révéler. Une fois devant le grillage avant la forêt, Peeta sourit à Katniss.

« Tu vas vraiment m'emmener dans la forêt? » Il se placa derrière elle posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Katniss tourna la tête lui adressant un léger sourire « Hum hum, tu verras! »

Une fois le grillage franchit, elle récupéra un de ses arcs et un carquois afin de chasser sur le chemin et même si avec les bruits de pas de Peeta cela risquait d'être compliqué Katniss espérait toutefois récupérer un lapin ou un écureuil afin de pouvoir s'alimenter une fois au lac.

Par chance peu avant d'arriver au lac, elle fini par tirer un lapin,, le pauvre était sans doute sourd pour ne pas avoir fuis sous les pas d'ours de Peeta Katniss pensait toutefois que malgré le fait que son butin était léger, cela serait sans doute suffisant, surtout qu'il ne devait passer qu'une journée au lac. En plus, aux abords du lac, il y avait quelques petits arbres fruitiers sur lesquels ils pourraient trouver quelques petites baies qui leur suffirait largement.

Après une longue marche, Peeta reste ébailli devant le lieu « Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des endroits comme ça à proximité du district 12. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis alla prendre Katniss dans ses bras l'embrassant pour la remercier, elle lui sourit en retour puis commença à installer une couverture sur le sol.

« Je vais chercher quelques petits fruits en attendant tu devrais te reposer un peu, nous avons fait une longue marche » elle sourit s'eclipsant un petit instant, Peeta avait suivi son conseil et le temps qu'elle parte il s'était même assoupi, Quand elle arriva elle ne pu retenir un petit sourire, il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Etant d'humeur à rire, elle posa les baies et avec le jus qu'elle avait sur la main elle commença à faire des petits dessins sur le visage de Peeta. En espérant ne pas le réveiller elle était vraiment délicate mais avait du mal à contenir son rire. Elle fini par le réveiller et il l'a regarda éberlué « Que se passe-t-il? » elle lui fit son sourire le plus innocent « Rien du tout Chéri, ah regarde ce que je viens de trouver, des petites baies, les même que dans l'arène et sans sirop »

Il la poussa doucement comme pour lui rappeler que le sirop n'était pas forcément un souvenir heureux puis se releva. Peeta ne se doutait de rien des petits agissement de Katniss pendant son sommeil, à vrai dire il ne s'en rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard au moment où il voulu mettre les pieds à l'eau. Il resta un moment figé sur son reflet puis se tourna vers elle.

' « Ah ah vous semblez vous être bien amusé pendant mon sommeil Miss Everdeen! » Il se leva en posant ses mains sur sa taille pour lui signifier son mécontentement ayant du mal à rester sérieux.

Elle se mit à rire « Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu résister, t'étais trop mignon dans ton sommeil! Aller à table Mr Mellark »

Il rit « Je t'aurai un jour je t'aurai! » dit-il en venant sur la couverture pour manger avec elle

Katniss POV

Après ma petite interlude créatrice sur Peeta, je sentais son regard pleins de défis sur moi, et je suis certaine qu'il cherche déjà sa vengeance mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire... En y pensant bien, cette journée a commencé sous les plus beaux hospices, lui et moi passons un excellent moment et j'espère vraiment que cela va durer.

Bon même si je n'ai eu qu'un lapin, il était bon puis le mode de cuisson un peu spartiate me rappelait mes petites grillades dans l'arène surtout le dessert, des petites baies plutôt savoureuses. Je remarqua le regard en coin de Peeta, enfin de compte il avait plusieurs revanches à prendre sur moi, les baies au sirop, les dessins à la baie. Je sens qu'il prépare un sale coup mais j'en serai sans doute plus plus tard.

Même si le regard de Peeta est toujours amplit de défi, je sens quand même qu'il est heureux de passer cette journée au calme avec moi dans un endroit si beau, il attrapa doucement ma main la caressant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, il fait preuve d'une telle tendresse, que j'en rougis déjà.

Peeta lâcha ma main se relevant, il m'annonça qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes mais manque de bol, il se pritt les pieds dans une branche et s'étala par terre comme une crêpe et avant même d'aller le ramasser je ne pu retenir un fou rire. Cette scène m'avait vraiment cloué sur place et après quelques minutes à rire à gorges déployés je me décida a l'aider à se relever. En le fixant, je vis dans ses yeux un petit esprit malicieux et une violente envie de se venger de l'humiliation que je lui avais indirectement fait vivre. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte,Peeta avait crocheter une de ses mains derrière mes jambes me portant dans ses bras, au début je considérais ce geste comme purement tendre et affectif, je me trompais, Peeta avait une autre idée derrière la tête.

Je le regardais avec un sourire tendre « désolé chéri je n'ai pas pu résister ».

Peeta me sourit en retour et sans que je ne m'en rende compte il m'avait projeté dans le lac. Oh le fourbe, pendant que j'étais en train de boire la tasse dans le lac lui riait aux éclats, hum ma vengeance sera terrible mais avant de m'en prendre à lui, il faudrait peut être que je m'extirpe du lac. Je sortis au bout de quelques instants la tête de l'eau et je me mis à nager pour rejoindre Peeta, qui était toujours en train de rire, ma parole ce garçon ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Ah ah tel est prit qui croyait prendre Katniss! » Peeta avait du mal à contrôler son rire pendant que je sortais mon corps de l'eau, j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et je sentais ma combinaise qui commençais à me coller à la peau. Je regarda Peeta avec défi.

« Ma vengeance va être terrible Peeta Mellark , sois en sur! ». A vrai dire, Peeta ne me regardait plus vraiment dans les yeux il semblait plus intéressé par ma tenue, oh non j'y crois pas, c'est bien un garçon

« Ouah, vous avez un charme irrémédiable Miss Everdeen.! » Son sourire était si étendue que pendant un instant j'eut même peur qu'il se bloque la machoire.

C'en était trop, j'e devais me venger et sans vraiment y réfléchir je me précipita vers lui en courant, il sembla comprendre mon intention car il se mit lui aussi par courir mais manque de chance j'ai deux jambes valides. Au bout de quelques instants je finis par le rattraper. Je me plaça devant lui posant mes mains sur ses bras..

« Vous êtes cerné Monsieur Mellark. »

Il me sourit en s'approchant un peu plus avec un regard de défi et sans prévenir il s'emparra de mes lèvres m'offrant un baiser, pensant vraiment que cela m'empêcherai d'agir, il est plus naïf que je ne le pensais. Toutefois ce baiser était agréable et j'y pris beaucoup de plaisir mais au moment où Peeta s'y attendait le moins je me jeta dans l'eau avec lui.

A suivre...;

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira! Désolé d'avoir été si longue, j'avais des examens à passer mais maintenant je serai plus disponible et je travaille activement sur les chapitres à venir.. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois à l'eau, le temps que je sorte la tête je sentis les bras de Peeta m'entourer avec une telle puissance que ma respiration devenait difficile, pendant un moment j'ai même cru qu'il était redevenu fou et qu'il allait essayer de me tuer. Quand mon regard se posa sur lui, je compris de suite qu'il ne redevenait pas fou, il était juste effrayé, il est vrai que Peeta ne sait pas nager et que même dans l'arène Finnick s'était occupé de le ramener sur la terre ferme.

En voyant la terreur dans ses yeux; je lui adressa un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas Peeta on ne va pas couler, je suis là et je ne te lâcherai pas; »

Voir Peeta effrayé me fit prendre conscience d'une chose, depuis notre retour du Capitol, lui et moi n'avons pas partagé grand chose à part nos nuits et nos repas, on est censé être un couple et même si j'ai du mal avec ce genre de considération, je me dis que dès son retour on aurait dit partager les passions de l'autre. J'aurai du l'emmener chasser, faire des pique-nique au lac ou encore lui apprendre à nager et lui aurait pu m'apprendre à dessiner, faire du pain, on aurait pu construire des choses ensembles, faire des travaux dans notre maison. Nous n'avons rien fait de tout cela et il est grand tant que ça change.

J'approche mes lèvres de l'oreille droite de Peeta, commençant par y déposer un petit baiser, je souris en le sentant frissoner dans mes bras puis je lui murmura d'une voix tendre.

« Si je t'apprenais à nager aujourd'hui? »

A vrai dire j'étais motivée et bien déterminée à ce que cette journée nous apporte quelque chose même si j'ai tenté d'être la plus douce possible en effectuant cette demande, je le sens toujours aussi stressé et il ne semble pas trop déterminé à essayer. Une petite idée me traversa l'esprit, intégrer une récompense pourrait le motiver à apprendre et je suis certaine que cela en fera même un très bon élève.

J'avais une idée de récompense mais à la simple idée de devoir lui dire, le rouge me monta au joue mais je voulais qu'il apprenne à nager, alors je me jeta à l'eau, c'était le cas de lui dire et lui murmura ma récompense à l'oreille.

Je le sentis d'un coup plus détendu et je vis même apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Apprends moi à nager, mais attention si je me montre bon élève, je demanderai avec grand plaisir ma récompense. »

Je sentais bien que dans ses yeux, il voulait apprendre à nager surtout pour bénéficier de la récompense que je venais de lui promettre, ah ces garçons, ils ne pensent qu'à ce genre de chose mais je suis également bien machiavélique, ce que je ne lui dis pas c'est qu'une fois qu'il aurait apprit à nager je ne pense pas honorer la récompense promise, ou au pire je m'enfuirai en courant pour y échapper.

De toute façon nous n'y sommes pas encore, je me mis à enrouler le torse de Peeta avec l'un de mes bras pour pouvoir le ramener au bord d'une lac, faut pas croire il n'est pas léger ce petit, je galère un peu mais au bout de quelques instants, nous arrivons à bon port. Je l'aide à se hisser en hauteur puis je m'apprête à commencer ma leçon...

« Alors Peeta, je vais te faire voir comment on fait puis après ça sera à ton tour je resterai avec toi! »

Peeta semble très attentif et c'est tant mieux pour lui car s'il ne réussi pas, il n'aura pas de récompense. Je m'allonge dans l'eau à plat ventre, lui détaillant à tour de rôle les mouvements à effectuer avec les bras puis avec les jambes, pour lui je pense opter pour le crawl qui est de loin la nage la moins difficile et celle qui à mon goût lui sera la plus utile au qutodien. Je me tourne par la suite vers lui .

« Maintenant c'est à toi Peeta »

Je lui tends la main pour le faire venir à mes côtés. Je l'aide à s'allonger sur le ventre, il n'est pas très à l'aise mais pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne coulera pas; je place mes deux mains sous son ventre pour le maintenir à la surface de l'eau.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Peeta, tu vas commencer par faire battre doucement tes jambes pour te donner une impulsion. »

Le plus dur pour lui se trouve sans doute au niveau de la synchronisation de ses deux jambes, il faut avouer que le pauvre n'est pas avantagé et même si sa nouvelle jambe est très fonctionnelle pour les activités nécessitant beaucoup de coordination, il éprouve certaines difficultés.

« Fais les battre à tour de rôle »

Peeta reste quelqu'un s'obstiner et très vite il adopte le mouvement, je souris en me demandant s'il le fait parce qu'il a vraiment envie de nager ou juste pour la superbe récompense que je lui ai promise; ou peut être pour les deux, à vrai dire je ne le serai jamais.

« C'est très bien! Maintenant on va passer au bras. »

Les bras ne lui posent cette fois ci aucun problème, par la suite quand je lui demande de coordonner les bras et les jambes, je trouve que pour une fois il ne se débrouille pas trop mal alors je me permets d'enlever ma main pour lui permettre d'essayer en condition réelle. Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal et commence à prendre de l'aisance dans l'eau et même s'il n'est pas encore parfait, pour une fois il excelle, ce Peeta est vraiment pourvu d'une grande détermination et c'est sans doute une des raisons qui fait que je l'aime tant.

Il sourit revenant après son petit tour vers moi, son sourire s'étend jusqu'aux oreilles au moment où il me parle de sa récompense. Dis donc Peeta n'aura pas trainer. Même si au fond j'aurai tellement aimé que Peeta me remercie juste pour le savoir que je venais de lui transmettre mais non lui ne pense qu'à se récompense. Ah les garçons. Mais bon chose promise chose due. Alors j'attrapa doucement la main de Peeta le ramenant sur le bord de l'eau allant retrouver la couverture où nous étions précédemment, c'est alors que je lui offre la récompense promise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous restons allongé l'un contre l'autre à observer le coucher de soleil, il m'adresse un grand sourire en caressant ma joue .

« Merci Katniss, c'était la plus belle journée qu'on ait passé depuis qu'on est rentrée du Capitole! »

Je lui adressa un petit sourire m'emparant de ses lèvres « Oui c'est vrai, je t'aime Peeta Mellark »

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Partie forêt

Je suis restée un moment allongée dans les bras de Peeta à regarder le ciel, mais très vite il était temps de retrouver le sens des réalités. La nuit était tombée et il était trop tard pour qu'on essaie de rentrer maintenant. Dès lors, la cabane semble être le refuge le plus sur pour cette nuit en forêt. Après avoir remballé les quelques affaires qui jonchaient le sol nous nous rendîmes à la cabane à quelques pas de là.

En ouvrant la porte je me rendis compte que la nuit allait être froide pour nous, par chance j'avais prévu plusieurs couvertures, pour commencer j'étendis la couverture du pique-nique en guise de matelas, puis avec les deux serviettes que j'avais prévu je les roule de façon à nous faire des coussins et enfin la dernière couverture servira à nous recouvrir cette nuit.

Je regarde Peeta et je crois qu'il se rend compte aussi que nous avoir jeté à l'eau tout habillé n'avait pas été une idée très futé, nos vêtements trempées sont en train de sécher pendant que lui et moi allons frissonner cette nuit en sous vêtement.

Une fois au lit, nous restons blottit l'un contre l'autre afin de s'apporter un peu de chaleur, être ainsi dans ses bras ne me dépayse pas et à vrai dire je m'y sens tellement bien, d'ailleurs je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, avec ma tête logé dans la nuque de Peeta.

Le lendemain matin, je suis levée à l'aube et ma tête est toujours logé au creux de la nuque de Peeta, j'essaie de voir s'il est réveillé mais sa respiration est lente et très régulière, tant mieux s'il dort encore, cela me permettra d'aller chasser un peu pour lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner, à vrai dire il mérite bien que je m'occupe un peu de lui, pour toutes les fois où il était là avec un bon pain chaud de bon matin.

Je fais attention en me détachant de lui de ne pas le réveiller, mais à vrai dire mon absence dans le lit ne semble pas le déranger et c'est tant mieux, je pars récupérer mes affaires à l'extérieur de la cabane qui ont par chance pu sécher, la nuit ayant été très sèche.

Une fois prête, je me rends avec mon arc et quelques flèches dans la forêt et à vrai dire l'absence de Peeta dans la forêt se ressent, en une dizaine de minute , j'ai déjà récupéré deux lapins et un écureuil. Ce qui me semble bien suffisant pour le repas de ce matin. Après un dernier crochet vers les petits arbres fruitiers pour cueillir quelques baies, je retourne à notre campement, je m'occupe de la viande puis je commence à la faire cuire doucement.

Je profite de la cuisson pour aller réveiller Peeta, je m'assied doucement sur lui sans toutefois faire pression, ça serait bête de la réveiller ainsi, ensuite je me penche vers lui déposant un baiser ses lèvres avec une extrême délicatesse avant de lui murmurer.

« Debout, M Mellark ou je vais devoir vous manger tout cru »

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire et comme Peeta s'obstinait à dormir ou du moins à me le faire croire, je commença à lui déposer des petits bisous sur son front, descendant à son nez, puis je fis un dernier crochet vers ses lèvres. Ne le voyant toujours pas prêt à emmerger, je change de technique et lui ôte la couette de sur lui.

« Hop Hop Hop, debout »

Cette fois-ci le réveil est efficace et il bondit du lit, me regardant avec un mélange de colère et de terreur.

« Tu n'aurai pas pu me réveiller plus délicatement, je ne suis pas Haymitch

Je te signale que j'ai essayé le réveil en douceur mais que ça n'a pas marché alors j'ai du trouvé d'autres solutions »

je me mit à rire légèrement.

« Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête »

Je lui souris «Aller dépêche toi de te préparer monsieur Mellark, ton petit déjeuner est prêt et n'attend plus que toi »

Je finis par me décider à lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour qu'il se change, pendant ce temps je pourrai surveiller tranquillement la viande sur le feu. Une fois le repas prêt je dresse deux assiettes en garnissant plus l'assiette de Peeta., après tout il a plus besoin de se constituer des réserves que moi et il faut avouer qu'hier je l'ai beaucoup fait travailler.

Je le vois arriver, il semble remis de son réveil mouvementé et se laisse même aller à m'adresser un petit sourire.

« C'est adorable d'avoir préparé le petit déjeuner!

C'est pour toutes les fois où tu t'es levé pour me faire le mien »

Je lui souris puis je finis mon repas en silence. Après ça, Peeta m'aida à ranger toutes nos affaires, il était grand temps de lever le camp et de rentrer à la maison.

A vrai dire le retour se fait dans le plus grand des silences, une fois aux abords de notre maison j'entends le téléphone sonner, je me met à courir pour pouvoir décrocher avant la fin de la sonnerie. Je savais parfaitement que cela ne pouvait être que ma mère ou le docteur Aurelius, mais j'avais plutôt le pressentiment qu'il s'agissait de ma mère.

Au bout d'un petit sprint, j'eus finalement le temps de décrocher, c'était bien ma mère et elle m'annonçait que la construction de l'hôpital dans le district 4 était fini et que désormais elle avait plus de temps libre. Elle souhaite que je lui rende une petite visite, et à vrai dire je trouve l'idée très bonne cela me permettra de voir du pays, de passer un peu de temps avec elle après tout depuis la mort de Prim on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu et en plus il y a la plage au district 4, mon cours de natation a Peeta n'aura pas été vain, à croire même que j'ai de l'instinct.

Je souris et nous décidons que je partirai dans deux jours, après un long échange de bisous au téléphone je finis par raccrocher. Peeta me regarde intrigué.

« Que te voulais ta mère?

L'hôpital est fini dans le district 4, elle souhaiterait que je passe la voir maintenant qu'elle est plus disponible!

C'est une super idée, tu partirais quand?

Mardi pourquoi? Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi tu me demandes quand je pars, tu ne viens pas?

J'aimerai tellement mais j'ai beaucoup de travail avec les travaux de la boulangerie

Tu ne vas pas venir avec moi? Je me réjouissais de faire ce voyage avec toi, on pourrait aller voir Annie, aller à la plage. Peeta je ne veux pas partir sans toi

Katniss, tu vas pour voir ta mère, vous avez besoin de passer un peu de temps toutes les deux et puis je peux toujours te rejoindre en fin de semaine, normalement j'aurai assez avancé pour pouvoir prendre quelques jours de vacances. »

Je suis déçue que Peeta ne puisse venir que si tard mais à vrai dire en le regardant, lui aussi paraît très déçu, il s'approche doucement et me prend dans ses bras.

« Ces quelques jours sans toi vont être si dur Katniss! Je ne peux plus vivre une seule journée de ma vie sans toi! »

Je lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Oh Peeta, toi aussi tu vas tellement me manquer » Je posa une main de chaque côté de son visage lui offrant un baiser fougueux,.

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, la suite arrivera très prochainement

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le départ pour le district 4 est aujourd'hui, Peeta m'a gentiment emmené à la gare mais enfin de compte je ne suis plus si sure que cela soit une bonne idée, il m'a enfermé dans ses bras et ne semble pas prêt à me laisser partir.

Il me couvre de bisous puis il me bourre la tête de recommandation qui me paraisse inutile, tel que tu ne dois pas parler aux inconnus, fais attention ne traîne pas dans les rues sombres le soir. Il est si mignon et son inquiétude me touche réellement.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Peeta ne t'inquiète pas, je serai chez ma mère et puis dans trois jours on va se retrouver alors ne t'en fais pas trop! Travaille bien pour pouvoir me rejoindre le plus vite possible! »

Je lui offris un dernier baiser, qu'il s'obstinait à prolonger pour ne pas me laisser partir . Finalement une sorte de contrôleur arriva vers nous.

« Le train va partir, Si vous ne voulez pas le rater, il faut monter. »

Je souris à Peeta en me détachant doucement de sa main, il était temps de partir. Je franchis la porte du train et alla m'asseoir dans mon compartiment, je me suis à peine installer que le train démarre et je ne pu me retenir de sourire en apercevant Peeta qui marchait sur le quai pour pouvoir m'apercevoir le plus longtemps possible. Il était si mignon. A vrai dire je ne sais pas comment vont se passer les trois jours sans lui, je m'étais tellement habituée à passer mes nuits dans ses bras et à l'avoir toujours auprès de moi, que même le fait de savoir que je vais être avec ma mère ne me rassure pas. Surtout que je sais parfaitement qu'elle a quand même beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital, elle fait des gardes même la nuit, je sens que les quelques jours ou plutôt les quelques nuits à venir vont me sembler bien longue.

Je regarde le décor, j'en ai pour quatre heures de train avant d'arriver au district 4, autant mettre à profit ce temps pour me reposer un peu..

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures à lutter pour trouver le sommeil, un signal sonore me fait revenir à la réalité, le train est arrivé au district 4 et il est grand temps pour moi de descendre et de chercher ma mère. Je me rends compte que cela fait vraiment un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'avoue que je crains un peu sa réaction. Depuis la mort de Prim, je ne l'ai pas revu, on s'est juste parlé deux ou trois fois au téléphone pas plus. Elle m'a manqué mais j'ai peur de retrouver une maman identique à celle que j'ai côtoyé au moment du décès à papa.

Une fois mes affaires réunis, je descends du train et à vrai dire je m'attendais à trouver ma mère facilement sur le quai, mais ce n'est pas le cas, à croire qu'au district 4 ils sont tous blonds.

Comment vais-je faire ? Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, Je décide finalement de m'adosser contre un poteau, ma mère finirait forcément par me chercher ou du moins je peux attendre le temps que le quai se vide un peu. J'ai à peine eut le temps de m'installer que j'aperçois une femme blonde ressemblant fortement à ma mère courant vers le quai en criant mon prénom, oh elle était en retard. Je lui souris en me plaçant sur sa route. Elle réussi à s'arrêter de justesse, un peu plus on finissait toutes les deux par terre, mais cela aurait rendu ces retrouvailles encore plus sympathique.

Une fois la surprise passée, elle me prit dans ses bras et je ne pu refuser son câlin, à vrai dire son contact m'a tellement manqué, je reste un moment dans ses bras puis je me détacha doucement et lui sourit.

« Je suis ravie d'être ici! Alors comment vas tu? »

Je prends ma valise comme pour lui signaler que je suis prête à partir. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et me répond avec une grande douceur.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir! Écoute ça va plutôt bien et puis maintenant que la construction de l'hôpital est fini, j'ai plus de temps pour me reposer! Je dois t'avouer que dans les premiers temps c'était dur à gérer et je n'avais pas une seconde à moi mais maintenant c'est fini. »

Le district 4 a peu changé depuis ma dernière visite, c'est un endroit que je trouve vraiment sympathique même si ma préférence reste pour mon district.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant une petite maison, ma mère me fait entrer, l'endroit est plutôt petit mais bien agencé et pour une personne seule cela semble suffisant.

Je lui souris et dépose ma valise dans l'entrée.

« C'est un très bel endroit! Tu dois t'y plaire! »

Elle me sourit « Je suis désolée c'est un peu petit, mais j'ai une chambre d'amie où tu pourras t'installer, avec des lits jumeaux, mais bon quand Peeta viendra vous pourrez les rapprocher. »

J'eus un petit rire, l'idée des lits jumeaux n'étaient pas mauvaises, comme ça je suis certaine que Peeta n'essaiera rien pendant la nuit! Ma mère me fit rapidement visiter la maison; l'endroit me plaisait bien, et cela me donnait envie de venir plus souvent. Il faudrait voir avec Peeta mais je pense qu'on pourrait venir de temps en temps voir ma mère, après tout maintenant elle est seule et je suis certaine qu'un peu de compagnie pourrait l'aider à se reconstruire.

Ma mère me sortit de mes pensées, elle m'annonça qu'elle allait devoir me quitter, hey oui je m'en doutais bien qu'elle devrait travailler mais je ne pensais pas que cette situation se présenterait si tôt. Elle est de garde toute la nuit et m'annonce que je ne l'a reverrai que demain matin.

Je lui propose de partir avec elle pour voir où se trouve l'hôpital et j'avais pensée aller rendre une petite visite à Annie, surtout que le petit Finnick était né il y au peu. Même si je me doute que ma visite ne doit pas être la bienvenue, après tout c'est quand même de ma faute que Finnick est mort, s'il n'avait pas voulu me défendre, les mutations génétiques ne lui auraient jamais fait ça, en y repensant mon estomac se noue et je ne suis plus très sure de pouvoir faire face à Annie seule.

Ma mère fini par me quitter devant un grand bâtiment, ça va l'hôpital ne se trouvait au final pas trop loin de la maison et puis si j'ai besoin je sais maintenant où je peux trouver ma mère. Avant d'aller tenter quoi que ce soit, je me décide à aller faire une petite ballade au bord de la mer pour me vider la tête et prendre une décision, est-ce une bonne idée d'aller voir Annie? J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction, qu'elle me mette à la porte, qu'elle me crache que je suis responsable de la mort de Finnick, qu'à cause de moi, un nouveau né ne connaîtrait jamais son papa, si seulement Peeta était là, il pourrait me rassurer, me tenir la main et me dire que tout se passera bien, mais il n'est pas là et je me retrouve seule face à mes démons.

A suivre...;

En espérant que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur et vous a plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me laisser vos impressions, peut être vos idées, tout ce qui vous vient quand vous lisez cette histoire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Cela fait un moment maintenant que je suis assise face à la mer et finalement je me décide à aller rendre une petite visite à Annie, mais avant d'aller la voir, il me faut un cadeau à lui offrir, je me vois mal débarquer chez elle comme ça «Hey c'est moi c'est Katniss! Coucou ».

Non et même si je ne suis pas une spécialiste des protocoles et des rencontres, je dois faire en sorte que celle-ci se passe bien, je décide dès lors de faire un crochet dans une boutique qui vend des vêtements pour bébé, mais à vrai dire je n'arrive pas à faire un choix, je ne suis vraiment pas une spécialiste dans ces domaines. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerai avoir Cinna auprès de moi, je lui aurai demander de confectionner une petite tenue mais il n'est malheureusement plus là et je suis seule maintenant.

Finalement je renonce à prendre un vêtement et je finis par craquer sur un petit lapin en peluche, je ne suis pas sure que cela soit un très beau cadeau mais au moins je n'arriverai pas les mains vides.

Il va être temps de me rendre chez elle et la peur me tenaille, j'ai gagné un hunger games, mener une révolte et encore plein de chose hallucinante mais frapper à une porte me terrorise, ma parole je suis vraiment quelqu'un de très contradictoire mais bon c'est sans doute pour cela que les gens m'aiment ou pas d'ailleurs.

Après avoir respiré un bon coup, je frappe à la porte, pas de réponse dans les premiers temps mais très vite j'entends une voix et des pas se rapprocher de la porte, ma tension se fait de plus en plus présente et dorénavant ma seule envie est de poser le cadeau et de m'enfuir en courant mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, pour Finnick je dois me montrer à la hauteur et malgré sa mort je dois montrer que je serai toujours présente pour elle et son fils.

Je suis désormais déterminée à ce que tout se passe bien, et quand Annie vient m'ouvrir la porte avec Finn dans les bras, je lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Annie, je suis au district 4 pour quelques jours et j'avais envie de venir te faire un petit coucou! »

Elle m'adressa un sourire timide puis me laissa entrer, je lui souris et la suivit, la maison était très belle et j'avais l'impression de ressentir la présence de Finnick. Annie me désigna un fauteuil pour m'asseoir, je m'exécuta et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« La maison est très belle! Ah d'ailleurs j'ai un petit cadeau pour Finn! J'espère qu'il plaira »

Je lui tends le petit sachet et quand elle déballe la peluche elle semble émue par mon attention et me remercie. A vrai dire la conversation a du mal à s'engager et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, peut être devrais-je commencer par un pardon, ou lui dire que je serai toujours là si elle a besoin mais aucun mot ne sort. Par chance, Finn se fait entendre, il commence à pleurer, il doit sans doute avoir faim et pendant qu' Annie s'en occupe je peux me permettre de rester discrète, ce qui m'arrange parfaitement.

Une fois nourri le petit ne fait plus de bruit et je me permet de le regarder, il ressemble tellement à son père, je me demande vraiment comment Annie fait, la maison doit lui rappeler Finnick et même son fils le lui rappelle, je n'ose m'imaginer à sa place, si Peeta était mort et si je devais élever son fils qui serait toujours là pour me rappeler son absence..

Pourtant un bébé représente un tel bonheur au quotidien et quand je regarde Annie, elle semble épanouie, son bébé doit être une force, une motivation. Je me décide finalement à lui adresser la parole.

« Tu sais même si habite au district 12, si tu as besoin de Peeta ou de moi, pour garder Finn ou même venir te donner un coup de main, n'hésite pas ce serait un vrai plaisir, et même si tu veux venir à la maison c'est quand tu veux! »

Elle m'adresse un timide sourire en m'exprimant ses sincères remerciements, elle semble toucher par mes attentions et c'est tant mieux, car je viens en toute simplicité. Je lui adresse un petit sourire

« Finn est vraiment magnifique! Il lui ressemble tellement! »

Je vois son regard changer, il devient d'un coup triste.

« Oui c'est vrai, il est le portrait de Finnick et je suis certaine qu'il aurait fait un père merveilleux! »

Le ton de sa voix me retourne l'estomac, je me sens proche des larmes mais je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant cette femme qui fait preuve d'un tel courage, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça et je ne le ferai pas. Quelques larmes s'écoulent le long de son visage et je me décide à me lever et à aller la prendre dans mes bras.

« Annie tout va bien se passer! Peeta et moi allons t'aider pour l'élever et nous serons toujours là pour honorer la mémoire de Finnick! »

Elle m'adressa un sourire sincère.

« Merci Katniss!Finn est fatigué, je vais aller le mettre au lit et je vais faire de même

D'accord, je vais te laisser te reposer et je repasserai une prochaine fois quand Peeta sera en ville, si tu veux on pourrait aller se faire une petite promenade.! »

Je lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de me diriger vers la porte et de partir, à vrai dire je suis soulagée par la tournure qu'à pris cette entrevue! Voilà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant il est temps que je rentre à la maison et peut être que je mange un petit quelque chose et puis il va falloir que j'appelle Peeta.

Une fois à la maison, je me prépare quelque chose dans la précipitation et me place à proximité du téléphone, je mangerai en même temps, il est devenu trop dur de résister à l'envie de parler à Peeta. Je compose le numéro et à vrai dire il répond de suite. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire sous le nombre de question qu'il me pose, je n'ai été absente qu'une journée mais dans sa tête j'ai vraiment l'impression que cela fait une éternité.

Je lui décris ma journée, mon arrivée, ma petite ballade et puis mon entrevue avec Annie, il semble ravie et même impatient de me rejoindre pour partager les même choses avec moi mais la nouvelle qu'il a m'annoncer n'est pas très bonne, les travaux n'ont pas beaucoup avancés et finalement il ne pourra pas me joindre au moment prévu, il ne pourrait me rejoindre que dans une semaine et à vrai dire cette nouvelle me met un vrai coup au moral, comment vais-je tenir tout une semaine sans lui.

Je suis affreusement déçue mais j'essaie de ne pas lui montrer après tout tout cela n'est pas de sa faute. La voix de Peeta commence à être inquiétante, il craint que je lui en veuille mais au moment de lui donner ma réponse, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il a fallu que j'abrège la conversation avec Peeta pour aller ouvrir, après un long échange de Je t'aime et une fois avoir annoncer à Peeta que je le rappellerai le lendemain à la même heure, je peux enfin raccrocher..

Je pose le combiné pour aller ouvrir la porte, et à la vue de mon visiteur, je reste figé sur place...

A suivre...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, alors vos reviews sur le visiteur mystère, son intention, j'attends tout ça! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaire... J'attends vos reviews! ^^

Chapitre 10

Je me fige sur place.

« Gale qu'est ce que tu fais là? Et comment tu as pu savoir que je me trouverai ici? Il me semblait que tu étais en poste dans le district 2! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ici nous nous trouvons au quatre?

-A vrai dire non, je travaille maintenant au district 4 et c'est ta mère qui m'a dit que tu serai ici, Katniss elle m'a pardonné tu sais, maintenant c'est à ton tour de passer l'éponge pour que tout redevienne comme avant voire même un peu plus!

-Je ne suis pas ma mère, je ne t'ai pas pardonné et je ne veux plus te voir, n'ai je pas été assez clair, une de tes bombes à tué Prim, je ne suis pas encore prête à te pardonner, désolé, maintenant je te remercie pour ta petite visite, mais tu peux partir désormais! »

A vrai dire, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, parler et penser à Prim m'a bouleversé, je le regarde avec un regard méchant puis je claque la porte devant lui. Sans doute pas assez rapiement car il la bloque avec son pied et rentre de force ; Gale me regarda avec un mélange de haine et un autre sentiment que je ne serai décrire; je sens dans son regard qu'il est différent et que la soirée risque d'être très longue. Je suis encore dans mes pensées quand il me projette contre un mur en maintenant mes épaules avec ses mains.

« Katniss, il faut qu'on parle, on ne sera jamais si ces bombes sont de moi alors s'il te plait ne me fais pas la tête pour quelque chose que tu ne sais même pas.

-Gale ces bombes n'ont pas été envoyés par Snow, elles ne peuvent venir que du district 13 et puis c'est ton mécanisme! S'il te plait, si tu tiens à moi lâche moi et va t'en!-

Pas question, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné!D'ailleurs où est Peeta?-

Il travaille dans le district 12

-Hum cela signifie que nous sommes tous les deux! Hum c'est intéressant au moins il ne nous surprendra pas tous les deux. »

Il caressa doucement ma joue en m'adressant un sourire que je qualifiera d'étrange, je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mais arrête ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas parce que Peeta n'est pas là que tu peux tout te permettre.

- Oh mais détend toi, il n'est pas là, tu peux enfin te laisser aller avec moi »

Je me met à me grogner et à me débattre de plus en plus violemment mais décidément il n'est pas croyable, déjà qu'il vienne me parler de Prim est à la limite de l'acceptable mais le ton qu'il vient d'employé m'inquiète, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche mais j'aime Peeta et jamais je ne lui serai infidèle, alors il peut toujours essayer mais je ne cèderai pas.

« Gale, tu vas trop loin il est temps que tu t'en ailles maintenant! Ne crée pas d'autres raisons pour que je déteste! Je t'ai déjà dit que pour Prim ça passerait avec le temps mais pour l'autre idée que tu as en tête oublie, j'aime Peeta »

Au prononcé de ma phrase, je vois son regard changé, il paraît furieux et à vrai dire je crains sa réaction, Gale est du genre colérique , de plus je suis seule à la maison, ma mère ne va rentrer que demain matin et Peeta est dans le district 12, dois-je vraiment avoir peur?

Je tente toujours de me libérer ce son emprise, sans grand succès alors je me concentre dans ses yeux et je peux voir que Gale est en grand débat interne, sans doute à savoir s'il doit m'embrasser ou me frapper! Toutefois il semble opter pour la première option, d'ailleurs il ne tarde pas à plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes, une fois le choc passé je tente de le repousser à nouveau, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça, mes lèvres appartiennent à Peeta et à personne d'autre. Je grogne voulant le faire s'arrêter mais il ne semble pas m'écouter, il approfondit le baiser, mais je ne compte pas participer à ça. Je fis barrage avec mes dents mais sa langue est obstinée et fini par m'avoir à l'usure, au moment où il a tenter de jouer avec ma langue, je me suis à le mordre avec une telle intensité que j'ai pu sentir son sang couler entre mes lèvres.

Il se détacha rapidement de moi, me regardant avec un regard noir et cette fois ci je peux lire clairement la haine dans ses yeux, il plaque sa main contre sa bouche et observe le sang qui coule.

Je le regarde avec détermination.

« Je t'avais prévenu Gale, j'aime Peeta et tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis ! Tu as joué et tu as perdu maintenant va t'en»

A croire que mes paroles l'ont énervés encore plus, il me met une droite si puissante que je perds l'équilibre et me retrouve par terre. Je me touche la joue qui est très douloureuse et le regarde avec des yeux ébahis, cette fois-ci il a été trop loin. Je me relève avec toujours cette main sur ma joue, si seulement j'avais un arc je pense qu'à ce moment ci je l'aurai transpercé sans aucun remord.

Mon sang bouillonne à cause de la colère et j'ai bien envie de le frapper à mon tour, mais je m'abstiens je ne veux pas m'abaisser à sa bêtise. Je le regarde avec un regard noir.

« Gale, fous le camp, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, dégage! »

Il doit sentir au son de ma voix que je suis vraiment énervé et il ne tarde pas à partir, sans même s'excuser. Son comportement me révulse et me révolte. A vrai dire, je suis tellement énervée que je ne ressens même pas la douleur liée au coup, toutefois quand je vais me regarder dans le miroir, je me doute que je risque d'en garder la marque pendant plusieurs jours. En me regardant, j'espère vraiment que Peeta ne pourra pas me rejoindre tout de suite, ou du moins il ne doit pas voir cette marque, il risque de me demander qui m'a fait ça et je n'ai plus envie de lui mentir.

Même si je ne ressens plus rien pour Gale, je ne veux pas que Peeta le tue ou qu'il soit en danger. Il va falloir cacher ça à tout le monde mais comment? Peut-on se faire ce genre de blessure en tombant? En se cognant dans un objet? A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée, bon j'ai encore quelques heures avant le retour de ma mère, cela me laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une stratégie, ou a trouver une raison pour justifier ça.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

A vrai dire, j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir ce soir, alors je décide d'aller me coucher , une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera surement le plus grand bien. C'était sans compter sur le retour de mes cauchemars, sans Peeta a mes côtés, ils redoublent d'intensités et m'empêchent de dormir plus d'une heure d'affilée. J'ai tenté de me rendormir deux fois mais les cauchemars ont continués alors j'ai finalement décidé de renoncer et d'attendre le retour de ma mère.

Je me pose dans le salon et j'attends sans rien faire. A vrai dire cela me permet de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Au final j'ai décidé de dire la vérité, de toute façon je suis une piètre menteuse alors à quoi bon inventer des scénarios compliqués alors que je sais parfaitement que je ne serai pas les défendre de manière crédible.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, à en juger par le ciel, il doit être dans les environs de 6h et à vrai dire ma mère apparaît surprise de me voir réveiller à cet heure là. Je lui adresse un petit sourire en me redressant.

« Tu dois être fatiguée, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu »

Je la prends dans mes bras et lui fait un bisous sur la joue, elle m'adresse un léger sourire et m'annonce qu'elle va se coucher. La pauvre cela doit s'avérer vraiment difficile d'enchainer le travail comme ça; je décide dès lors de la laisser se reposer dans le calme, je pars faire un petit tour dehors,à cet heure là les rues sont désertes mais peu m'importe.

Je me dirige vers la mer, m'allonge sur le sable et me laisse guider par mes pensées. A vrai dire le bruit des vagues me berce et je crois que je fini par m'endormir...

Au bout de quelques temps mon sommeil est interrompu par des rires et des bruits d'enfants, quand j'ouvre doucement mes yeux, je les aperçois, deux enfants en train de jouer dans l'eau sous la surveillance de leur père et de leur mère. En fait, ces petits sont vraiment adorable l'un d'eux doit avoir dans les 6 ans avec des cheveux blonds et la fille quand elle me paraît plus dans les 11 ans.

Leurs parents ne les quittent pas des yeux et à cette vue je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer avec Peeta à leur place à surveiller nos enfants.

Même si j'ai toujours refusé d'en avoir, les conditions ont quelques peu changés, je suis en couple avec Peeta, nous sommes très heureux et surtout je sais qu'il en veut, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. De plus je n'ai rien contre les enfants, c'est juste que j'ai tant de réticences à ce sujet que toutes les lever risque de prendre un certain temps.

En tout cas ma seule certitude à ce sujet est que Peeta serait un excellent père; je l'imagine déjà très attentionné, mais également juste et sévère quand il le faut, je le vois bien apprendre aux enfants à faire du pain et à dessiner. De mon côté je suis un peu moins douée, je pourrai peut être leur apprendre à chasser ou leur apprendre tout ce qui concerne la nature et la forêt.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je les observe mais je me décide enfin à rentrer. Je me redresse et fait le chemin retour pour retourner à la maison avec toujours en tête les rires de ses enfants en tête, à cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Décidément Peeta me manque, j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là pour profiter de tous ces moments avec moi.

A mon retour à la maison, ma mère est réveillée et s'affaire déjà aux fourneaux, je lui souris en la rejoignant.

« Tu as bien dormi?

Oui très bien et toi alors tu as passé une bonne journée hier? »

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand je vois son regard changer sur moi, je peux lire un mélange d'inquiétude et peut être de colère, elle se rapproche de moi et passe sa main sur ma joue, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer quand elle touche l'endroit où Gale m'a frappé la veille.

Elle me regarde avec surprise puis me demande d'une voix calme et douce.

« Que s'est-il passé? Tu t'es fait agressé hier soir? »

La question ne me surprend pas mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, surtout que si je lui parle de Gale, elle risque de se sentir coupable étant donné qu'elle lui a parlé de ma présence au district 4, roh et puis je dois lui dire, après tout j'ai survécu à deux hunger games, a une explosion, à une balle alors un coup de poing ne représente quasiment rien.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux puis je m'éclaircis la voix.

« Gale est passé hier soir, le ton est monté et il en est venu au main mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien de grave. »

Je tente un petit sourire mais dans son regard je peux sentir sa colère envers Gale, elle semble toutefois à court de mot, elle préfère se taire et elle prépare une pommade pour ma joue afin d'apaiser la douleur et d'aider à guérir...

Les jours suivants nous ne reparlons plus de cet incident et cela m'arrange vraiment. A vrai dire je profite à fond du temps que je peux passer avec ma mère, nous parlons beaucoup de nos souvenirs, de Prim mais également nous tentons de partager des activités, elle tente de m'initier au tricot. Je ne m'avère pas être douée mais je suis motivée à faire un petit pull pour Finn,. De plus cela me donne un objectif et lorsque je ne trouve pas la sommeil j'ai une activité.

Même si je passe des bons moments avec ma mère, l'absence de Peeta est chaque jour un petit peu plus dur à vivre, tout me manque chez lui et même si je lui parle au téléphone tous les jours, ce n'est pas pareil. En cet instant je rêve juste de l'avoir face à moi, de pouvoir profiter de son magnifique sourire qui à chaque fois fait s'emballer mon coeur, de ses beaux cheveux blonds, où je me plais à passer doucement ma main entre ses mèches de cheveux ou encore ses douces lèvres.

Je n'en peux plus, je veux Peeta avec moi et tout de suite.

Je suis vite sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone, ma mère travaille ce soir, je cours pour répondre, je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de Peeta et aujourd'hui c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il m'annonce.

Il arrive demain...

A suivre...

Merci à vous tous qui suivez mon histoire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, la suite est pour bientôt!

En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

L'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine de Peeta me met dans un état d'excitation pas possible, j'ai du mal à me contenir et si je m'écoutais je passerai sans doute la nuit à la gare pour être sure d'être là à l'heure pour pouvoir l'accueillir. Je reste toutefois consciente du fait que je dois me contrôler, la nuit risque d'être courte et je devrais peut être la mettre à contribution pour préparer son arrivée, peut être m'arranger un peu, avec cet hématome sur le visage je ne ressemble pas à grand chose, que dois-je faire? Peut être arranger un peu mes cheveux? Faire une natte, d'un coup j'hésite, je veux être la plus belle pour son arrivée.

Heureusement que ma mère travaille sinon elle m'aurait certainement trouvé inquiétante, il est vrai que je suis un peu dans un état second, il est temps de me ressaisir, pour cela j'opte pour un petit bain dans le baquet, je reste un moment dans l'eau totalement immobile à imaginer l'arrivée de Peeta.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans l'eau mais quand je suis sortie elle était glacée. Je m'enroule rapidement dans une serviette et je cours au lit, car plus vite couchée plus vite je me leverai pour revoir Peeta.

Youtefois j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, je suis inquiète à propos de Peeta et Gale. D'un coup j'ai peur, les savoirs tous les deux dans la même ville, surtout si je parle à Peeta de la petite visite de Gale. J'essaie d'arrêter d'y penser et je me laisse tomber dans le sommeil.

…...;

Je retrouve mes esprits et je suis à la gare; Peeta vient d'arriver au district 4 et il a de suite remarqué que ma marque à la joue et comme convenu je lui ai dit la stricte vérité, et à vrai dire j'avais anticipé sa réaction il est furieux.

J'essaie de le calmer par tous les moyens mais il semble bien décider à aller voir Gale.

D'après les informations qu'on a eu il travaille sur un gros chantier à proximité de la gare. Peeta insiste pour s'y rendre,je tente de l'en empêcher, je tente les baisers, la proposition d'une ballade à la plage voire même des choses un peu plus poussé mais il ne semble pas très réceptif, son objectif est de s'occuper de Gale et je pense que tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait il ne sera pas serein.

Je me vois dans l'obligation de céder bien malgré moi. A vrai dire une fois arrivée au chantier, je croise fort les doigts pour que Gale soit absent mais je n'ai pas du le faire assez fort, car je le vois sortir d'un petit cabanon, et là j'ai peur pour la tournure des évènements.

Je crois bien que j'ai raison, dès que Peeta l'aperçoit, il court vers lui et le plaque contre un mur lui infligeant une bonne leçon.

Gale s'écroule par terre et ne semble plus bouger. Peeta tourne les talons pour revenir à mes côtés et à ce moment je crois que je suis vraiment soulagée. C'était sans compter sur la malice de Gale qui le tire par sa jambe artificielle le fait tomber au sol et il commence à abattre ses coups sur lui.

A ce moment je cours dans leur direction et je tente d'arrêter Gale mais il me repousse avec une telle violence que je tombe sur le sol et que ma tête heurte fortement le sol, je suis complètement sonné, un terrible vertige s'empare de moi et m'empêche de me lever..

J'aperçois dans les yeux de Gale de la haine, si je ne l'arrête pas il va tuer ¨Peeta.

Très vite les coups redoublent et à vrai dire à chaque coup de Gale, je sens mon coeur se briser un peu plus, Peeta a déjà tellement souffert à cause de moi et là il en prend encore pour son grade. Mais autre chose m'alerte, Peeta vient de perdre conscience, j'hurle à Gale de s'arrêter mais rien n'y fait , il se redresse et attrape Peeta par le col et il lui cogne la tête violemment contre le mur puis le lâche. Le corps de Peeta retombe vulgairement sur le sol et à vrai dire la situation ne me paraît pas rassurante du tout.

A vrai dire cette image m'est tellement familière je revois encore Tresh abattre sa pierre contre la tête de Clove, les craquements de ses os faisaient le même bruit que ceux de Peeta au moment où sa tête à atteint le mur et même si je suis choquée et je ne veux pas y croire. Gale vient de tuer Peeta, je cours vers eux, je me laisse tomber au sol auprès de Peeta, je l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue comme un pommier en hurlant son nom.

Il ne me répond pas et les larmes commencent à couler le long de mon visage, il paraît si paisible et son visage est si détendu, non ce n'est pas possible il ne peut pas me quitter. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux pour explorer l'étendu de ses blessures, cela ne me rassure pas du tout, quand je retrouve ma main elle est couverte de sang et les cheveux de Peeta commencent même à changer de couleur.

Non ce n'est pas possible, je hurle si fort, je plaque ma tête contre son torse, j'écoute son coeur, mais plus aucun son de résonne dans sa poitrine, je lui donne des petits coups en le suppliant de le réveiller mais rien n'y fait.

Je m'écroule en larmes sur son cadavre, je m'appele Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie, en cet instant la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de mourir pour le rejoindre.

D'un coup je relève la tête et je me met à hurler tandis qu'une rivière de larmes se mettent à déferler sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et j'abats violemment mon visage dans mes mains laissant les larmes couler.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, le décor est différent, je suis dans ma chambre., complètement paniqué à hurler, avec toujours des larmes qui coulent.

Je tapote le coin du lit à côté de moi, il est vide, non ça ne peut pas être vrai, je suis complètement désorienté, je cours dans toute la maison en hurlant le nom de Peeta, c'est à ce moment là que je réalise qu'il nest pas là qu'il est encore au district 12 mais je suis à bout, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, j'ai besoin qu'il me rassure;

Même si j'ai conscience qu'il est très tard je dois l'appeler. Il doit être sur les coups de trois heures du matin quand je me saisis du téléphone et sans vraiment savoir comment j'ai composé le numéro de la maison, je me retrouve en ligne avec lui.

La voix de Peeta est légèrement cassée et paraît faible, j'ai conscience que je viens de le réveiller et je me sens terriblement coupable mais au ton de ma voix je pense qu'il comprend que je ne vais pas bien, Peeta est tellement fort pour ce genre de chose et même à distance, il arrive à maitriser mes pensées.

J'entends dans sa voix qu'il est inquiet.

« Katniss qu'est ce qui se passe? Tout va bien? Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

Au son de voix, je ne peux retenir mes larmes, il est vivant, il est vivant, Peeta continue de parler mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment, je suis tellement heureuse, il est vivant, il va bien.

Je crois bien qu'au bout d'une bonne minute de protestation de la part de Peeta je finis par lui répondre.

« Je t'aime »

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

« Je t'aime aussi Katniss »

La voix de Peeta est si douce et s'avère être si apaisante, l'entendre me fait un bien fou, je sens que les quelques heures qui me sépare de nos retrouvailles vont être affreusement longue, il me manque tellement.

Une fois que nous sommes tous les deux rassurés, j'encourage Peeta à retourner se coucher en m'excusant de l'avoir réveillé de la sorte. Il est très compréhensif et m'avoue que je n'ai pas à m'excuser, qu'en plus cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on est séparé qu'on commence tous les deux à être en manque de l'autre. Je ressens dans son intonation que je lui manque beaucoup, j'avoue que j'ai peu pensé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, seul dans notre maison au district 12, Peeta ne se plaint jamais mais je me doute que la vie ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus. Je me promets à moi même que dès son arrivée, je vais le cajoler et m'occuper de lui comme jamais auparavant, je veux qu'il soit heureux tout le temps quelque soit ce que je devrais faire pour que ce soit réellement le cas.

Après un long échange de je t'aime et de bisous au téléphone, je finis par raccrocher. En regardant ma montre, je remarque qu'il est dans les environs de 4 heures du matin, Peeta arrive à la gare du district 4 dans les environs de 10 heures, j'ai donc six heures à tuer et sincèrement je ne compte pas retourner me coucher, je crains de refaire cet atroce cauchemar. De plus dès que Peeta sera là je pense que nous en profiterons pour nous reposer ensemble.

En attendant le moment de partir pour aller chercher Peeta à la gare, je m'attèle à continuer le petit pull pour Finn, c'est une bonne façon de m'occuper les doigts et l'esprit. De plus le temps semble passer beaucoup plus vite. J'ai bien avancer et je pense même pouvoir me vanter du fait que je l'ai presque fini. Cela fera un autre petit présent la prochaine fois que je rendrais visite à Annie, cette fois-ci je serai même accompagnée de Peeta, je sens que tout sera parfait. Je dépose mon tricot sur la table du salon et regarde le ciel, oula le temps passe vite, il va bientôt être temps de partir pour la gare.

Je suis impatiente mais je dois tout d'abord me faire belle, après m'être lavé avec insistance dans le baquet, je m'applique à mettre une tenue qui plaise à Peeta, j'opte pour un pantalon sombre avec un chemisier blanc, je sais à quel point il adore ce chemisier, je suis certaine que me voir jolie le ravira. Au niveau de mes cheveux, je me décide à les laisser tomber sur mes épaules, Peeta trouve que cela me donne un air mystérieux et sensuel qui lui plait, je me souviens de la fois où il m'a sorti ça je me suis bien moquée de lui, trouvant celle allusion ridicule mais bon si ça lui plait.

Une fois prête, je prends ma veste puis je quitte la maison de ma mère, même si la gare n'est pas loin j'ai presque envie de courir pour être sur de retrouver Peeta plus vite. Toutefois je ne pense pas que cette technique soit efficace, son train n'arrivant que dans une heure mais bon je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de le retrouver, je pense qu'en cet instant je dois ressembler à un petit enfant qui attend son cadeau d'anniversaire, même si Peeta est bien plus qu'un cadeau, il est juste ma raison de vivre. Sans lui je ne serai rien, c'est sans doute pour cela que mon cauchemar de la nuit dernière a été si dur, l'imaginer mort m'a complètement retourné et je suis persuadée que s'il devait partir avant moi je le suivrais sans hésiter, je n'imagine pas vivre une seule seconde sans lui.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'arrive à la gare, je me rends sur le quai où son train devait s'arrêter, je me trouve un petit coin qui me permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et de pouvoir le repérer plus facilement. Il me reste 50 minutes à attendre et elles s'avèrent être les cinquante minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie.

Un signal sonore me fait sortir de mes pensées, ça y est, son train arrive j'aperçois le train arriver de la ou je suis , je le regarde s'arrêter et attend avec impatience que les portes s'ouvrent, je vois un certain nombre de personne descendre mais lui n'en fait pas parti, mais non où se trouve-t-il? Oh non, peut être qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé? Il a changé d'avis et ne veut plus me voir? Il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre? Il veut me quitter?

Je commence à céder à la panique et je pense même être la limite soit de m'évanouir ou soit de péter un câble , quand j'aperçois sa chevelure blonde, mon dieu il est venu, en plus il est beau à m'en couper le souffle.

Sans réfléchir je cours sur le quai dans sa direction me frayant un chemin entre les gens, une fois devant lui je lui saute dans les bras avec tant de force que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux au sol.

Je redresse doucement la tête et je fais face à un Peeta qui semble surprit d'être ainsi sur le sol, je lui adresse un petit sourire avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Hum elles m'ont tant manqué, elles sont si douces et me procurent une sensation hors du commun, j'ai l'impression que le trop plein d'amour que je ressens depuis une dizaine de minutes va me tuer.

Je prolonge le baiser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, en passant une main dans ses cheveux les empoignant doucement tandis que mon autre main se glisse sous son haut., je sens la main de Peeta glisser dans mon dos doucement, Son contact m'a tant manqué, toutefois je dois me forcer à m'arrêter .Quand je me détache de lui, nous sommes tous les deux le souffle couper. Je vois un grand sourire s'étendre sur son visage.

« Ouaaaaaah Katniss, je t'ai vraiment beaucoup manqué! »

Sa remarque me fait revenir à la réalité et je commence à me rendre de la situation, nous sommes tous les deux sur le sol, je suis sur lui, je l'ai embrassé à en mourir asphyxier et j'ai commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses devant un certain nombre de personne. Oula il m'a vraiment manqué au point que j'en ai perdu toute inhibition , je suis d'un coup gêné par la situation, je me relève avec les joues rougies et je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais si heureuse de te retrouver, je me suis un peu laissé emporté »

Il me sourit avec légère pointe de malice et me prend doucement dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ces retrouvailles sont vraiment magiques et ton enthousiasme me touche »

Je lui adresse un petit sourire en me décollant doucement de ses bras, je caresse doucement sa joue puis je dépose un petit bisous sur ses lèvres. Il me sourit en retour en touchant également ma joue, je ne peux retenir une petite grimace et c'est à ce moment là que je le vois écarquiller les yeux, il caresse à nouveau ma joue puis me regarde dans les yeux.

« C'est quoi cette marque sur ton visage Katniss? »

Ah j'aurai préféré qu'il ne voit rien mais même avec la crème de ma mère la marque laissée par Gale n'a pas totalement disparu, après une longue face noirâtre, elle avait tourné au violet puis au vert, dorénavant elle se situe entre le vert et le jaune, ma mère m'a expliqué qu'il s'agit des dernières phases avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, malheureusement ça n'a pas guéri avant l'arrivée de Peeta. Je vais donc devoir tout lui raconter mais pour cela je préfère le faire au calme à la maison plutôt que dans ce hall de gare, on ne sait jamais comment Peeta va réagir.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire en attrapant doucement sa main.

« Allons à la maison, on discutera de tout cela une fois là bas, d'accord? »

Il me fait un petit hochement de tête en signe d'approbation puis nous prenons le chemin vers la maison, j'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens en caressant doucement sa main avec mon pouce sur tout le chemin, à vrai dire après plus de cinq jours sans lui , chaque contact s'avère être précieux pour moi et je tiens à en profiter un maximum.

Sur le court chemin entre la gare et la maison, je joue les guides lui détaillant les rues connues ou évoquant rapidement les petits endroits sympathiques que j'ai découvert et que j'aimerai partager avec lui. Papoter pendant le chemin me donne l'impression d'être arrivé plus vite à la maison,.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui fais rapidement visiter, il a l'air d'apprécier l'endroit et j'en suis ravie.

En dernier je lui montre notre chambre, pour laquelle j'ai déjà tout préparé, j'ai réunit les lits jumeaux pour nous puissions dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je souris à Peeta et lui propose de prendre son temps pour poser ses affaires le temps que j'aille dans la cuisine.

Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, je nous prépare un chocolat chaud, Peeta et moi aimons cela et j'ai l'impression que cela me donnera le courage nécessaire pour lui parler.

Quand Peeta redescend il s'installe à table, je sers le chocolat dans deux tasses puis je me mets face à lui, il me regarde dans les yeux;

« Alors Katniss, je t'écoute... »

En cet instant je maudis Gale...

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et la suite va vite arriver... =)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Il va être temps que je raconte à Peeta ce qui s'est passé avec Gale, j'inspire profondément puis je m'éclaircis la voix avant de commencer.

Je regarde Peeta droit dans les yeux et démarre mon discours.

« Une bonne journée après mon arrivée au district 4, ma mère était au travail et j'étais encore au téléphone avec toi quand quelqu'un à frappé à la porte. Bien sur je t'ai dit au revoir puis je suis allée ouvrir. Que ne fut pas ma surprise en apercevant Gale à la porte.

Alors c'est lui qui t'a fait ça?

Peeta s'il te plait laisse moi finir avant de tirer des conclusions hatives, ce n'est déjà pas simple à raconter alors s'il te plait ne m'interompt plus! »

Il me fait un petit signe de la tête pour me montrer qu'il a bien compris et que je peux reprendre mon discours.

« Alors Gale était face à moi, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il travaillait au district 2 à la base et c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a apprit qu'il était désormais en poste ici. De plus il a évoqué le fait que ma mère lui a parlé de mon arrivée ici. Il a voulu me parler de Prim mais très vite j'ai mis fin à la conversation, je ne voulais pas en parler et surtout pas avec lui, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez après l'avoir poliment salué. Tu le connais obstiné et têtu, il a bloqué la porte avant qu'elle soit complètement claquée et il est rentré. Il m'a collé contre le mur et m'a forcé à l'écouter parler encore et encore de Prim, je lui ai dit que ça suffisait que je voulais qu'il parte mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

Face au silence qui régnait à la maison, il m'a demandé où tu étais et j 'ai été sincère je lui ai dit que tu étais à la maison, à ce moment là j'ai vu son regard changé, il attendait quelque chose cette fois ci autre que parler de Prim, il m'a dit que comme tu n'étais pas là c'était le moment d'avouer mes sentiments envers lui, qu'on se laisse aller et pleins de choses dans ce style là.

Très vite je lui ai mis les points sur les i en lui disant que je t'aimais et que je te serai toujours fidèle.

A ce moment il était furieux, il m'a embrassé de force, j'ai tenté de le repousser mais j'étais immobilisée; dans un sens je faisais barrage à son baiser l'empêchant de le prolonger, toutefois son obstination à fini par me faire céder, et il a voulu jouer avec ma langue, à ce moment là je l'ai mordu de toutes mes forces, ou du moins assez fort pour qu'il saigne.

Au moment de se retirer, il a touché ses lèvres et quand il a vu le sang il a pété un cable et m'a frappé.

Après ça je lui ai sommé de partir et il l'a fait.

Voilà tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je regarde Peeta et il n'affiche aucun réaction, pendant un moment je crois même qu'il m'en veut de ne pas m'être mieux déféndu. Pourquoi ne me réponds-il pas? Je commence à paniquer me demandant si c'était une bonne idée de lui en parler. Je me maudis intérieurement pourquoi ne lui ai-je juste pas dit que je suis tombée du lit ou que j'ai été poussé par accident dans la rue par un total inconnu. Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par la voix de Peeta.

« Je vais le tuer, je vais tuer ce chien. »

Peeta commence à se lever et à prendre sa veste, non non non qu'est ce qu'il va faire, il est totalement hors de question que je le laisse aller se battre avec Gale surtout après le cauchemar de cette nuit, il n'est pas question de le perdre.

Je le retiens par le bras.

« Non Peeta tu ne vas rien faire du tout, je t'interdis d'aller te battre avec lui, tu vois bien que ce n'est rien, la marque à presque disparu, s'il te plait Peeta,...

Non il est hors de le question que je le laisse faire, Katniss il t'a embrassé, imagine si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté il serait sans doute aller plus loin, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il va payer pour s'en être prit à toi.

Sérieusement arrête, cela ne nécessite pas que tu te battes avec lui, on n'en a rien à faire de lui Peeta, s'il te plait...

Ma parole pourquoi tu le défends comme ça? Ah j'ai une petite idée, peut être qu'en fait rien ne s'est passé comme tu viens de me le dire, peut être qu'en fait tu t'es laissé embrassé, tu as savouré et tu as même été un peu plus loin avec lui, que par la suite tu t'es simplement cogné pour me faire croire que c'était totalement accidentelle et que tu ne voulais pas ça; tu m'as trompé et tu caches ton aventure avec lui grâce à ça, tu me dégoutes... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. »

Sa remarque me blesse et me met en colère, comment peut -il croire une seule seconde que je l'ai trompé et qu'en plus je lui mente pour dissimuler ma tromperie. Je le vois marcher en direction de la porte.

« Je crois qu'après m'être occupé de lui, je vais rentrer au district 12, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. »

Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, j'éclate en sanglots et l'attrape par le bras.

« Peeta, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je t'ai dit la vérité. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec Gale parce que je t'aime plus, que je ne le déteste! J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal ou qu'il te tue à cause de moi, Peeta je t'aime tellement, je ne peux pas survivre sans toi et tu sais cette nuit je t'ai appelé parce que j'ai rêve qu'il te tuait, alors s'il te plait ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas te perdre Peeta, je t'aime tant … Pitié je t'en prie, peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gale! Le plus important est que toi et moi on s'aime le reste n'est que secondaire... »

Je continue de pleurer et je relâche doucement le bras de Peeta couvrant mon visage avec mes deux mains . Après de longues minutes à me laisser aller mes larmes je sens qu'il me prend dans ses bras, il caresse doucement mon dos et me supplie de m'arrêter de pleurer. Je relève doucement la tête vers lui, il m'adresse un petit sourire en caressant ma joue.

« Je te crois Katniss et promis je ne vais pas te laisser, alors maintenant calme toi tout va bien se passer!

Peeta, promets moi que tu ne chercheras pas à te battre avec Gale, s'il te plait... »

Je sens dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir tenir une telle promesse, il caresse à nouveau ma joue en m'adressant un petit sourire.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne me battrais pas avec Gale mais en revanche faisons un marché, je ne chercherais pas Gale pour le frapper mais si je le croise, je ne me gênerai pas pour aller lui dire ce que je pense de ce qu'il a fait, d'accord? »

A vrai dire, le compromis me semble acceptable, après tout qu'elle est la probabilité que pendant notre séjour au district 4, nous croisions Gale. Je souris alors à Peeta en signe d'approbation puis je l'embrasse tendrement.

Après cela je reste un moment dans les bras à Peeta et à vrai dire je commence à fatiguer, cela fait depuis mon départ du district 12 que je n'ai pas savouré une nuit complète de sommeil, je regarde alors Peeta avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis fatiguée et si on allait dormir un petit peu, Mr Mellark? »

Il me sourit en guise d'approbation et je suppose que lui aussi n'a pas du beaucoup dormi ces quelques derniers jours. Nous montons dans notre petite chambre et nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Je me sens tellement dans ses bras, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir et mon sommeil s'avère pour la première fois depuis quelques jours sans cauchemar.

A mon réveil Peeta est encore endormi et quand à moi je me sens totalement reposée. Après m'être légèrement redressé, je regarde tendrement Peeta, oh il est si mignon dans son sommeil, je caresse doucement ses cheveux puis je finis par déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres qui s'avère être si tentante.

Pendant mon baiser, je sens son bras glisser doucement derrière ma nuque, hum je crois que je viens de comprendre, ce petit filou faisait mine de dormir pour bénéficier de toutes mes petites attentions, mon idée se confirme quand il prolonge le baiser en finissant par ouvrir les yeux.

Je me décolle doucement de lui, adressant un petit sourire, d'accord allons y pour un petit moment de tendresse après tout cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il faut que je le redécouvre dans son intégralité physique. Je me souris à moi même et je me laisse aller dans ses bras.

Après notre petit moment de tendresse, je reste blottit dans ses bras en souriant, je suis dès lors très heureuse..

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je ne veux plus avoir à être séparé si longtemps de toi Peeta, ma vie n'est plus imaginable sans toi »

Je vois dans son regard que mes paroles le touchent énormément, il caresse doucement ma joue avant d'y déposer un petit bisous. Mon dieu comme je l'aime.

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Nous restons un long moment au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que je ne me décide à aller faire une petite promenade, après tout je nous imagine déjà nous promener main dans la main le long de la plage, avec nos pieds nus dans le sable puis peut être même un petit bain ensemble, surtout maintenant que j'ai appris à nager à Peeta.

J'embrasse mon bel amant, avant de lui suggérer mon idée de ballade, il semble totalement approuvé et cela me fait plaisir. Pour cette occasion ,je me décide même à me changer, j'opte pour une petite jupe noire en conservant toutefois mon chemisier. Je me rhabille rapidement pour ensuite pouvoir regarder Peeta se rhabiller. La vue de son corps est tout simplement un rêve, il est tellement parfait, même ce qu'il considère comme des défauts, je les trouve d'autant plus beau, je crois que je peux clairement dire que je l'aime tout entier, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, à part peut être le Peeta sous emprise des trackers jackers mais je pense que personne ne m'en voudra de ne pas aimer cet aspect de lui. Même si au fond je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de lui.

De plus les crises se font de moins en moins souvent ressentir, celle de la dernière fois était une énorme exception et je souhaite que bientôt il en soit totalement guéri, car je sais que pour lui ce n'est pas facile, même si Peeta ne s'en plaint jamais..

Je me redresse et lui sourit.

« Tu es prêt Peeta? »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire en guise de réponse, je pars de suite me réfugier dans ses bras lui offrant un petit bisous puis il s'avère être le temps de partir.

Nous nous promenons main dans la main en direction de la plage, mon dieu que j'aime ce moment et j'aimerai qu'il tourne éternellement. Une fois arrivée aux abords de la plage, je retire mes chaussures pour profiter de la sensation du sable passant entre mes orteils, Peeta fait de même en m'adressant un petit sourire. Je crois que lui aussi est heureux de nos moments passées ensembles.

Nous profitons de ce moment en silence, le contact du sable chauffé par le soleil entre nos orteils, nos mains si tendrement entrelacés ou encore le bruit des vagues, cela s'avère être un bonheur à l'état pur...

Je me permets de temps à autre des petits regards vers Peeta, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire puis de reposer mon regard sur le chemin; Quand Peeta m'attire dans ses bras pour entamer une danse, je me mets à rire, ma parole il est vraiment fou mais c'est sans doute aussi une des raisons qui fait que je l'aime, j'accepte volontiers sa danse, nous nous amusons vraiment.

Après cela je me laisse tomber dans le sable et je reste dans ses bras.

« Dit Peeta, tu n'as pas envie d'aller te baigner avec moi? »

Il me regarde et semble plutôt tenté par l'idée mais il me suggère d'y aller d'abord pour tester la température de l'eau puis il me rejoindra, alala ce Peeta est un vrai petit frileux alors il m'envoie me sacrifier. J'accepte toutefois et commence à me déshabiller devant lui, par chance j'avais déjà prévu une tenue pour aller me baigner, Peeta ne me quitte pas des yeux pendant que je me change, pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas? Il s'agit vraiment d'un garçon et je peux dire qu'il aime totalement mon corps, alors il ne raterait aucune occasion de se rincer l'oeil.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser et lui fait promettre de me rejoindre tout de suite après que je sois dans l'eau. Il sourit et me promet mais en le regardant attentivement je remarque quelque chose d'étrange j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose mais bon il m'adresse son sourire charmeur et me fait totalement oublié le fil de ma pensée, alors sans trop y penser. Je commence à rentrer dans l'eau , elle est glacée, quand je me tourne vers Peeta pour lui donner mon opinion sur la température de l'eau, il n'est plus assis à notre place.

Je panique et cours vite retrouver notre place, il ne reste que mes vêtements, je suis en panique, je revêt rapidement mes vêtements me fichant qu'il soit mouillé par mon maillot, je cours partout en hurlant son prénom.

Oh non où se trouve-t-il ? Peut être qu'en fait il a décidé de me quitter et le fait à la sauvage? Peut être qu'il a été enlevé par un fan hystérique de Snow? Oh mon dieu, j'hurle son prénom à m'en éclater les cordes vocales, courant partout, aucune trace de lui , pourtant je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour aller dans l'eau, il n'a pas pu se volatiliser très loin en si peu de temps.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Peeta POV

J'étais tranquillement assis sur le sable aux côtés de Katniss, à vrai dire je rayonne de bonheur à ses côtés, je la regarde se préparer pour aller se baigner, en m'observant elle semble soupçonné un comportement bizarre chez moi et elle n'a pas tout à fait tord.

Ce que je ne lui ai pas dit c'est que quand nous marchions tous les deux main dans la main, en tournant la tête j'ai apercu ce chien de Gale. Il était en train de se pavaner comme un chien fier alors que ce type ne vaut rien, à part tuer des gens il ne sait rien faire. J'ai bien dans l'intention d'aller lui dire ma façon de penser mais je ne veux pas que Katniss assiste à ça, j'attends donc quelle s'engage dans l'eau pour filer en douce. Je me doute qu'elle ne va pas aimer, qu'elle va inquiétée et sans doute m'en vouloir mais je fais ça pour elle, personne n'a le droit de lui manquer de respect comme Gale l'a fait.

Après un dernier baiser que je savoure au maximum, je laisse Katniss partir dans l'eau, c'est le moment où jamais, je file le plus discrètement possible et m'engage dans une rue à environ deux cents mètres de là où nous nous trouvions, je l'aperçois ce crétin en train de ranger des outils.

Je vais vers lui, il semble m'avoir repérer car il se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire cynique.

« Oh Peeta, quel surprise de te voir ici, tu as enfin décider à lâcher tes pains pour expérimenter plus que tes petits plaisirs solitaires! »

S'il commence comme ça mon poing va finir plus vite que prévu dans sa tête, comment il ose me parler de la sorte, et même si je suis quelqu'un de patient je crois que je vais lui éclater sa tête contre le mur jusqu'à voir tout son sang s'écouler sur le sol. Bon j'essaie de retrouver ma contenance et lui envoie un petit sourire froid.

« Oui sans doute mais moi au moins je peux dormir toutes les nuits avec Katniss contrairement à toi! D'ailleurs je peux t'assurer qu'on a célébré dignement mon arrivé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

A vrai dire je suis fier de moi, même si je n'aime pas parler de Katniss avec lui comme si elle était un morceau de viande, je réponds à ses attaques d'une vulgarité affligeante même si je sais que je vaux bien mieux que cela mais bon en présence d'un type comme Gale je n'ai pas le choix et puis c'est une bonne façon de lui rappeler que Katniss est mienne mais également que chaque jour je savoure la chance que j'ai de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je me souris à moi même à cette idée puis je me décide à reprendre la parole.

« Katniss m'a parlé de ta petite visite et je tenais à te mettre en garde, tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à l'approcher, lui parler, la toucher ou encore même la frapper ou l'embrasser sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi, c'est clair?

Ecoute Mellark, je fais ce que je veux. De plus Katniss ne t'appartient pas vraiment, vous n'êtes pas marier ou quoi ce que soit donc je peux t'assurer que si je veux l'embrasser voire même plus je ne me generai pas! Ce qu'elle ne t'a sans doute pas dit c'est qu'elle a aimé ça, elle aimait être dans les bras d'un homme un vrai! »

Je bouillonne à vrai dire j'ai envie d'abattre toute ma force sur ce crétin et lui arracher tout ce qui fait de lui un homme, il manque de respect à Katniss et en plus il sous entend maintenant qu'elle a passé un bon moment avec lui, je n'en crois pas un mot mais face à ses provocations j'ai du mal à résister. Il a la défaite amère et il est temps qu'il retrouve le sens des réalités.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je t'ai dit précédemment, je vais te le répéter. Katniss ne t'aime pas, elle m'aime moi, on va bientôt se marier et je vais la rendre heureuse, alors maintenant la seule chose que je veux et qu'elle veut également, c'est que tu disparaisse de notre vie, que tu ne l'approches plus, ne lui parle plus, n'essaie plus de la toucher ou je peux t'assurer que je vais t'envoyer rejoindre Snow, c'est clair cette fois ci? Ou non je ne crois pas alors je vais le dire autrement... »

J'abats violemment mon poing dans son abdomen, il se penche légèrement en avant en grimaçant. Je lui rétorque.

« Ça c'est pour le baiser! »

Par la suite j'abats mon genou contre son entrejambe.

« Enfin ça c'est pour le coup de poing! »

Gale s'écroule au sol et désormais je tourne les talons, je n'ai plus rien rien à dire à cette vermine.

Fin Peeta POV

Katniss POV

Je commence à courir partout, en hurlant son prénom, j'ai tellement peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé, peut être qu'il est même déjà mort, cette simple pensée me fait courir un peu plus vite, je sens que je me rapproche, d'un coup j'entends des éclats de voix masculins, ça doit sans doute être lui mais avec qui je l'ignore.

Je cours dans la direction des voix qui cessent d'un coup. Quand j'arrive à l'endroit en question, j'aperçois enfin Peeta, et je viens de comprendre que j'avais dès lors raison de le trouver bizarre, il mijotait quelque chose contre Gale. J'y crois pas qu'il ait osé faire ça, je suis furieuse et au fond de moi je sais que je vais clairement lui faire la tête pour ça, nous nous sommes déjà disputer quelques heures auparavant à propos de cela et je lui avais clairement dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il se batte avec Gale. Et que fait Peeta, il attend que j'ai le dos tourné pour faire tout l'inverse de ce que je lui ai dit. Rahhh il est têtu mais je peux lui assurer que je lui suis plus et que je ne suis pas prête à passer l'éponge.

Je décide de ravaler un instant ma colère et de constater la situation, Peeta se trouve à une bonne centaine de mètre de moi et au moment ou je le regarde il est tout simplement en train de mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre de Gale puis un coup de genou dans son entrejambe, oula ça sent clairement la revanche entre macho, même si j'avoue que Gale ne l'a pas voler. C'est un peu chercher la bagarre pour rien et je sens clairement que la situation va dégénérer. Surtout avec un type orgueilleux dans le genre de Gale.

J'aperçois par la suite Gale s'écrouler au sol et Peeta se met à tourner les talons, oula cette situation me déplait, et même si je ne doute pas une seule seconde de la force de Peeta, je connais très bien Gale et un coup de poing avec un coup de genou ne s'avèrent pas être suffisant pour le terrasser. S'il s'est laissé terrasser c'est qu'il a quelque chose en tête et cette situation ressemble tellement à mon rêve, je sens qu'il va faire un sale coup, alors j'hurle le prénom de Peeta. Il me regarde avec un mélange de surprise et de colère, quel idiot il pensait vraiment que je ne le retrouverai pas, bon en tout cas ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je dois d'abord l'aider.

Je lui hurle.

« Retourne toi vite, ça sent le piège! »

Je ne me suis pas trompée, Peeta s'est à peine retourné que Gale a essayé de lui attraper sa jambe artificielle. Par chance Peeta a eu le réflexe de l'éviter et a même eu le temps de lui mettre un coup de pied au visage avant de s'éloigner. Gale comprenant que sa stratégie du faible ne s'avère pas efficace il se redresse et commence à se jeter sur Peeta. Les deux s'échangent à tour de rôle des coups de pied et de coup de poing, je n'aime pas ça,

Les deux tiennent le coup et je crains qu'à ce rythme, cela finisse comme les combats de gladiateur, le combat s'arrêtera une fois qu'il y aura un mort. Je me rapproche un peu plus je veux faire cesser cette mascarade mais je sens le regard de Peeta sur moi, et même sans dire mot, je comprends qu'il ne veut pas que j'intervienne.

Il est drôle, il veut que je le regarde se faire tuer par Gale, une fois de plus il est hors de question qu'il meurt, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

Pendant mes quelques secondes de réflexion, le combat a prit un tournant inattendu, Gale a en effet crocheté la jambe de Peeta, le faisant tomber au sol, et après l'avoir immobilisée il envoie une ribambelle de coup sur son visage , dans son abdomen.

Je vois la douleur transparaitre sur le visage de Peeta, c'en est trop, et je sais parfaitement que si je n'interviens pas je vais perdre l'amour de ma vie. Je fais donc le tour pour atteindre Gale par derrière, par chance j'ai une démarche discrète. Il ne m'entend donc pas quand je lui saute dans le dos en enroulant mes deux bras autour de sa nuque en serrant fort, je ne veux pas le tuer en l'asphyxiant, juste retenir son attention pour qu'il lâche Peeta.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire, il se relève laissant un Peeta inconscient sur le sol, je le regarde mon dieu ,il ne semble pas bien du tout mais bon je dois d'abord gérer Gale puis je m'occuperai de Peeta. Gale pose ses mains sur mes bras voulant que je le lâche mais je résiste tandis qu'il commence à me griffer à sang, j'ai mal mais je ne vais pas me plaindre pour si peu et Gale le comprends. Il change de méthode et désormais il m'attaque à coup de coude dans le ventre, la douleur est atroce et cette fois ci j'ai du mal à retenir des cris de douleurs mais je ne lâche pas pour autant, car je suis certaine qu'à partir du moment où je vais le lâcher il va tuer Peeta.

Alors malgré la douleur je tiens, les coups se font dès lors plus puissant et la douleur grandit, c'est un vrai supplice, je finis même par cracher du sang, je décide dès lors malgré la douleur de resserer mon emprise. Il semble agacer par ma résistance et décide de porter un coup dont il sait que je ne me releverai pas, il me tient fortement les bras pour être sur que je ne lache pas tout de suite puis il projete son dos contre un mur, ou plutôt il projete en premier la personne qui est le maintient par son dos c'est à dire moi . Au contact avec le mur, la douleur est monstrueuse et j'entends même un crac , oh mon dieu, je regarde Peeta en pleurant, m'excusant mais cette fois ci je ne pourrai pas faire le poids. Je relâche la nuque de Gale et me laisse tomber le long de ce mur, je suis dans un état pitoyable et j'ai mal partout. De plus je me dis que Gale va en profiter pour aller achever Peeta mais en fait il ne le fait pas, il se penche vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire.

« On va profiter du fait que lover boy soit à l'ouest pour s'occuper toi et moi, qu'est ce que tu en penses Katniss? »

Je ne préfère même pas lui répondre, au fond j'espère juste que Peeta va bien il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera par la suite, Gale me caresse la joue.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très bien de t'attaquer à moi de la sorte, je suis très en colère, il va falloir te faire pardonner dignement pour éviter que j'achève lover boy, hum par quoi allons nous commencer »

Il rit légèrement et je dois avouer que je le trouve vraiment terrifiant, à vrai dire je crois que Gale est devenu complètement fou, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, je tente de le repousser sans réel succès, alors dès qu'il se détache de moi j'hurle à l'aide de toutes mes forces, priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende, je me sens si mal , je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir résister longtemps, de plus j'ai peur de m'endormir, craignant que Gale pète un cable et parte achever Peeta. Je dois rester forte pour Peeta, pour nous deux. Gale semble énerve par mes cris, il plaque sa main contre ma bouche en me donnant une violent coup de poing au visage pour me faire comprendre mon erreur,..

A vrai dire, je regarde un moment Gale dans les yeux avec un mélange de peur et d'inquiétude pour Peeta, mais dans ses yeux à lui, je lis du désir, après à savoir s'il s'agit d'une désir physique ou juste de voir du sang couler, je n'en ai aucune idée, en tout cas d'un coup il s'arrête de me frapper mais ses mains restent toujours sur moi.

Je crois qu'à ce moment je comprends ce qu'il veut et dès lors je fuis son regard pour me tourner vers Peeta, il git sur le sol à environ 5 mètres de nous, il est toujours inconscient et je ne peux retenir mes larmes, l'inquiétude grimpe en moi, s'il est mort, ou dans le coma, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Je crois que je perds tout sens des réalités en ne prêtant pu vraiment attention à ce que fait Gale, de toute façon je me doute que c'est quelque chose d'atroce alors je préfère concentrer mon regard sur Peeta, je détaille chaque point de son anatomie, hum son visage est en sang, rien qu'à le voir je peux en conclure que son nez est cassé; en descendant je remarque que sa cage thoracique se relève a intervalle régulière ce qui m'assure qu'il est vivant mais pourquoi n'est-il pas conscient? J'aimerai tellement qu'en cet instant il revienne à lui et m'aide à combattre Gale, je suis si fatiguée et j'ai mal partout, je ne me sens pas de taille à lutter.

Bien que je ne prête pas attention à Gale, je sens le contact du vent contre ma peau, je présume en cet instant que je ne porte plus de chemisier mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sure, j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon esprit est maintenant séparée de mon corps, au fond je trouve cela positif.

Alors que les mains de Gale commençaient à se ballader aux environs de ma jupe, je crois que des bruits de pas approchant le font paniquer car d'un coup il se détache de moi, et se relève me pointant un moment du doigt comme pour me dire qu'il n'en a pas encore fini avec moi, puis il se met à partir en courant.

A ce moment je ne réfléchis plus à rien et j'utilise mes dernières forces pour ramper vers Peeta, je le secoue doucement en l'implorant de se réveiller, toujours aucun signe de sa part, je vérifie son poul, il respire.. Il est vivant et donc après avoir utiliser mes toutes dernières forces pour appeler à l'aide, je sais désormais que je peux sombrer tranquillement. Dès lors je ne tarde pas à m'évanouir avec ma tête au niveau du coeur de Peeta, ses battements de coeur me bercent...

Maintenant que va-t-il se passer? A vrai dire je l'ignore, mais j'espère juste que quelqu'un va vite nous retrouver car même si Peeta est encore vivant, j'ignore si cela va durer encore longtemps...

A suivre...

J'espère que la suite vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews!

Merci de suivre cette historie! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Quand mes paupières s'ouvrent à nouveau, je me trouve dans une pièce blanche et très lumineuse, je me trouve sans doute dans un hôpital. A vrai dire il me faut un petit peu de temps pour réhabituer mes yeux à la luminosité soudaine de la pièce, une fois ce laps écoulé je peux enfin découvrir où je suis.

Mon idée se confirme, je suis allongée dans un lit, mon bras gauche est entravée par de nombreux fils mais bizarrement je ne ressens aucune douleur, et c'est sans doute lié aux antidouleurs avec lesquelles ils doivent me droguer, j'ai l'impression d'être allongé sur un petit nuage, la situation n'est pas déplaisante. Toutefois je retrouve très vite le sens des réalités et ma première question est de savoir où se trouve Peeta? Avons nous été retrouver ensemble? Peut être est-il mort? Non ça serait bizarre quand même, il n'était pas non plus blessé à mort et surtout mon petit Peeta est un homme fort, il peut survivre aux coups de Gale. Après le fait de savoir comment il me hante et je commence à paniquer sans lui...

Quand quelques instants plus tard la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je m'attend à voir un Peeta en pleine forme me rendre visite, mais il n'en est rien ,il s'agit simplement de ma mère.

Elle semble vraiment rassuré de me voir consciente, elle s'approche et s'asseoit à mes côtés, sa main attrape doucement la mienne et elle la caresse. Spontanément, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander des nouvelles de Peeta, elle m'adresse un petit sourire comme pour me faire comprendre que même en étant blesser je ne perds pas le nord ni le sens des réalités, je lui souris.

Elle m'annonce que Peeta est toujours entre les mains des médecins mais qu'il va bien et que bientôt il sera à nouveau avec moi, elle s'est arrangée pour que nous soyons dans la même chambre; l'idée me plait, je vais pouvoir continuer à la surveiller mais surtout le réprimander.

Il ne faut pas croire que mon inquiétude et ma peur va m'empêcher de lui dire ma façon de penser, son comportement m'a profondément agacer, me laisser seule de la sorte n'est pas une chose que je peux lui pardonner surtout pour aller se battre avec cet idiot de Gale. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalise le fait que si je n'étais pas arrivée et je n'étais pas intervenu à mes risques et périls, il serait mort et même plutôt deux fois qu'une .

Alors même si j'ai eu peur et que je l'aime à la folie, je vais d'abord devoir lui montrer que son comportement est déplorable et que je lui en veux énormément.

Par la suite je pense redevenir la Katniss qui va veiller sur lui et profiter un maximum de la chaleur de ses bras et de ses baisers. La situation est vraiment dur, Peeta venait à peine d'arriver, on ne s'était pas vu pendant plus d'une semaine, j'aurai aimé profité de nos retrouvailles et au lieu de ça on les passe à l'hôpital, je suis dégoutée et je peux vous assurer que Gale ne paie rien pour attendre, je vais finir par lui faire sa fête... Chaque chose en son temps, Peeta est ma priorité absolue.

.

A vrai dire j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées, quand ma mère fini par me ramener à la réalité, elle veut m'exposer mes blessures, chose qui m'intéresse peu contrairement à elle. Elle m'annonce que j'ai deux côtés félées; une fracture de l'omoplate puis après il ne s'agira que de quelques hématomes un peu partout sur mon corps. Je considère que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Ma mère elle ne semble pas trop de cet avis et dans ces moments là j'ai l'impression d'avoir une Effie en face de moi qui me dit que chaque partie endommagé de mon corps est un désastre mais il faut avouer que j'ai connu bien pire quand même!

Pour la fracture de l'omoplate ma mère m'annonce que ce sera sans doute le plus dur dans la mesure où il faudrait immobilisée mon bras gauche pendant un bon mois pour que je récupère . C'est vrai qu'un mois ça semble vraiment long et avec notre retour prochain au district 12, avec les travaux de la boulangerie j'aurai besoin de mes deux bras. A cet instant j'envisage de demander au médecin de m'inoculer le même produit qui avait permis de réparer mes côtés de manière rapide au district 13. Certes je vais bien souffrir pendant une nuit entière mais après je serai en pleine forme pour aider Peeta. Pour lui je dois me montrer forte...

Ma mère me voit songeuse et m'annonce qu'elle va partir pour se reposer un peu, il est vrai que la pauvre n'avait pas besoin de ça, en ce moment elle enchaine les gardes et je peux comprendre qu'elle ne pas forcément envie de gâcher ses quelques heures de repos à l'hôpital pour moi..

Il faut qu'elle rentre et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'attention actuellement. Comme pour la rassurer que tout va bien se passer et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de rester, je m'endors.

A mon réveil, il y a un seul changement et pas des moindres, quand je tourne la tête j'aperçois Peeta allongé sur le lit d'à côté, le pauvre n'a pas l'air très en forme. Le savoir si proche de moi me donne une féroce envie de le rejoindre.

Alors sans prendre garde à mon omoplate, je me redresse, la douleur me fait arracher un léger cri que j'attenue rapidement en plaquant ma main droite contre mes lèvres, ah cette fichue épaule, je suis impatiente de demander au médecin de me prescrire les injections dans les os, certes j'aurai mal mais ça ne sera qu'une fois et après je pourrai de nouveau être opérationnelle.

Une fois la douleur à l'épaule passé, je me dirige vers le lit de Peeta en tenant ma perfusion à bout de bras, par chance son lit n'est pas loin car chaque pas s'avère être un enfer, mon corps est en compote.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'installe doucement à côté de lui en caressant sa joue, oh son pauvre visage couvert ecchymose et son nez est recouvert d'un pansement, j'avais raison il est bien cassé; je me penche doucement vers lui pour lui offrir un petit baiser, j'aperçois dès lors un frémissement de ses paupières. Il reprend conscience et m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Oh Hey, tu vas bien Katniss? »

Je le regarde outré, est-ce que je vais bien? Est-il conscient que nous sommes tous les deux à l'hôpital?

« C'est plutôt à toi que l'on devrait demander ça, tu as pris cher face à Gale, comment tu te sens? »

Je caresse de nouveau sa joue, il m'adresse un petit sourire et reste très très calme. Je crois qu'il réalise enfin que j'ai été blessé et je vois dans son visage passer de nombreuses émotions, de la colère, de la frustration et de la tristesse. Il me regarde tristement.

« Ca peut aller, mais que t'est-il arrivé Katniss? Et d'ailleurs qu'est qui t'a prit de te joindre à ça.? »

Il ose me demander ça, le petit idiot fier qui pense pouvoir éclater seul Gale.

« Qu'est ce qui m'a prit? C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça, tu m'as laissé seule sur la plage pour aller te battre avec Gale, chose que je t'avais d'ailleurs interdit de faire. Après si je n'étais pas intervenu il t'aurait tué Peeta, c'est ça que tu voulais, te battre seul face à lui pour mourir et me laisser seule... »

J'ai du mal à continuer de parler, les larmes me montent aux yeux à la simple pensée que j'ai failli le perdre, j'en suis presque folle.

« Après ça, quand Gale a prit l'avantage et à commencer à frapper trop fort pour toi, je suis intervenue, je l'ai étranglé pour qu'il te lâche, ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait! Il m'a donné quelques coups puis il a fini par partir en entendant des bruits de pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je n'ai rien de grave, je vais très vite guérir. Je tiens également à te dire que ton attitude m'a déçu, on s'était promis de ne plus avoir de secret et toi dès la première occasion, tu me ment en me disant que tu vas me rejoindre dans l'eau alors que tu sais parfaitement à ce moment là que tu vas aller casser les dents de Gale. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu et en plus ton attitude idiote nous a conduit tous les deux à l'hôpital alors qu'à la place de cela on aurait pu passé un bon moment ensemble à la plage, on aurait pu se baigner, s'embrasser, se retrouver. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup déçu et je pense que je vais encore t'en vouloir pendant un petit bout de temps. »

Sur ce, je décide de montrer ma désapprobation envers son attitude en me levant de son lit pour retourner vers le mien; à vrai dire la douleur m'assaille, c'est dur, j'aimerai qu'on partage le même lit, à nouveau des baisers mais je veux d'abord qu'il comprenne que son attitude à été stupide.

Une fois dans mon lit je me couche sur mon côté droit pour ne pas avoir mal à l'épaule puis je ferme doucement les yeux pas forcément pour dormir mais un peu pour montrer à Peeta, que je ne suis pas vraiment disposé à parler, toutefois lui semble d'en être d'humeur.

« Katniss, si tu savais comme je suis désolée. J'ai agis de manière stupide et maintenant on se retrouve à l'hôpital! On a déjà tellement souffert par la passé, il est temps que tout cela cesse, je peux dès lors t'affirmer que je ne chercherai pas à prendre ma revanche sur Gale, sauf s'il en vient à te manquer à nouveau de respect, je te le promet Katniss. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, surtout que mon idée de vengeance t'a conduit à être blessé alors que mon seul but était de te protéger! Pardonne moi mon coeur, je t'aime si fort.

Je t'aime aussi Peeta! »

Ce sont les derniers mots que je laisse échapper avant de m'endormir de nouveau mais la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'à ces mots j'ai entendu que Peeta souriait.

Je suis définitivement heureuse et même si ce épisode nous a conduit à l'hôpital, l'important est que je suis auprès de Peeta et que son état ne soit pas grave...

A suivre...

Voilà la suite de leur histoire ne fait que commencer! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Alors j'attends avec impatience vos reviews et la suite devrait bientôt arrivé.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux et me tourne vers Peeta pour le saluer, son lit n'est pas là, dans un premier temps je me mets à paniquer, où peut-il bien être? Peut être qu'il a sombrer pendant que je dormais? Non ce n'est pas possible j'ai vu ses blessures et même s'il est bien blessé, rien ne justifie qu'il soit mort. D'ailleurs je devrais arrêter de penser à ça, il ne peut pas être mort, cédant à la panique je commence à appeler une infirmière.

Une dame rentre dans ma chambre me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre je l'assaille de question sur Peeta; elle m'adresse un petit sourire et m'explique que les médecins l'ont emmenés passer quelques examens et qu'il devrait bientôt retrouver la chambre.

Je suis d'un coup tellement soulagée, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose pendant mon sommeil, je me ressaisis très vite et décide de profiter de la présence de l'infirmière dans ma chambre et de l'absence de Peeta pour lui demander d'appeler le médecin qui se charge de moi, j'aimerai lui demander une petite chose.

Elle me sourit et part le chercher, à vrai dire elle s'avère être assez efficace quelques minutes plus tard il fait son entrée dans ma chambre.

Dès son arrivée, il veut d'abord faire un petit bilan sur mon état même si je le connaissais déjà grâce à ma mère, après cela il me demande si j'ai des questions ou la raison précise de mon appel.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, m'éclaircit un peu la voix puis je commence.

« En fait, j'aimerai que vous procédiez au traitement rapide de mon omoplate et de mes côtes, je sais parfaitement ce que cela représente et que vous allez sans doute me dire sur le fait que cette technique est douloureuse et que de plus d'ici un mois je serai totalement guérie. A vrai dire je ne peux pas me permettre d'être immobilisée un mois surtout avec l'état de mon fiancé. Alors même si je me doute que vous n'allez pas approuver, il s'agit de mon choix et j'aimerai que vous le respectiez. »

Il me regarde et à vrai dire ma demande semble le surprendre, sans doute car la majorité des gens n'ont jamais connu cette technique ou peut être car elle est vraiment douloureuse, je me souviens parfaitement de ma souffrance la dernière fois qu'on l'a utilisée sur moi. De plus cette fois mes côtes étaient juste fêlés alors avec une fracture de l'omoplate, je risque de passer de très mauvaise nuit mais bon c'est pour Peeta que je fais ça, nous allons devoir bientôt rentrer au district 12 et je pense qu'il va devoir se reposer un peu, alors j'aimerai l'aider, faire avancer les travaux, après tout il s'est tant de fois sacrifier pour moi que cette fois ci je peux bien accepter ça pour lui permettre de pouvoir se reposer sereinement, puis je fais également cela pour moi, un mois immobilisée signifie plus de chasse, plus de liberté et beaucoup trop de contrainte.

Le médecin ne semble pas tergiverser et accepte, toutefois avant de commencer, il m'explique qu'il faudra me retirer les analgésiques qu'il me donne et attendre que mon sang en soit totalement débarrassé pour commencer. J'acquiesce et lui répond juste que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Le médecin sort de la chambre et je crois qu'à ce moment là, il se dit que je suis soit folle, soit inconsciente, soit masochiste ou soit très amoureuse, au fond je crois que les quatre adjectifs me désignent totalement.

Comme convenu un infirmier est venu m'enlever ma perfusion d'antidouleurs et pour l'instant la douleur est supportable, je n'ai même pas encore reçu mes injections. En tout cas je trouve le temps long et Peeta met tellement de temps à revenir, je commence à devenir folle.

Il faudra attendre une bonne heure avant de le voir refaire son apparition, j'ai presque envie de le réprimander pour m'avoir laissé seule mais le pauvre semble fatigué et pas très en forme.

Alors dès que l'infirmier quitte la pièce, et ignorant la douleur je vais le rejoindre dans son lit et continue à me montrer tendre avec lui.

« Ca va Peeta? »

Il m'adresse un petit sourire comme pour me rassurer mais je ne suis pas dupe, je vois parfaitement qu'il n'est pas en forme. Alors avant même qu'il tente de me répondre et me s'ensorceller de nouveau, je reprends la parole.

« Tu n'as pas l'air Peeta, alors qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont trouvés? »

Je lui embrasse doucement le front en caressant doucement sa joue.

« Les médecins m'ont juste expliquer ce que j'avais, le nez cassé, trois côtés cassées, le poignet gauche foulés et après quelques petites blessures! »

Je le regarde, le pauvre doit vraiment avoir mal mais dans un sens je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il l'a bien mérité, il m'a quand même désobéit, à fait un truc complètement stupide qui l'a conduit dans ce lit d'hôpital. Bon je suis un peu sévère en pensant cela mais il s'est mal conduit et maintenant il le paie, la prochaine fois je pense qu'il m'écoutera. Toutefois je ne cesse de penser que ce qu'il subit est dur et qu'en plus comment expliquer qu'il n'a pas de chance, car avec un nez cassé et les côtés cassées chaque respiration doit être un supplice pour lui. En cet instant je ne regrette pas d'avoir demandé au docteur de m'aider à guérir mes blessures pour que je puisse prendre soin de lui, je ne vais plus le laisser seul une seule seconde. Il a besoin de moi et je serai là à chaque instant. Je lui adresse un petit sourire en embrassant ses lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas Peeta, je vais bien m'occuper de toi et bientôt nous serons tous les deux à la maison...

Oui la maison me manque mais je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire avec les travaux de la boulangerie, les médecins recommandent un mois et demie de repos pour moi. »

Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Et les médecins ont bien raison Monsieur Mellark, le plus important est que tu te reposes et que tu récupères, la boulangerie est secondaire et puis je tiens à te dire que cette fois ci tu es dans l'obligation de m'écouter à la lettre. La dernière fois que tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai dit tu as fini dans un lit d'hôpital alors je peux t'assuré qu'à la maison, le seul truc que tu auras le droit de faire c'est dormir et te reposer, et si tu ne m'écoutes pas prends garde à toi... »

Je le désigne du bout de mon doigt comme pour le menacer, à vrai dire me voir si autoritaire le fait sourire mais je pense qu'il ne va pas sourire longtemps quand il va comprendre que je suis purement sérieuse et que je ne compte pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. A la maison, les seules choses que je lui laisserai faire c'est passé du lit aux toilettes pour faire ses besoins, pour tout le reste je compte contrôler ça. Un grand défi m'attend mais je suis prête à l'accepter.

J'embrasse Peeta une dernière fois puis je le laisse se reposer il est épuisé. Pendant le sommeil de Peeta, une infirmière vient me faire une prise de sang et m'indique que les résultats seront connus d'ici une bonne heure et qui si mon sang est clean elle passerait me faire les injections dans la journée.

Je sais parfaitement ce que cela représente une vingtaine d'injection dans mes côtés et je pense plus d'une trentaine dans l'omoplate, je pense que les prochaines heures vont être un calvaire mais quand je me sens prête à renoncer je me tourne vers Peeta, et l'espoir renaît en moi. Je fais cela pour lui et je ne pense pas le regretter.

L'infirmière passe quelques heures plus tard pour m'annoncer que c'est le moment, quand je me tourne vers Peeta il est endormi et ce n'est pas plus mal. La dame me conduit dans une autre salle pour m'y faire les injections et à vrai dire j'avais sous estimé cette douleur ou du moins dans mes souvenirs la douleur était moindre. Là chaque injection est un vrai calvaire et à chaque fois que je me dis que l'infirmière a terminé et que je vais enfin pouvoir me reconstruire tranquille elle m'en plante une autre.

A la fin la douleur est si insupportable que je me sens presque lâché, à vrai dire je ne peux retenir mes larmes, la douleur est atroce et j'en suis qu'au stade des injections, je crois que les quelques heures qui m'attendent vont être les pires et les plus douloureuses de ma vie.

Une fois les injections finies, le calvaire peut enfin commencer. L'infirmière me reconduit dans notre chambre malgré mes objections je ne veux pas que Peeta me voit si mal mais bon elle ne semble pas vraiment intéressée par mes réclamations et me remet dans la chambre.

A mon retour Peeta est réveillé et quand il me voit arrivé ses yeux sont totalement écarquillés, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive et je ne suis pas en état de lui dire.

Alors durant les heures qui suivirent il du se contenter de mes seuls cris de douleurs, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a mal pour moi mais malheureusement il faut passé par là pour aller mieux et je le fais sans hésiter.

Dans les moments où la douleur est insupportable je maudis Peeta et l'insulte même pour avoir été se battre contre Gale alors que je lui avais interdit. Peeta est fort et accepte toutes mes sautes d'humeurs et à vrai dire à ce moment là je crois qu'il réalisé et qu'il s'en veut vraiment.

Les deux nuits suivantes s'avèrent être très agitée pour moi, la douleur n'a commencé qu'à diminuer qu'à partir du deuxième jour et j'ai enfin pu profiter d'une nuit de sommeil complète. Même si j'ai beaucoup souffert je peux dès lors annoncer que je suis presque en pleine forme, plus aucune douleur ne ronge mon corps et maintenant je peux retrouvé un rythme normal. Le médecin m'a même annoncé que je pourrai sortir bientôt même si je n'en ai pas trop envie, je préfère attendre que Peeta soit en état de sortir, alors je trouve toujours un petit truc qui les pousse à me garder durant les deux nuits qu'il reste avant que Peeta ne puisse sortir.

Ma douleur m'a aussi permis de concocter ma petite vengeance contre Peeta pour tout ça car même si je lui ai pardonné pardonner ou du moins je ne lui reproche pas constamment son action mais je ne vais pas oublier de sitôt et je compte bien l'en punir le plus possible. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques petites idées très sympathique, déjà le docteur lui ayant recommandé un mois de repos complet, je compte bien profiter de ce temps pour de un l'empêcher d'approcher de la boulangerie et le laisser passer toutes ses journées à la maison pour se reposer, ne lui faisant pas trop confiance j'envisage d'avoir recours à un de nos amis pour jouer le Peetasitter, j'aurai bien prit Johanna , mais elle partage beaucoup de chose avec lui j'aurai peur qu'elle soit trop laxiste,. Haymitch me vient ensuite en tête mais avec ses penchants pour l'alcool il ne sera pas un gardien assez efficace, Peeta est malin je parie qu'il le saoulerait pour pouvoir retrouver sa liberté. D'un coup une autre idée me vient et je me met à sourire intérieurement, trouvant cela purement sadique mais après tout il l'a bien mérité, et au moins il comprendra pleinement que chacune de ses actions a des conséquences et qu'il doit payer pour m'avoir désobéit.

Dois-je lui annoncer maintenant ou attendre un petit peu pour lui annoncer la présence de son futur Peetasitter? J'en ris d'avance! Peeta va me haîr

A suivre...

En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'ai une petite question, à votre avis qui sera la Peetasitter? =)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Après encore trois jours à l'hôpital du district 4, le médecin nous a enfin autorisé à sortir tous les deux, personnellement je vais plutôt bien, mes blessures sont quasi toutes guéris et d'un coup je remercie vraiment la reconstruction osseuse qui m'a permis après certes de nombreuses heures de souffrance, de me retrouver éclatante et du feu de dieu.

Du côté de Peeta, je sais que ses côtes et son nez lui font mal mais il ne se plaint pas et c'est tant mieux, surtout qu'il ignore la petite surprise que je lui ai réserve, pour le punir de son comportement. En parlant avec lui j'ai découvert qu'il pensait vraiment qu'une fois rentrée à la maison il pourrait reprendre son travail à la boulangerie et que tout cela se fera dans de bonnes conditions mais je crois qu'à priori il n'a pas écouter son médecin qui lui a recommandé, le plus grand repos, de ne rien porter et d'éviter les gestes trop brusque sous risque que soit ses côtes ne se ressoudent pas bien soit dans le pire des cas qu'elle se déplace et lui transperce un poumon, lui ne semble pas vraiment avoir fait gaffe à cette partie de l'histoire mais moi oui alors je peux assurer à ce petit filou que je lui prépare un repos plus que complet, et avec sa Peetasitter il ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

Enfin l'essentiel est que nous quittions l'hôpital, ça commençait vraiment à faire long et nous finissions par tourner en rond tous les deux..

A vrai dire pendant notre petite séjour à l'hôpital nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer au district 12, et après en avoir parlé avec ma mère, elle a largement éprouvé et nous a par la suite promis de venir nous rendre visite une fois l'hiver passé, ce qui nous laisse certes cinq voire six mois mais cela me donne un espoir de la revoir rapidement. Pendant mon séjour seule au district 4, j'ai appris à la redécouvrir et j'aime vraiment ce qu'elle est devenue.

Dès notre sortie, ma mère nous raccompagne à la gare, les adieux sont longs et des deux côtés nous avons du mal à nous quitter, je lui promet de l'appeler le plus souvent possible mais après les deux semaines que nous venons de passer ensemble, se dire au revoir est un vrai enfer.

Peeta et moi montons ensuite dans le train, je suis légèrement perturbée par les au revoir avec ma mère mais Peeta est là, tentant de me remonter le moral en me disant que je la retrouverai bientôt, même si je le crois, la situation n'est pas facile...

D'ailleurs en parlant de Peeta, il est temps que je lui annonce la bonne nouvelle, je suis impatiente de voir sa réaction et je me doute qu'elle ne sera pas bonne, surtout quand je lui parlerai de l'invité mystère qui est d'ailleurs déjà arrivé au district 12.

Je regarde Peeta en caressant sa main, je m'éclaircit la voix puis commence.

« Peeta, tu sais que le docteur t'a recommandé le plus grand repos pendant un mois et demie et je compte bien faire en sorte que tu respectes cette mesure. C'est à dire que pendant un mois et demie, interdiction pour toi de quitter le village des vainqueurs, approcher la boulangerie est totalement hors de question, c'est clair?

Oh que non Katniss, j'ai encore trop de travail; il faut que la boulangerie soit finie avant l'hiver et je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir du retard dans les travaux, il reste tellement de chose à faire, c'est impossible, je vais devoir reprendre le travail.

Oh et puis ne t'inquiète pas trop, je suis assez fort pour pouvoir travailler même avec mes blessures, je n'ai rien alors arrête de faire du soucis inutilement, je dois continuer de travailler.

Peeta non c'est non. De un tu m'as déjà désobéit une fois et cela nous a conduit tous les deux à l'hôpital alors je peux t'assurer qu'une fois mais pas deux donc tu vas m'obéir et rester pour te reposer, de plus pour être sur que tu tiennes cet engagement j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi pendant toute la période de ta convalescence, Effie a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de veiller sur toi, n'est ce pas adorable, elle va venir te surveiller tous les jours et tu devras respecter tout ce qu'elle te dit ou je peux t'assurer que je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heures. C'est clair?

Tu as appelé Effie pour veiller sur moi? Katniss je n'ai plu cinq ans je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille et surtout pas Effie, il est hors de question que j'accepte cette situation.

Je ne te demande pas d'accepter, Effie est au district 12 et je peux t'assurer que tu as intérêt à agir au pas et à l'écouter car sinon tu auras affaire à moi, pendant ton repos tu n'auras pas le droit d'aller au dela que la maison d'Haymitch et pour la boulangerie ne t'inquiète pas je me chargerai de tous les travaux.

Katniss il n'en est pas question, tu n'as pas à f... »

Je ne le laisse pas finir, j'attrape sa main et la tire vers moi, sur ce coup là je ne compte pas céder, d'autant qu'il s'est mal comporté et que je n'ai plus trop confiance en lui pour l'instant. Effie sera un bon moyen de le faire revenir à la réalité, elle sera stricte, protocolaire et le forcera à faire des trucs qu'il déteste l'idée me plait, en plus j'ai décidé de la faire venir pour une autre raison, Haymitch a aussi droit d'être heureux et j'ai parfaitement compris qu'entre les deux il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié ou une relation de boulot, il s'aime et ce petit séjour peut être une bonne idée pour les faire se rapprocher.

Bon ce chapitre sera développé plus tard pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de Peeta.

« Le chapitre est clos, effie s'occupera de toi pendant ta convalescence et il est hors de question que tu t'approches du centre ville tant qu'un médecin ne t'aura pas certifier apte, j'espère que c'est clair pour toi car si tu n'appliques pas les règles, j'appliquerai des sanctions pires. »

Il ne semble pas décider à rétorquer et c'est tant mieux je ne veux pas me disputer plus, sur le reste du trajet nous restons silencieux, je me repose et lui regarde le paysage.

Une fois arrivée au district 12, nous sommes accueillis par Effie, elle me saute dans les bras en m'expliquant qu'elle est ravie de me revoir, et en ce qui concerne Peeta elle semble plus mesurer lui serrant juste la main, craignant sans doute de lui faire mal si elle le prenait dans ses bras, sur le chemin elle nous parle de toutes les choses qu'elle a prévu et en l'écoutant je sais qu'elle va faire souffrir Peeta. Rien que quand elle explique qu'elle est accro aux émissions de Plutarch à la télévision, je me dis qu'elle va lui faire regarder des bêtises telle que « Le capitol cherche sa voix » ou la sorte de série mélodramatique qui passe à la télévision quasiment tout l'après-midi, je ris intérieurement, je tiens ma vengeance.

Je parie presque avec moi même qu'au bout d'une journée il va péter un cable et me supplier de la faire partir...Je trouve d'ailleurs cette idée assez jouissive car il est hors de question que je cède devant Peeta.. Il devra subir les conséquences de ses actes et peut être qu'il apprendra de ses erreurs, peut être même que la prochaine fois il réfléchira à deux fois avant d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Gale, je l'espère du moins..

Après avoir posé nos affaires à la maison, j'invite Effie et Haymitch à diné pour le repas du soir, cela me laisse un petit peu de temps pour faire le ménage, ranger nos affaires et préparer le repas.

Effie accepte volontiers et m'annonce qu'elle va aller prévenir Haymitch pour que je puisse vacer à mes occupations puis elle retournera sans doute dans la maison de Peeta, j'ai décidé de la lui prêter pour qu'elle ait un minimum d'intimité et qu'elle ne soit pas forcément obligé de vivre avec Peeta et moi, encore moins avec Haymitch vu son goût plus que limite pour l'hygiène.

J'ai du travail à faire, je commence à trier mon linge et celui de Peeta pour faire une machine puis je nettoie tout, Peeta lui reste sur le canapé à me regarder et au fond je vois qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, je me doute que cela ne va pas me plaire. Il ne va cesse de tenter de me convaincre de faire partie Effie, qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour s'occuper de lui ou de chose comme ça mais il faut rester clair. S'il veut que les travaux de sa boulangerie avance, il va falloir me faire confiance et me laisser faire.

Surtout que pour les croquis et l'aménagement intérieur nous avons tout vu ensemble, je sais qu'il veut et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ait un bel endroit où travailler. Toutefois je ne compte pas le laisser approcher ou même voir sa boulangerie, il est blessé il doit se reposer et en quelque sorte cela rentre dans la punition pour avoir agit comme idiot. Son attitude m'a tellement déçu et je lui en veut encore tellement. Se battre comme des chiffonniers pour moi, c'est parfaitement idiot et aussi je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Si Gale revient au district 12, le combat risque de reprendre et je ne serai pas forcément là pour les arrêter.

Cette situation me fait vivre dans la peur et j'aimerai sincèrement trouver un moyen de faire cesser toutes ces hostilités entre Peeta et Gale. Je pense qu'après les travaux de la boulangerie, je chercherai des solutions pour m'ôter cette nouvelle épine du pied.

Le ménage est enfin fini, je m'attaque au repas et Peeta vint se glisser doucement derrière moi, me demandant s'il pouvait m'aider et à vrai dire je lui réponds que non, je ne compte pas faire quelque chose de très élaborer, je pourrai m'en sortir toute seule. Je me tourne vers lui et caresse doucement sa joue, lui recommandent d'aller se reposer un peu que je l'appellerai pour aller manger.

Peeta lui ne semble pas vraiment décider à aller dormir, je me suis à peine retourner pour retourner à mon repas, qu'il m'a attrapé par les hanches et m'a trainé vers lui me murmurant des petites choses à l'oreille, à vrai dire il ne veut pas dormir seul. Je le regarde et je vois dans ses yeux une petite lueur de malice, si tentante mais j'ai encore tellement de chose à faire.

D'autant que je suis persuadée que si je le suis , le repas ne sera jamais prêt pour quand nos invités viendront mais bon il m'adresse un sourire si charmant et m'embrasse avec tant de fougue que je ne peux pas résister à son appel. Je lui suis dès lors et je me laisse aller dans ses bras.

Espérons qu'Effie ait perdu son sens de la ponctualité sinon elle va débarquer et le repas ne sera toujours pas prêt, surtout elle risque de nous trouver dans une position assez compromettante!

A suivre...

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Alors comment imaginer vous Effie en Peetasitter? Que va-t-elle lui faire subir?

La suite dans le prochain épisode! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Comment expliquer que Peeta a réussi par m'avoir par les sentiments et même si au fond je n'avais as très envie de m'adonner à des activités de couple avec lui, j'ai finalement céder face aux assaults de ses yeux de biche. A vrai dire ce moment a été parfait et malgré ses blessures, Peeta est toujours un très bon amant mais le soucis peut être reste la synchronisation de notre temps.

En effet, nous nous imaginions qu'en invitant Effie pour 19h00, elle se pointerait à 19h00 voire même un peu plus tard, mais connaissant fort bien sa ponctualité nous aurions du nous douter qu'en fait ce serait tout l'inverse. Elle est en fait arriver a 55, et après avoir frappé à la porte à de nombreuses reprises sans réponse elle est entrée, nous a cherché au rez de chaussée mais ne nous trouvant pas , elle est montée. Je dirai même pire Effie nous a surprit dans une position qu'on pourrait désigner de compromettante, et après ça elle ne va pas cesser de vociférer que Peeta est un porc, un animal, tout ce qui se rapporte, surtout elle lui reproche de m'avoir corrompu hors du mariage.

Sur le coup Peeta rit beaucoup, en ce qui me concerne un peu moins, je suis tellement gênée que je m'empresse de me rhabiller et de descendre préparer le repas, pour ne plus avoir à faire face au regard accusateur d'Effie. En y pensant, Peeta a fait le malin en riant ouvertement devant Effie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il verra quand demain elle va lui faire une leçon de morale pendant des heures, rien que pour avoir rit, j'espère qu'elle va lui faire subir un calvaire.

Au fond, je savais qu'écouter Peeta n'était pas une bonne idée mais je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce que l'on se fasse surprendre, mais dans un sens je suis contente pour une seule chose, que ce soit Effie et non Haymitch, car avec lui on en aurait entendu parler pendant des mois. Il aurait sans doute fait des blagues sur mon physique, celui de Peeta et peut être même plus tard des réfléxions sur nos habitudes à ce niveau là, dans un sens c'est un mal pour un bien...

Bon je commence à préparer le repas mais à vrai dire je crois que mes joues ont conservés leur couleur rouge depuis qu'Effie nous a surprise, d'ailleurs Peeta et Effie ont fini par redescendre, j'ai pu remarquer que Peeta ne faisait déjà plus le malin, elle avait déjà du commencer à lui faire payer, c'est bien fait pour lui, la prochaine fois il se contiendra.

D'ailleurs quand Haymitch arrive, il comprend que quelque chose cloche et spontanément il se retourne vers Effie qui n'hésite pas à lui détailler tout ce qu'elle a vu, de la désignation de nos tenues plus que légères, aux détails de nos activités, mon dieu c'est d'un gênant sur ce coup là j'ai envie d'assasiner Peeta pour m'avoir corrompu de la sorte.. Pour la peine je pense que je vais rajouter une privation à ce niveau là dans sa punition , ça pourrait lui apprendre... En tout cas, je crois que mon visage tourné en cet instant vers la teinte la plus écarlate de la gamme de rouge. Dès lors pour détourner la conversation, j'annonce que le repas est prêt et qu'on peut passer à table.

Quand je dépose le plat sur la table, je sens le regard malicieux d'Haymitch posé, ce regard semble même inquiétant, il semble être entre la déception de ne pas nous avoir surpris lui, et également je sens qu'il a juste envie d'éclater de rire. A vrai dire je dois avouée que la situation devait être plutôt marrante, surtout du fait qu'Effie nous ait surprit, elle est si proche de ses valeurs que je pense qu'en cet instant on l'a bien choqué et j'espère franchement qu'elle le fera payé à Peeta, en lui faisant des leçons de morales sur le respect de la femme, mais également en le forçant à regardant les programmes télévisées du capitol.

Le repas se passe dans le calme, Effie nous parle un peu de sa vie au capitole, qu'elle juge plus calme; à vrai dire en l'écoutant j'ai l'impression qu'elle est perdue et que sa vie n'a pas vraiment d'orientation précise pour l'instant. Maintenant que les hunger games n'existent plus, elle n'a plus de poste et ne sait pas quoi faire, je pense qu'une fois Peeta remis ou pendant qu'il jouera aux échecs avec Haymitch je discuterai avec elle.

Peut être que si elle n'a rien trouvé au capitole, c'est sans doute parce que ce qu'elle cherche se trouve ici au district 12 et même si je pense qu'elle risque d'avoir du mal à l'avouer je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour Haymitch et réciproquement.

Je me souviens parfaitement que pendant notre séjour au district 13, Haymitch semblait perdu et à la recherche de quelque chose, d'ailleurs il mettait plus d'application qu'à l'accoutumer pour se saouler, je pense que c'est lié avec la disparition d'Effie dans cette période. Je mettrais ma main à couper que ces deux là sont amoureux et je pense que les aider à se mettre en couple sera mon objectif. Une sorte de retour sur investissement, eux d'eux nous ont permis de me rendre compte que ma vie n'était pas envisageable sans Peeta, maintenant c'est à moi de leur rendre tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous.

Un nouvel objectif sur ma liste, décidément je vais avoir beaucoup de travail, entre la boulangerie et la formation du couple Effie Haymitch, ça risque d'être dur mais je me sens d'attaque à gérer. Une fois le repas fini, nous décidons d'écourter la soirée, pendant qu'Haymitch rentre chez lui, que Peeta part se doucher pour se mettre au lit, je commence à briefer Effie sur la journée du lendemain, lui expliquant que je quitterai la maison dans les environs de 7h, et que j'aimerai qu'elle arrive avant 9h.

Je lui explique bien sur que son programme de la journée se fera comme elle le souhaite, la seule chose que je lui impose et sur ce point je suis stricte; Peeta doit se reposer, éviter les efforts intenses mais également il a interdiction de quitter le village des vainqueurs. Voilà les seuls points sur lesquelles je ne transigerai pas après je la laisse libre de faire ce que bon lui semble et je sais parfaitement qu'elle a une imagination débordante et qu'elle va trouver des moyens pour torturer Peeta.

A suivre...

En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu court mais je ferai en sorte que le prochain soit bien plus long...

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et soyez patient car dans le prochain épisode Effie débutera son rôle de Peetasitter...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Katniss POV

Le matin, mon réveil sonne dans les environs de sept heures du matin, je me prépare rapidement afin de me rendre le plus rapidement possible à la boulangerie il y a fort à faire.

Avant de partir, je dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Peeta qui dort encore profondément puis je m'éclipse rapidement.

Le district 12 est à cette heure là définitivement très calme et à vrai dire je savoure cet instant où j'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde. Je sens la brise fraîche du matin s'abattre doucement contre mon visage. Tout cela me met de si bonne humeur de si bon matin. Me voilà enfin arriver à la boulangerie de Peeta.

Dès que je franchis la porte, je suis réellement surprise par l'ampleur des travaux qu'il reste à réaliser, je fais un inventaire rapide dans ma tête, il faut finir l'isolation, les branchement divers, puis tout ce qui reste du domaine des finitions.

Après ce constant rapide, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir , il reste tant à faire et je ne suis pas sure d'en être capable, je ne sais même pas par quel bout commencer, tout cela est loin d'être simple pour moi.

C'est en étant perdu dans mes pensées que j'aperçois un homme dehors qui fixe quelque chose que je ne discerne pas d'où je suis. Dès lors je décide de sortir de la boulangerie et je m'en vais à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour!

Oh bonjour Miss Everdeen »

Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise qu'il m'ait reconnu mais je crois que je ne me fera jamais à ce genre de chose. J'aimerai parfois pouvoir me promener et agir comme bon me semble sans que tous les yeux soient braqués sur moi. Enfin bref je me concentre de nouveau sur mon interlocuteur en tentant de ne plus trop penser à ça.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors de si bon matin?

A vrai dire je surveille la construction de ma future boucherie, je compte m'installer mais bon les travaux viennent de débuter et le gros oeuvre n'est pas encore fini, franchement j'avoue que j'aimerai que tout soit fini avant le début de l'hiver. J'ai entendu dire que l'hiver était dure dans le district 12 alors j'aimerai m'assurer que tout soit prêt avant l'arrivée d'une vague de froid! »

Je lui souris car je comprends clairement son point de vue, d'ailleurs je partage on espérance, avec l'hiver approchant à grand pas, il faut que la boulangerie soit finie à temps.

Je crois que je suis restée un peu trop longtemps dans mes pensées car l'homme commence à me fixer, je lui souris timidement le laissant parler.

« Et vous je suppose que la boulangerie de Monsieur Mellark et vous est bientôt fini?

Bientôt apparaît comme un bien grand mot, il reste encore pas mal de chose à faire et pour l'instant je vais devoir me contenter de tout faire seule alors cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

Je continue de lui sourire et maintenant c'est lui qui m'apparait comme songeur. Pendant ce temps j'en profite pour observer la construction de sa boucherie, elle n'en est vraiment qu'à la base mais trois ouvriers travaillent dessus, avec tous ces bras, elle devrait vite prendre forme et peut être même qu'elle va finir par ouvrir avant la boulangerie. Je cesse d'observer la boucherie quand l'homme me fait une proposition des plus surprenantes, je me tourne de nouveau vers lui et j'écoute avec attention ce qu'il me dit.

« Vous voulez peut être que je vous aide, car je suis là à observer comme un idiot mon chantier mais pour le gros oeuvre je ne peux rien faire. Alors si je peux vous apporter mon aide ce sera avec un grand plaisir. »

Sa proposition est très généreuse et même très tentante mais je ne le connais pas vraiment et j'ignore si je peux lui faire confiance? Oh et puis il faut considérer le fait qu'il va bientôt être voisin de commerce avec Peeta alors autant commencer à nouer des liens dès maintenant.

« Volontiers mais je tiens à vous payer pour toute l'aide que vous m'apporterez et c'est non négociable. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire « Oh mais non , je ne demande rien en échange! Mais puisque vous insister je ne serai pas contre un ou deux petits gâteaux quand la boulangerie sera ouverte »

Je lui fais un petit sourire en lui tentant ma main comme pour montrer que j'accepte le deal et à vrai dire j'aurai bien tord de refuser.

« Ca marche alors au boulot »

Je l'emmène à l'intérieur et il est désormais temps de se mettre au travail. Après tout la boulangerie ne va pas se finir toute seule.

Fin Katniss POV

Peeta POV

J'étais dans un beau rêve quand je ressens une pression de niveau de mes deux épaules et que j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, c'est insistant en plus. Je me mets à grogner pour affirmer mon mécontentement, je veux dormir plus mais mon assaillante est très déterminée.

Alors que je pense être enfin tranquille, je reçois un seau d'eau glacée en pleine tête. Dès lors je me réveille en sursaut et si violemment que je ressens une violente douleur dans les côtes.

Je me met à crier que ça ne va pas, c'est ainsi que j'aperçois Effie, posté devant moi les bras croisées et dans l'attente que je me lève.

« Mais ça va pas Effie, tu veux me tuer ou quoi? Ce genre de réveil sont réservé pour Haymitch pas pour moi, je te signale que je suis en convalescence. »

A vrai dire elle n'est pas décontenancé et m'adresse son petit sourire habituel.

« Peeta, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai tenté la méthode douce et elle n'a pas fonctionner alors j'ai opter pour une technique un peu plus radicale! J'ai de bonnes raisons Peeta pour cela, on a un planning très strict à respecter alors si tu met trop de temps à te réveiller, on risque de prendre du retard sur la super journée que je t'ai contacté »

Dès lors son sourire m'apparait comme sadique et surtout quand elle me tend le programme de la journée.

Je me retrouve face à une fiche écrite avec le plus grand soin, je suis persuadé qu'elle a passé sa nuit à écrire ça, alors voyons voir ce qu'elle m'a préparé.

Réveil 8h35, bon de ce côté là elle a déjà prit cinq minutes d'avance et ça me semble encore raisonnable.

Petit déjeuner 8h42 à 9h02, c'est d'une précision déconcertante, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne compte pas suivre ce programme à la lettre car je ne suis pas non plus un robot, j'aime mon temps pour savourer chaque moment de la journée.

Douche 9h 10 – 9h30, décidément tout chez Effie marche par tranche de vingt minutes. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre cette partie du programme est encore abordable car quand je commence à regarder la suite je commence à paniquer.

9h 55 le capitole de l'amour , déjà que le titre me paraît suspect, je m'attend à une chose purement traumatisante, inintéressante mais bizarrement je sens qu'Effie est très très fan. Le plus choquant est l'heure de fin de cette activité, 12h, mon dieu ne me dites pas que cette horreur dure 2h05, je ne suis dès lors plus très sur de finir la matinée, peut être devrais-je envisager une demande d'asile chez Haymitch?

La suite du programme laisse apparaître une pause dans les environs de midi pour par la suite laisser de nouveau la place à un programme du capitole qui devrait durer jusqu'à 18h.

Enfin avant le retour de Katniss qu'elle fait apparaître à 19h, une dernière partie du programme m'effraie aussi, elle l'a intitulée, discussion.

A mon avis sa discussion va concerner ce qu'elle a surprit hier, j'ai déjà l'impression d'entendre tout ce qu'elle va me dire.

Cette journée risque d'être un enfer entre me faire abrutir devant des programmes du capitole et enfin finir par avoir une discussion sur la sexualité avec Effie.

Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'au retour de Katniss ce soir je tente de la convaincre de me changer de garde malade , car à ce rythme là dans un mois je serai soit devenu complètement fou ou je serai devenu accro à tous les programmes télévisuels du capitole.

Mon cauchemar ne fait que commencer.

A suivre...

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et le prochain devrait bientôt arriver, avec au programme la journée de Peeta avec effie.

En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Peeta POV

Mon cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Après avoir été réveillé d'une manière plus que violente, je me joins à Effie pour prendre le petit déjeuner, c'est alors que je remarque un léger changement chez elle, et même si elle porte toujours son maquillage à outrance, ses cheveux quand à eux sont libérés des atroces perruques qu'elle porte habituellement.

Je remarque dès lors ses très beaux cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, j'ai l'impression que sous toutes ses couches de maquillage, on peut découvrir une femme splendide, après tout quel âge à Effie, il me semble bien qu'elle a dans les trente ans, plutôt 32 ans. Elle est jeune encore et c'est dommage de se cacher de la sorte. Bon en tout cas ce n'est pas mon affaire, elle est grande et elle fait ce que bon lui semble.

Quand je finis par m'installer dans la cuisine le repas est servi., hum du chocolat chaud avec quelques fruits.

« Et où est le pain que j'avais préparer hier, il en restait un peu qu'on aurait pu manger avec du beurre.

Il en est hors de question Peeta. Il faut que tu penses à ta ligne et surtout les fruits sont meilleurs pour toi! Ils t'apporteront de nombreuses vitamines bonne pour ta santé et qui participeront à la réparation rapide de tes côtes! »

Katniss a décidément bien choisi Effie, elle me fait vivre un véritable enfer, déjà que je vais devoir subir les programmes du capitole, les réveils forcés maintenant il va falloir se priver de bonne tartine au petit déjeuner. Il ne faut pas abuser, je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention à ma ligne, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut où il faut; d'ailleurs Katniss ne s'en est jamais plainte, bien au contraire.

Effie me regarde et semble chronométré le temps que je met à manger, c'est vrai que dans son esprit nous avons un planning très strict à respecter. Une fois le repas avalé, je passe rapidement sous la douche, revêt quelques vêtement puis commence la torture.

Elle me force à m'installer devant la télévision et m'impose le plus grand silence, sa série est en train de commencer et à priori on est bon pour une dizaine d'épisodes. Très vite je comprends que le contexte est fumant et même si ce genre d'histoire plait sans doute au capitole, je trouve ça ridicule, sans grand sens et même c'est ennuyeux à mourir.

Effie ne semble pas de mon avis, elle semble passionné par tous les rebondissements. C'est vrai que cette série en est remplit, on passe par la femme du héros qui le trompe avec son frère, qui tombe enceinte, qui quand elle l'avoue à son mari, il l'accepte et compte même élever l'enfant. Mais son frère ne voulant pas que le mari élève son enfant, il l'assassine. Nous découvrons au bout de trois épisodes qu'en fait le héros a ressuscité

Mais comment Effie peut-elle regarder ça , c'est complètement irréaliste, ou peut être est-ce simplement un témoignage qu'elle s'ennuie profondément dans sa vie et recherche d'autre type de sensation mais de là à regarder ce genre de chose il y a des limites. Le pire est qu'elle regarde mais surtout qu'elle commente avec des « Oh non tu ne peux pas lui faire, ça c'est ton frère quand même ne le tue pas, non et surtout pas pour cette fille d'une vulgarité affligeante, t'as vu comment elle maltraite se napperons c'est une atteinte à tous les fondements de la vie » ou des « Grand dieu jeune fille il fallait savoir se contrôler., ça ne t'aurai pas laissé avec un enfant sur les bras »

En fait je crois même que le seul truc amusant avec cette partie de ma journée c'est plus les commentaires d'Effie car la série en elle même reste inintéressante.

Mon calvaire fini par s'achever au bout du dixième épisode et même là je trouve que l'intrigue n'a pas beaucoup avancé mais ce n'est pas important. Je suis enfin libéré de ce gros poids et je pense pouvoir désormais soufflé un peu jusqu'à la torture télévisuel qui va survenir dans l'après-midi.

Au moment du repas Effie continue à me parler de sa série, bon sang dans des moments comme ça j'aimerai juste lui dire de se taire mais je crains les représailles aussi bien de sa part que de celle de Katniss. En parlant de Katniss, si vous saviez la tentation qui m'anime,la seule idée de savoir qu'elle se trouve dans ma boulangerie en train de faire des travaux, j'aimerai voir ce que ça donne, si elle s'en sort bien, j'aimerai l'aider ou juste la regarder faire, je suis certaine que même avec de la peinture ou de la poussière sur elle; Katniss reste la plus belle. A cette simple pensée, mon sourire s'élargit, elle me manque tellement, même si je l'ai vu hier soir et que je sais qu'elle va rentrer en début de soirée, passer du temps sans elle s'avère de plus en plus dur.

Après tout Katniss est là femme de ma vie, je ne souhaite plus vivre une seule seconde de ma vie sans elle. Je pense qu'à force de penser à elle, j'ai du conserver un sourire idiot sur mes lèvres car Effie me fait très vite revenir à la réalité; elle me demande de m'activer car le capitole cherche sa voix va bientôt commencer et elle veut à tout prix savoir qui sera les qualifiés pour la finale de la semaine prochaine.

Dès lors je met toute la vaisselle dans l'évier puis je la suis dans le salon, je regarde ce programme qui certes s'avère plus intéressant que l'autre mais le concept reste un peu bizarre. Effie m'explique rapidement que le programme a été crée par Plutarch qui est à la recherche de la plus belle voix, aussi bien des districts que du capitole. Elle m'avoue même qu'elle était déçue que Katniss ait refusé d'y participer. J'avoue que je n'étais pas au courant que Plutarch avait proposé à Katniss de faire ce genre d'émission mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle ait refusé, ce n'est pas sa tasse de café, elle préfère éviter le capitole et en plus elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en sa voix. Sur ce point elle a complètement tord surtout que c'est en entendant sa voix que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à l'âge de cinq ans.

Je me revois encore à cette époque assis sur ma petite chaise à regarder cette petite fille, avec sa petite robe rouge et ses nattes chantés à merveille la chanson de la vallée, elle avait même réussi à faire taire les oiseaux, je pense même pouvoir la caractériser comme la voix des anges. Rien que d'y repenser je me sens remplit de toute sorte d'émotion. Finalement je cesse de penser à ça et regarde l'émission, bizarrement je trouve cela bien moins déplaisante que l'autre, mais par contre on trouve de sacré casserole.

Effie continue de commenter et à vrai dire je passe une bonne après-midi, je ne vois pas le temps passer et ce n'est pas plus mal car chaque seconde qui s'écoule me rapproche un peu plus du moment de retrouver Katniss. D'ailleurs quand Effie eteind la télévision je comprends qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une heure à attendre, ça devrait passer vite, sauf que quand Effie se tourne vers moi avec un regard décidé je me rappelle de ce qui figurait sur le planning, « discussion », oh mon dieu je sais ce que cela signifie.

Effie s'éclaircit la voix puis se tourne vers moi

« Bon Peeta, il est temps qu'on parle à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier! Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te rememorer ce que j'ai vu, je dois avouer que tout reprendre dans les détails pourrait s'avérer gênant pour Katniss, pour toi et pour moi, alors puis- je m'abstenir de reprendre ça? »

Je bouge ma tête en guise d'approbation, je dois avouer que si Effie s'était mise à détailler ce que nous faisions avec Katniss, ça aurait été dur et je pense même que cela m'aurait dégouter. Dès lors Effie reprend la parole.

« Je dois t'avouer Peeta que je suis vraiment très déçue par ton attitude! Pendant le premier hunger games j'avais constaté que tu étais un garçon très gentleman et très bien élevé mais ce que j'ai vu hier me démontre le contraire. Comment peux-tu faire ce genre de chose avec Katniss? C'est purement dégoutant! »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre à sa question, du moins je pressumais que c'en était une mais à vrai dire elle ne me laisse pas en placer une reprenant la parole de suite.

« J'ai même envie de dire que ce que j'ai vu hier était purement dégoutant Peeta! Il faut que tu penses au fait que vous êtes jeune et que ce genre de chose sont destinés au gens marié.

Effie, on n'a rien fait de mal avec Katniss, on s'aime et c'est une façon de prouver nos sentiments.

Non non je n'accepterai pas ton discours fumant, il y a bien d'autres moyens de prouver ses sentiments, des fleurs, des lettres mais sans doute pas ce genre de pratique animal. En plus sans protection, à ce rythme là tu vas la mettre enceinte peeta et vous êtes bien trop jeune pour ça. D'ailleurs la question ne se pose pas interdiction de faire ce genre de chose tant que vous ne serez pas marier et je peux t'assurer que j'y veillerai personnellement. »

Là je commence à avoir peur quand elle dit qu'elle va y veiller personnellement, le plus inquiétant est de savoir comment, peut être qu'elle va s'installer ici? Ou nous espionner à travers les fenêtres, poser des micros et des caméras.

« Effie voyons, cette situation est ridicule, on ne fait rien de mal et puis tu ne peux pas nous surveiller constamment. De plus on est majeur et vacciné on fait ce qu'on veut!

Pas sur ce ton Peeta Mellark , en plus ce genre d'activité n'est pas bonne pour tes côtes, penses y tu peux aggraver tes blessures.

Tu sais avec Katniss on s'adapte pour ne pas me faire mal

Ah regarde moi ça, tu te cherches des excuses mais ça suffit, je peux t'assurer que si ce genre de chose se reproduit je trouverai bien quelqu'un au capitole qui pourra me fournir un moyen pour faire cesser tout ça, est-ce clair? »

J'hoche la tête en guise d'approbation, je ne me préfère pas rétorquer car j'ai l'impression que si je continue cette conversation sera sans fin, de plus je la crois capable de trouver un moyen de nous en empêcher alors je préfère la brosser dans le sens du poil et à la première occasion, je lui désobéirais avec le plus grand des plaisir.

Ravie que j'ai tout compris Effie, décide de faire un brin de ménage en attendant que Katniss rentre. Ce qui ne tarde pas à se produire, elle rentre et mon premier constat est qu'elle est épuisée. Dès lors je me décide à aller lui faire couler un bon bain bien chaud, Effie ne tarde pas à partir en m'annonçant qu'on se reverrait demain.

A vrai dire je ne suis pas pressé d'être à demain. Je reste avec Katniss et décide de l'aider à se détendre, profitant de sa faiblesse je tente de lui extorquer des informations sur la boulangerie mais clairement elle ne va rien me dire, mais bon je reste avec la satisfaction d'avoir tenté.

En tout cas si tous les jours avec effie se déroule comme aujourd'hui, je vais prier pour guérir vite afin de pouvoir le plus vite possible m'extirper de ses pâtes.

J'ai peur pour demain...

A suivre...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! =) J'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience et je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui me suivent, j'accueille à chaque fois vos commentaires avec tant de plaisir, et j'apprécie que cette fanfiction vous plaise...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Katniss POV

Les semaines sont passées à une vitesse folle mais les choses ne changent pas trop, Peeta est toujours sous la garde d'Effie et je crois qu'avec elle il aura passé le pire mois de sa vie, il faut avouer qu'elle lui en a fait barré sur pleins d'aspects, il m'a même demandé de débrancher la télévision pour ne plus avoir à supporter les débilités émises par le capitole. Même si Peeta passe son temps à s'en plaindre l'essentiel pour moi est qu'il ait pu utiliser ce temps pour se reposer et très bien récupérer de ses blessures, il est de nouveau tout feu tout flamme et j'aime cette idée.

Quand à moi j'ai fait un travail super et franchement le boucher a été d'une aide précieuse, grâce à lui j'ai pu finir dans les temps et même un peu en avance. La boulangerie est désormais prête à être découverte par celui qui va bientôt y exercer et même si j'attend officiellement et comme convenu l'aval du médecin de Peeta, je suis venue aujourd'hui faire en sorte que tout soit parfait.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Peeta va adorer, tout est comme il le souhaitait, la cuisine est très fonctionnel et peinte d'une couleur orangée comme il l'aime, j'ai fait en sorte que tout soit parfaitement aménagé pour lui rendre le travail le plus agréable possible, j'ai même prit la peine de commander tout ce dont il aura besoin pour commencer son activité. En ce qui concerne la boutique elle est fonctionnelle; avec un très bel espace client , laissant apparaître une vitrine que je suis pressée de voir remplit par toutes les pâtisseries de Peeta et on va dire que j'ai rajouté une petite chose en plus, sur ce point là je ne sais pas si Peeta va aimer ce sera une surprise en quelque sorte.

J'ai fait rajouter deux petites tables avec pour chacune quelques chaises, je me disais que ce pourrait être sympathique d'aménager un petit espace pour les éventuels clients qui aimeraient savourer leur dessert en discutant avec Peeta ou la personne qui sera en charge de la caisse à ce moment là, c'est un bon moyen d'occuper les personnes un peu solitaire et connaissant le caractère sociable de Peeta, je me dis que c'est une bonne idée.

Une fois que tout est parfait, je rentre à la maison plus tôt que d'habitude, je décharge Effie de ses responsabilités pour la journée et j'annonce à Peeta que son rendez-vous chez le docteur est pour demain et que si le rapport est favorable à la reprise du boulot, je l'emmenerai à la boulangerie, à vrai dire il est tellement impatient de la retrouver qu'il décide d'aller se coucher le plus tôt possible. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'aller dormir tôt, j'ai beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Je finis donc endormi en étant lover dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Peeta est réveillé avant moi et j'ai la bonne surprise d'être réveillé par mon beau blondinet qui tient dans ses mains un plateau avec un chocolat chaud, des petites cookies, un jus d'orange et une petite fleur .

Je lui souris appréciant ses petites attentions, je savoure mon petit déjeuner et par la suite je trouve à peine le temps de me préparer qu'il est déjà temps de partir pour le rendez-vous de Peeta.

Peeta semblait impatient que le docteur le déclare apte pour pouvoir retrouver sa boulangerie, c'en était presque vexant, mais bon je relativise et me dit que cette fois ci la punition appliquée avait été très sévère, je pense que le but a été atteint alors maintenant je veux qu'il voit sa boulangerie après c'est certain il m'aimera encore plus qu'avant, si c'est possible d'ailleurs.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, avec le médecin qui analyse les côtes et le nez de Peeta, il déclare qu'il a totalement récupéré et qu'il est maintenant comme neuf; Je souris et comme convenu; Peeta a droit de retrouver le chemin du travail, de la liberté, de se retrouver tout simplement. Je remercie le docteur puis je guide Peeta vers sa boulangerie, dès que nous arrivons à ses abords je lui pose mes mains sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de regarder.

Je ne pu me retenir de rire quand Peeta me supplie de le laisser voir la boulangerie mais à vrai dire j'attendais qu'on soit bien à l'intérieur. Je lui retire mes mains et je peux constater que son visage s'illumine. Il fait un tour rapide et semble ravi, ses yeux brillent comme ceux des enfants qui découvre le cadeau qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir,. Dès lors il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément comme jamais auparavant.

Quand il se détache de moi, il me sourit en me remerciant pour le travail accompli, à vrai dire je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je finisse en un mois. Je lui souris.

« Ca a été un plaisir et je suis ravie que ça te plaise, d'ailleurs tout est déjà prêt pour que tu commences ton activité, le matériel, les provisions j'ai tout prévu! Ah et au fait tu pourrais faire un gâteau pour le nouveau boucher, il m'a gentiment aidé pour faire l'isolation et l'électricité.

- Bien sur Katniss!En tout cas tu as fait un travail exceptionnel, en plus l'idée des tables et des chaises est géniale! Je te félicite! »

Je lui rends son sourire quand il m'attrape ma main et m'emmène dans la cuisine. Dès lors il me plaque contre le plan de travail et je pense comprendre ce qu'il a en tête. J'espère qu'Effie ne va pas passer dans le coin sinon on risque d'avoir des gros problèmes car pour inaugurer la boulangerie Peeta a bien l'intention de lui désobéir.

Après notre longue inauguration de la boulangerie, je peux même certifier que Peeta a très bien récupéré de ses blessures. Enfin bref je décide de le laisser un peu se familiariser avec son nouveau lieu de travail. Pendant ce temps là je rentre à la maison et fait la seule chose qui me tente de faire depuis un mois, une nuit complète. Dès lors je m'allonge dans notre lit et je m'assoupis presque tout de suite.

Ce sommeil est même particulièrement réparateur car il s'avère sans rêve, à croire que j'étais si fatiguée que même mon subconscient n'a pas pu avoir d'impact sur moi et je dois avouer que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Je suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard par mon beau chevalier servant blond qui m'annonce qu'il est déjà six heures du soir et qu'il va être l'heure du diner. Dès que je quitte le lit, je me sens à vrai dire bien reposée et franchement c'est une sensation agréable.

Je descends et fait face à un Peeta d'une extrême bonne humeur, je m'installe à table face à lui et engage la conversation pendant qu'il me sert.

« Alors ta première journée à la boulangerie?

- Si tu savais comme j'aime cet endroit, tout est vraiment parfait, tu as vraiment pensé à tout Katniss! J'avais pensée ouvrir la boulangerie lundi pour nous permettre de pouvoir passer le week-end ensemble, après tout on a bien mérité ça, t'en penses quoi?

- C'est une très bonne idée Monsieur Mellark. »

Il m'adresse un peu sourire en commençant à manger son repas, je fais de même et à vrai dire c'est délicieux, j'ai même droit à des petits pains au fromage, je présume qu'il a déjà expérimenté son four dans l'après-midi car j'aperçois sur le buffet de la cuisine une tonne de gâteau différent, je crois que Peeta veut m'engraisser . Cette simple pensée me fait échapper un petit rire et je dois désormais faire face au regard interrogateur de Peeta, je crois même qu'en cet instant il se persuade que je suis complètement cinglée.

Je souris à Peeta.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas chômer cet après-midi a en juger par la quantité de gâteau qui jonche la table de la cuisine.

- Oui j'ai voulu voir si je n'avais pas perdu la main, après tout ça fait presque deux ans que je n'avais plus travailler en boulangerie, j'ai tout de suite récupérer mes réflexes et j'ai voulu tester ma future carte. Viens avec moi je vais tous te les détailler et tu auras même le droit de tester.

Avec plaisir. »

Je le suis et il me détaille un peu par un sa palette de dessert, je peux en dénombrer une bonne vingtaine,.

« Ne t'en fais pas tout cela ne sont pas que pour nous je pensais en apporter quelques uns a Effie, Haymitch , Sae pour les remercier pour leur aide. Nous mangerons ceux qui restent.

- C'est une excellente idée!

- Au fait en parlant d'excellente idée, j'ai aussi une petite chose pour toi ou plutôt une petite proposition à te faire, j'avais pensé que demain on pourrait aller passer la journée au lac, après tout on n'a rien de prévu et ça serait une bonne occasion de passer un bon moment ensemble.

Oh oui j'adore cette idée. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

« Tu penses vraiment à tout Peeta Mellark, c'est sans doute une des raisons qui fait que je t'aime tant! Hum je vais te laisser aller livrer tes petits délices pendant ce temps là je vais tout préparer pour le pic nic de demain et cette fois ci je pense qu'amener des vêtements pour se baigner serait plus adéquat, à moins que tu sois plus friand de le faire en tenue d'adam et eve. »

A vrai dire il se met à rire en se rappelant surement notre dernier pic nique qui avait fini avec nous deux tout habillé dans le lac et obliger de passer la nuit dans la cabane pour attendre que nos vêtements sèchent.

« Se baigner nu quel charmante idée qui me permettrait de profiter de la plus belle des vues sur ton corps de rêve. »

Je lui fais une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Pour la peine, je vais me baigner avec ma tenue de baignade, tu l'auras bien cherché »

Peeta se met à rire puis part livrer les gâteaux qu'il a préparé avec tant d'amour. Pendant ce temps là je prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour le pic nique du lendemain. Même si je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, je me demande si tout cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Enfin bref pour le savoir, il faudra que j'attende demain et à vrai dire j'appréhende la journée de demain .

A suivre...

Voilà pour ce chapitre 23, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience et surtout ne me tuer pas pour avoir fait une petite ellipse d'un mois, car faire quatre ou cinq chapitres sur les tortures qu'Effie fait subir à Peeta peut s'avérer difficile et même à la longue cela peut vous agacer. Mais pour les fans d'Effie, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'adore et elle va rester encore quelques temps au district 12.

La suite vous réservera de jolies surprises j'en suis certaine.

Alors Fan de twilight pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas exactement quand cette fiction prendra fin mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai encore pas mal d'idée pour la suite alors je peux au moins t'assurer une bonne dizaine de chapitre en plus.. En tout cas j'ai quelques idées pour la suite et je pense que ça va vous plaire.

Le prochain chapitre va arriver très bientôt! =)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par mon petit blondinet et à vrai dire je suis impatiente de voir la tournure que va prendre cette journée. J'ai la sensation que cette journée va être belle.

Je mets quelques minutes à émerger et je pars dès lors pour me préparer dans la salle de bain, Peeta quand à lui est constamment à me rappeler l'heure, à me dire qu'on doit bientôt partir, car il ne veut pas qu'on parte trop tard. Je commence à m'inquiéter des répercutions qu'à eut Effie sur lui, d'un coup je me dis que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée car maintenant il me le fait payer en m'obligeant à respecter des plannings strictes. Ah lala décidément même quand Effie n'est pas là Peeta est dorénavant là pour me la rappeler.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je suis finalement prête à partir et par chance j'avais déjà tout préparé la veille. Dès lors je n'ai plus qu'à récupérer le sac à dos et nous pouvons nous mettre en route pour notre petit périple dans la forêt direction le lac.

Nous nous mettons en route vers la forêt et une fois la lisière franchie, je récupère mon arc pour peut être tenter d'attraper notre repas du midi sur le chemin vers le lac et même si je me doute qu'avec les pas de phacochère de Peeta j'ai peu de chance d'attraper quelque chose, on ne sait jamais, peut être qu'aujourd'hui sera mon jour de chance.

Chacun de mes pas dans cette forêt me permet en quelque sorte de communier avec la nature, je me plais à marcher, écouter le bruit des oiseaux, le bruit du vent contre les feuilles des arbres et je crois bien que mon attrait pour la forêt me fait un peu détacher son attention de Peeta. D'ailleurs il doit être un peu jaloux et se sentir exclus car quelques instants plus tard comme pour me ramener à la réalité, à sa réalité, il me prend doucement la main. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui adresser mon plus beau sourire, dès lors il se saisit de mon autre main, il m'attira ensuite dans ses bras pour m'offrir le plus doux et tendre des baisers. Que puis-je demander de plus? Le plus doux des baisers avec le plus beau des hommes dans l'un de mes endroits favoris, à croire que le destin m'est favorable.

Comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, nous finissons par rompre le baiser pour retrouver notre souffle et à vrai dire je crois que j'aime cet homme comme jamais je n'ai aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire en passant ma main dans ses cheveux puis je me pense un peu plus vers lui murmurant son oreille « Je t'aime tellement Peeta Mellark »

Dès lors je vois son sourire s'étendre jusqu'à son zénith et son regard est plein d'étoile, ma parole cet instant est vraiment magique.

Peeta et moi restons un petit moment à nous observer comme ça sans broncher, juste profiter un peu de nous deux d'une façon si tendre et si belle, puis finalement nous nous décidons à reprendre la route vers le lac.

Nous arrivons une bonne heure plus tard, et après avoir déposé le drap sur le sol,je me préparais à aller nous chercher le déjeuner quand Peeta m'attrape la main et m'attire contre lui.

« Non, pas besoin d'aller chasser! J'ai préparer tout ce qu'il faut pour que notre repas soit parfait! »

Il me fait son plus beau sourire en commençant à sortir le repas de son sac, en guise d'entrée il sort des petits pains au fromage, mes préférés, ma parole qu'il est attentionné. Pour le plat, il a concocté un petit cake salé dont il tient à garder la recette, à tous les coups il y a mit quelque chose que j'aime le connaissant. Enfin pour le dessert il sort des petits gâteaux à la crème. Ils sont si appertisant que je serai prête à passer directement au dessert sans même gouter à son entrée ni à son plat.

Tout de même son attention est vraiment charmante et pour le remercier je me penche vers lui pour lui offrir un petit baiser puis nous nous installons car il est temps de déguster toutes les petites merveilles que Peeta a préparé avec tant d'amour.

A vrai dire, le goût n'a rien à envier au visuel car tout était délicieux,à tel point qu'à deux nous nous sommes empifrés un repas digne de quatre personnes. Au moins maintenant nous aurons plein d'énergie pour profiter du lac.

D'ailleurs je décide qu'il est temps d'aller se baigner, je me lève alors pour ôter mes vêtements afin de me retrouver seulement en tenue de baignade. Bizarrement pendant que je me change Peeta se met à ne plus rien faire pour m'observer avec un petit sourire malicieux, décidément cet enfant est un vrai pervers mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir très longtemps, surtout que je sais parfaitement que j'aurai également les yeux baladeurs quand son tour de se changer arrivera.

Je viens de finir le déshabillage, je me retrouve juste avec un petit short de bain et un haut de bikini; Peeta se lève pour m'embrasser me murmurant que je suis magnifique. Ah et même après plusieurs mois de relation, il arrive toujours à me faire rougir en me sortant des petits mots doux.

En tout cas le plus intéressant arrive, il commence à enlever tous ses vêtements pour se retrouver avec un simple short de bain. Je crois que nous sommes prêt à nous jeter à l'eau.

Peeta et moi nous regardons pendant un moment comme pour savoir qui irait le premier à l'eau et comme c'était hors de questions que j'y aille en première. Je m'approche doucement de Peeta, le prenant dans mes bras lui offrant un tendre baiser puis au moment de se séparer je le jette doucement à l'eau.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et à vrai dire sa tête est vraiment drôle je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, je fais un petit tour rapide du lac et comme je veux être sure d'y aller sans que personne ne me pousse ou ne me tende de piège je décide de sauter à l'eau par un côté, le plus éloigné possible de Peeta.

Une fois à l'eau je constate qu'elle est encore bonne pour la saison, après tout l'hiver approche à grands pas, nous sommes fin octobre et il n'y a que deux petits cinglés comme Peeta et moi pour aller nous baigner à cette période. Bon en tout cas maintenant que je suis dans l'eau, il est temps que je rejoigne Peeta, d'ailleurs où est-il? Je ne l'aperçois plus de là ou je suis et je commence à m'inquiéter, c'est vrai que je lui ai montré comment nager mais c'était qu'une fois et ça remonte à plusieurs semaines.

Je commence à faire le tour du lac en appelant Peeta, au début mes appels sont plutôt calme et contrôlés mais très vite ma voix se met à trembler , je panique criant un peu plus fort que je l'aurai voulu, C'est alors que je l'aperçois, il git et semble inconscient , sa tête est dans l'eau et le reste de son corps paraît flotter.

Je nage vers lui à toute vitesse, le secouant doucement, je me met à hurler, non il ne peut pas être mort et surtout pas à cause de moi, oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je lui ai fait, non non non.

Je le retourne doucement pour me faire face et alors que je m'attend à faire face à ses yeux devenues vitreux, je me retrouve face à un Peeta souriant, je crois qu'il est content de sa blague. Sur le coup je suis énervée, d'ailleurs je me permets de lui frapper le bras.

« Peeta t'es bête ma parole, pourquoi t'a fais ça? J'ai eu peur de te perdre! »

L'émotion a été trop forte et je fonds en larmes, je crois que désormais Peeta se rend compte que sa saynète à été stupide. Il me prend dans ses bras me murmurant que tout va bien et qu'il est désolé mais après tout ce qu'on a vécu comment peut-il jouer avec ce genre de chose?

Quelques instants plus tard, une fois la tension et les émotions retomber nous pouvons profiter ensemble du lac. Nous nous amusons à faire des courses avec des récompenses à la clé et sans me vanter, je le bats à tous les coups. Dès lors je m'adosse à un rocher et sourit à Peeta.

« Alors pour avoir perdu à plusieurs reprises face à moi, je t'expose la liste de tes gages Petit Mellark!

Ta première punition va consister à aller faire le ménage chez Haymitch! »

Il écarquille les yeux au maximum, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la punition la plus facile, je crois qu'à la rigueur il aurait préféré une semaine d'abstinence plutôt que de devoir ranger le vacarme d'Haymitch.

« Ta deuxième punition, hum attends que je réfléchisse, tu vas devoir aller voir Effie et lui avouer que tu lui a désobéit dans la cuisine de la boulangerie. »

je ris, il va me détester et je crois même que s'il va parler à Effie, elle va sans doute lui ôter la vie ou le castrer. Dans les deux cas je ne préfère pas envisager ça.

« Bon la deuxième punition était un peu sévère je la revoque, on va dire que ta deuxième punition va consister à me faire des pains au fromage tous les jour pendant un mois. »

Il sourit, je crois qu'au fond pour lui ce ne sera pas une punition , il adore faire la cuisine et surtout quand c'est pour moi. Par la suite nous restons un moment dans l'eau à nous chamailler, à nager, je dois avouer que ça nous fait tellement de bien de pouvoir nous laisser aller de la sorte, sans devoir subir le regard des autres. Même si la guerre est finie, les gens n'oublient pas, ils ont l'impression de nous connaître; de devoir nous surveiller, nous contrôler, la seule chose que nous voulons avec Peeta c'est profiter de chaque seconde que la vie nous accorde, car avec la révolte nous avons compris que la vie était trop précieuse pour la gâcher ou devoir s'entraver en permanence pour plaire au plus grand nombre. Dorénavant nous ferons ce que bon nous semble et peu importe si ça plait ou déplait aux autres.

Après avoir profiter pendant un long moment nous quittons enfin l'eau, à vrai dire le temps reste assez clément, il ne fait certes pas chaud mais il n'y a pas trop de vent et il ne fait pas froid. Dès lors je m'allonge sur la couverture et commence par fermer les yeux, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Quand je me réveille quelques instants plus tard, à vrai dire je ne serai déterminé exactement le temps que j'ai dormi, quelques minutes, quelques heures, ou quelques secondes, la seule chose que je peux dire est que je me sens reposée. Dès lors je pose mon regard sur Peeta, il m'observe et je peux lire sur ses yeux un mélange d'émotion d'un côté de la peur et de l'autre une sorte de lueur d'excitation, ça en devient presque effrayant quand il me demande de me redresser et me dit qu'il doit me parler.

Je m'exécute m'asseyant face à lui, Peeta s'éclaircit la voix puis commence.

« Katniss, tu sais qu'ensemble on a traversé de nombreuses choses, de très mauvais moment pendant les hunger games et la révolte, mais également de très bon qui nous aurons vraiment permis de nous rendre compte des sentiments que nous avons les uns pour les autres. Il est temps que notre vie prenne un tournant, cette histoire a sans douté assez trainé et il est temps que les choses changent. »

Mon dieu, ce n'est pas ce que je crois, que les choses changent, l'histoire a trop trainé, serai-ce un moyen de me témoigner sa lassitude et de l'utiliser pour justifier qu'il me quitte, non il ne peut pas faire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécut. S'il me quittait je ne le supporterai pas, je ferai sans doute une connerie ou je partirai en cacahuète, je deviendrai sans doute alcoolique comme haymitch et ma seule compagnie serait des oies, non non ce n'est pas possible.

Avant que mon cerveau parte totalement en black out, Peeta décide de reprendre là où on en était.

« Il est temps de franchir un cap Katniss Everdeen , même si ce nom te va à ravir, il est temps d'en changer, je rêve désormais que tout le monde puisse t'appeler Katniss Mellark; que tout le monde sache désormais que nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre, que je ne peux plus vivre une seule seconde ma vie sans toi. Je veux par la suite que l'on puisse traverser les bons comme les mauvais moments ensemble. Que je puisse enfin t'appeler ma femme, que tu portes mon nom, que plus tard tu puisses porter nos enfants. C'est pourquoi qu'en cette belle journée d'octobre, je tiens à vous demander mademoiselle Katniss Everdeen si vous voulez bien m'épouser.? »

Je regarde Peeta et à vrai dire je suis sous le choc, quand mon esprit me faisait croire que Peeta allait me quitter, c'était en fait tout l'inverse, il veut s'engager, malgré tous mes défauts, malgré mon sale caractère, et tout ce que je lui ai fait subir il veut que je devienne sa femme. Je dois avouer que j'en ai follement envie mais dire oui tout de suite serait trop facile, peut être devrais-je le laisser mijoter un peu, oh non c'est trop cruel,et puis si je suis trop longue il va penser que j'ai des doutes alors que pas du tout, pour une fois dans ma vie, je sais ce que je veux et je suis certaine que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés.

Dès lors je lui souris attrapant la main de Peeta la portant à mes lèvres y déposant un petit baiser..

« Ca sera avec grand plaisir Monsieur Mellark, par contre j'impose une condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Katniss

- Je veux qu'on se marie en été! Les hivers au district 12 sont trop froid. »

Il se met à rire et m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser, je crois que cela signifie qu'il accepte le deal, c'est vrai qu'après tout un mariage ne se prépare pas en peu de temps. En plus je suis en train de penser que je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose, alala si je m'en occupe notre mariage va être franchement pathétique, je crois que je vais demander à Effie de m'aider pour l'organisation.

Alors que je pensais que la déclaration en mariage serait la seule surprise aujourd'hui, Peeta sort de la poche de son pantalon une petite bague, une sorte de bague de fiancaille mais celle-ci est spéciale, elle nous représente si bien en fait. Il s'agit de la perle que Peeta a trouvé pendant l'expiation monté sur un anneau, quel charmante attention et ainsi je porterai toujours sur moi le symbole de notre amour, apporter par la mer en quelques sens. Une sorte de symbole qui permet de se rappeler que chaque jour l'amour est beau tel la mer mais que parfois il subit des remous liés au marée et qu'enfin l'amour peut parfait être salé et nous faire souffrir.

Cette perle est le plus beau des témoins de notre amour et maintenant que j'ai accepté d'épouser Peeta, je porterai ce symbole sur moi pour toujours. A vrai dire j'en suis ravie, je me permet de l'embrasser encore une fois pour le remercier puis en fixant le ciel je remarque la nuit va bientôt tomber il est temps de rentrer et surtout d'aller annoncer ça à nos deuxièmes parents, Effie et Haymitch. Avec Peeta nous choisissons de commencer par Haymitch puis nous irons voir Effie.

Une fois retourné aux abords du village des vainqueurs une petite heure plus tard, nous nous rendons comme convenu chez Haymitch, je frappe à une, puis deux reprises, voyant qu'Haymitch ne répond pas et sachant qu'il ne verrouille jamais sa porte, nous décidons d'entrer et ce que nous voyons chez lui nous laisse Peeta et moi sous le choc.

A suivre...

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews!

Décidément fan de twilight, tu lis dans mes pensées, j'avais pensée à la demande en mariage après la construction de la boulangerie en tout cas tu as visé juste!

Sinon que se passe-t-il chez Haymitch à votre avis?

En tout cas je voulais vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews poster depuis le début, elles me font tellement plaisir et m'encouragent vraiment à continuer cette histoire...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 26

Katniss POV

Une fois retourné aux abords du village des vainqueurs une petite heure plus tard, nous nous rendons comme convenu chez Haymitch, je frappe à une, puis deux reprises, voyant qu'Haymitch ne répond pas et sachant qu'il ne verrouille jamais sa porte, nous décidons d'entrer et ce que nous voyons chez lui nous laisse Peeta et moi sous le choc.

Quand je passe le seul de la porte, j'aperçois bien Haymitch et vue ce qu'il est en train de faire on peut considérer qu'il va parfaitement bien. Quand je pense que Peeta et moi craignions qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose sous l'effet de l'alcool. En fait il est juste en pleine action avec une jeune femme blonde que je ne pourrai pas identifier car ses cheveux recouvrent son visage. Je dois avouer que cette vue n'est pas des plus plaisantes, en plus il fait ça dans le canapé où nous avons l'habitude de nous asseoir avec Peeta, je crois que d'ailleurs, on ne s'y posera plus.

Peeta et moi nous avançons et je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'Haymich nous repère, il se tourne vers nous et nous fait signe de partir mais ce n'est pas du tout dans mes intentions, je ne supporte pas ce qu'il est en train de faire à la pauvre Effie qui est folle amoureuse de lui. Cela me brise le coeur pour elle, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce qu'elle est et savoir que l'homme qu'elle aime est vulgairement en train de se faire une autre femme sur son canapé me révulse.

Dès lors je m'approche de lui et je hausse la voix la voix.

« Vous devriez avoir honte Haymitch Abernathy, vous laissez aller ainsi. Pensez un peu à la pauvre Effie qui vous aime depuis tant d'année et même réciproquement. A quoi bon vous amuser avec cette fille, en sachant que la femme de votre vie est ici dans la maison juste à côté. J'ai honte de vous. »

Haymitch me regarde dès lors avec un regard assassin, dès lors je crois que je l'ai contrarié mais il l'a bien mérité après tout comment peut-il manquer autant de respect envers Effie.

D'ailleurs vu comment il me regarde je suis en train de me dire qu'il va se lever et m'en mettre une mais je ne m'attend pas du tout à ce qu'il va se passer. La dame en question ôte les cheveux de devant son visage et se tourne vers moi.

Oh mon dieu, il s'agit d'Effie, sur le coup je dois avouer que je me suis complètement stupide et pour seule réaction je me mets à éclater de rire, j'y crois pas, alors comme ça Monsieur Abernathy et Mademoiselle Trinket prennent du bon temps comme ça sur le canapé, et même si je sais que c'est avec Effie, ça ne change rien au fait que je ne veux plus m'asseoir sur ce canapé.

Effie se tourne alors vers moi avec un sourire très gênée mais au fond je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle me dis merci d'être intervenue, même si je pensais que c'était une autre femme. Elle apprécie que je l'ai défendu auprès d'Haymitch même si ce n'était pas très utile en fait.

Je me dis qu'il serait peut être temps de partir avant qu'Haymitch n'essaie vraiment de nous tuer mais quand je me tourne vers Peeta pour lui faire signe de partir, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a un petit compte à régler. Il s'approche alors et se positionne à ma hauteur avec les bras poser sur ses hanches.

« Bah alors je pensais que ce genre de chose est réservé au couple marié. Bah alors Miss Trinket, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas respecter les règles qu'on cite avec tant de vergogne. En plus sur le canapé et avec la porte d'entrée déverrouillée, c'est presque une invitation pour être surprise! Je ne vous félicite vraiment pas mais bon au moins maintenant j'ai la certitude que je peux faire ce que je veux avec Katniss sans craindre par la suite des représailles de votre part, car si je suis puni, il faudrait en faire même avec Haymitch. »

A vrai dire, cela nous fait beaucoup rire, je le regarde avec un grand sourire mais Haymitch lui nous fixe avec une pointe de vice, je crois qu'en fait il aimerait bien finir tranquille ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Effie.

« DEHORS VOUS DEUX! »

Il est temps de partir mais juste avant je me tourne vers eux d'eux.

« Au fait Haymitch je t'invite pour le petit déjeuner demain matin et je compte sur toi pour faire passer le mot a Effie, je sais que tu as de bons contacts avec elle. »

Sur ce avec Peeta nous nous précipitons de partir mais à vrai dire pas assez vite car je me reçois quand même un coussin sur la tête.

Une fois dehors avec Peeta nous nous regardons et partageons un énorme fou rire. Cette soirée aura été clairement l'une des meilleures qu'on ait passé, surprendre Effie et Haymitch au lit. Dès lors Peeta et moi nous tenons la main retournant vers chez nous. La chose qui me rassure quand même c'est qu'en fait les deux n'auront pas besoin de notre aide pour finir en couple, ils ont déjà passés de nombreux stades d'un coup.

Une fois à la maison, avec Peeta, nous allons nous coucher, à vrai dire cette journée aura vraiment été forte en émotion.

Fin Katniss POV

Effie POV

La situation actuelle peut être qualifié de très gênante. Le fait que les enfants nous ait surpris dans une position si délicate.

D'ailleurs quand ils s'en vont je coupe court à ce que nous faisions et je me détache d'Haymitch. Je m'éloigne le plus possible de lui pour me rhabiller.

Haymitch grogne en me suppliant de reprendre ce qu'on faisait mais à vrai dire je n'en ai pas envie. Je comprends qu'il soit un homme et qu'il ait des besoins surtout que je ne pas vraiment à quand remonte sa dernière fois, mais la situation a clairement couper court à ma faim de lui.

Une fois rhabiller et un peu plus présentable, je me rassois sur le canapé en me tournant vers lui.

« Désolé pour tout ça mais il est vrai qu'on aurait peut être pas du se laisser aller de la sorte! A notre âge on devrait avoir une attitude un peu plus respectable et montrer le bon exemple aux enfants!

- Effie nous ne sommes plus des enfants tu sais et on est loin d'avoir besoin de l'autorisation de quiconque pour passer du bon temps entre adulte. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça! »

Il m'adresse un sourire en me caressant les cheveux, à vrai dire je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et à vrai dire c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord mais dans ce cas là je vais devoir revoir mes principes à la baisse car quand il y a un mois de cela je fais la leçon à Peeta pour s'être laissé avec Katniss, je fais la même chose. Oui je crois bien qu'il va falloir revoir mes règles surtout avec un bougre comme Haymitch.

« Dit Sweetheart, tu ne penses pas qu'on a déjà attendu trop longtemps! Ca fait des années qu'on se tourne autour sans rien faire, il serait peut être temps de passer un cap ou du moins passer un cap, je veux plutôt dire si tu serais interessée pour t'installer ici! Bien sur c'est pour faciliter ta vie et puis tu pourras libérer la maison de Peeta on ne sait jamais il pourrait en avoir besoin s'ils ont des invités. Alors t'en penses quoi? »

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de répondre qu'il franchit les derniers centimètres nous séparant pour s'emparrer de mes lèvres. S'il n'était pas si stratégique et manipulateur j'aurai presque pu croire que ce baiser est purement innocent alors qu'au fond je suis persuadée qu'il utilise ça comme une arme pour être sur à tous les coups que je dirai oui. Haymitch me connait bien mal..

« Non! »

Il me regarde avec une mine si surprise et la bouche si grande ouverte que pendant une seconde je crains qu'à son viel âge il se bloque un muscle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas t'installer ici?

- Clairement car cette maison est une vraie porcherie et qu'il est hors de question que je vive dans un tel environnement alors tant que le ménage au complet ne sera pas fait, je ne m'installerai pas ici »

Il se mit à rire, je crois qu'il est rassuré, il devait s'attendre de ma part à une réponse du genre je ne veux pas quitter le capitole ou je ne t'aime pas assez pour ce genre d'engagement. Ce n'est pas du tout le problème mais bon vu l'état de sa maison en moins d'une journée je risque d'attraper toutes les maladies possibles et inimaginable. Il ne faut pas pousser, pour un célibataire cette maison est parfaite mais pour une femme avec tant de classe et de distinction que moi, il faut au moins un brin de ménage et une odeur fraiche constante.

« Très bien, on s'y mettra ensemble et cette maison sera propre et parfaite! Ainsi je pourrai profiter de tes charmes à ma guise! »

Je le regarde outré lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. Décidément cet homme n'a aucune classe et je ne comprendrais pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un ivrogne rustre et vulgaire dans son genre alors que je suis si jeune, si belle et si distinguée.

Il y a du y avoir un problème quelque part, à moins que ses faux charmes m'aient fait complètement perdre la tête. Je crois qu'au final si je vis ici je vais devoir renier la majorité de mes principes mais bon quel sacrifice ne ferions nous par pour la personne aimée.

A suivre...

Alors voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience! =)

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et en espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours!

Je suis en train de travailler sur les prochains chapitres qui devraient être postés prochainement avec quelques rebondissements plus ou moins sympathique.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Après cette petite discussion avec Haymitch, je décide de rentrer avant que la tension sexuelle qui règne entre nous ne nous emporte une nouvelle fois et qu'on finisse à nouveau sur le canapé. D'ailleurs le vieux bougre à mes côtés semblent contester l'annonce de mon départ mais je ne compte pas lui laisser le choix et puis après tout je profite de mes derniers instants de célibataire car très bientôt je vais devoir le supporter au quotidien.

Dans un sens je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'accepter de vivre avec lui, après tout on vient à peine de se dévoiler l'un à l'autre, il ne faudrait pas franchir les paliers trop vite sinon nous risquons de nous détruire plus vite qu'on le voudrait. En plus avec ses tendances d'alcooliques la vie risque d'être un enfer, en tout cas j'espère sincèrement que si entre nous deux ça se passe bien, qu'il réduira un peu sa consommation d'alcool, car je me vois mal tenir une journée entière à devoir supporter ses délires d'hommes ivres, ou alors je veux un homme ivre d'amour.

Oh et puis pourquoi je m'embête à penser à ce genre de chose maintenant, j'aurai tout le temps de penser à ça quand l'installation sera concrète, car déjà il va devoir nettoyer sa maison, une chose qui devrait prendre une bonne semaine. J'ai de la marge .

Définitivement je tente de me sortir toutes ces questions de la tête pour enfin me décider à rentrer chez moi ou plutôt dans mon habitation provisoire gentiment prêté par Peeta, ou plutôt par Katniss. Je pu enfin partir, après un baiser que je qualifierai d'interminable avec Haymitch, je prends le chemin en direction de la maison de Peeta. Au fond, je suis ravie qu'il m'ait prêté sa maison car si j'avais été hébergé par Katniss et Peeta, il m'aurait été difficile de revenir au soir venu après ce qu'il avait surprit. En plus je viens de réaliser que les deux m'ont vu dans le plus simple appareil, c'est affreusement gênant.. C'est pas forcément que j'en ai honte de mon anatomie que je juge au contraire parfaite et Haymitch ne s'en est pas plaint une seule seconde, bien au contraire mais bon je suis leur ainée d'à peu près quinze ans , ça reste donc très gênant.

Une fois à la maison, je pars me faire un petit brin de toilette avant d'enfiler ma tenue de nuit qui se résume à un simple short et une légère nuisette, heureusement qu'Haymitch n'est pas là sinon il m'aurait encore une fois sauté dessus et je pense même pouvoir affirmé que l'expression est valable aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Une fois rafraîchi et ayant les idées au clair, je décide avant d'aller me coucher de faire un bilan de ma journée autour d'un petit thé. Après avoir fait infuser l'eau pendant quelques secondes, je me sers mon thé et dès lors je commence à repenser à la journée que je viens de vivre. Il est vrai qu'à mon réveil ce matin je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui.

FLASHBACK, quelques heures plus tôt.

A vrai dire en ce début d'après-midi je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, le temps est agréable, je suis tentée par une petite promenade. Dès je pars à la recherche de Peeta et de Katniss pour qu'il m'accompagne mais quand je passe par chez eux, il n'y a personne. Alors je décide de me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre car je suis certaine qu'Haymitch est chez lui, sans doute en train de cuver après tout ce qu'il a bu hier soir, mais bon cela me fera quand même de la compagnie.

Une fois devant chez lui, j'hésite un instant, après tout je n'ai pas grand chose à lui dire, je n'aimerai pas le vexer. Après tout je suis aussi restée pour pouvoir discuter avec lui et même envisager de construire quelque chose avec lui dans un futur proche. Il est vrai que ces quelques derniers mois au capitole, j'étais clairement en manque de lui, même si c'est un ivrogne, vulgaire et particulièrement rustre, je crois que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Du temps de Snow il m'était impossible de me confesser mais maintenant que les choses ont changés, il est temps que l'on se reconstruise ensemble, en espérant que de son côté il pense pareil, sinon j'aurai l'air définitivement très stupide.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et frappe deux coups à la porte d'entrée, étonnement Haymitch me répond avec une voix qui me paraît celle d'un homme normal ou je veux plutôt dire qu'il ne m'a pas l'air ivre, bizarre. En tout cas je m'exécute et pénètre chez lui.

Je m'approche doucement et m'installe sur son canapé à côté de lui.

« Hey Haymitch, j'étais passée voir comment tu vas aujourd'hui? J'ai vu au passage que les enfants ont désertés leur maison!

- Je vais parfaitement bien Effie et toi, ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi maintenant que tu ne t'occupes plus constamment de Peeta.

- Pas du tout surtout que je peux profiter de mon temps libre pour mieux découvrir le district 12, on peut même considérer que la reconstruction est vraiment surprenante, la ville a beaucoup changé . Sinon en parlant des enfants, c'est dommage j'aurai bien aimé leur passé un petit coucou mais au vu de leur maison ils ont du partir tôt ce matin.

-Ah connaissant Katniss elle a sans doute invité Peeta à grimper aux arbres et tester des danses animales. »

Je lui tape l'épaule, ça y est , à peine cinq minutes que je suis là et il commence déjà me démontrer ses défauts. Ma parole il est particulièrement atteint ce vieux bougre mais il est également tellement sexy. Je me mets une énorme baffe intérieure, mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend, je dois me ressaisir avant de faire un truc que je risque de regretter par la suite.

Finalement la conversation dévie sur nos souvenirs du passé, nous restons un long moment à parler de nos amis mort pour le sauvetage de ce monde, en particulier le souvenir de Finnick, Chaff ou encore Cinna nous bouleversent mais en évoquant tous nos bons souvenirs avec eux, on a l'impression de les faire revivre et je crois que cela nous fait un grand bien à tous les deux.

La conversation dévie ensuite sur Peeta et Katniss qui sont en quelque sorte nos enfants à Haymitch et moi, même si au fond j'avais beaucoup de mal à les considérer comme tel au début, je me suis finalement tellement attachée à eux,surtout que je n'ai moi même jamais eu l'occasion de procréer.

Je suis certes encore jeune à 32 ans je peux encore avoir des enfants mais trouverais-je quelqu'un que j'aime avec qui en faire? Le plus étonnant est qu'à chaque fois que j'ai un désir ou un rêve d'enfant, mon esprit se tourne toujours vers Haymitch, comme j'aimerai qu'il soit le père de mes enfants, qu'on forme cette fois une vraie famille. C'est un rêve que je nourris secrètement depuis de très nombreuse années, je crois même qu'ils ont commencés peu de temps après que j'ai commencé à travailler avec lui. La seule différence est que désormais je me sens prête à les assumer, même si je me vois mal demander à Haymitch de me faire un enfant, ce serait particulièrement déplacé.

Alors que je vagabonde dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte que la distance qui nous séparaiet Haymitch et moi semble se réduire à chaque seconde, jusqu'au moment à ce que nous soyons si proche que je peux en ressentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'ai un désir fou de l'embrasser mais je tente de me contenir. Au final c'est lui qui franchira les derniers centimètres nous séparant à ma grande surprise. A vrai dire je me laisse faire et c'est ainsi qu'un baiser au début chaste, tourne au baiser fougueux.

Je crois que toutes nos années à nous retenir pour nous sauter dessus sont en train de s'effacer et c'est ainsi qu'il me saute quasiment dessus. Très vite cette satisfaction de notre désir respectif se finit en étant surprit par deux adolescents dans une position délicate.

La suite de l'histoire est bien connu.

Fin du FLASHBACK

Rien que de repenser à ce qu'Haymitch et moi avons fait cet après-midi, j'en ai presque envie de recommencer. Il est vrai que c'était ce qu'on peut considérer de purement divin et malgré les apparences, Haymitch est un homme très attentionné qui s'est bien occupé de moi.

Je crois que si avant je n'en étais pas sure et certainz, je sais désormais que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je ne veux plus passer une seule seconde de ma vie sans lui.

En espérant qu'il en est de même pour lui..

A suivre...

Alors alors que pensez vous de chapitre purement du point de vue d'Effie.

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Katniss POV

A mon réveil le lendemain matin, quand je me tourne vers Peeta, il n'est plus à mes côtés, il s'est sans doute lever tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

C'est vrai que nous sommes censées avoir des invités en la personne d'Haymitch et Effie, les chauds lapins qui passent leurs après-midi à copuler sur le canapé avec la porte déverrouillée, des vrais petits pervers. En y repensant, j'en ai le sourire aux lèvres, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on surprend Effie, la fille bourrée de principe dans une position plutôt sportive avec l'ivrogne du coin. Bon il est peut être temps que je cesse de penser à ça car je ne préfère pas revoir l'image d'Haymitch nu dans ma tête, sinon je ne risque d'en perdre l'appétit au petit déjeuner.

Il est temps que je m'active, je pars donc prendre une bonne douche puis je revet une tenue qu'on pourrait caractérisé de très simple et confortable, avec un simple pantalon noir et un petit tee-shirt blanc, après tout je ne compte pas particulièrement sortir aujourd'hui. Juste passer une partie de la journée avec Haymitch et Effie puis je pense qu'avec Peeta on va passer du temps ensemble car à partir de demain, il commence à travailler à la boulangerie, il aura moins de temps à me consacrer et c'est fort dommage.

Quand je descends dans la cuisine, j'y trouve Peeta en train de préparer le repas qu'il servira pour le petit déjeuner, je me souris à moi même en l'observant, j'aime le voir travailler avec tant de concentration et cela lui donne une petite touche de mystère qui me plait.

Je décide de le rejoindre en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis je me glisse doucement derrnière lui, déposant ma tête sur son épaule et enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

« **Bonjour ma petite marmotte blonde, dis donc tu t'es levée bien tôt ce matin?  
**

**- Oui j'ai préparé pleins de bonnes choses pour Haymitch et Effie et puis avec tout le sport qu'il a fait hier soir, l'ancien doit avoir une faim de loup »  
**

Nous rions tous les deux de bons, je converse ma position que je trouve particulièrement confortable surtout que je peux lui déposer de temps en temps de petits baisers au creux de la nuque, des bisous qui ont l'air de lui faire de l'effet. Il tourne en effet ses yeux quelques instants plus tard et je peux y lire une pointe de désir.

« **Hum Katniss, je te préviens, arrête ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas finir sur la table de la cuisine**. »

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus malicieux puis je m'empare doucement de ses lèvres y déposant un baiser chaste.

« **Et si j'en avais envie Mr Peeta Mellark?** »

Je dis cela en passant une de mes mains dans son pantalon, le caressant doucement à travers son boxer, il se mit à gémir. Le son de ses gémissements est purement divin, je pense pouvoir m'en contenter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je souris puis m'arrête au moment où je commence à le sentir bien excité puis je lui murmure à l'oreille.

« **Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir que je m'arrête?** »

Laissant échapper un petit rire avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

L'effet fut quasi immédiat, Peeta se tourna vers moi avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ses intentions, il s'empare fougueusement de mes lèvres, décidément ses baisers me rendent complètement dingue, je sens le désir monter en moi.

Alors que nous continuons de nous embrasser, il me fait reculer vers la table de la cuisine, me forçant à m'asseoir dessus pendant qu'il se loge entre mes jambes. Très vite ses baisers se délocalisent dans ma nuque pendant qu'une de ses mains glisse sous mon haut, pour venir me caresser la poitrine, je ne peux retenir une râle de plaisir, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Très vite je me mis à déboutonner le bouton de son pantalon le baissant ainsi que son boxer, pour prendre sa virilité fièrement dressé en main. Ce simple contact le fit gémir bruyamment.

Je lui murmure alors à l'oreille.

**« Hum doucement Mr Mellark, vous risquez d'alerter les voisins. »  
**

Il m'adresse un sourire tandis que je débute de rapide vas et vients avec ma main sur sa virilité.

Je finis par descendre de la table me mettant à genou face à lui prête à le prendre en bouche quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper fortement à la porte.

Oh mon dieu, Effie et Haymitch, je les avais complètement oublié ces deux là.

Je me tourne Peeta qui me fait une moue frustré, il vient de comprendre qu'on ne pourra pas finir ça maintenant, alors qu'il est dans un état d'excitation pas possible.

**« Désolé mon coeur, je m'occuperai de ça quand ils seront partis, d'accord? En attendant tu devrais aller te calmer en haut le temps que je leur ouvre. »  
**

Il monte rapidement à l'étage, j'en profite pour prendre quelques secondes pour m'arranger avant d'aller leur ouvrir la porte.

« **Oh hey, Effie, Haymitch, je suis ravie de vous voir.  
**

**- C'est moi où j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose?** S'exclama Haymitch,

**- Oh non pas du tout, avec Peeta on était en train de... faire la cuisine pour ce déjeuner.** »

Je ris légèrement pour tenter de sauver les apparences mais je crois que c'est mort. Bon sang, l'ancien voit toujours tout, il m'énerve mais il faut aussi avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute, je suis toujours une piètre menteuse., une fois que j'ai récupéré mes esprits je les invite à venir s'installer sur la table de la cuisine, cette même table sur laquelle on était prêt à se laisser aller.

En attendant que Peeta, ma parole il est long, bon faut avouer que je l'ai mis dans un état pas possible pour au final ne pas le finir, il doit être frustré, bon en attendant j'ai envie de gêner un peu l'ancien. Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande avec un grand sourire.

**« En forme Haymitch, pas trop de courbatures après les efforts physiques intenses d'hier? »  
**

Effie vira d'un coup à l'écarlate, c'était risible mais bon je me retiens car connaissant l'ancien, il pourrait me le faire payer cher, d'ailleurs il me regarde avec un léger sourire.

**« Je suis du feu de dieu, petite, pour qui tu me prends! »  
**

Peeta arrive juste à temps, il paraît comme neuf.

Il fait la bise à Effie puis tendit sa main à Haymitch pour la serrer, mais celui-ci lui refusa en mettant en valeur le fait que la braguette du pantalon de Peeta est ouverte, oula je crois que si Hay avait des doutes, il est désormais sur qu'il s'est passé un truc entre nous. Je suis certain que ce sadique doit rire intérieurement de nous avoir eu de la sorte.

Peeta lui répondit quand même en étant rouge.

**« Oops j'ai pas fait attention.**

**- Ou c'est plutôt que tu as été surprit dans un moment délicat et qu'il t'a fallu retrouvé tes esprits dans la précipitation! »  
**

Il se tourne vers Effie.

**« Je suis sur qu'on a interrompu quelque chose! »  
**

Pour détourner un peu la conversation sur nos activités avec Peeta, il déposa les plats sur la table, les invitant à se servir. N'empêche que Peeta se soit lever tôt à clairement payer, la table est garnie de pleins de petits plats plus appetisant les uns que les autres.

Alors que nous commençons à manger, Haymitch me regarda droit dans ls yeux.

**« J'espère qu'hier, vous aviez une bonne raison pour nous avoir interrompu.**

**- Oui et puis surtout que tu ne dois pu être habitué à faire ce genre de chose, tu as du être sacrément frustré , faut avouer que ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas eu de relation avec une femme. »  
**

Peeta et moi nous mettons à rire, d'ailleurs Haymitch n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma blague car il me met un violent coup de pied dans le genou. Je pousse une légère râle de douleur, mais bon faut avouer que je l'avais mérité sur ce coup là.

Peeta fini par prendre la parole, je crois que dans un sens c'est aussi pour faire cesser notre concours d'enfantillage entre Haymitch et moi;

**« En bref, Katniss et moi allons nous marier. »  
**

Effie se mit à crier si fort que je crois qu'elle m'en a éclaté un tympan, puis elle vient me prendre dans ses bras.

**« Oh mon dieu, c'est une super nouvelle.  
**

Puis elle part prendre Peeta dans ses bras. Haymitch fini par venir me féliciter en me prenant dans ses bras, puis il tend sa main à Peeta et j'entends qu'il lui glisse un **« Bon courage, tu vas en avoir besoin avec une fille comme elle. »**

On l'a tous très bien entendu, d'ailleurs je crois qu'Effie n'a pas trop apprécie car elle lui met une tape sur l'épaule.

**« Haymitch Abernathy, je vous prie de vous taire, non mais oh, laissez ces enfants en paix. »**

Une fois le repas fini, les hommes se décident à entamer une partie d'échec pendant que je bois un thé en compagnie d'Effie.

**« Dit Effie j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.**

**- Oui je t'écoute Katniss.**

**- Je voulais savoir si tu serai d'accord pour m'aider à organiser le mariage »**

Elle m'adresse un énorme sourire et avant même qu'elle le dise je comprends que c'est un oui. En plus je sens que ça lui fait vraiment plaisir que je lui demande, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Je suis le genre de personne complètement nulle pour organiser des évènements et même si Effie est excentrique, elle est très forte en organisation, puis je serai toujours là pour modérer ses délires. Je peux vous assurer que si elle me parle de table en acajou, je vais vite la calmer.

En tout cas nous passons une après-mdi fantastique, nous commençons à parler du mariage, elle semble totalement enthousiaste, je crois même qu'elle l'est plus que moi c'est effrayant. De temps en temps je jette un oeil en direction des garçons, ils paraissent très concentrer mais parfois ils échangent quelques mots, parfois j'ai même la sensation qu'ils parlent de nous.

Comme j'aimerai être une petite souris pour entendre toutes les vociférations à notre sujet et dans l'intérêt de Peeta, il n'a pas intérêt de parler de notre vie sexuelle, sinon je ferai en sorte qu'on n'ait plus aucun rapport avant le mariage, qui aura lieu d'ici huit mois.

Haymitch et Effie fnissent par partir dans les environs de cinq heures de l'après-midi et après cela avec Peeta, on est prêt à reprendre là où on s'en était arrêté ce matin.

Encore une bonne journée au compteur, en espérant que les jours à venir ressemblent à celui là.

A suivre...

_Voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir un peu d'animation_

_En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience et encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laisse leurs petits commentaires sur cette fiction._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Katniss POV

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Peeta, il ouvre sa boulangerie, ce matin il s'est levé aux aurores et à vrai dire il était tout excité, on aurait dit un enfant qui allait pouvoir enfin profiter de son nouveau jouet. C'est vrai que pour un boulanger, on peut considérer une boulangerie comme un lieu d'amusement absolu.

Pour son premier jour, j'ai décidé d'être à ses côtés et de lui donner un petit coup de main, il faut avouer qu'il a tellement de choses à faire. Bon je ne suis certainement pas un génie pour faire du pain mais je peux toujours m'occuper de faire un brin de ménage et de faire en sorte que tout soit parfait.

J'ai préféré le laisser partir d'abord car au vu de son enthousiasme il m'aurait forcé à me presser, alors autant qu'il commence le boulot avant moi et comme ça je peux prendre le temps qu'il me faut pour être présentable. Après tout je vais partagé son nouveau départ avec lui, il faut que je sois à la hauteur.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je choisi de revêtir une petite robe légère, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de chose que j'aime porter mais bon pour Peeta je suis prête à faire un petit effort mais comme rien n'est jamais gratuit. Je compte bien sur lui pour rendre la pareille un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

En tout cas quand je pousse la porte de la boulangerie, je suis enivrée par une savoureuse odeur de pain qui sort du four, grand dieu ça sent tellement bon que même en ayant déjà déjeuner ce matin, je serai prête à tout engloutir. Je crois que son talent est qu'il arrive toujours à éveiller notre gourmandise avec ses gâteaux plus beaux les uns que les autres mais également son pain qui sent si bon, la plus douce des tortures. Ma parole Peeta est un homme qui arrive à te manipuler avec son sourire ravageur mais également en éveillant tous tes autres sens, dans ce cas là il utilise plutôt la vue ainsi que l'odeur, mais à la maison il a le don de m'avoir en faisant travailler tous mes autres sens. Décidément ce garçon est un pur génie, c'est peut être pour cela que je l'aime tant.

En vue de tout ce qu'il a préparé et avec une si bonne odeur et un si beau visuel, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur la réussite de sa boulangerie car si les gens se retrouvent face à ses pâtisseries ou font face à ses pains qui paraissent tous plus bons les uns que les autres, je suis certaine qu'ils seront comme moi tenter de tout acheter pour par la suite les savourer avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, il est concentré sur le glaçage de quelques gâteaux.

**« Hey Peeta, tu as bien avancé dis donc! Cela fait à peine une heure et demie que tu es là et tu as déjà fait tout ça?**

**- Oui, je suis en train de reprendre la main.**

**- Je ne suis pas vraiment sure que tu l'aies perdu un jour. »  
**

Il m'adresse un léger sourire et commence à prêter attention à ma tenue, je crois qu'elle lui plait, alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas trainer aux abords de la cuisine car sinon si je mets à le distraire, il n'aura jamais fini à temps pour l'ouverture. Il faut avouer qu'après le départ d'Haymitch et Effie nous n'avons pas eu le temps de reprendre ce que nous faisions avant qu'ils arrivent! C'est bien dommage mais bon ce n'est pas le moment adéquat pour faire ce genre de chose.

En tout cas je prends les premiers gâteaux allant les disposer dans la vitrine, grand dieu les glaçages sont beaux. La tentation est si forte, je crois qu'au fond je ne pourrai jamais travailler avec lui, car la seule chose que je risque de faire est d'engloutir toutes ses pâtisseries et dans quelques temps j'aurai tellement grossi que je ne suis même pas sure que je plairai encore à Peeta.

Alors je pense que pour la survie de notre couple, je vais tenter de me refréner sur les pâtisseries.

En tout cas petit à petit, la vitrine prend forme laissant apparaître des gâteaux plus appétissant les uns que les autres, mais également des pains de toutes sortes, des petits pains au fromage, des pains aux céréales mais aussi du pain au miel mais également d'autres variantes de pain que je ne connais pas.

Dans les environs de 10h, il est temps d'ouvrir les portes de la boulangerie, je lui laisse cet honneur et je peux voir un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres quand les premiers clients franchissent les portes.

Les parents tenant la main de leur petit, je suis touchée par les yeux brillants des enfants quand ils aperçoivent les petits gateaux. Je crois que pour Peeta voir le sourire des enfants quand ils dégustent ses gâteaux est la plus belle des récompenses, là je peux clairement voir qu'il est heureux et cela me fait tellement plaisir pour lui.

Sans que j'ai vraiment eut le temps de m'en rendre compte la vitrine se vide à une vitesse folle, et même si Peeta continue de faire des gâteaux, il risque de ne plus rien y avoir ce soir. C'est pas plus mal surtout que le connaissant il ne veut plus rien avoir a réutiliser, je pense que les invendus finiront dans mon assiette le soir et je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur, j'aime tellement ses gâteaux.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi j'aperçois Haymitch et Effie au loin, ils sont venues soutenir Peeta c'est tellement gentil de leur part. Par la suite, je remarque qu'Effie essaye d'attraper la main d'Haymitch mais que celui-ci refuse de lui prendre, elle paraît fâchée et lui envoie une baffe en pleine tête. Je ne peux contenir un rire, ces deux là se sont bien trouvés ma parole.

Effie franchit la porte en premier suivi de près par Haymitch.

**« Bonjour Katniss! »**

Je lui souris.

**« Bonjour Effie, comment vas tu?**

**- Ca irait mieux si je ne devais pas me trainer ce vieux bougre rabat joie.**

**- Oh Effie! Je t'interdis de me traiter de vieux bougre, je te signale que tu n'es pas toute jeune toi non plus. »  
**

Elle lui met une violente tape sur l'épaule.

**« Je ne te permets pas de me parler de la sorte! »  
**

Pour se libérer un peu des bêtises d'Haymitch elle s'approche de la vitrine et se mord la lèvre, je crois qu'elle est très tentée.

**« Tu as décidé ce que tu voulais prendre Effie?**

**- Hum comment choisir tout est tellement appétissant, si je m'écoutais je les prendrai tous!**

**- Oh non non Effie, c'est totalement hors de question, après tu vas ressembler à un cachalot! »  
**

Avec Effie, nous nous tournons toutes les deux vers Haymitch criant en même temps.

**« Haymitch, la ferme! »  
**

Je crois qu'au fond je le préfère bourrer, il sort moins de connerie et surtout il est rarement en état de dire quelque chose. Définitivement je ne comprends pas comment elle peut aimer un homme dans son genre.

Quoique ne serai-ce pas une sorte d'insulte contre moi ce que je viens de dire, il est vrai que la plupart des gens pensent que je ressemble plus du point de vue caractère à Haymitch. Oh mon dieu, vais-je devenir comme lui quand j'aurai 40 ans, passerai-je mon temps à lancer des piques à Peeta et deviendrai-je une alcoolique?

Bon il va falloir que je retrouve vite mes esprits..

En tout cas toute l'agitation dans la boutique à fait débarqué un Peeta interrogateur qui nous regarde tous les trois à tour de rôle en essayant de se comprendre ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

Effie se tourne vers Peeta.

**« Ah Peeta enfin te voilà! En tout cas je voulais te dire que tout ce que tu as préparé à l'air si bon!**

**- Je te remercie Effie, c'est très gentil, tu veux en goûter un ? Pour toi si tu veux j'ai une petite tartelette à la fraise avec une petite crème pâtissière au sirop de primrose.**

**- Hum ça à l'air très tentant je prendrais volontiers une! »  
**

Très bien, Peeta lui tendit la petite tartelette avec une serviette l'invitant à s'asseoir dans le coin prévu pour ça, c'est une bonne façon de voir sa réaction. Haymitch se tourne vers Peeta.

**« Je ne te félicite pas, lui donner un gâteau avec tant de crème! Je te préviens que si elle devient énorme à cause de tes pâtisseries je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure. »  
**

Avec Peeta nous nous regardons et à vrai dire nous avons du mal à contenir un petit rire. Ma parole la pauvre Effie va vivre un calvaire avec Haymitch. En tout cas le gâteau semble lui plaire car elle l'engloutit en un temps record puis qui se tourne vers Peeta pour lui adresse tous ses remerciements. Je vois que ça le touche sincèrement et il en vient à s'approcher de moi me prenant dans ses bras doucement. Je lui adresse un petit sourire avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres, elles m'ont tant manqués, il faut avouer qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé depuis ce matin, ça fait si long, je ne suis pas habituée à ça.

Quand je me décolle doucement de lui pour retrouver mon souffle, j'aperçois quelque chose qui je crois va me donner envie de vomir. Haymitch qui se tourne vers Effie pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle a de la crème sur le bord de la lèvre et il se met à lécher ce qui dépasse.

Ah je crois vraiment que je vais vomir, c'est dégoutant. Dès lors je me tourne vers eux.

**« Haymitch Abernathy, remettez cette langue à sa place! Il y a des enfants ici ! »  
**

Quand je parle d'enfants, je parle évidemment de Peeta et moi mais il ne peut pas faire ça en public ma parole, c'est répugnant. Haymitch se tourne vers moi.

**« Ouais on va rentrer, en plus maintenant je dois faire plus de sport avec Effie, si je ne veux pas quelle devienne énorme à cause de tes pâtisseries Peeta! Merci**

**- Oh tu sais c'est toujours un plaisir de te satisfaire Haymitch**

**- Attends de voir Peeta Mellark! Hop Hop Effie, allons y!»**

Il claqua les fesses d'Effie qui sursauta lui en mettant une en pleine figure puis les deux quittèrent la boulangerie. A vrai dire quand on les voit partir avec Peeta, on a mal au ventre à force de rire, ma parole ces deux là sont vraiment bizarres.

Je me tourne vers Peeta.

**« Il est peut être temps de faire un brin de ménage et de rentrer, qu'est ce que tu en penses?**

**- Hum j'aimerai bien rester encore un peu si ça ne te dérange pas!**

**- Très bien, je vais ranger un peu ici puis je vais rentrer! »  
**

Je l'embrasse tendrement une dernière fois, passe un petit coup de balai puis je remballe mes affaires et quitte la boulangerie.

.

Je rentre à la maison et j'attends Peeta pendant un long moment. Il ne rentrera que dans les environs de dix heures du soir. La seule chose qu'il va d'ailleurs me dire est qu'il est épuisé et qu'il va se coucher directement.

Je m'attendais à une meilleure soirée mais bon je peux comprendre qu'il soit fatigué, il est debout depuis tôt ce matin et il n'a pas arrêté une seconde de la journée, pour ce soir ça va passer comme excuse mais j'espère ne pas avoir à subir ça tous les jours sinon le quotidien risque d'être difficile.

Comme lui je ne tarde pas trop et vais le rejoindre une bonne demie heure plus tard, m'endormant contre lui.

Le lendemain matin quand je m'éveille je constate qu'il est déjà parti. Je suis un peu déçue mais au fond j'aurai du m'en douter. En tout cas aujourd'hui je ne me sens pas la force de rester la journée à la maison en attendant que Peeta se décide à rentrer. Je me lève et vais me poster à la fenêtre le temps a l'air d'être plutôt bon, je pense aller dans la forêt ça commence à faire longtemps que je n'ai pas chassé. Je suis certaine que cela me fera le plus grand bien..

Je met une tenue confortable, aujourd'hui je veux retrouver un peu mon environnement, ça fait tellement longtemps. En tout cas je revêt ma veste de chasse ayant appartenu à mon père puis je prend le chemin de la forêt.

Je ne croise personne, étrange vu l'heure mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car même si avec le gouvernement, il n'est pas interdit d'aller en forêt je reste tout de même assez méfiante, la nature humaine peut conduire certaines personnes à faire des actes inconsidérés. Je crois que ma méfiance est bien l'une des choses que j'aurai pour toujours.

Une fois à la lisière de la forêt je récupère mon carquois et mes flèches, bien décidé à ramener suffisamment de nourriture, j'ai envie de préparer un repas exceptionnel pour Peeta, après tout on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de fêter l'inauguration de sa boulangerie. C'est l'occasion idéale pour lui préparer un bon repas et s'il n'est pas fatigué, peut être prolonger la fête à l'étage.

Avant de chasser, je me décide pour commencer une bonne promenade en forêt et je pense chasser les animaux qui se mettront en travers de ma route ou peut être sur le chemin du retour..

Cette petite promenade est vraiment très agréable et à vrai dire je retrouve ma connexion avec la forêt, je m'y sens si bien après ma maison. Je décide même à un moment de me poser dos contre un arbre, je me sens tellement détendue que le sommeil fini par m'emporter, il est vrai que cet environnement m'apaise tellement.

En tout cas quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que j'ai du dormir un sacré moment car quand je suis partie au matin, le soleil était au rendez-vous alors que maintenant je vois de nombreux nuages gris dans le ciel, le temps est même à l'orage, d'ailleurs un éclair ne tarde pas à percer le ciel pour tomber au loin, je me dis qu'il est certainement temps de rentrer mais je suis bredouille.

Je commence à me relever complètement dépitée de ne rien avoir attrapée, c'est alors que je l'aperçois, un petit écureuil sur l'arbre d'en face posé tranquillement sur une branche. Il est tellement tentant et ne devrait pas être dur à attraper.

En plus, Peeta adore les écureuils alors je veux être certaine que celui-ci finira dans son assiette ce soir, je bande mon arc et vise l'écureuil. Je prends mon temps pour ajuster mon tir, je veux être sure de ne pas le rater et d'ailleurs ça marche car je le touche pile dans l'oeil mais chose rare, il ne tombe pas de l'arbre. Ah non il est hors de question que je le laisse celui-ci mais lui tirer une autre flèche est totalement inenvisageable, je risque de trop l'abimer.

Dès lors je pose mon arc au sol et commence à escalader l'arbre, la branche en question se trouve à peu près cinq mètres du sol, ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème pour la rejoindre. D'ailleurs au bout de cinq minutes je me retrouve debout sur la branche avançant doucement pour récupérer le petit animal au bout de ma flèche.

Je m'apprête à redescendre de l'arbre quand un éclair tombe à une dizaine de mètre de là où je suis , sur l'effet de la surprise je perds l'équilibre , j'arrive par chance à me retenir à la branche avec une main, je n'arrive pas à relever l'autre main pour attraper la branche, cette main qui d'ailleurs tient toujours la flèche avec l'écureuil. Je décide de la laisser tomber sur le sol et tenter de relever mon autre bras pour attraper la branche, sans succès. Je tente de résister et de tenir avec ma seule main gauche.

Très vite il devient de plus en plus difficile de supporter le poids de mon corps, cela fait peser une telle tension sur mon bras et sur mes doigts, que peu à peu je commence à lâcher,, je tente de tenir je me dis que chuter de cet arbre risque de me créer un sacré nombre de problème mais très vite, un puis deux doigts commencent à lâcher. C'est maintenant sur je vais tomber de cette branche et c'est pour bientôt mais désormais la seule chose que j'espère c'est bien me réceptionner au sol afin de générer le moins de dégât possible.

D'un coup ma main fini par lâcher prise, mon corps s'abat alors lourdement sur le sol, mon dieu c'est douloureux, tout mon corps est endolori et il me faut un peu de temps pour retrouver mes esprits, je suis complètement sonnée, je reste même un petit instant à regarder le ciel, désormais très gris et je sens que la pluie va bientôt tomber. J'espère juste que cet orage cesse car dans la position où je suis, je suis d'une telle vulnérabilité qu'au prochain éclair je finis foudroyé.

Bon il est temps que je me ressaisisse et dresse un état des dégâts subis pas mon corps.. Je relève légèrement la tête, je suis prise d'un léger vertige, j'attends quelques instants qu'il passe pour pouvoir enfin faire une inspection rapide du haut de mon corps, mes mains et mes bras me font un peu mal mais ça ne présage rien de grave, dès lors je décide de me redresser pour pouvoir faire un point rapide sur le reste de mon corps.

C'est alors que je constate quelque chose qui n'est pas bon signe du tout, j'observe ma jambe droite et j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir une partie de mon os dépassé de ma peau et une quantité impressionnante de sang qui s'en écoule. C'est même un très mauvais signe, si je ne fais rien je vais me vider de mon sang et je risque de mourir ainsi.

Je me met à respirer avec beaucoup d'intensité, je cherche à retrouver mes esprits pour pouvoir trouver une solution. Comment quitter la forêt avec une fracture ouverte de la jambe? C'est une question dont j'ai du mal à trouver la réponse, surtout que je dois être à une bonne demie heure de marche de la lisière de la forêt.

Il va falloir que je me déplace mais marcher ou même courir avec un os à nu va être douloureux mais également il risque de bouger et d'élargir la plaie. Il faut que je tente de l'immobiliser. Et même si j'ai l'intention de marcher j'espère que ça va permettre de le garder un minimum en place et ainsi me donner la possibilité d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus la force de le faire.

Je cherche une solution, je dois trouver quelque chose de solide à utiliser pour bloquer ma jambe, mais avec un os à nu je m'expose à des risques d'infections, mais bon c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. J'attrape une branche qui m'a l'air plutôt solide, puis je déchire une partie de mon tee shirt. Déposant le bout de bois contre ma jambe puis je me met à l'entourer avec des parties de mon tee shirt, c'est très spartiate et je ne suis pas sure que cela fasse l'affaire mais bon je n'ai rien d'autre à ma portée. Je fais avec les moyens du bord.

Désormais il est temps de se lever, ça va sans doute faire mal mais je dois rester forte et avancer sans y penser.

Je change vite d'avis au moment où je pose le pied par terre une douleur fulgurante me traverse et je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur. Des larmes se mettent à couler de mes yeux, comment vais-je rentrer je suis bien trop loin dans la forêt, personne ne s'aventura jamais ici. Je crois que je peux définitivement me considérer morte ou plutôt mais je sais également que je mourrai aussi si je reste là à attendre..

Il est clairement hors de question que je meure ici aujourd'hui, il va falloir que je force sur ma jambe, ça risque d'être difficile, très douloureux mais je dois le faire, je dois me rapprocher de la lisière de la forêt et après je tenterai de crier en espérant que quelqu'un passera au bon endroit au bon moment.

Quand je regarde ma jambe, j'ai déjà perdu une quantité considérable de sang, ma tête commence à tourner, il faut que je bouge rapidement avant que je n'ai plus la force nécessaire pour le faire..

Je me décide à marcher rapidement, chaque pas est une torture mais je décide de ne pas m'arrêter car je sais qu'à partir du moment où je déciderai de faire une pause je ne suis pas sure d'avoir la force de continuer. Je tente de penser à autre chose, chaque pas me fait mal et je sens mon os cassé qui bouge légèrement malgré mon attèle de fortune, je crois même qu'à la fin la plaie sera pire que tout mais je ne peux pas rester allongée sur le sol sans rien faire. Je suis une battante et je dois faire mon possible une dernière fois pour rentrer chez moi en vie, je ne peux pas abandonner les gens que j'aime pas maintenant, il me reste tant de chose à vivre.

Je tente à chaque fois d'accélérer le pas mais au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus la force nécessaire pour continuer, à la première racine d'arbre je trébuche vulgairement sur le sol, et maintenant je suis certaine que je ne pourrai pas me relever.

Je ne dois pas abandonner , c'est hors de question, dès je tourne sur moi même pour être en position allongé sur le dos et je commence à ramper en m'aidant de mes coudes, j'essaie de gagner quelques mètres tant que je le peux encore. Chaque mètre parcouru me rapproche un peu plus de la lisière de la forêt. Je dois le faire tant que je suis encore consciente, je dois me battre jusqu'à la fin.

Très vite mes forces commencent à me quitter, je crois que c'est clair je vais mourir là, une jambe cassée après une chute d'un arbre, j'ai survécu à deux hunger games, une révolte, une balle, aux flammes et je vais finalement mourir en tombant d'un arbre c'est si bête. Ce constat me fait même échapper un rire que je pourrai caractérisé de nerveux.

Mon esprit se tourne ensuite vers Peeta, je vais le perdre aujourd'hui, des larmes se mettent à couler, alors voilà comment vont être mes derniers instants, à agoniser seule dans la forêt du district 12, dans ma deuxième maison, je vais mourir chez moi.

Très vite, ma tête tourne de plus en plus, je commence à délirer complètement, mon sang ne cesse de couler.

Je finis par perdre conscience, et même s'il fait encore jour sur le district 12, la nuit arrive sur moi, je suis tellement désolée mais cette fois ci je crois bien que tout est fini pour moi.

A suivre...

J'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout de même!

Encore merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, la suite est pour bientôt! Pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Katniss, la réaction de Peeta!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Peeta POV

Je suis parti à la boulangerie très tôt ce matin, Katniss dormait si bien que je n'ai pas osé la réveiller. A vrai dire je suis parti si vite que j'en ai même oublié de l'embrasser, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'oublier ce genre de chose mais pour une fois j'étais trop pressé de partir pour le faire, au fond je ne pense pas que cela va changer quelque chose. Je suis parfaitement conscient du fait que je ne la perdrais plus, que nous allons passer toute notre vie ensemble et que même dans quelques mois tout le monde l'appellera Madame Mellark, le bonheur à l'état pur.

Quand je pars, je constate que le temps est très agréable et je me dis que pour une fois, je vais essayer de rentrer tôt pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Katniss.

Il est vrai que depuis l'ouverture, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous et j'espère franchement qu'elle ne m'en tient pas rigueur, et après tout elle devait s'y attendre , je suis un boulanger et je dois faire mon travail,surtout que la boulangerie est bien plus qu'un travail pour moi, c'est une réel passion. Je vis tout cela pour voir les yeux des enfants s'illuminer quand il goûte un gâteau qui leur plait, les dames se mordant la lèvre en observant toutes les jolies choses que j'ai préparé ou encore les hommes qui prétendent prendre des gâteaux pour faire plaisir à leur femme alors qu'ils savent consciemment qu'ils vont les engloutir avec plaisir dans un coin. Toutes ces choses me font aimer encore plus mon travail, j'aime rendre les autres heureux et l'un des meilleurs moyens que j'ai trouvé pour le faire est à travers mes pâtisseries et mon pain.

Alors j'espère franchement que Katniss s'y fera et qu'elle ne demandera jamais de choisir entre les deux car même si je l'aime,il faut que chacun garde ses passions pour éviter que nous ne tournions en rond. Par exemple, je ne vais jamais l'empêcher d'aller chasser donc logiquement personne n'a à m'empêcher de faire du pain.

Bon en tout cas, quand je vais m'installer dans ma boulangerie, je commence à faire quelques pains et quand je viens pour les déposer dans la vitrine, je remarque que le temps se dégrade très vite et alors que je commence à faire une autre sorte de pâte à pain, j'entends le tonnerre gronder et un éclair ne tarde pas à s'abattre à trois bon kilomètres de là ou je suis. Tout cela n'est clairement pas bon signe et avec les installations électriques que j'ai je me dis qu'il serait peut être plus prudent de fermer pour la journée en attendant que l'orage passe.

En plus c'est une occasion idéale de passer un peu de temps aux côtés de Katniss, après tout on a pleins de choses à fêter .Surtout avec ce temps la seule chose que j'ai envie est de passer la journée au lit à ses côtés.

Alors très vite, je dois renoncer à la pâte que j'étais en train de préparer et je prends le chemin de la maison.

Quand j'arrive, je rentre directement et commence à appeler Katniss, c'est étrange qu'elle ne réponde pas, peut être qu'elle est sous la douche et qu'elle ne m'entends pas. Dès lors je commence à faire un petit tour de la maison, elle est vide. Étrange, surtout avec ce temps où peut-elle bien être?

Mon esprit se tourne naturellement vers Haymitch, je pars chez lui, je m'apprêtais à frapper à sa porte quand je me met à entendre des bruits bizarres alors j'abandonne l'idée de frapper et colle mon oreille à la porte, je saisis des bribes de conversation, j'en ai presque envie de vomir, ma parole Haymitch est vraiment un porc.

Je garde mon oreille collée à la porte, peut être que Katniss est là mais très vite les bruits que j'entends me font comprendre que non. J'entends les gémissements d'Effie et des sortes de bruits d'animaux poussés par Haymitch. Ma parole, ils passent leur vie à faire ça, il est à peine dix heures du matin et ils sont déjà en train de se faire plaisir l'un l'autre. A croire que ces deux là tentent de rattraper toutes les années perdus à se tourner autour mais en tout cas à ce rythme là ils auront rattraper plus de vingt ans d'attirance physique en moins d'une semaine.

Bon une chose est sure, Katniss n'est certainement pas là. Quand j'y repense, ces deux là sont vraiment dégoutant faudra que j'ai une petite discussion avec Haymitch à propos de cela.

Je me dis ensuite que Katniss est peut être aller faire un tour chez Sae, après tout c'est possible surtout avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Quand je passe la voir, elle m'apprend qu'elle n'a pas vu Katniss, ce n'est pas possible je commence à désespérer de la trouver. Faut avouer que quand elle fuit et se cache, elle est quasi introuvable, faudra que je lui parle de ça, c'est parfois très agaçant, car plus je prends de temps pour la retrouver et plus notre journée au lit s'émiette.

Bon, il est temps que j'abatte ma dernière carte et si elle s'avère encore une fois fausse, je pense renoncer et retourner tout seul à la maison.

Il est temps de me rendre chez Hazelle, je frappe doucement à la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvre j'ai la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Gale. Il me regarde avec des yeux d'assassin, je pense que si en cet instant, il avait son arc en main, il m'aurait tué sans hésitation mais à la place il se décide à m'adresser un mot.

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mellark?**

**- Je cherche Katniss, je me disais qu'elle était peut être passée voir ta mère! »  
**

Il se met d'un coup à rire et me regarder avec des yeux de défi, au début j'en viens même à penser qu'il est en train de la séquestrer, dès lors je m'approche de lui étant prêt à forcer la porte et la retrouver, mais celui-ci reprends vite la parole.

**« Non je ne l'ai pas vu mais peut être qu'elle a eu marre de toi et qu'elle s'est barrée! »  
**

Il se met à rire sarcastiquement et franchement je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Je tente de me calmer et la violence ne va sans doute pas m'aider à avoir des réponses.

**« Sérieusement t'as pas une idée d'où elle pourrait être.?**

**- Hum vu le temps ce matin, elle a sans doute été faire un tour en forêt en pensant qu'il allait faire beau toute la journée! Elle a du se faire surprendre par l'orage. »  
**

D'un coup je met à paniquer, Katniss, seule dans la forêt, bon ce n'est pas inquiétant en soi mais la savoir seule avec ce temps orageux est bien loin d'être rassurant pour moi . Je me rappelle parfaitement de tout ce qu'on nous a dit sur la forêt pendant les orages, les arbres conduisent l'électricité et si elle se trouve à proximité de l'un d'entre eux pendant que l'éclair frappe, elle a très bien pu se faire électrocuter, peut être même qu'elle est déjà morte. Mon dieu il faut que je la retrouve et vite.

**« Très bien, je vais la chercher »  
**

Je commence à tourner les talons quand Gale me rattrape par le bras me retenant sans douceur.

**« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller maintenant et surtout pas tout seul, tu serais capable de te perdre et ça ne risque pas d'aider Katniss! »  
**

Il semble réfléchir un instant, au fond je crois qu'il est en plein débat intérieur, je lui donne trois secondes pour trouver la solution car je n'ai clairement pas toute la journée pour attendre que Monsieur trouve la réponse à sa question.

**« Bon laisse moi le temps d'aller prendre ma veste, je t'accompagne.**

**- Et pourquoi tu ferais-ça?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est certainement pas pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour Katniss, elle risquerait de me le reprocher si tu finis par te perdre en forêt! »  
**

Je trouve son argument un peu fumant car Katniss lui en veut déjà à mort et même plutôt deux fois qu'une mais s'il insiste, je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide.

Gale revient quelques instants plus tard avec une veste sur le dos puis nous partons en direction de la forêt, nous ne nous disons pas mot, de toute façon je n'ai rien à lui dire. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, Katniss et moi avons fini à l'hôpital. Désormais je préfère éviter tout contact avec lui. Dans ce cas là je n'ai pas trop le choix, je dois le faire pour Katniss, à deux nous avons plus de chance de la retrouver.

Peut être même qu'elle va bien mais je ne serai pas rassuré tant que je ne la tiendrai pas fortement dans mes bras.

Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, nous décidons de nous séparer pour être plus efficace.

Je marche en appelant Katniss, je rêve presque qu'elle me crie qu'elle est là et que tout va bien mais à chaque pas, je me sens plus mal, je crains que quelque chose ait cloché et qu'actuellement elle soit morte quelque part.

J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et je ne trouve toujours rien, ça commence à m'énerver, où peut elle bien être?. Je commence à accélérer le pas, elle ne doit pas être loin, je marche vite, sans doute trop faire attention à où je met les pieds si bien que je fini par trébucher sur une racine d'arbre. Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol et en relevant la tête, je l'aperçois.

Elle est allongée sur le sol totalement immobile à juste quelques mètres de moi. Je me relève dans la précipitation et court vers elle. J'appelle Gale à pleine poumon pour qu'il me rejoigne vite. J'arrive à côté d'elle, j'attrape doucement ma main en lui caressant le visage.

**« Katniss, Chérie, parle moi, si t'es consciente parle moi! Je t'en prie Katniss, parle moi! »**

La panique s'empare de moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Je commence à faire un état rapide de son corps, c'est alors que j'aperçois, son os ressortant de sa jambe droite et par dessus une sorte d'atèle de fortune, elle a du faire ça à la hâte pour tenter de vite regagner la lisière mais elle n'a sans doute pas eu la force d'aller plus loin..

Cette fois, je suis presque mortifié, craignant qu'elle soit morte, je place deux doigts au niveau de son poignet et cherche son poul. Au début je ne le trouve pas et la panique commence à me gagner. Ne rien trouver commence à me stresser, non elle ne peut pas être morte, dès lors je repositionne mes doigts encore et encore et finalement je crois qu'avec le stress, j'avais mal positionné mes doigts.

En effet, je commence à sentir un poul très faible mais qui me prouve qu'elle est vivante. Je respire soulagé puis je me redresse doucement en la prenant dans mes bras et j'appelle Gale de toutes mes forces.

Il débarque quelques instants plus tard et paraît complètement choqué quand il aperçoit l'état dans lequel se trouve Katniss. Il n'est pas temps de tergiverser, elle doit voir un médecin et de toute urgence car si elle n'est pas encore morte, ça peut très bien arriver dans quelques instants, après tout j'ignore depuis combien de temps elle se vide de son sang.

Heureusement que Gale est avec moi car il me guide vers la lisière de la forêt, je pose de temps en temps les yeux sur Katniss, son visage est si paisible, elle paraît presque endormie. Elle est tellement belle ainsi mais non je ne dois pas penser à ça, elle ne m'a pas encore quitter, il faut que je reste concentré sur mon objectif ultime, la conduire chez le médecin du district .

Une fois la lisière franchie, j'intensifie le rythme pour la conduire rapidement chez le médecin. Sur la route, je me tourne vers Gale.

**« Va chercher Haymitch et Effie, ils sont tous les deux chez Haymitch! Ramène les vite s'il te plait et rejoins nous après ok? » **

Il acquiesce et s'en va en courant chez Haymitch. Pendant ce temps là je parcoure les derniers mètres pour arriver enfin chez le médecin, je l'interpelle d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de vitalité, il finit par la prendre en charge.

Quand à moi, il me force à attendre dans la salle d'attente. Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que le temps va passer tellement lentement . Quand je repense à Katniss allongée seule sur le sol avec sa jambe cassé, je suis bouleversé. Dès lors je plaque ma main contre mes lèvres, je suis à la limite de pleurer, quand je pense que j'étais prêt à la réprimander alors qu'en fait elle a eu un accident, qu'elle était blessée et qu'elle a sans doute beaucoup souffert.. Je me sens tellement coupable, si j'avais été avec elle, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été chassé aujourd'hui, elle ne serai jamais tombé, dans un sens c'est de ma faute tout ça. Si j'étais plus avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas me douter que le temps se gâterait ainsi , même elle ne s'en doutait clairement pas car elle serait restée à la maison sinon..

En tout cas j'espère sincèrement que Gale et moi l'avons trouvé à temps et que le médecin pourra faire quelque chose pour elle.

J'entends des pas rapides dans le coulori, il s'agit certainement de Gale et je ne me trompe car quelques instants plus tard il se retrouve face à moi et paraît vraiment furieux, d'ailleurs il m'attrape par le col me forçant à me relever puis il m'envoie valser contre le mur.

**« C'est de ta faute tout ça Mellark »  
**

Me crache-t-il avec violence au visage. Dans un sens il n'a pas tord mais il est hors de question que je le laisse me dire ça.

**« Quoi et pourquoi tout est de ma faute dis moi?**

**- C'est de ta faute car tu l'as éloignée de moi, si on avait été ensemble, elle n'aurait jamais été seule dans la forêt et cet accident ne se serait jamais produit**

**- Sans doute mais tu oublies une chose Gale, Katniss est fiancée à moi! »  
**

Je crois que cette simple phrase a suffit à le mettre encore plus en colère car il lève son poing prêt à l'abattre sur moi, quand Haymitch s'interpose.

**« Ca suffit tous les deux! Ma parole vous êtes idiots où vous le faites exprès, vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de laver votre linge sale ? »  
**

Effie ne tarde pas à arriver quelques secondes plus tard et nous regarde tous les deux en étant outré.

**« Un peu de tenue tous les deux, rappelez vous la raison de notre présence ici! Katniss est blessée et clairement vos délires d'enfants sont inintéressants et injustifiés! Il va falloir grandir tous les deux et bien vous tenir car sinon vous attendrez tous les deux dehors! »  
**

Elle nous regarde en ayant ses mains poser sur ses hanches, je l'ai rarement vu si autoritaire, c'est sans doute l'inquiétude mais au fond elle n'a pas tord, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ça et puis si Gale veut vraiment la bagarre. On règlera ça à la loyale plus tard. En tout cas Effie reprend la parole.

**« Et toi Gale Hawthorne, tes propos sont idiots, car Peeta et Katniss s'aiment et tu te doutes qu'il n'a jamais voulu qu'une chose comme cela se produise! Il s'agit d'un accident, d'ailleurs on ignore ce qui s'est réellement passé mais Peeta est en tout cas, hors de tout soupçon!**

**J'aimerai rajouter un truc, tu dis que tu tiens à Katniss, tu le cries sur tous les toits mais alors pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de son amitié? Car tu passes ton temps à lui faire la guerre, tu l'as fait souffrir, tu renies des années d'amitiés et en plus tu as été plus loin, tu l'as frappé, tu l'as forcé à t'embrasser et je sais même que tu as été bien plus loin avec elle.**

**Alors dis moi franchement qui de toi et Peeta est le pire ici?**

**En plus la faute te revient à toi aussi, car tu es présent au district 12, alors imagine que malgré le fait que Katniss soit fiancé à Peeta, si tu avais souhaité passer outre ton amour pour rester simplement son ami! Ce matin en voyant le beau temps, elle serait passée te voir pour aller chasser, tu l'aurais accompagné avec grand plaisir et quand le temps se serait gâté tu aurai surement recommandé de rentrer! Alors que la elle s'est retrouvée seule, effrayée, avec une jambe cassée et elle a tenté de survivre seule car son seul partenaire de chasse l'a laissé tomber!**

**Alors maintenant les deux vous vous asseyez en silence et attendons tranquillement que le médecin vienne nous donner des nouvelles de Katniss. »  
**

Je me tourne vers Effie, elle a tellement raison. Je retourne m'asseoir tranquillement, Haymitch et Effie se posent à côté de moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gale quand à lui paraît complètement perdu et je crois que les propos d'Effie lui ont permis de comprendre à quel point il avait été idiot. Au fond je crois qu'il a besoin de faire le point avec lui même, d'ailleurs il s'empresse de quitter la salle d'attente. Qu'il aille retrouver ses esprits ailleurs et par la suite nous discuterons des suites à donner à tout ça.

A suivre...

Voici la suite, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour tous vos messages qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir.

Et à votre avis qu'est ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Peeta POV

L'attente est un vrai supplice, pourquoi c'est si long? Haymitch ne cesse de me dire que c'est bon signe car cela signifie qu'elle vit encore, qu'elle se bat pour revenir le plus rapidement possible auprès de nous. Bon je dois avouer que vu de ce point de vue là c'est plus que positif mais bon ma patience à des limites, l'attente va finir par me tuer ou me rendre fou au choix. Dans les deux cas on peut considérer des solutions comme inenvisageables.

Mon esprit se focalise ensuite sur Katniss, je la revois encore dans mes bras, inconsciente, d'une pâleur effrayante, le souvenir de cette vision me terrorise. Elle ne peut pas rester pale ni mourir aujourd'hui, elle doit se battre, elle doit se battre, il est hors de question qu'elle me laisse tomber maintenant. On a encore tellement de chose à vivre, le mariage, les futurs enfants, tant de belles choses nous attendent encore.

En tout cas cela fait bien trois bonnes heures que nous attendons, la fatigue se fait sentir mais également la faim commence à nous ronger, j'entends d'ici le bruit de l'estomac d'Effie, dès lors je décide de m'absenter quelques instants pour aller récupérer les quelques petits pains fait ce matin à la boulangerie. Quand je les rapportent à Effie m'adresse un sourire vraiment adorables me remerciant pour mon attention, à vrai dire je ne voulais pas gâcher mais également c'est une sorte de paiement pour les remercier d'être auprès de moi dans ce moment difficile. Haymitch se charge de partager les petits pains, à vrai dire on peut en déguster deux chacuns et on en garde encore quelques uns pour plus tard, on ne sait jamais combien de temps va prendre cette intervention. En tout cas ces petits pains vont nous permettrent de tenir en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Katniss.

Sincèrement je remercie Effie et Haymitch d'être à mes côtés, ils m'apportent un tel soutien, ils restent si positif mais je crois qu'au fond c'est juste une facade, ils ne veulent juste pas m'inquiéter. Ils se doutent que s'ils tirent des têtes marquant leur inquiétude. Mon stress va grandir et je risque de rentrer dans un état pas possible, peut être même que cela peut me provoquer une crise de Highjacking, oh non, il est hors de question que ce genre de chose m'arrive, je dois tenter de garder mon calme.

Je me tourne de temps en temps vers Effie et Haymitch pour leur adresser des petits sourires, à vrai dire je me force énormément mais bon il le faut. En tout cas une question nous brûle les lèvres à tous les trois, que s'est-il passé dans cette forêt?

Moi même je cherche à comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

Je vais bientôt avoir la réponse à mes questions, Gale refait son apparition parmi nous avec dans ses mains, l'arc et le carquois de Katniss, je les reconnais parfaitement. Je me précipite vers lui.

**« Tu les as trouvé où?**

**- A environ 500 mètres ! J'ai suivi les traces de sang à partir de l'endroit où tu l'as retrouvé! D'ailleurs c'est impressionnant qu'elle ait pu parcourir tant de distance avec une jambe cassée mais elle l'a fait! »  
**

Gale me tend l'arc de Katniss, je le prends avec plaisir le serrant contre moi, quand je pense qu'elle le tenait encore quelques heures plus tôt dans ses bras, je le caresse doucement, je suis envahit par la tristesse. Comment cela a t-il pu arriver?

Haymitch se tourne vers Gale.

**« Tu n'as rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer ce qui s'est passé?**

**- Non il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indices mais la seule chose que j'ai trouvé avec l'arc c'est un écureuil au bout d'une flèche! Après cela j'ai trouvé une flaque de sang à proximité d'un arbre, je pense qu'elle est tombée de cet arbre mais je n'en suis clairement pas sur. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait ce qui s'est passé? Sinon vous avez des nouvelles du médecin! »  
**

Je le regarde en faisant non de la tête, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler pour l'instant, je retourne à ma place en gardant l'arc de Katniss dans mes bras. Haymitch et Effie proposent pendant ce temps là à Gale un peu de pain pour tenir car je crois que finalement nous allons rester à quatre à attendre des nouvelles de l'état de Katniss.

Que lui font-ils pour que ce soit si long?

Une bonne heure plus tard alors qu'Effie et Haymitch se sont assoupies et que Gale et moi restons silencieux. Le docteur fait d'un coup irruption dans le couloir s'approchant de moi.

A le voir je ne suis pas rassurer, il porte une tenue de bloc et il y a tant de sang dessus, le sang de Katniss.

Il s'approche de moi et à le voir, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va me dire qu'il a fait tout son possible mais qu'il n'a rien pu faire.

Je commence sérieusement à stresser, je me relève pour lui faire face pendant que Gale réveille doucement Effie et Haymitch. On lui fait tous les quatre faces et il prend la parole.

**« Alors Mss Everdeen ne nous a pas faciliter la tâche, quand vous nous l'avez amener elle était dans un état qu'on pourrait qualifier de plutôt grave. Elle a perdu une quantité impressionnante de sang et à vrai dire il nous a été difficile de la stabiliser. »  
**

Mon dieu, ses paroles ne me rassurent pas du tout, les larmes commencent à venir, ne me dites pas qu'il nous a fait attendre tout ce temps pour finalement nous dire qu'il n'a rien pu faire et qu'elle est morte , non si c'est pour ça je vais le tuer ce chien. Je m'adresse à lui avec la voix tremblante.

**« Elle est? Euh... Enfin, elle est mor...? »  
**

Mon dieu, même le dire est tellement difficile, je fonds en larmes et Effie me prend doucement dans ses bras en me caressant le dos, tentant de me rassurer, de me dire que le médecin n'a pas fini, que tout va bien se passer.

**« Elle est vivante et après une très longue opération nous avons réussi à la stabiliser. Elle est encore très affaiblie et toujours inconsciente mais ça devrait aller beaucoup mieux!**

**- Et pour sa jambe?** Demande Gale et Haymitch quasi simultanément.

**- Vous savez les fractures ouvertes sont clairement difficiles à opérer, surtout dans le cas de Mademoiselle Everdeen qui a perdu beaucoup de sang avant qu'on la récupère. L'opération a été très compliqué, son coeur a même lâché pendant l'opération mais on a pu la réanimer rapidement.**

**En tout cas nous avons replacer l'os mais la consolidation risque d'être longue et sa jambe risque d'être très douloureuse pendant des mois.** conclut le docteur

**- Elle a quand même des chances de retrouver sa mobilité un jour? Je veux dire elle pourra retrouver l'usage complet de sa jambe?.**

**-Vous savez avec ce type de lésion, il nous est difficile de le savoir, ce genre de chose sont déterminés par les personnes elle même, je veux dire qu'avec une bonne immobilisation, il n'y a aucune raison que son os ne se ressoude pas naturellement et que la patiente retrouve toute sa mobilité après un bon entrainement ! **

**Toutefois dans ce genre de cas je recommanderai le recours à des méthodes un peu plus expéditives, les réparations osseuses par le biais d'injection, j'ignore si vous connaissez ce mécanisme! Certes il est très très douloureux mais il permettrait de renforcer plus rapidement la structure de son os, il faudra bien sur par la suite immobiliser sa jambe mais la durée du rétablissement sera bien moins long.**

**Je vous confie mon idée sur ce cas mais toutes les décisions concernant sa jambe seront bien sur prise par Mademoiselle Everdeen à son réveil. »  
**

Je me tourne vers lui.

**« Mais ces injections sont très douloureuses, vous ne craignez pas que ce soit trop pour elle, surtout avec un organisme que vous qualifiez vous même de très affaibli?**

**- Certes mais cela garanti un rétablissement avec plus de chance de réussites et surtout cela lui permettrait de retrouver de la mobilité plus rapidement!**

**- Vraiment, je ne crois pas que les morts soient intéressées par le fait d'avoir une bonne démarche! »  
**

Effie me regarde sous le choc et m'ordonne de me taire, sur ce coup là suis-je vraiment aller trop loin? Non je ne pense pas, ce que le médecin vient de proposer m'a clairement choquer et je le vois comme un être purement inhumain.

Alors que la douleur sera à son maximum, il veut déjà sevrer Katniss de toute forme de médication pour opter pour des injections. Je trouve cela bien trop risqué, la douleur peut tuer et j'en suis parfaitement conscient, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir cela pour elle.

Lors de notre dernier séjour au district 4, déjà j'ai du subir des cris de douleurs insupportables pendant de très longues heures, elles ont sans douté été les plus longues heures de ma vie, à l'entendre supplier qu'on arrête, qu'elle voulait que ça cesse, qu'on l'assomme avec une masse, oui ce jour là elle délirait complètement et nous as sorti toutes les excuses possibles pour faire cesser son cauchemar. Je ne veux pas qu'elle revive cela une autre fois; c'est bien trop dur et trop douloureux.

Dans ce cas ci combien de temps va prendre la douleur, dix heures, douze, une journée, sincèrement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais bon comme l'a dit le docteur c'est elle qui va décider.

**« Est-ce que je peux la voir docteur?**

**- Bien sur mais pas longtemps! De toute façon elle ne va pas reprendre conscience tout de suite elle est encore sous sédation! A la rigueur je vous recommanderai d'aller vous reposer et de revenir un petit plus tard dans la journée! Elle ne reprendra pas conscience avant plusieurs heures!**

**- Non, il est hors de question que je la laisse une seconde de plus, je reste avec elle! Si elle dort je dormirai à côté d'elle mais il est hors de question que je rentre sans elle, elle a besoin de moi et je vais rester! »  
**

Le médecin ne rétorque rien et il a plutôt intérêt s'il ne veut pas se prendre mon poing dans la figure . Je me tourne vers Effie et Haymitch.

**« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, c'est déjà très gentil à vous d'être rester ici et promis je vous fait prévenir dès qu'il y a du nouveau ou qu'elle revient à elle, d'accord? » **

Haymitch acquiesce et prend la direction de la sortie avec Effie. Je me tourne vers Gale, je m'apprête à lui demander à son tour de rentrer chez lui mais il parle avant même que j'ai pu commencer ma phrase.

**« Non, je reste aussi!**

**Comme tu veux »**

****Une fois le couple de mentor parti, je suis le médecin mais à vrai dire je ne vais pas aller voir Katniss tout de suite, j'ai une petite chose à régler avant. Je suis le médecin jusque son bureau et ferme la porte derrière moi.

**" C'est quoi votre problème, vous êtes un envoyé de Snow, c'est ça? La torturer à tout prix en lui infligeant des injections qui vont la faire souffrir, peut être même que la douleur va la rendre folle. C'est ça que tu cherches?"**

Je m'approche dangereusement de lui, à vrai dire je suis très énervé et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui exploser la tête contre le mur. Qui me dit que cet homme n'est pas un traite, qu'il n'a pas profiter de Katniss pendant son opération. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type. Je vois le visage du diable peint sur lui, il est faux et je crois bien qu'il est temps que je lui fasse passer un sale quart d'heures.

Je franchis les derniers pas qui me séparent de lui, il parait sous le choc.

**" Mr Mellark, arrêtez cela, vous êtes en colère, vous avez besoin de soulager votre frustration sur quelqu'un mais s'il vous plait prenez vous en à la bonne personne! Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout cela et les injections sont à recommander pour aider Melle Everdeen à récupérer plus vite.**

**- Bien sur et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire"**

Je lâche un rire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'effrayant et m'approche de lui. Je lui envoie mon poing en pleine tête, il se cogne violemment contre le mur et à vrai dire je ne m'arrête pas. Une fois cet homme au sol, je commence à lui donner de violents coups de pieds, je suis prêt à le tuer, il aurait du faire mieux son travail. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le frapper encore, des bras forts me bloquent, je me débats et tourne la tête pour apercevoir Gale.

**' Lâche moi, il faut que je le massacre, il veut la tuer, il veut la tuer, je dois lui faire sa fête à ce chien! **

**- Tu ne vas faire la fête à personne Peeta, je crois que tu as clairement besoin de te reposer, tu es à cran et tu pars complètement en vrille! Cet homme est innocent, il essaye juste d'aider Katniss!"**

Il me fait sortir de la pièce.

**" Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et parler au Docteur Aurelius avant de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Hors de question, je veux rester avec Katniss!**

**- Oh que non, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, c'est non je n'ai pas envie que tu la tues, alors s'il te plait, rentre chez toi, prend un cachet puis appelle le Docteur Aurelius, ne me force pas à me montrer violent vis à vis de toi!"**

Sur ce coup là je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je pars à contrecœur et Gale décide de me raccompagner comme pour être sur que je ne tente pas de revenir.

A suivre...

Encore merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi d'accueillir vos commentaires! ^^

En tout cas j'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre et je peux vous dire que pour les chapitres à venir, il va y avoir des petites choses bien sympathiques ^^

Déjà le chapitre 30, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite et à vrai dire si ça peut vous rassurer, la fin n'est pas pour maintenant, j'ai encore pas mal d'idée!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Katniss POV

Quand j'ouvre à nouveaux les yeux, je suis envahie par un univers teinté de blanc, je ne sens plus aucune partie de mon corps, est-ce cela être mort? Dans ce cas là on peut considérer ça comme étant plutôt agréable, si la mort est sans souffrance je serai prête à l'accepter sans problème, quoique non il y a Peeta, ma mère et mes deux mentors qui sont des obsédés.

Très vite je dois revenir à la réalité, mon champ de vision et même tous mes autres sens commencent à s'adapter à mon environnement, je suis en effet dans une pièce blanche et j'entends un cliquetis régulier. Je tourne légèrement les yeux et vois les battements de mon coeur se dessiner sur une machine; la réponse a ma question se trouve ici je suis bel et bien vivante.

Quand je baisse les yeux, je remarque que quelqu'un est endormi sur mon ventre, je relève doucement ma main gauche caressant doucement les cheveux de la personne endormie contre moi. Je dois avouer que le contact avec la chevelure de cette personne est étrange, Peeta a les cheveux plus soyeux et il en a plus, au début je pense que c'est lié à mon réveil et que je suis encore un peu dans les nuages mais quand la personne en question relève les yeux et me fait face, je ne peux que constater qu'il ne s'agit pas de Peeta.

En apercevant Gale j'ai un mouvement de recul, je dois même avouer que je suis plutôt inquiète, que fait-il ici,surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé durant notre séjour au district 4 ? Où est Peeta? Trop de question se bouscule dans ma tête. Quand à Gale, il tente de se réveiller doucement se frottant les yeux puis quand il constate que je suis réveillée il m'adresse un petit sourire.

**« Enfin, tu auras mis beaucoup de temps à reprendre conscience!**

**- Gale, où se trouve Peeta?**

**- Il est chez vous il se repose! Tu sais hier il était très fatigué et à cran j'ai préféré qu'il rentre se reposer!**

**- Hum tu as bien fait mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais là? Surtout seul, ça m'étonne que Peeta ou Haymitch t'aient laissé tout seul avec moi!**

**- En fait ils sont tous chez eux et je crois qu'ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis seul avec toi, ça m'arrange assez. Katniss je veux clairement profiter tant qu'on est tous les deux pour avoir une petite conversation, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour ça bien sur. »  
**

Je le regarde avec un léger sourire, il faudra bien mettre les choses au clair alors aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, cela ne fait pas une grande différence pour moi. Je lui fais un signe positif de la tête, puis je le vois chercher ses mots. Il doit avoir beaucoup de chose à me dire.

**« Katniss, tu sais j'ai vraiment agis comme un idiot ces derniers temps et je voulais commencer par m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait! Te frapper, te forcer à m'embrasser c'était pas vraiment nécessaire! Hier quand je t'ai retrouvé avec Peeta et que j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai réalisé qu'en cherchant à tout prix à t'avoir comme amoureuse, j'ai fini par te perdre en tant qu'ami tout court.**

**C'est bien la dernière chose que je veux, te perdre, que tu t'éloignes de moi! Après tout on a déjà vécu tellement de chose ensemble, alors Katniss est-ce que tu serai prête à me pardonner et à que tout redevienne comme avant entre toi et moi?  
**

**- Gale, je n'ai jamais vraiment cesser de te considérer comme un ami alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai ta proposition ! Par contre tu vas devoir respecter certaines règles, pas de baisers, pas de démonstration affective déplacée et surtout plus de bagarre avec Peeta. Il faut que tu acceptes que lui et moi allons bientôt nous marier!**

**- Katniss, t'es vraiment sur que c'est lui l'homme avec qui tu veux te marier, réfléchi toute ta vie tu t'es entêté à me dire que tu ne voulais pas te marier et au premier homme qui attrape ton coeur, tu acceptes? Comment peux tu être sure qu'il te rendra heureuse, tu n'as essayé que lui Katniss. En plus tu as plus de point commun avec moi, je pourrai t'apporter la sécurité, un bon mode de vie et tu serai libre de faire ce que bon te semble, tu y a pensé à ça avant de dire oui à Mellark?**

**- Gale, s'il te plait n'insiste pas! Je suis sure de ce que je fais, j'aime Peeta et je sais qu'il va me rendre heureuse. Puis en tant qu'ami Gale, je suis certain que si Peeta se comporte mal avec moi tu seras le premier à aller lui faire sa fête! Cela me semble bien suffisant. En plus je suis certaine que tu vas finir par rencontre une jolie et gentille fille qui prendra bien soin de toi et qui te rendra heureux. En attendant je voudrai avoir mon ami auprès de moi et non un homme qui va saisir chaque moment de faiblesse pour essayer me séduire! Il faut que tu respectes mon choix Gale, si tu veux qu'on puisse redevenir ami. »  
**

Il se met à rire, au fond je sais qu'il n'attend que ça de pouvoir péter la figure à Peeta mais bon il va devoir se contrôler encore, je ne pense pas que mon couple va défaillir maintenant.

**« Bon j'ai bien compris ce que tu attends de moi, mais je n'aime pas trop Peeta. Franchement ça risque d'être dur de m'entendre avec lui, ya des chances qu'on se dispute encore pas mal mais bon je peux te promettre que j'éviterai de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Sauf s'il le mérite bien sur. Qu'en penses tu?**

**- Ca me paraît acceptable »  
**

Je tente de me redresser légèrement, Gale m'apporte son aide en déposant un coussin supplémentaire derrière mon dos.

**« Merci! »  
**

Le docteur fit son entrée dans la chambre ayant besoin de me parler seul à seul. , Katniss se tourne vers Gale.

**« Tu devrais aller te reposer Gale, tu dois être très fatigué surtout que tu as passé la nuit à veiller sur moi. En plus si tu as peur de me laisser seule, tu peux toujours passer chercher Peeta avant de rentrer chez toi, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera avec plaisir de me rejoindre. Il s'occupera bien de moi ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Aller, on se verra plus tard de toute façon Gale! Sur ce, je te souhaite de passer une très bonne nuit et surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien se passer maintenant, je compte rester en vie encore longtemps.  
**

Il m'adresse un léger sourire puis embrasse doucement mon front avant de s'éclipser discrètement de ma chambre. Enfin je me tourne vers le docteur.

**« Oula vous avez mauvaise mine docteur que vous est-il arrivé?**

**- Comment vous le dire? Votre conjoint m'a attaqué! »  
**

Je suis complètement sous le choc, Gale ne m'a pas parlé de cette attaque, comment Peeta a t-il pu lui faire ça? Surtout que ce docteur m'a je pense sauver la vie. Ma parole va vraiment falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec lui quand il va revenir, ce type de comportement n'est pas acceptable, hum c'est peut être de ça dont me parlait Gale quand il me disait que Peeta avait besoin de repos. Il devait être à cran mais de là à frapper mon médecin, c'est un peu abusé comme attitude.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela, j'espère que vous allez bien vous remettre. »  
**

Je lui adresse un sourire empreint de sincérité puis je le laisse me parler de mon état de santé. Il veut me parler des solutions pour ma jambe, je dois dire que pour l'instant je n'ai pas mal, mais c'est sans doute lié aux doses de morphines déjà reçu. J'ai la nette impression que quand ils vont m'enlever ma pompe à morphine, ma jambe va me faire un mal de chien.

En tout cas il me parle des injections, ce mot me donne mal rien que d'y penser mais le docteur semble vraiment convaincu qu'un traitement préventif avec des injections m'aideraient à récupérer ma mobilité bien plus rapidement; C'est vrai que c'est une chose importante, surtout avec le mariage approchant, je vais devoir être au top de ma forme pour gérer tout ça.

Il faut que je guérisse et rapidement! Il m'explique que les injections ne me rétabliront sans doute pas complètement et que je devrais par la suite passer un bon mois avec une jambe immobiliser avec des béquilles. Ca me semble acceptable car dans l'autre cas j'en aurai pour trois voire quatre mois avec une immobilisation complète. Non ce n'est pas envisageable une seule seconde.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus, je me tourne vers le docteur et accepte, toutefois je lui demande d'attendre un peu avant de m'enlever ma morphine, j'aimerai encore vivre sur un nuage de coton pour quelques heures.

Après j'accepterai la souffrance comme elle me viendra, bon je dois avouer que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi mais je hais ces injections. Grand dieu je vais encore passer des heures cauchemardesques et je risque également d'en faire passer à la majorité du district. J'espère vraiment que l'insonorisation des pièces est bonne sinon je risque d'en agacer plus d'un.

Je souris à cette pensée, le docteur accepte mon compromis et quitte la pièce sans dire mot.

Je reste un moment à contempler le plafond étant songeuse vis à vis de Peeta. Si ces crises reviennent ça risque de devenir dur à gérer, surtout que cela fait un moment qu'il n'en a pas eu. Peut être qu'il serait temps de l'éloigner un peu de toutes les sources de stress au quotidien. Je suis en train de me dire qu'il faut que je sois plus douce avec lui et que j'essaie de l'aider à se ménager.

Dans un premier temps, je ne vais pas lui parler des injections, quand le médecin me les fera je demanderai à Gale ou Haymitch de le tenir éloigner le temps que prendra leur poison à faire effet. Sans doute une bonne journée ou au pire je peux utiliser Effie, elle est spécialiste toute catégorie pour ce genre de chose, il suffit quelle entame une conversation sur un sujet tel que la mode ou le mariage pour occuper Peeta pendant des heures.

En tout cas quand Peeta franchit la porte de ma chambre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je lui rend de bon coeur. Il s'approche de moi caressant doucement ma joue.

**« Tu vas bien mon coeur? Gale m'a dit que cela faisait une bonne heure que tu as repris conscience? Tout va bien, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Tout s'est bien passé avec Gale? Il m'a dit que le docteur était passé te voir il t'a dit quoi?**

**- Oh Oh Peeta doucement! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi tout va bien, tout s'est très bien passé avec Gale et le médecin m'a juste parler de l'opération! tout va bien ne t'en fais pas! Et toi ça va?**

**- Oui très bien! Je me suis bien reposé, ça m'a fait un bien fou même si le lit me semblait désespérément vide sans toi Katniss. »  
**

Je lui adresse un petit sourire en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser.

**« Hum désolé mais je pense que je ne dormirai pas à la maison pour le moment, le médecin préfère me garder encore quelques jours pour faire quelques tests pour ma jambe! Mais Peeta j'aimerai que tu me promettes un truc, que malgré ma jambe, tu vas continuer de travailler et surtout que tu ne va pas te surmener. Tu sais on peut trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi pendant la journée, Effie pourrait venir m'aider. En plus ça serait l'occasion de préparer le mariage toutes les deux et pour les actes un peu plus difficile Haymitch ou Gale pourraient être des soutiens de poids. Alors je veux vraiment que tu essaie également de te concentrer sur ton propos repos. D'accord Peeta.**

**- Bien sur mais je n'aime pas te savoir proche de Gale!**

**- Peeta tu sais que lui et moi avons parler, il accepte notre relation et nous serons juste des amis! Et puis même si Gale tente quelque chose, il se retrouvera toujours face à un mur, car mon coeur est déjà prit et c'est par toi. »  
**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire en caressant doucement ma joue.

**« Oh Katniss, si tu savais comme je t'aime.**

**- Oh oui je le sais Peeta et je t'aime tellement à mon tour. »  
**

Finalement il reste blottit une bonne partie de la journée dans mes bras, nous passons de longs moments sans vraiment communiquer, à juste profiter de la présence de l'autre à nos côtés. Je savoure ce moment et puis la journée s'anime quand Haymitch et Effie viennent nous rendre visite. D'ailleurs à en juger par l'état de la coiffure d'Effie je pense qu'ils se sont peu de temps avant de venir, consacrer à des activités normalement réservé aux couples mariés.

En les voyant arriver, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire avec Peeta. . Ma parole, Haymitch ne pense qu'à cela mais il y aussi une autre explication pour justifier ses galipettes permanentes. Haymitch dans l'intérêt de son couple a bien réduit sa consommation d'alcool désormais c'est à peine s'il boit une bouteille en une journée, c'est un énorme progrès alors je pense que pour soulager un peu les effets du manque. Il s'adonne à une pratique sexuelle intensive avec Effie, dans un sens c'est pas plus mal à leur grand âge ça les maintien en forme et à vrai dire tant qu'aucun d'eux deux ne nous parlent de leur pratique sexuelle , ça peut rester acceptable.

En tout cas tout se passe plutôt bien pour l'instant.

J'espère que ça va durer.

A suivre...

Voilà ce chapitre.

J'attends vos review avec impatience en espérant que cette histoire vous satisfait toujours autant.

A votre avis qu'est ce qui vous attend par la suite? ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Katniss POV

Les jours sont vraiment passées rapidement et j'ai finalement eut recours aux injections sans vraiment sollicité l'avis de Peeta au préalable. Je m'étais arrangée pour l'éloigner de l'hôpital, le jour où je les subirai, je savais parfaitement qu'il était contre et je n'avais pas forcément envie de me confronter avec lui à ce sujet.

Alors j'ai prit moi même la décision d'avoir recours à ces injections, même si j'ai du souffrir toute seule, je ne regrette finalement pas de l'avoir fait. Le docteur m'a avoué que ma jambe s'était par la suite ressoudé en partie et que j'aurai donc des chances de guérir bien plus.

Après m'avoir plâtre, je finis par quitter l'hôpital, espérant ne plus y retourner pendant un long moment, j'aimerai bien que pour une fois ma poise légendaire cesse et que je puisse enfin profiter de la vie.

En attendant je vais devoir passer plus d'un mois avec des béquilles et je risque d'être sacrément diminuée dans ma vie quotidienne. C'est pourquoi je décide d'avoir recours à quelqu'un pour me donner un coup de main. Au début je pense à Haymitch, oh non pas cet ivrogne en plus il va passer son temps à me lancer des blagues sur le fait que je suis en partie estropié, on va éviter. Gale, non bien que nous soyons sur la voie des réconciliations, je ne suis pas sure que Peeta approuve ce genre de chose et pour l'instant je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.

En dernier choix, il me reste Effie et à vrai dire elle me semble être une très bonne idée. Déjà elle s'est un peu calmée depuis son arrivée au district 12, surtout depuis qu'elle sort avec Haymitch mais également car il faut que nous organisions le mariage et le faire pendant ma convalescence pourrait être une très bonne idée.

Il est peut être temps que j'aille lui soumettre mon plan pour le mois à venir.

Dès lors, je me dirige vers chez Haymitch et Effie, après avoir doucement frappé à la porte. Effie vient m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire, elle me prend dans ses bras et m'invite à entrer. Elle m'explique qu'Haymitch n'est pas là, il est parti voir des amis ou elle n'a pas l'air de trop savoir où il se trouve. Dans mon cas ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'ai pas forcément envie de devoir supporter ses remarques incessantes, il va à tous les goûts faire des blagues potaches qui ne feront rire que lui, alors pour sa survie, il est sans doute mieux qu'il ne soit pas là.

Elle m'invite à aller m'installer dans le salon et elle m'apporte une petite tasse de thé puis se tourne vers moi.

**« Alors Katniss, tu avais quelque chose à me dire?**

**- En fait oui j'aurai une petite chose à te demander mais sincèrement tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter!**

**- Très bien je t'écoute**

**- Bon tu sais que je vais être immobiliser pendant un bon mois et j'aurai sans doute besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider un peu dans les actes de la vie courante. J'ai tout de suite penser à toi, tu serai intéressée pour me donner un coup de main?.**

**- Ca serait avec beaucoup de plaisir et tu le sais très bien, Katniss**

**- En plus je me disais qu'on pourrait même profiter de tout ce temps passer ensemble pour commencer à voir les détails pour le mariage!**

**- Oh oui très bonne idée, j'ai déjà pleins d'idées tu sais, je vais demander à Plutarch de m'envoyer des catalogues du Capitole; oh tu verras il y en a pour tous les goûts. » **

Quand elle me parle du catalogue en provenance du Capitole, je commence à prendre peur, bientôt elle va me demander de faire la fête dans une grande salle et de faire dans des choses très excentrique comme opter pour des poignées de portes en argent, ou encore des tables en acajou pour rendre un hommage à la table que j'ai maltraité dans le train pour les premiers Hunger Games. Cette idée me fait légèrement sourire mais quand elle me la sortira de vive voix, je crois que je me sentirai moins bien.

Ah pourquoi j'ai accepté de me marier, ça représente tellement de travail à faire. Il faut choisir les invités, envoyer les invitations, contacter Paylor ou Plutarch pour réquisitionner quelques maisons de vainqueurs pour les invités venant d'autres districts qu'on ne pourrait pas héberger chez nous ou chez Haymitch. Penser au banquet, la cérémonie des pains. C'est clairement beaucoup de travail mais avec une reine de l'organisation comme Effie, je me sentirai bien mieux.

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Effie pendant un instant. Dès lors je remarque que quelque chose cloche, c'est sur quand je la regarde elle paraît particulièrement tendu. Quelque chose la tracasse et il faut que je chasse de quoi il s'agit. Je m'éclaircis la voix pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi puis commence.

**« Effie je peux te poser une question?**

**- Bien sur Katniss, je t'écoute!**

**- Tu es sure que tout va bien? Tu me parais bien soucieuse, qu'est ce qui se passe?**

**- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, tu sais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me reposer ces temps ci. » **

Je la regarde et c'est vrai que ses traits paraissent tirer et que ses yeux laissent apparaître des cernes. Je me sens coupable de venir la déranger, mais quand je la regarde je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas qu'un problème de fatigue, il faut que je découvre de quoi il s'agit. Je décide de lancer la phrase que je suis certaine de regretter après l'avoir dit.

**« Effie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire! Après tout on est amie non? Si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux m'en parler sauf s'il s'agit de ta vie sexuelle avec Haymitch. Je préfère ignorer ce genre de chose pour ma santé mentale. » **

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, je la sens prête à me lâcher le morceau**.**

**« En fait, je suis inquiète j'ai beaucoup de retard!**

**- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave si tu prends un peu de retard sur l'emploi du temps que tu t'es fixé. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très attachée au planning mais parfois un peu d'improvisation peut faire du bien alors ne te soucie pas de ce genre de chose. Cela représente des tracas inutiles.**

**- Katniss, je ne parle pas de ce genre de retard là, je parle de ma semaine rouge!**

**- Ah... Oh …..Ah » **

Sur le coup je suis choquée mais je me dis surtout que j'ai été conne de lui faire un discours sur la part d'improvisation dans la vie mais bon il y a plus grave. Elle n'a pas eu ses règles, elle serait enceinte d'Haymitch; oh mon dieu.

**« Bon restons calme, Dis moi que vous utilisez des protections avec Haymitch?**

**- Heu non jamais!**

**- Quoi? Et après tu nous fais des discours moralisateurs sur la responsabilité au sein d'un couple et vous n'en utilisez même pas.**

**- J'étais pour en utiliser mais Haymitch n'aime pas, il trouve que ça lui coupe son plaisir.**

**- Oh oh oh Effie, j'ai dit aucun détail sur ta vie sexuelle! J'ai encore envie de pouvoir dormir la nuit.**

**- Oui pardon! Je ne voulais pas te traumatiser!  
**

**- Bon effie, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'être sure que tu sois enceinte, il faut que tu vois un médecin, autant en être sure, au lieu de te faire du mouron pour rien! Prends ta veste on va voir le docteur! » **

Elle me fait oui de la tête mettant de quoi se couvrir puis nous nous dirigeons vers la ville. Je tourne de temps à autre le regard vers Efife. Elle semble vraiment très stressée, la pauvre, mais au fond elle semble aussi partagée par d'autres types d'émotions.. Je lis chez elle un mélange d'excitation car je suis persuadée qu'elle se damnerait pour apprendre qu'elle est enceinte mais dans l'histoire le gros problème risque d'être Haymitch. Ce vieux bougre têtu et entêté qui risque de ne pas trop aimer cette idée mais bon pour l'instant on n'est sure de rien.

Une fois arrivée chez le médecin, je reste avec Effie tout du long pendant qu'elle explique son problème au médecin. Il décide de faire réaliser une analyse de sang en nous expliquant qu'on aura très vite une réponse. Nous restons un moment à attendre des réponses dans le cabinet du médecin. Il finit par revenir se posant face à nous, je vois Effie se tendre soudainement.

**« Alors Docteur?**

**- Miss Trinket, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes bel et bien enceinte! »**

A suivre...

Ah Ah, je pense que vous ne vous attendiez sans doute pas à ça xD J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre! Que pensez vous de la grossesse d'Effie? La réaction d'Haymitch quand il va l'apprendre?

En tout cas la suite est pour très bientôt...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Il nous faut du temps à toutes les deux pour réaliser ce que le médecin vient de dire ,Effie est enceinte, elle est enceinte d'Haymitch. En tout cas de son côté c'est l'explosion de joie, elle me serre si fort dans ses bras qu'elle manque de m'étouffer.

**« Oh mon dieu Katniss, je suis enceinte, c'est une si bonne nouvelle, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Avoir un enfant, quelle bonne nouvelle! »  
**

Elle fini par me relâcher et va prendre le médecin dans ses bras. Je suis bien sure ravie qu'Effie soit enceinte mais maintenant que c'est concret, je suis très inquiète vis à vis de la réaction d'Haymitch. Lui et moi sommes tellement semblable et je pense que si c'est moi qui avait été enceinte, j'aurai été dévasté, envahi par une peur monstre, d'être parent, d'un jour perdre cet enfant et malheureusement je crains qu'Haymitch pense la même chose que moi, en plus il est vieux, c'est un ivrogne, ce n'est pas forcément des choses très saine qu'il va transmettre à son enfant.

Après je pense que quand Peeta va l'apprendre il va être ravie et surtout il va me mettre une pression du tonnerre pour que je lui fasse un enfant à mon tour. Ma parole je suis maudite. En tout cas Effie règle quelques détails avec le médecin puis nous partons.

Sur le chemin, elle est ravie et semble être en boucle sur le fait qu'elle soit enceinte. D'après le médecin elle est enceinte d'environ 6 semaines, ce qui si on calcule, nous rapporte à la fameuse nuit sur le canapé d'Haymitch, définitivement je ne pose plus sur ce canapé, ils ont quand même fait un enfant dessus. Quand j'y pense je suis complètement dégoutée à cette idée.

Nous nous rendons chez Effie, Haymitch est déjà rentré et il est affalé sur le canapé en question. Ahhh je vais vraiment me sentir mal d'un moment à l'autre, j'ai l'impression de revoir en boucle les images D'Effie et Haymitch en train de mettre en route un enfant sur ce canapé, mon dieu. Il est temps que j'arrête de penser à ce canapé, à force ça risque de me rendre malade. Je me prépare psychologiquement à devoir consoler Effie car je me doute de comment va réagir Haymitch et je pense qu'après lui avoir dit elle aura besoin de soutien...

En tout cas je pars m'asseoir face à Haymitch après l'avoir salué, quand a Effie, elle se pose sur ses genoux face à lui et elle semble chercher ses mots, même si au fond je ne vois pas exactement pourquoi elle se prend autant la tête il n'y pas dix milles façon de le lui dire, quoique il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

« Haymitch, tu sais toutes ces fois où tu n'as pas voulu utiliser de préservatif pour garder ton plaisir ont fini par payer, je suis enceinte! » Oh non cette version n'est pas envisageable en plus ça risquerait de me bruler les oreilles.

Je décide d'arrêter d'imaginer des phrases, c'est bien trop risquer et je risque de me créer de sévères traumatismes psychologiques, surtout que je suis déjà considérée comme une folle irrémédiablement condamner avec une espérance de guérison compromise.

Effie embrasse tendrement Haymitch, il semble un peu perdu et lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

**« Haymitch, je suis enceinte! »  
**

Les choses par la suite se passe tellement vite, je vois un Haymitch se saisir de sa veste et quitter la maison en trombe. Au fond je m'en doutais mais pour Effie j'aurai tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment.

Je crois qu'elle non plus ne comprend pas, elle se laisse aller sur le canapé et éclate en sanglot, ça me fait si mal de la voir dans cet état, je m'empresse d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et je lui caresse le dos.

**« Effie laisse lui du temps, je suis sure qu'il va finir par accepter cette grossesse! Tu sais il y a peine quelques mois de ça, son seul compagnon était du vin et il a fini par croire qu'il resterait à jamais son seul ami. Les choses sont allées si vite, vous avez finalement fini par vous avouer votre flamme et tu tombes enceinte. Comprend qu'il s'est toujours dit qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, il a tellement accepté cette idée que le fait de savoir que tu es enceinte vient de faire basculer son monde, alors Effie laisse lui du temps!**

**- Tu crois qu'il va revenir?**

**- J'en suis certaine »  
**

Je lui adresse un petit sourire en caressant doucement sa joue.

**« Sèche moi ces larmes sur le champs »  
**

Fin Katniss POV

Peeta POV

Je suis en train de disposer des gâteaux dans ma vitrine, quand je vois un Haymitch en furie débarquer dans ma boutique. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? Je le vois faire les cent pas.

**« Heu Bonjour! Haymitch tu sais que tu si tu veux parler, il suffit de le dire!**

**- Gamin, faut que je te parle »  
**

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est bouleversé, mon dieu il s'est passé un truc grave, Effie est malade, elle est morte, oh mon dieu, non c'est dramatique ou peut être qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Katniss, oh qu'il parle, qu'il parle, l'attente me rend dingue. Je le regarde et l'invite à s'asseoir au coin discussion, je met face à lui.

**« Alors c'est quoi le problème Haymitch!**

**- Effie est enceinte!**

**- Quoi? Ouaaaaah mais c'est une super nouvelle Haymitch, félicitations »  
**

Effie enceinte, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, je suis fou de joie et n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel Effie se trouve en ce moment. Cette perspective est si enthousiasmante. Mais attendez, Haymitch fait une tête de dépréssif alors que sa femme est enceinte quel est le problème?

**« Ca te pose un problème qu'elle soit enceinte, c'est ça?**

**- Bien sur que oui, toute ma vie j'étais persuadé que je finirai mort tout seul! Effie est enfin rentré dans ma vie et maintenant elle est enceinte! Peeta je ne peux pas élever un enfant, je suis trop vieux pour ça!**

**- Haymitch arrête les faux prétexte s'il te plait, tu n'es pas si vieux que cela, tu n'as même pas 45 ans et Effie à moins de quarante ans, alors c'est quoi le vrai problème?**

**- Ca me fait peur Peeta, avoir un enfant, c'est une chose que je n'aurai imaginé dans ma vie et je ne me sens sérieusement pas capable d'assumer cela. Imagine tous les risques que ça représente, s'il tombe malade, s'il meurt, je ne serai pas capable de surmonter une autre perte dans ma vie et puis si je ne m'en sors pas bien, si Effie décide de partir.  
**

**-Attends Haymitch, je vais te poser une question et réponds sincèrement**

**- OK**

**- Est-ce que tu aimes Effie?**

**- C'est quoi cette question,? Bien sur que je l'aime , plus que tout au monde!**

**- Alors Haymitch imagine un peu le truc, Effie la femme que tu aimes, qui te désires, celle qui rend ta vie plus belle chaque jour et qui te fait passer des nuits magnifiques, cette femme est enceinte de ton enfant. Imagine qu'en elle va grandir le fruit de votre amour, le fruit de tant d'année à vous tourner autour sans rien faire!**

**Enfin imagine ce petit bout, un petit blondinet qui aura les même yeux que sa maman, courant partout dans la maison et qui sera obsédé par les plannings! T'appellera papa, te renversera son chocolat chaud du matin sur ton pantalon mais cela ne t'empêchera pas de l'aimer plus que tout au monde.. »  
**

il se met à rire de bon coeur, c'est vrai qu'un petit Effie miniature ça doit être bien sympa.

**« Ou encore imagine une petite fille, qui te ressemble et à un caractère de cochon, imagine le bonheur que cela peut représenter d'avoir un enfant avec la personne qu'on aime. C'est en quelque sorte la continuité de votre amour, une autre belle raison de se lever le matin! Alors haymitch ne gâche pas la chance que la vie te donne, tu vas bientôt avoir une vraie famille, cela fait tant d'année que tu n'en a plu eu alors Haymitch ne fous pas tout en l'air.**

**En plus si tu savais à quel point je t'envie, je tuerai pour que Katniss porte en elle mon enfant, alors s'il te plait réjouit toi de ce bonheur!**

**Bon et une autre question, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait l'idiot quand Effie t'a dit ça.**

**- Tu considère que partir en trombe c'est faire l'idiot?**

**- Oui triple buze, maintenant il faut que tu te fasse pardonner, hum j'ai une idée! Quoi de mieux que de petites pâtisseries pour apaiser les chagrins. »  
**

je m'empresse de lui mettre des petits gâteaux en tout genre dans une boite puis je la lui tend.

**« Maintenant rentre chez toi et dis à Effie à quel point tu l'aimes! Offre lui ça, ça t'aidera à te faire pardonner!**

**- Merci Peeta, tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup là »  
**

Il s'apprête à partir quand je l'interpelle.

**« Hey Haymitch! Encore félicitations! »  
**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire puis quitte la boulangerie rapidement. Quand à moi je remue cette information dans ma tête, si on m'avait dit qu'Effie serait un jour enceinte d'Haymitch, je ne l'aurai pas cru une seule seconde, comme quoi la vie réserve beaucoup de surprise et pas toujours des mauvaises. Quand j'y pense, j'aimerai être à la place d'Haymitch, bien sur je ne parle pas d'avoir un enfant avec Effie, oh non, mais que Katniss m'annonce qu'elle attend un enfant de moi. Je pense que c'est l'une des choses qui me manquent le plus dans ma vie, même si j'aime Katniss de tout mon coeur, même si on va bientôt se marier, avoir un enfant serait la continuité de notre amour.  
Je sais aussi qu'elle sera vraiment dur à convaincre, cela fait tant d'années qu'elle se monte la tête en se disant je ne me marierai pas et je n'aurai pas d'enfant. On vient de franchir une étape bientôt le mariage mais pour les enfants je pense que ça va être tellement plus difficile.

Ce soir il faut vraiment que j'essaie de la lancer sur le sujet des enfants. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me dise oui, qu'on essaie à plein temps, ou peut être que pour avoir un enfant avec Katniss, il faudrait opter pour la méthode Abernathy, c'est à dire faire l'amour non stop, oula quand j'y pense, ce viel ivrogne, à réussi à mettre Effie enceinte en moins de deux mois, il est vraiment performant.

Une fois mon travail fini, je rentre à la maison et je retrouve Katniss en train de se reposer sur le canapé. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et me pose sur un coin du canapé caressant doucement sa joue.

**«** **Katniss... Katniss... réveille toi mon coeur**

**- Hum encore cinq minutes Peeta!  
**

**- Va bien falloir qu'on mange Katniss, aller debout.  
**

**- Peeta, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas arrêté aujourd'hui, ma jambe me fait un mal de chien, laisse moi juste me reposer encore un peu.**

**- Très bien, je vais faire le diner et je t'appelle quand c'est prêt**

**- D'accord! ****» **  


Vu son humeur, ce n'est pas sure qu'elle soit enclin à parler du bébé, mais c'est un sujet qui me tient tellement à coeur et nous n'en avons pas vraiment parler. J'aimerai vraiment qu'elle me donne un avis, si elle me dit non je ne vais pas pour autant moins l'aimer mais ça me rendrait tellement triste . Je rêve de voir un petit bout courir partout dans la maison, voulant apprendre à faire des cookies, apprenant à manier un arc. Au fond, peut être bien que la grossesse d'Effie et Haymitch, va me donner un coup de main pour la convaincre peut être que côtoyer le petit Abernathy/ Trinket, va lui permettre de se rendre compte du bonheur que peut représenter un enfant.**  
**

Je m'empresse de préparer le repas, étant fatigué je décide de faire un truc simple qui puisse se manger rapidement. Le repas de ce soir sera clairement l'occasion de parler un peu tous les deux, après tout nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parler depuis son séjour à l'hôpital.

Katniss se pose face à moi et je remarque qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire, je suis plutôt inquiet, elle veut parler de l'enfant d'Haymitch et Effie, non je ne pense pas les enfants c'est clairement pas sa tasse de thé, à mon grand désespoir.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis me fait face.

**« Peeta, je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait à ce médecin et j'aimerai avoir une explication digne de ce nom, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'agir ainsi!**

**- Katniss ce médecin est fou, il voulait te faire ces injections, te faire du mal voire même te tuer je ne pouvais pas le laisser.**

**- Tes paranoïaque ma parole, ces injections n'ont jamais tués personne alors l'agresser de la sorte était inapproprié.**

**- Je ne regrette pas et d'ailleurs tu n'as pas eu recours à ces injections et pourtant tu as l'air d'aller parfaitement bien. Tu vois que j'avais raison de remettre ce médecin à sa place.»  
**

Elle me regarde sans rien dire, j'y crois pas elle l'a fait sans mon autorisation et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit, elle commence à se justifier.

**« Peeta, tu sais, c'était un bon moyen de guérir alors je l'ai fait et tu vois je vais bien, rien a signaler!**

**- Je n'y crois pas Katniss, tu as fait ça sans me consulter, sérieusement !****»  
**

J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait manqué de respect à ce point, accepter ces injections alors que je lui avais formèlement interdit de le faire. Je ne pense qu'à sa sécurité et je fais aucune confiance en ce médecin, pourtant elle préfère l'écouter plutôt que moi. Je sens la colère m'envahir, elle n'a pas le droit de me traiter comme ça.**  
**

******«**J'en ai marre de ton comportement, à croire que dans notre couple je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire! Katniss j'avais déjà dit non, et ce n'est pas pour que dans mon dos tu dises oui. Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire des coups comme ça toute notre putain de vie, passer ton temps à me contredire .

**- Arrête je t'en prie, il n'y a pas mort d'homme et dans ce cas là la décision concernait mon corps Peeta. J'estime avoir encore le droit de prendre les décisions que je juge adéquate me concernant!**

**- Arrête avec cette excuse bidon, tu vas encore me la ressortir quand je vais vouloir un enfant de toi, tu vas me dire " oh désolée Peeta mais c'est mon corps et je ne veux pas d'enfant donc tu n'en auras pas"! Toute notre vie tu vas venir me le rabâcher, me faire passer pour un faible qui ne prend pas les décisions dans notre couple! Katniss va falloir que tu réalises que désormais je suis le mâle dominant. **

**Tu as certes du t'en passer toute ta vie mais maintenant il est temps que tu me laisses prendre les décisions et surtout que tu les respectes!**

**- Vraiment Peeta? Arrête de faire ton crétin macho, car dans les cas je ne veux pas être obligé de t'écouter à plein temps. Dans ma vie on ne m'a jamais forcé à rien et ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas commencer , et puis mince Peeta on est un couple on doit travailler ensemble et pas dépendre exclusivement de la volonté de l'autre!**

**- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça, la blague, aller ça suffit, désormais tu feras tout ce que je veux, c'est clair?**

**- Non, je tiens à ma liberté »  
**

La colère s'empare de moi et sans vraiment comprendre comment ça arrive, j'envoie valser mon poing à la figure de Katniss, elle me regarde outrée et s'éloigne en marchant rapidement avec ses béquilles. Je tente de la rattraper en vain.

**********«**Katniss attend, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit! KATNISSS reviens !******» **  


Sincèrement je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit de me mettre dans un tel état. Je tente de réfléchir aux raisons qui m'ont poussées à agir de la sorte mais je ne trouve pas, à la base je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent et encore moins envers les dames.

Par la suite je monte dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et très vite en regardant autour de moi je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé. J'inspecte la boite de cachet prescrit par le Dr Aurelius, je comprends que cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne les ai pas prit. Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle. Au fond Katniss a bien fait de s'éloigner de moi je ne voudrai pas avoir à la blesser à nouveau mais va-t-elle comprendre et pardonner mon geste? Pas sur pas sur.

A suivre...

Voilà pour ce trente troisième chapitre! Sinon aujourd'hui on vient de franchir le cap des 100 reviews pour cette fanfiction et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Alors merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui reviews sur cette fanfiction.

Alors j'attends avec impatience vos avis et peut être vos idées sur ce que l'avenir réserve aux personnages de cette fanfiction.

Enfin pour finir, je tenais à vous prévenir que je vais partir quelques jours en vacances et donc que le prochain chapitre sera posté le lundi 27 août au plus tard =).


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

Katniss POV

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je reçois le poing de Peeta en plein visage, une douleur fulgurante se répend dans toute ma joue et le temps que je relève les yeux vers lui, je remarque qu'il est sous le choc mais sans doute pas plus que moi.

Comment cela a t-il pu arriver mais à vrai dire je ne me laisse pas le temps de comprendre car un trop grand nombre d'émotion me traverse en cet instant et plutôt que de dire des mots qui dépasseront sans doute ma pensée sous le coup de la colère. ;Je décide de partir. Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte et je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible, ou du moins à la vitesse que me permet d'obtenir mes béquilles.

Après quelques longs mètres de courses à travers le district 12, je me retrouve au pré, je me laisse doucement glisser sur le sol, tentant encore une fois de comprendre ce qu'il vient de nous arriver.

Pourquoi Peeta est-il devenu violent? Pourquoi m'a t-il frappé de la sorte? Ce n'était certes pas grand chose un petit coup de poing mais c'est la raison que je ne comprend pas , notre dispute n'a aucun sens, il ne m'a sans doute pas frappé pour ma jambe, il se fou au fond que j'ai fait ces injections ou du moins ce n'est à mon sens pas le plus important. Il a fait ça pour l'histoire des enfants, il ne supporte pas mon refus mais il croit quoi.?

J'ai le droit d'hésiter, d'avoir des réticences, mais également de vouloir prendre mon temps. Après tout on est encore si jeune, je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte du fait que nous avons à peine 18 ans, que nous allons déjà nous marier dans moins de six mois, et désormais monsieur veut précipiter les choses en me mettant enceinte.

Je crois qu'au fond il ne réalise pas tous les efforts que j'ai déjà fait pour lui. Vous vous rendez compte que moi Katniss Everdeen, la fille qui ne voulait jamais se marier ni avoir d'enfant, vient de dire oui pour épouser Peeta Mellark, dorénavant il veut un enfant. Qu'est ce qu'il va me demander après? D'être une mère au foyer exemplaire, de ne plus chasser, de ne plus vivre, non je ne veux pas être cantonner à ses simples désirs, j'ai le droit d'avoir mes envies et j'ai le droit surtout de refuser les siennes.

Dans un couple on est censé faire des compromis, à mon goût j'en ai déjà bien trop fait, accepter le mariage si tôt c'est déjà une chose exceptionnelle.

Sincèrement pour les enfants je ne pense pas être capable d'en avoir un jour. Je n'ai même pas réussi à protéger Prim alors comment pourrai-je protéger ce petit être innocent issue de ma chair et de celle de Peeta. C'est trop dur et même si au fond j'aimerai faire plaisir à Peeta en lui donnant un enfant.

Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas et je ne compte pas changer d'avis. Avoir un enfant est le meilleur moyen de se fragiliser, de se rendre vulnérable, surtout si je ne suis pas capable de protéger ce petit être. Je ne supporterai certainement pas le décès d'un autre membre de ma famille, alors si cet enfant devait être malade ou se faire tuer, je deviendrai sans doute folle et Peeta en souffrirait trop, cela détruirait sans doute notre couple.

Refuser de faire un enfant c'est en quelque sorte le moyen de nous préserver contre une douleur qui va finir par frapper de nouveau.

Et si Peeta ne peut pas accepter ça, je ne sais pas si je dois toujours l'épouser?

Bon sang les questions se bousculent à une vitesse folle dans ma tête et j'ai du mal à se faire face, je risque de perdre mes esprits si je continue à penser à toute cette histoire.

La solution la plus simple qui m'apparait en cet instant et qu'il faut que je parle à quelqu'un de confiance de tout ça, hum Haymitch et Effie, non ils sont sans doute en train de fêter la grossesse d'Effie, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher leur soirée avec des problèmes de couple. Hum ma mère, mais elle est sans doute en pleine garde de nuit, ah il me reste plus qu'un seul choix, Gale, il m'a dit qu'il voulait être mon ami, c'est le moment de le prouver.

Je prends la direction de chez lui et je frappe doucement à la porte, vu l'heure j'ai peur de réveiller ses frères et sa soeur mais bon c'est important que je lui parle.

Par chance c'est Gale qui vient m'ouvrir et il me fait face pendant un long moment en silence. Après avoir sans doute compris que quelque chose clochait, il me demande d'attendre et il récupère sa veste.

On part tous les deux pour un endroit calme où nous pourrons parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je m'installe sur un tronc d'arbre sur le sol et je lui fais face pendant un instant, cherchant quoi lui dire, par où commencer et au fond je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de lui parler de mes problèmes conjugaux. C'est vrai qu'il est censé être mon ami mais il est également amoureux de moi et il pourrait être tenter d'user de ma faiblesse pour me détourner de Peeta. Alors je vais devoir lui parler tout en restant prudente, Gale est du genre à saisir toutes les perches que je serai amené à lui tendre, même pour me confier je dois m'avérer prudente. Ma vie est décidément vraiment pourri.

Finalement, il rompt le silence en premier.

**« Alors Katniss, qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu viennes me déloger de mon lit à cette heure si tardive?**

**-On s'est disputé avec Peeta**

**- Oh je vois Lover Boy a rater la cuisson de son pain et te l'a reproché. »  
**

Il se met à rire tel un idiot et son comportement commence déjà à m'énerver. Dès lors je le frappe sans ménagement à l'épaule puis je reprends ma concentration.

**« Non crétin, c'est un peu plus sérieux que ça, on a parlé de ma jambe, il a débordé sur le sujet des enfants, c'est parti en dispute et finalement il m'a frappé.**

**- Mon dieu Katniss, il t'a frappé ça va? Ce type est un monstre ma parole pour te faire du mal de la sorte! je vais aller m'occuper de lui sur ce pas!**

**- Oh que non tu ne vas rien faire du tout et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu te permets de le juger, je te rappelle que tu as fait bien pire que lui, mes os s'en souviennent encore! En tout cas ce n'est pas des coups dont je veux parler, je m'en fiche des coups reçus, je veux juste parler du fait que je ne veux pas d'enfant et que Peeta ne semble pas l'intégrer. »  
**

Gale m'adresse un sourire triste puis vient finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi, il passe sa main sur ma cuisse commençant à la caresser doucement. Je me tourne vers lui, avec un regard ébahi, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend. Je vire sa main mais il l'a remet rapidement.

**« Katniss tu sais si Mellark ne comprend pas ton choix, moi je pourrai le comprendre et même l'accepter!**

**- Certes mais ce n'est pas à toi de le comprendre,!**

**- Tu ne comprends décidément rien Katniss, si tu me choisis je suis prêt à accepter de ne pas avoir d'enfant juste pour être avec toi!**

**- Gale arrête ça; tu sais parfaitement que mon choix se portera toujours sur Peeta!**

**- Oh mais comment tu peux savoir ça, tu n'as tester que Mellark, pourquoi ne pas essayer un homme un vrai. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les choses que je pourrai t'apporter. »  
**

Il vient plaquer ses lèvres au creux de ma nuque, je le repousse sans grand succès, ma parole il a bien trop de force.

**« Tu sais ce qu'il te faut Katniss, un homme fort qui prendra soin de toi, un homme dans mon genre qui te fera l'amour et qui te traitera comme une reine, hum d'ailleurs il est temps que je te donne un avant goût de toutes les choses que je vais pouvoir t'offrir! »  
**

Il franchit les derniers centimètres nous séparant puis il commence à m'embrasser avec fougue. Ma réaction est immédiate, je tente de le pousser, de le repousser, mais je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Finalement en ne trouvant pas de solution, je finis par le laisser m'embrasser, il finira bien par se lasser et par lâcher mes lèvres.

A finalement ce baiser est assez agréable mais il n'est rien comparé à ceux que m'offre Peeta. Avec mon fiancé, chaque baiser même le plus chaste me fait mourir de désir alors que dans ce cas là c'est à la limite de l'agréable.

Même si je n'avais aucun doute sur la véracité de mes sentiments pour Peeta, ce baiser confirme encore une fois mes sentiments vis à vis de mon petit blond.

Gale commence à se montrer plus entreprenant, je tente de le repousser du mieux que je peux mais il ne se laisse pas démonter et continue.

**« Gale arrête, j'aime Peeta, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, tu vas mettre notre amitié en danger, Gale je t'en prie arrête! »  
**

Il ne semble pas m'écouter car sa main se glisse sous mon haut.

**« Hum Katniss, tu es tellement belle et ta peau est si douce, si tu savais le nombre de fois o* j'ai rêve de pouvoir faire ça avec toi!**

**- Peut être mais moi pas Gale! Je t'en prie arrête ça tout de suite!»  
**

Je tente de le repousser avec plus de force mais rien n'y fait, ses mains commencent à se balader, je finis par pousser des soupirs de contentement bien malgré moi, non mon corps ne peut pas approuver, ma tête n'approuve pas, il doit s'arrêter de suite.

Je pleurs, lui supplie de mettre un terme à tout ça, je cherche un moyen de m'échapper de tout ça mais rien n'y fait.

Au moment où sa main commence à me déboutonner mon pantalon, je n'ai plus le choix, si je ne l'arrête pas tout de suite, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter alors je prends ce qui me passer sous la main.

Je me saisis d'une pierre que je trouve sur le sol et je l'abat lourdement contre sa tête, très vite son emprise se libère de moi, il se relève et me regarde avec un regard furieux. Je crains ce qu'il va faire, je recule, m'empare de mes deux béquilles et je le menace avec l'une d'entre elle.

**« Gale j'ai dit non, c'est non! !J'aime Peeta et quelque soit ce que tu feras je l'aimerai toujours! Alors maintenant dégage, je ne veux plus te voir! »  
**

Gale me sourit et s'approche de moi, m'attrapant par le bras m'attirant contre lui.

**« Tu m'as certes dit non mais t'as pas eu l'air de détester quand je t'ai embrassé ou quand mes mains se sont glissés sur toi! En fait tu te fais passer pour une fille innocente et fidèle mais au fond tu n'es qu'une allumeuse provocatrice, et je suis certain que Peeta sera ravi de savoir toutes les belles choses que tu m'as faite!**

**-Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ça et en plus je n'ai rien à me reprocher! Je t'ai repousser et franchement qui de toi ou moi Peeta va t-il croire?**

**-Ah ça c'est ce qu'on verra mais si tu veux j'ai un marché à te proposer! Tu couches avec moi une fois, pour essayer et si tu n'aimes pas je te laisse tranquille! Bien sur je ne dirai rien de tout cela à Peeta!**

**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais coucher avec toi, ma parole? Ta perdu la tête? Ta bu? Mais putain qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui? Ils ont balancés un gaz sur tout le district 12 qui rend les hommes complètement fou!**

**-Non Katniss, c'est toi qui nous rend dingue, en plus tu es tellement sexy quand tu es énervée! Je vais avoir du mal à me retenir, tu es si tentante, aller je t'en prie accepte! Tu n'auras qu'à justifier cela en disant que tu as voulu me faire un cadeau, être gentille avec ton fidèle meilleur ami, allez Katniss!**

**- Plutôt crever! »  
**

Sur ce je lui envoie un coup de béquille dans la tête le faisant tomber au sol et je m'acharne sur lui, j'ai trop de colère en moi; il faut que je la fasse passer et sa connerie a bien mérité ça. Après deux coups de béquilles, il fini par l'attraper et la fait virevolter au loin, il se redresse et me fixe avec un regard désolé puis fini par partir.

Ma parole qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, au final je me laisse tomber sur le sol et me laisse aller aux larmes! Que vais-je faire? Peeta est fâché contre moi, Gale qui a tenté de profiter de moi et qui va sans doute utiliser ça à son avantage pour faire croire à Peeta que je l'ai trompé. Ma vie semble décidément prendre un tournant très inattendu.

A suivre...

Après une semaine d'absence, je fais mon retour parmi vous et il me semble bien avoir été particulièrement sadique sur ce chapitre! En tout cas j'attends vos reviews et ne vous en faites pas la suite va très vite arriver!

Elle répondra sans doute aux questions de Katniss et aux votre? Qu'en est-il avec Peeta? Que va faire Gale? ^^


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

J'ai l'esprit totalement embrouillé avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et je n'ai sincèrement pas la force psychologique de rentrer à la maison.

Je songe déjà à un endroit où passer la nuit et à vrai dire j'hésite entre l'ancienne maison dans le village des vainqueurs de Peeta mais en y pensant c'est bien trop près de chez nous et en voyant de la lumière il risque de débarquer. Au final je décide de poser le camp pour cette nuit dans la boulangerie, comme ça j'aurai le temps de passer une nuit tranquille et dès demain matin je serai prête à faire face à Peeta.

En espérant que les choses seront plus claires dans mon esprit car entre le coup de folie de Peeta et les sautes d'humeurs sexuelles de Gale, je suis clairement à cran, quand va-t-on me laisser un peu tranquille? Si ça continue comme ça je vais vraiment m'installer avec Effie et Haymitch, certes je devrais subir leurs bruits d'animaux incessants mais au fond je ne pense pas que ce soit pire que la situation actuelle dans laquelle je me trouve.

Encore une idée à méditer. En tout cas avec la nuit qui se fait omniprésente et avec la température extérieure qui chute de manière vertigineuse j'ai intérêt à me hâter de rejoindre la boulangerie.

Avec mes béquilles je mets bien plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumer mais bon je suis arrivée et c'est le principal, par chance j'ai toujours un exemplaire des clés sur moi au cas où, encore une très bonne idée de ma part sinon j'aurai été bien bête à devoir passer la nuit dehors.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirige vers le point discussion, je m'atable tranquillement et je laisse ma tête tomber lourdement contre la table.

Très vite le sommeil me prend.

…...

Quand mes yeux se réouvrent, je suis au district 4, je reconnais ce bruit si familier de l'eau s'abattant sur les rochers mais également l'air est légèrement différente.

En prêtant un peu plus attention, je me rends compte que je suis au bord de l'eau, je marche sur la plage tandis que les vagues s'abattent doucement contre mes jambes.

Hum je me plais à marcher ainsi au bord de l'eau, je sens également la brise faire virevolter le bas de ma très légère robe blanche, je pourrai la reconnaître parmi des milliers de robes, il s'agit d'une des créations de Cinna.

Tandis que je me laisse enivrer par la douceur de ce paysage, j'entends un petit bruit au loin.

Au début je n'y prête pas vraiment attention mais c'est insistant et quand je me décide enfin à me retourner, j'aperçois un petit garçon châtain, d'environ 3-4 ans qui se dirige vers moi en appelant vraisemblablement sa maman. Quand je regarde autour de moi pour trouver sa maman, je me rends compte que je suis seule avec ce petit bout, non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être de moi.

Je le regarde en train de s'approcher de moi et à vrai dire je le laisse venir mais très vite le petit trébuche et tombe, c'est alors que Peeta débarque de je ne sais où et le prend dans ses bras.

**« Hey mon petit coeur, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ne pas te blesser! Ohh Katniss tu es là toi aussi, tu as vu comment notre petit Evan court bien?**

**- Peeta mais de quoi tu parles? A qui est ce petit? » **

Il se met à rire et à vrai dire j'ai du mal à saisir ce qui est drôle dans la situation actuelle mais peut être qu'il va vite m'éclairer sur ça.

**« C'est notre fils Katniss, notre magnifique joyaux de 4 ans, la plus belle chose qui existe au monde, notre petit Evan. » **

Je n'en reviens pas, ce petit serait à moi et à Peeta, mais c'est vrai que quand je le regarde de plus près, il n'y a aucun doute sur ses parents. Il est chatain avec de beaux yeux bleus, il a les fossettes de son papa, ce petit est une pure merveille.

Peeta fini même par me le tendre et très naturellement je le prends dans mes bras, je fais face à ses magnifiques yeux bleus, je pourrai presque me noyer dedans ils sont d'une telle beauté. Tout chez lui est fantastique.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je lui caresse doucement la joue.

**« Hey ma beauté, ça va? » **

Pour simple réponse Evan m'offre son plus beau sourire, le même que son papa, je n'ai plus aucun doute ce petit est à Peeta et à moi. Il est si mignon, parfait, et même si au fond je n'ai jamais vraiment eu des envies de maternité, le fait de tenir cette merveille dans mes bras m'emplit d'une joie que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant. Je me sens entière et vivante.

Ce petit dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence il y a cinq minutes de ça vient de rentre ma vie plus belle. Dès lors je garde le petit bout dans mes bras tandis que je me rapproche de Peeta, l'embrassant tendrement et le remerciant mille fois de m'avoir fait ce cadeau, ce petit ange qui se tient ainsi dans mes bras. Je l'aime déjà plus fort que ma vie. Je ne voudrai jamais le voir redescendre.

Je finis par revenir à moi quand Evan tire doucement sur le haut de ma robe.

**« Dis maman! Tonton Finnick il venait d'ici? » **

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre que Peeta est déjà en train d'évoquer Finnick, ses exploits en matière de natation.

**« Tu sais bébé que ton tonton Finnick nage aussi bien que le dieu des Océans voire même mieux! » **

Au prononcé de la phrase de Peeta, je vois des étoiles dans les yeux d'Evan, je crois que la perspective d'avoir un tonton qui nage aussi bien que les dieux est émerveillant et très enthousiasmante.

Evan me sourit.

**« Maman tu penses qu'au ciel tonton Finnick il fait des courses avec le Dieu et qu'il les gagne?**

**-Oui j'en suis certain mon coeur, ton tonton était vraiment un très bon nageur.**

**-Mais tu sais Evan, ta maman aussi est une très bonne nageuse, après tonton Finnick elle arrive deuxième.**

**-Oh maman, je peux voir s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait?**

**-Oh mon bébé, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée**

**-Oh aller s'il te plait maman! » **

Ce petit a peut être 4 ans mais il a déjà tout compris à la vie car il m'adresse un sourire charmeur digne de celui de Peeta au final je cède et je commence à m'enfoncer doucement dans l'eau.

Je commence à nager sous les encouragements des deux hommes de ma vie, je me rends à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, juste le temps de ne plus avoir pied afin des les épater complètement.

Au moment de faire demi tour, la situation sur la plage a totalement changé, j'aperçois Snow tenant mon petit Evan par un pied au dessus de l'eau, ,tandis qu'une Coin avec un sourire diabolique menace Peeta avec un couteau de boucher...

Je crie de les laisser pendant que je tente de rejoindre le rivage mais je n'arrive pas à avancer, c'est comme si des mains me maintenait sur place et m'empêchait de bouger, non c'est atroce, ils vont se faire tuer si je ne bouge pas. Je me débats, donne de violents coups de pieds, naaan ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça.

**« Peeetaaaaa! Evaaaaan, mon coeur ça va aller maman va bientôt revenir, Evaaaan! **

Alors Mademoiselle Everdeen, si vous n'êtes pas face à moi dans la minute, on va s'occuper de ces deux charmants jeune homme, j'ai même bien envie de commencer par le petit, il est plutôt mignon, on a du mal à croire qu'il est de vous. Il tient plus de son papa. Oh quel dommage qu'un si adorable garçonnet finisse noyer au coeur du district 4. »

Le rire diabolique de Snow raisonne dans les environs, nooon je dois me dépêcher, je dois agir vite, il n'est pas question que je perde mes amours, non je dois me battre. Je tente de nager et finalement l'emprise sur ma cheville se relâche et je retourne le plus vite possible sur le rivage.

Quand j'arrive enfin à sortir tout mon corps de l'eau, je retrouve un Peeta gisant sur le sol dans son propre sang, je me précipite vers lui pour tenter de le rappeler à moi mais c'est déjà fini, il est déjà parti rejoindre Finnick et Coin a disparu, je ne pourrai pas encore faire la fête à cette garce, ça ne serait tarder. Je compte lui faire vivre le pire des enfers au royaume des morts.

Je me relève et le sang de Peeta a déjà fait tourner ma robe dans les teintes rouges, je suis déboussolée et maintenant je ne cherche plus qu'une chose, où se trouve mon petit garçon, que lui a fait Snow?

Mes yeux finissent par croiser ceux de mon petit totalement paniqué, il est tenu par Snow mais cette fois ci il se trouve au milieu de l'océan, à environ 300 mètres de moi à la nage.

Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de retourner dans l'eau, Snow a déjà relâche la pression sur le pied d'Evan, son petit corps s'enfonce doucement dans l'eau, je l'aperçois se débattre mais c'est perdu d'avance, il ne sait pas nager, il est encore bien trop jeune, très vite il va fatigué et rester en dehors de l'eau va s'avérer difficile, il lui reste peu de temps, trop peu de temps.

Je me met à nager à une vitesse folle mais vers la moitié du chemin me séparant de lui, je remarque qu'il cesse de se débattre et son petit corps s'enfonce dans l'eau du district 4.

Le temps que je le rejoigne, j'ai déjà compris depuis un moment qu'il est mort mais je ne veux pas l'accepter, je le remonte à la surface en le prenant dans mes bras. Son petit visage a tourner vers une teinte extrêmement pâle et ses petites lèvres ont prit une teinte violacée.

Je me met à hurler à la mort, il a suffit que je tourne la tête pendant cinq minutes pour tout perdre, mon mari dévoué et mon petit garçon.

Je suis désormais abattu et seule au milieu de l'océan en tenant le corps inanimée de mon fils de quatre ans, la vie est décidément injuste et comme quoi même en enfer, Snow et Coin ont trouvés le moyen de démolir une seconde fois mon existence.

Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens mais je crois que pour une fois le destin est en ma faveur car une main m'attrape le pied et m'attire vers le fond.

Une quantité impressionnante d'eau empli mes poumons, je suffoque, le manque d'air se fait ressentir, mes forces commencent à me quitter, d'ailleurs je n'arrive plus à tenir Evan contre moi, la pression sur son corps se relâche et je le vois partir vers le fond, c'était donc la dernière fois que je le voit, ou du moins sur cette terre car je vais très vite le rejoindre au paradis.

Très vite mon état devient critique, je n'arrive plus à penser, mon corps est devenu trop lourd à porter, mes paupières me donnent l'impression de peser une tonne et la mort qui pour l'occasion à revêtit le visage de mon petit ange me fait face. Il est de temps de lâcher prise, de fermer les yeux sur ce monde d'abomination et de laisser mon corps s'enfoncer aux tréfonds de l'océan du district 4.

Je vais enfin tous pouvoir vous retrouver, Peeta, Evan, Prim, Finnick, Cinna...

…..

A suivre...

Alors j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un peu hybride, il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'action ou du moins pas pour l'instant.

Je peux vous assurer qu'il va quand même jouer un rôle plutôt important dans la suite de l'histoire!

En tout cas préparer vous dans le prochain épisode, il va se passer énormément de chose et je compte le poster plutôt rapidement après ce chapitre donc vous pourrez sans doute le découvrir mercredi ou jeudi.

Le chapitre a venir va être explosif! ^^ Soyez prêts! ^^


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Katniss POV

Mon corps est agité malgré ma mort, une voix me parvient à l'oreille, je distingue mon nom mais j'ai du mal à refaire surface, mon cerveau est hanté par l'image de Peeta gisant dans une marre de sang et d'Evan avec son visage violet. Mon dieu, un tel drame je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

Toutefois quand je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je me retrouve face à un Peeta interrogateur, il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive? Ce que je fais là? Pourquoi je pleurs mais à vrai dire je n'ai qu'une chose en tête. Je lui saute dans les bras toujours en larmes.

**« Peeta, Evaaan, Evaaaan est mort! Peeta il est mort, Snow l'a tué, je n'ai rien pu faire..; J'ai tenté de nager... de le sauver mais je n'ai rien pu faire. » **

Peeta me regarde et je lis dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension, il est idiot ou quoi, je lui explique que notre fils est mort et cela ne lui fais ni chaud ni froid, mes larmes finissent par s'accentuer et je tape doucement Peeta en hurlant le nom d'Evan. Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras.

**« Katniss, de quoi tu parles? Qui est cet Evan? En plus Snow n'a pas pu le tuer il est mort Katniss, Snow est mort!**

**- Peeta, Evaaaan notre petit garçon de quatre ans, un petit châtain avec de beaux yeux bleus et ayant le même sourire ravageur que son papa est mort noyé par le président Snow et toi tu as été tué par Coin! Peeta je t'en prie , tu dois sauver notre fils! »  
**

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en rajouter, Peeta me met une baffe d'une violence non négligeable, au début je pense qu'il veut me frapper encore mais en fait non cette baffe est plutôt destiné à me calmer, je crois qu'au fond mon délire l'inquiète et qu'il devait faire cesser ça.

**« Katniss, regarde moi et écoute bien! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, nous n'avons pas d'enfant, tu m'entends nous n'avons pas d'enfant alors le petit Evan n'est pas mort et moi je suis là pour toi Katniss! On n'a pas d'enfant! »  
**

Mes larmes finissent par cesser quand je réalise qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve, mon dieu j'ai eu tellement peur de perdre notre petite beauté, non je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant, j'aurai trop peur de le perdre de la même façon; Mais au fond quand je repense aux quelques minutes de bonheur quand je tenais le petit Evan dans mes bras, j'aurai presque envie de faire un enfant pour pouvoir partager les sourires de cette petit, lui parler de sa famille, avoir un mini Peeta face à moi..

Alors que je retrouve mes esprits et me tourne vers Peeta, je remarque de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

**« Katniss tu sais à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurai pas du m'emporter et encore moins te frapper! Bon je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse mais on peut mettre ça sur l'oubli de mes médicaments. **

**Je te promet toutefois que plus jamais je ne te ferai mal Katniss, il faut que tu me crois et que tu me pardonnes.**

**- Peeta ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je suis juste parti pour éviter que notre dispute s'accentue! Je suis partie pour nous permettre de nous calmer chacun de notre côté! Je ne t'en veux aucunement!**

**- Non Katniss, tu ne te rends pas compte c'est très grave, j'aurai pu tourner bien plus mal et te blesser plus gravement! Il est hors de question que ces choses se reproduisent. C'est pourquoi juste après ton départ, j'ai appelé le docteur Aurelius et il est d'avis que je vienne passer quelques jours avec lui au district 1 pour refaire mon évaluation et adapter mon traitement!**

**- Nooooooon c'est hors de question que tu partes, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule Peeta, pas maintenant je t'en prie! Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seule ici, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, pitié Peeta, on va surmonter ça ensemble mais ne me laisse pas... »  
**

Il me prend dans ses bras mais je le repousse de suite, je sais ce qu'il va me dire, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne veux pas le voir partir, il n'a pas le droit de me laisser, il m'a promis d'être toujours auprès de moi, alors ce n'est pas un misérable coup de poing qui va nous séparer, non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas, il ne doit pas, s'il le faut je l'enfermerai à la maison tous les jours mais il est hors de question que je le laisse partir loin de moi? Pas encore, et s'il ne revenait pas? S'il trouvait une autre femme? S'il avait un accident non c'est bien trop dangereux.

**« Peeta tu ne partiras pas! C'est hors de question.**

**- Katniss ma décision est prise et rien de ce que tu me diras ne me feras changer d'avis!**

**- Peeta tu ne partiras pas, ou sinon je peux peut être venir avec toi?**

**- Non cette évaluation doit se faire seul, tu ne peux pas venir!**

**- Mais si je peux, en plus je suis une folle, je suis certaine que le docteur Aurelius aurai largement de quoi faire avec moi! Je viens avec toi c'est décidé!  
**

**- Non Katniss, je pars seul pour le district 1 demain et point barre! »  
**

Non, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, je me relève en laissant couler mes larmes, il m'a encore une fois menti et je vais le perdre encore . Je ne tiendrai jamais plusieurs jours sans lui, je me mets à perdre l'équilibre, Peeta me rattrape de justesse me forçant à m'asseoir, il se met face à moi en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

**« Ecoute Katniss, je ne te laisse pas tomber, je pars au contraire pour ton bien et ce séjour ne va sans doute pas être long, c'est l'histoire de deux ou trois jours, je t'en prie Katniss, tu m'aimes alors tu dois me faire confiance, je fais ça pour nous, pour que nous vivions mieux, je ne veux plus avoir à te blesser contre ma volonté, si je ne pars pas ça va sans doute se reproduire et c'est la dernière chose que je veux alors s'il te plait laisse moi partir et je te promet de faire mon possible pour revenir vite et plus en forme que jamais! Katniss s'il te plait »  
**

Ses paroles me touchent et je comprends désormais son attitude mais je ne me sens pas prête de l'accepter, imaginer vous que dans mon rêve en cinq minutes j'ai perdu toute ma vie alors en deux ou trois jours, il peut se passer tellement de chose, je ne pourrai pas vivre pendant ces jours, je penserai trop Peeta, je dormirai Peeta ou plutôt je ne dormirai pas, je n'imagine plus une seule seconde de ma vie sans lui alors deux ou trois jours m'apparaissent comme une éternité.

Une telle tristesse m'envahit et je me décide à prendre Peeta dans mes bras, je le serre fort dans mes bras avant de me laisser aller aux larmes puis la fatigue fini par m'assaillir et mes yeux se ferment doucement.

Très vite un sommeil m'emporte et je pars dans un repos sans rêve pour mon plus grand bonheur.

A mon réveil quelques heures plus tard, je fais face à un Peeta qui paraît réellement fâché, je me redresse doucement du lit et je tente de comprendre. Au début je pense qu'il est en crise mais quand je suis face à ses pupilles je comprends que ce n'est pas le cas alors pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec tant de colère.

**« Katniss, qu'as tu fait hier soir après notre dispute?**

**- Euh, je suis sortie aller faire un petit tour! Pourquoi?**

**- T'es sure que tu me dis tout là, tu n'as vu personne hier?**

**- Si j'ai vu Gale, j'avais besoin de parler!**

**- Que parler?**

**- Bah oui pourquoi? C'est quoi cet interrogatoire à la fin, dis moi ce qui cloche qu'on en finisse! »  
**

Peeta se lève alors et reviens quelques secondes plus tard avec le petit miroir de la salle de bain le pointant vers ma nuque, quand je me regarde, j'ai la surprise de découvrir une marque violacée au creux de ma nuque, un suçon, oh mon dieu, Peeta et moi n'avons rien fait depuis deux ou trois jours, il s'agit forcément d'une marque laissée par Gale hier.

Quand je relève les yeux vers Peeta, je vois sa colère grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il me regarde.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Peeta, je peux te l'assurer!**

**- Ah bon? Alors tu vas me dire que je me fais des films, qu'en fait hier après notre dispute tu n'as pas été te consoler dans les bras de ton ami ou peut être même déjà ton amant! Tu as couché avec lui hier et après tu viens me faire ton chapitre sur ton amour fou pour moi! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi,en plus vous avez eu l'air de vous être bien amuser à en juger par la marque qu'il ta laisser, alors c'était comment quand il t'a prit? Meilleur que moi? As tu vu mon visage au moment de l'orgasme ou tu t'es juste contenté d'hurler le nom de Gale!**

**- Peeta, tu dérailles ou quoi? Je n'ai pas couché avec Gale!**

**- Bien sur, et moi je me suis le fils caché d'Haymitch**

**- Peeta laisse moi parler! Hier après notre dispute j'ai eu besoin de parler, je ne voulais pas embêter Haymitch et Effie alors j'ai pensé à Gale! On a été dans un petit parc pour parler et très vite je lui ai parlé de notre mésentente sur le sujet des enfants! Il a commencé à me dire que si j'étais avec lui, je pourrai ne pas avoir d'enfant, j'ai repoussé ses avances et il s'est montré plus entreprenant! Il m'a embrassé mais je me suis empressée de le repousser, Peeta tu dois me croire, après ça il a laissé ses mains se balader sur moi, j'ai tenté de le pousser mais il est bien plus fort que moi, alors quand il a commencé à s'approcher de mon pantalon, je l'ai frappé avec une pierre! Peeta tu dois me croire et même si tu ne me crois pas tu peux vérifier, il a une marque au front par ma faute, mais s'il te plait fais moi confiance, je n'ai pas couché avec Gale et jamais je ne pourrai te tromper! Peeta je t'en prie, tu dois me croire, je t'aime tellement!**** »**  


Il me tourne le dos, je tente d'attraper son bras pour le forcer à me faire face, il me repousse violemment puis part sans un mot. Je tente de le rattraper, courant dans les escaliers.

**« Peetaaaa, tu dois me croire, je t'en prie, je ne t'ai pas trompé, Peeta, reviens, Peetaaaa »  
**

A suivre...

Je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre serait explosif, plein de nouvelles qui tombent à la fois, Peeta qui part pour quelque jours et surtout il croit avoir découvert les évènements ayant animer la soirée de Katniss!

Cela fait pas mal de chose à digérer pour lui et son départ va sans doute être très dur à vivre pour Katniss!

Le prochain chapitre va encore une fois être très animé et on aura le point de vue de Peeta!

Il ne faudra pas le rater! ^^

En tout cas j'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre et peut être que vous pouvez essayer de se deviner ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre.

Ca sera quelque chose de plutôt surprenant! ^^

J'aimerai également adresser un merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et ont cette histoire en favoris. A tous ceux qui me laissent à chaque fois des reviews qui s'avèrent très apprécié et enfin à ceux qui lisent cette histoire sans forcément laisser de review.

De plus j'ai eu une question concernant la fin de cette fiction et je tenais à vous dire que ce n'est clairement pas d'actualité! Tant que j'aurai des idées, je pense continuer cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Peeta POV

La nouvelle de Katniss ayant peut être couché avec Gale m'a provoqué un violent électrochoc mais surtout une douleur inconsidéré. Comment a t-elle pu me faire ça? Et même si j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle m'a volontairement trompé, sa version me paraît totalement délirante.

Au fond je pense quand même que je devrais chercher un moyen d'en savoir un peu plus; comme j'ai eu la version de Katniss, il est peut être temps d'obtenir celle de Gale. Je prendrais une décision par la suite.

Après une bonne marche à travers le district, je me rends chez Gale. J'observe sa méfiance au moment où il me fait face et vu sa tête, il doit penser que je vais m'en prendre physiquement à lui, ça va peut être venir mais ce n'est en tout cas pas encore dans mes intentions.

**« J'aimerai te parler, on pourrait peut être aller faire un petit tour tous les deux!**

**- Très bien j'arrive! »**

Il ferme la porte et me laisse patienter quelques instants. Il finit par me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et nous commençons à marcher. Je ne préfère pas parler tout de suite, au fond je cherche mes mots car je ne veux pas paraître hostile ni lui montrer que je suis en colère. Il faut que je développe une stratégie et finalement une idée que je considère comme plutôt brillante me vient.

**« Gale! Tu sais j'aimerai m'excuser pour ce que Katniss t'a fait la nuit dernière!**

**- De quoi tu parles?**

**- Je veux te dire que je sais qu'elle ta sauté dessus et franchement j'en suis révolté! Sincèrement elle m'a beaucoup blessé et j'ai décidé de rompre nos fiançailles!**

**- Vraiment?Tu ne trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin après tout elle s'est juste laissé emporté par la situation, elle était bien avec moi et ça a débordé!**

**- Pardon? Tu essaies de me dire que ce n'est pas elle qui a fait le premier pas**

**- Disons que l'ambiance était propice au rapprochement, j'ai saisi l'occasion et elle s'est laissé faire, sur le coup ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire mais après l'avoir fait elle se sentait coupable vis à vis de toi! **

**Je suis vraiment content qu'elle ait mis les choses au clair avec toi , après tout cette histoire durait depuis bien trop longtemps, il était temps que tout prenne fin il est clair que ça ne pouvait pas durer!Disons que cette soirée a juste précipiter les choses et sincèrement je suis désolé pour toi! »**

Je dois avouer que cette conversation me rend complètement sceptique, bien sur tout ce que j'ai dis sur la rupture de nos fiançailles est faux mais voir la façon dont il s'est embourbé est vraiment surprenante. Alors que Gale me parle, je remarque une marque sur son front, je me rappelle alors les propos de Katniss sur le fait qu'il a voulu la forcer à aller loin et que pour le faire s'arrêter elle l'avait frappé avec une pierre au visage. Elle ne m'a pas menti.

Si j'avais des doutes sur l'histoire de Katniss, je n'en ai désormais plus aucun, cet enfoiré l'a manipulé et a tenté de profiter d'elle. Je suis persuadée que le suçon était également prémédité pour que je le vois, que je perde confiance en elle et que je la quitte pour qu'il puisse récupérer les pots cassées. Quel salopard! Sincèrement si je pouvais je me le ferai maintenant mais je suis bien plus malin que ça.

**« Oh, je comprends, de toute façon j'ai tiré un trait sur Katniss, elle est toute à toi!**

**- Je suis désolé que votre histoire n'ait pas durer, je te promet que je prendrais soin d'elle!**

**- Si tu fais ça comme tu l'as fait hier j'ai du soucis à me faire, tu ne crois pas?  
**

**- De quoi tu parles?**

**- Tu sais Gale, je suis loin d'être idiot! Bon quand Katniss me l'a dit au début j'ai eu un doute mais désormais je n'en ai plus; tu t'es encore servi d'elle, tu l'as forcé à faire des trucs et sincèrement je ne sais pas jusqu'où vous êtes aller mais je m'en fous car je sais que tout est de ta faute, qu'elle ta repoussé mais que toi tu as continué. Pour un type qui se prétend être son ami, on dirait que tu fais tout pour la démolir, c'est ça que tu veux réduire son bonheur en miette pour ton autosatisfaction.  
**

**- Mellark, elle va finir par céder et se rendre compte que je suis l'homme de sa vie!**

**- Tu as déjà beaucoup trop tenté sans grand succès!**

**- Mais toi comment peux tu être sur que ça va durer entre vous? Après tout tu es le premier homme avec qui elle sort, elle n'a connu que toi ! Je peux t'assurer que la connaissant, un jour elle va vouloir essayer autre chose et ce jour là elle te quittera pour moi!**

**- Vraiment, alors prouve le moi! J'ai un marché à te proposer!**

**- Je t'écoute**

**- Il va falloir que je parte quelques jours pour le district 1, alors disons que pendant cette période je vais un peu m'éloigner de Katniss et lui laisser croire que je lui en veux encore pour cette histoire! Je te laisse tout le temps de mon départ pour tenter ta chance et si elle décide de te choisir, je la laissera partir et vous laisserais tranquille, ça te va?**

**- Oh que oui ça me va, ce défi risque d'être simple**

**- Mais il y a des conditions! De un, tu peux tenter ta chance avec elle mais si elle te repousse, il est hors de question que tu la forces, je peux t'assurer que si c'est le cas je le saurai et à ce moment là je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde! Mais également tu as tout le temps de mon départ mais si à mon retour, son choix reste tourner vers moi, tu auras la certitude qu'elle n'a pas autant de sentiment pour toi et donc tu devras lâcher l'affaire, et nous laisser tranquille, c'est clair?**

**- Ça me semble acceptable!**

**- Alors marché conclu »**

Je lui tends la main qu'il s'empresse de serrer pour sceller notre accord. Je sais que ma proposition peut paraître bizarre, le fait que j'accepte de faire une telle chose mais au fond de moi si je le fais c'est que j'ai une confiance en Katniss, je sais que jamais elle ne choisira Gale et que quoi qu'il arrive elle restera avec moi.

C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour lui clouer le bec et qu'il nous laisse enfin vivre notre vie.

Une fois le marché réglé il est temps de rentrer à la maison et ma plus grande crainte est de faire souffrir Katniss, mais il le faut, car même si au fond j'ai confiance en elle et en notre amour. C'est le seul moyen de nous enlever une épine du pied, je vais devoir la torturer, lui infliger des jours atroces pour qu'on en ressorte plus épanouie.

Je hais le fait de devoir lui mentir, lui faire croire que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, que je pense vraiment qu'elle m'a trompé, c'est si dur, en rentrant j'aimerai juste la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que Gale est un enfoiré mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas , je dois lui laisser croire qu'on traverse une grave crise et que j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point sur toute cette histoire.

Un temps où je vais sans doute devenir dingue, au district 1, je ne pourrai pas l'appeler, pas tenter de prendre de ses nouvelles. Je vais devoir la laisser seule face à un Gale prêt à tout pour la récupérer, cette idée me glace le sang mais il faut le faire, je dois le faire, je dois être fort et affronter tout ça.

A mon retour à la maison, je trouve Katniss, endormi en boule sur le sol du salon en tenant mon oreiller contre elle. Mon dieu, je dois me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras, de la consoler. Je dois faire diversion, dès lors je monte bruyamment vers la chambre et je commence à faire ma valise.

Très vite Katniss débarque dans la chambre et se fige en me voyant préparer mes affaires, des larmes commencent à parler au creux de ses yeux, je ne dois pas y prêter attention, je dois continuer.

Je reprends ma valise en supportant de plus en plus difficilement ses pleurs. Katniss fini par s'approcher de moi et m'enlace par derrière, je ne peux pas la laisser faire, et même si c'est dur je la repousse. Je me tourne face à elle et son visage semble meurtri, elle paraît blesser et je sens que je viens de lui infliger la pire douleur au monde.

**« Peeta, je suis tellement désolée, pardonne moi, ne pars pas je t'en me laisse pas je ne le supporterai pas! Peeta si tu savais à quel point je t'aime! »**

Ca me brise le coeur de devoir lui faire ça mais il le faut, alors comme le salaud que je prétends être, je referme ma valise et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

**« Mon train va bientôt passer, inutile de te dire que je ne veux pas te voir à la gare, les au revoir se passeront ici et je vais être clair, je ne digère pas ton attitude et considère mon séjour au district 1 comme un break. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, je te ferai part de ma décision en rentrant, en attendant pas de contact physique, pas de téléphone, rien j'ai besoin d'être seul et il va falloir que tu respectes ce choix! »**

Elle me fait face et les larmes coulent à une vitesse folle sur ses joues, je crois que je viens de lui assener le coup de grâce et j'espère sincèrement que je ne vais pas trop loin car même si je veux préserver notre couple. Je ne veux pas la détruire, je ne veux pas la blesser et pourtant c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis un monstre, je passe mon temps à lui faire du mal, je suis certain qu'au fond d'elle, elle a l'impression de retrouver le Peeta sous l'emprise du venin, un Peeta méchant qui a essayé de la tuer, qui lui a dit qu'au fond elle n'était pas jolie.

Je suis un monstre et je ne m'améliore pas car au moment de franchir la porte, elle attrape doucement mon bras, tentant de m'attirer contre elle pour m'embrasser.

Je l'ai très vite repousser et sous ma violence soudaine, elle a trébuché et s'est retrouvé au sol, elle relève les yeux vers moi et les pleurs se multiplient.

Grand dieu, je dois partir avant de changer d'avis, au fond de moi j'aurai juste du éclater la gueule de Gale et venir réconforter Katniss, à la place de je lui fais subir une nouvelle épreuve dont je ne suis pas certain qu'elle se sorte vivant.

Nous allons vivre l'enfer et je ne suis pas sur que nous soyons prêt pour cela.

En tout cas je récupère ma valise et je file en vitesse à la gare avant de changer d'avis.

Katniss, je t'aime tellement, j'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras, je te promet à mon retour de tout t'expliquer, en tout cas tu dois rester forte...

A suivre...

Un rebondissement improbable n'est ce pas? Vous ne vous y attendiez surement pas, bon il ne l'a pas encore quitté mais qui sait ce que la suite vous réserve! ^^

En tout cas j'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre et à votre avis que vous réserve la suite? Katniss va-t-elle craquer avec Gale? Peeta va-t-il revenir à temps? Peut être même que d'autres surprises sont à prévoir pour très bientôt!

Je voulais également adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, aussi bien en l'ayant dans leur favoris ou en simple follow, merci également pour toutes vos reviews qui à chaque fois me font bien plaisir et me motive à écrire encore et encore.

Après pour ceux qui veulent continuer de me lire différent, j'ai une fiction en Rated M, basée également sur le tome 3 mais avec une histoire légèrement différente. Peeta qui rentre du district 13 en galante compagnie. N'hésitez pas à aller lire et surtout à me laisser votre avis qui s'avère être important pour moi.

Voilà sur ce je vous dit, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! =)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

Katniss POV

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que Peeta est parti et au fond je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il est arrivé, si tout va bien, ces pensées me rendent complètement dingue et même si j'essaie de me le sortir de la tête. Mon cerveau me ramène constamment à son image, toute la maison me le rappele, la table de la cuisine par exemple, celle où on a fait l'amour pour la dernière fois, les fourneaux, ceux où ils me préparent des bons petits plats chaque jour. Le canapé, celui où on se pose simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter en toute innocence de la présence de l'autre.

Chaque centimètres carré de la maison respire Peeta. Si je reste là je pense que je vais devenir dingue, ce qui risque soit de me pousser à agir de manière inconsidéré ou juste à démolir toute la maison pour faire taire ma culpabilité et ma colère.

Je décide finalement de me relever car quelqu'un sonne à ma porte. Je me précipite pour aller ouvrir, Haymitch est face à moi et me regarde interrogateur.

**« Oh Haymitch, qu'est ce vous faites ici? **

**-Hum j'ai entendu dire que Peeta était parti quelques jours au district 1 pour faire adapter son traitement, et avec j'avais pensé qu'en son absence et comme la grossesse d'Effie nous occupe beaucoup. On a pense que tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours à la maison car... »**

Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps de finir, c'est l'occasion idéale pour me sauver et ainsi sauvegarde l'intégrité physique de la maison, j'accepte sans hésitation et je pars de suite préparer quelques affaires pour là bas. Comme j'ignore combien de temps va partir Peeta, je suis plutôt généreuse sur le nombre de vêtement.

Je redescend quasi immédiatement.

**« Je suis prête Haymitch!**

**- Prête pour le cauchemar, je te préviens la grossesse rend Effie très lunatique, ya des moments où elle va être adorable et d'autres où elle devient une lionne enragée, mais mon moment préféré est quand elle devient affamée de sexe.**

**- Ok ok ok, arrêtez de suite les détails avant de me dégouter à vie, on va dire que les hormones la rendent dingue, ça me semble plus raisonnable. »**

Nous nous rendons chez eux, Effie est installée aux fourneaux en train de nous préparer un bon petit plat et même si j'ai envie de faire de efforts d'intégration, j'ai encore du mal à digérer ma dispute avec Peeta alors je décide d'aller me coucher de suite. A vrai dire, mes hôtes ne semblent même pas s'intéresser à mon envie de dormir et je pense avoir compris pourquoi, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entends des bruits bizarres, ah oui quand même ils n'ont peur de rien, même en me sachant à côté ils font ça.

Pour préserver la virginité de mes oreilles, je me plaque fortement le coussin sur celle ci le temps d'être emporté par le sommeil, ce qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas a arriver.

Je pensais que ce sommeil allait durer, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix me réveille. Quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je regarde mon réveil, il n'est que quatre heures et j'entends Effie se mettre à hurler des horreurs sur Haymitch.

**« Enfoiré:! C'est de ta faute si je ressemble à une pastèque, maintenant il est temps que tu répondes à ces besoins que l'enfant me donne! Va me faire un cake au boeuf ananas chocolat, et aussi cette crème à base de sardine et de fraise!**

**-Très bien Effie!**

**- Et plus vite que ça, idiot, fainéant!**

**- Bien bien Effie, j'accoure!**

**- Plus vite que ça enfoiré et ne me maudis même pas, je te signale que c'est toi qui as insinué ça en moi maintenant il faut assumer!»**

Au fond je me met à rire et même si Effie m'a réveillé à quatre heures du mat, j'aime cette Effie complètement dominatrice et méchante. C'est en quelque sorte un bon moyen de faire regretter à Haymitch de lui avoir fait enfant.

Alors que le rire se fait de plus en plus présent, je repense aux plats qu'Effie a demander, ça a l'air dégoutant , alors c'est à ça que ressemble une femme enceinte.

C'est une baleine qui se nourrit de plat étrange, en vociférant des horreurs la plupart du temps et en ayant une sexualité encore plus débridés. Finalement une femme enceinte c'est plutot drôle, je crois que ce séjour c'est Effie et Haymitch va beaucoup me faire rire, et au retour de Peeta j'aurai beaucoup de chose à lui raconter. S'il revient, oh merde pourquoi at-il fallu que je pense à lui? Raaah il faut que j'arrête ça de suite, dès lors j'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et me laisse de nouveau porter par le sommeil.

Au petit dejeuner, je fais face à Haymitch, je mange une biscotte et lui fais un petit sourire.

**« Alors vous êtes pressée d'être à la fin de la grossesse!**

**- Oh oui si tu savais, surtout qu'Effie commence déjà à devenir infernal donc t'imagine d'ici trois à quatre mois, je ne sais pas si je la supporterai toujours en plus elle ressemblera à une baleine.**

**- Haymitch ce n'est pas très gentil**

**- Mais c'est vrai!En plus une fois qu'elle sera une baleine, je ne pourrai même plus faire des cochonneries avec elle »**

Je soupire et préfère arrêter là la conversation avant qu'Effie ne descende et ne nous surprenne. Je décide de boire mon chocolat pendant qu'Haymitch ne dit rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il attendait ce moment car il vient de lâcher une bombe.

**« Hum j'ai une question Katniss, tu penses qu'une fois le bébé sorti Effie gardera les même seins que pendant sa grossesse! »**

Sur le coup de la surprise, je m'étouffe avec mon chocolat et je finis par tout recracher sur la table, il est sérieux quand il vient de me demander ça.Déjà qu'est ce que je suis censée en savoir mais en plus me parler des seins d'Effie, c'est tellement étrange.

**« Heu je ne sais pas!**

**- Ahh j'aimerai tellement qu'elle les garde, hum maintenant elle a de ces melons, hum hum c'est juste délicieux**

**- Haymitch arrêtez ça!**

**- Oh que tu es prude ma pauvre Katniss! C'est même étonnant que Peeta ait réussi à te faire coucher avec lui!En plus pour le plaisir de Peeta, tu devrais peut être tomber enceinte, car là tu es plate »**

Je me fige d'un coup, il n'a pas oser, me parler de Peeta maintenant et en plus de notre vie sexuelle, c'est personnel ce genre de truc, en plus je ne vois pas de quoi il parle avec Peeta nous avons une sexualité épanouie. Bon je dois avouer que j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour lui dire mais finalement notre première fois à eut lieu quelques jours après notre première pic nique au lac il y a quelques mois de ça. Depuis on fait ça très souvent.

En tout cas me parler de Peeta est d'une indélicatesse folle mais bon c'est du Haymitch tout craché.

Pour faire cesser cette conversation, je pars récupérer une éponge dans l'évier pour nettoyer le chocolat que j'ai mis sur la table, après ça je fais la vaisselle et je monte directement dans la chambre d'ami. Je me jette sur le lit et à vrai dire mes pensées tournent autour de Peeta. Il me manque et comme il ne veut pas que je le contacte, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il va bien? Si tout se passe bien avec le docteur?

Penser à lui me rend tellement triste que je me met à pleurer comme une enfant, j'ai honte de moi, d'être devenu si faible, la Katniss battante que je suis n'est pas censé pleurer mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre et le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui me rend complètement folle. Je suis à deux doigts de tout péter, d'aller massacrer Gale et de sauter dans le premier train pour le district 1 afin d'aller rejoindre Peeta.

Peut être que si je deviens folle, on me fera interner d'urgence aux côtés du Docteur Aurelius et je pourrai enfin retrouver Peeta. Hum non je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

En tout cas les larmes continuent de pleurer tandis que je caresse du bout du doigt ma bague de fiançailles , son départ soudain signifie-t-il également la fin de notre engagement? Ah je deviens complètement folle, il est parti seulement depuis une journée et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va cesser de battre tellement je suis inquiète.

Je suis dans un tel état que je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'est que quand quelqu'un fait pression sur mon lit que je comprends que quelqu'un est là. Quand je me tourne, j'aperçois Effie qui paraît sincèrement triste de me voir dans un tel état. Elle me caresse doucement la joue pour étouffer mes larmes.

**« Katniss, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un tel état! Je suis certaine que Peeta va revenir, laisse lui un peu de temps pour digérer toute cette histoire! Sois sure qu'à son retour, tous les deux vous allez reprendre votre histoire de plus belle, il t'aime tellement, croit moi il ne te laissera pas tomber!**

**- Effie, il n'a même pas voulu que je l'accompagne à la gare, il a refusé mes étreintes et mes baisers, je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus! »**

Les larmes resurgissent avec plus de puissance, j'ai tellement peur qu'au fond il ne m'aime plus et qu'il revienne du district 1 dans les bras d'une autre.

Je vois le regard d'Effie changer, elle paraît si triste et inquiète, en la regardant j'ai presque l'impression que me voir dans cet état lui donne envie de pleurer. En tout cas elle m'attrape par le bras et me force à me redresser. Elle me prend dans ses bras m'enlacant avec une force que je ne lui soupconnais pas.

**« Ecoute Katniss! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu es juste très atristé par son départ mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est fou amoureux de toi et qu'en plus s'il est parti faire cette thérapie c'est justement parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne veut plus avoir à te blesser! Crois moi, bon maintenant il est temps que tu te bouges, il est hors de question qu'à son retour Peeta retrouve une Katniss abattu et affaibli, je compte bien m'occuper de toi!**

**- Pour commencer on va se faire une sortie entre filles, on va aller se faire un petit tour en ville, on va se faire pouponner, bien manger! Il est temps de redevenir la fille forte que tu es!**

**- Bon je te laisse le temps de te préparer, tu me retrouveras en bas quand tu seras prête et je n'accepterai aucune excuse Katniss!Tu dois te bouger! »**

Avant de quitter la chambre, elle se saisit de ma valise et en extrait une robe.

**« Tu mettras ça, pour une journée entre fille, il faut que tu sois la plus jolie! Bon prends ton temps pour te préparer je t'attendrai en bas! »**

Elle prend désormais la direction de la porte, au moment où elle est sur le point de quitter la chambre, je l'appele.

**« Effie!**

**- Oui Katniss!**

**- Merci pour tout!**

**- C'est normal Katniss, tu ne dois pas oublier que tu n'es pas seule! Je suis là et Haymitch aussi, même si lui est là d'une façon un peu plus particulière! Bon aller prépare toi! »**

Je crois qu'au fond Effie a raison, pleurer Peeta pendant des jours ne m'aidera pas à me sentir mieux et surtout ça ne le fera pas revenir plus vite. Dès lors j'ai prit la décision de profiter à fond et de faire en sorte d'être la plus jolie quand il fera son retour au district 12.

A suivre...

Alors Effie et Haymitch font leur retour, j'espère pour votre plus grand bonheur, il nous offre encore une fois des scènes cultes et des moments plutôt sympathique.

En tout cas j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Katniss POV.

Même si mon moral est encore au plus bas, la proposition d'Effie me fait vraiment plaisir et au fond je me dis qu'une petite journée entre filles peut m'aider à me vider la tête de tous mes problèmes.

C'est pourquoi je pars de suite me préparer, je passe la robe qu'Effie m'a sorti, m'arrange un petit peu les cheveux puis je le rejoins en bas.

**« Tu es magnifique Katniss! Bon allons y! »**

Je me dirige vers la porte à ses côtés quand elle se tourne vers Haymitch qui est assis dans le canapé.

**« Inutile de te dire qu'à notre retour, toute la maison sera rangé, que la vaisselle sera faite et qu'en prime le repas sera prêt!**

**-Oui Effie!**

**- Ca a intérêt sinon ce soir, tu seras privé de ta séance particulière. » **

Je préfère oublier ce que je viens d'entendre, ou du moins j'en ris intérieurement, Effie est vraiment quelqu'un de plus dominatrice que je ne l'aurai imaginé! Elle tient clairement Haymitch par le pantalon et je ne trouve ça pas plus mal, après tout ça va le calmer un peu.

En tout cas nous prenons le chemin du centre ville, au fond de moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'Effie me réserve, mais je me dis qu'il est temps que j'essaie de m'ouvrir un peu. Après tout le départ de Peeta m'a porté un grand coup au moral mais je dois faire mon maximum pour rester moi même et surtout lui offrir une Katniss au comble de la forme à son retour.

Effie me regarde de temps en temps.

**« Je t'ai réservé un programme exceptionnel, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre! En tout cas quand Peeta va revenir, tu vas le rendre aveugle par ta beauté!**

**-Oh Effie! Arrête voyons!**

**- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, tu es une jeune fille ravissante, mais j'estime que ce n'est pas parce que tu as déjà un fiancé que tu dois te négliger. Il faut prendre plus soin de toi car dans un couple, le secret c'est d'entretenir la flamme! Crois moi, avec Haymitch je passe mon temps à faire ça, en plus on n'est pas fermé aux expérimentations! » **

J'écarquille les yeux, ne me dites pas qu'elle est en train de me parler de sa vie sexuelle, ils font des expérimentations. Ah lala ils sont vraiment dégoutant aussi bien l'un que l'autre, entre l'un qui me parle des seins rebondies d'Effie grâce à sa grossesse et Effie qui parle d'expérimentation.

J'espère sincèrement que pendant tout mon séjour chez eux, je n'aurai pas à les surprendre à nouveau, ils risquent de traumatiser la virginité de mes yeux.

En tout cas, je décide de garder un peu le silence avant qu'Effie ne se mette encore à me parler de leur pratique, si elle me donne des détails, je pense que je vais lui vomir mon petit déjeuner dessus.

Cette pensée me fait légèrement sourire puis finalement Effie s'arrête devant une petite boutique.

**« C'est une boutique de vêtement qui a ouvert récemment, ils font des petites choses vraiment magnifiques! Tu verras, tu vas adorer et ya des petites surprises à l'intérieur! »  
**

Je souris en apparence mais au fond de moi je suis inquiète car vu le sourire étrange qu'elle m'a adressé en parlant de surprise. Je crains qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose en rapport avec ma sexualité. Ma parole il faut qu'il me lâche avec ça, notre sexualité avec Peeta est très épanouie, nous avons des rapports régulièrement, nous pimentons notre quotidien en essayant pleins d'endroits, comme le comptoir de la boulangerie, dans la forêt, dans le train, et le prochain souhait de Peeta est d'essayer dans un lieu avec beaucoup de monde...

Nous rentrons dans la boutique et à ma grande surprise les vêtements sont vraiment magnifique, même si à la base ce n'est clairement pas ma tasse de thé, je remarque des petites choses vraiment jolies, que j'aimerai porter et que Peeta aimerait sans doute.

Je m'approche d'une petite robe rouge à bustier qui m'a bien tapé dans l'œil; Effie se rapproche doucement de moi.

**« Tu as vu toutes les belles choses qu'on peut trouver ici! Je compte bien faire en sorte que tu repartes avec beaucoup de choses!**

**-On ne va pas tout prendre, prenons le temps de choisir**

**-Très bien choisi ce qu'il te plait et moi je vais faire de même pour toi, te choisir quelques petites choses» **

Je lui adresse un petit sourire puis la regarde faire le tour du magasin, quand à moi, je prend la robe rouge, celle-ci est clairement pour moi. Je marche doucement, je prends mon temps de tout regarder, de palper les matières pour voir si elle me plaise. N'étant clairement pas d'une nature dépensière, je choisis deux trois vêtements supplémentaires puis je me sens prête à renoncer. C'est alors qu'une Effie avec les bras chargés de vêtement me rejoint.

**« Regarde toutes les belles choses que je t'ai trouvé, avec ça tu vas rayonner!**

**- Effie ce n'est pas très raisonnable!**

**- Oh que si ma chérie ça l'est, tu es une fille, tu dois te mettre en valeur et surtout toujours apparaître comme classe et naturel, même avec une tenue décontracté! Regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé, des robes, des pantalons, des chemisiers! Et maintenant il reste une dernière chose à choisir rejoins moi au fond de la boutique » **

Effie attrape les vêtements dans mes bras et ceux des siens les déposant à la caisse, la vendeuse propose gentiment de les garder pendant que nous nous rendons dans l'arrière boutique au fond. Je dois avouer que cette perspective me fait peur, je suis persuadée qu'on n'y trouve que des trucs bizarres, au fond je ne me trompais pas.

Quand j'arrive là bas je vois des sous vêtements sexys, des choses très déshabillée et des objets dont je ne trouve pas forcément l'utilité.

**« Katniss ma chérie! Il est certes important d'avoir toujours des vêtements très élégant mais il faut aussi penser à ton fiancé c'est pourquoi il te faut des sous vêtement à la hauteur! Pour le faire fantasmer rien qu'avec les yeux! » **

Je rougis, comment peut-elle me dire ça sans gêne? Non mais oh il faut s'arrêter là, à force de rougir, je vais finir par m'en aller en courant mais bon je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Après une bonne minute à ne pas vouloir prêter attention à ce rayon, je finis par y porter de l'intérêt! C'est vrai qu'il y a de très jolies choses, je m'imagine porte des petites choses comme ça, j'imagine la réaction de Peeta la prochaine fois qu'il me déshabillera.

J'imagine déjà cette petite lueur dans les yeux, celle d'un enfant qui découvre son jouet préféré pour son anniversaire. Au fond même si la féminité et le sexy ne font pas vraiment partie de mes valeurs, je ne suis pas seule et si je n'entretiens pas la flamme, Peeta va sans doute partir pour une fille plus jolie, plus féminine.

Et même si je lui fais confiance, il reste un homme alors il vaut mieux faire en sorte qu'il fantasme toujours sur moi plutôt que sur les autres. C'est pourquoi très vite, je surmonte mon inquiétude première et je commence par sélectionner deux trois ensembles de sous vêtements. Je choisis un ensemble rouge aux couleurs de la passion, un noir pour le côté un peu plus sobre et j'entends d'ailleurs Effie me parler des sous vêtements avec effet push up pour donner l'illusion que ma poitrine est plus généreuse.

En l'entendant je souris en repensant à la phrase d'Haymitch sur ma poitrine plate, je crois que le push up va définitivement faire partie de mes valeurs. Bon quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai juste pris trois ensembles, je me dis que c'est suffisant.

Malheureusement pas au goût d'Effie, elle revient vers moi avec des nuisettes sexy, une camisole noire et je crois que je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive quand elle me ramène un ensemble en cuir noir avec des portes jarretelles.

J'écarquille les yeux.

**« Effie je ne pourrai jamais mettre ça, c'est provocateur, vulgaire!**

**- Katniss, ne te montre pas si coincé, je peux t'assurer que Peeta va apprécier! Tu sais la sensualité et le côté sexy sont vraiment très important! Crois moi, si Peeta te voit dans cette tenue, il te saute direct dessus!** »

Ma parole cette Effie veut vraiment me pervertir, elle est en train de me faire endurer un vrai calvaire mais en y réfléchissant bien, Peeta va sans doute bien aimé ça et pour fêter son retour j'aimerai tellement être à la hauteur.

J'ai déjà dans l'idée une soirée très romantique, avec un bon petit repas puis peut être après un peu de détente. Je m'imagine déjà porter cet ensemble en cuir sous une robe plus que légère qui laissera en partie apparaître mes sous vêtement sexy. Hum oui j'aimerai le rendre dingue, dingue de désir pour moi.

Je ne tergiverse pas et prends toutes les choses qu'Effie m'a sélectionné. En regardant la pile de vêtement s'entasser à la caisse, je me dis que nous allons en avoir pour une fortune, Effie est ma parole quelqu'un de vraiment déraisonnable mais bon cette petite sortie me fait du bien, alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Nous restons encore quelques instants au rayon un peu plus sexy du magasin et je vois Effie en train de regarder des jouets. En m'approchant, la forme me paraît déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à voir l'utilité de ça.

**« Tu comptes t'en prendre un!**

**- Noon j'en ai déjà pleins, tu sais au Capitole, on prend soin de son plaisir solitaire!**

**-De son plaisir solitaire? Je ne comprends pas!**

**- Katniss, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas reconnu la forme**

**- Si mais quel est l'intérêt de ce genre de chose!**

**- Ca nous permet de nous faire plaisir quand notre homme n'est pas là, tu devrais t'en acheter un pour compenser ton appétit sexuel pendant l'absence de Peeta!**

**- Nooooon noooon noooon nooon, c'est hors de question que j'achète un truc comme ça et surtout je ne vais tromper Peeta avec un objet, c'est ridicule.**

**- Tu as raison tu ne vas pas l'acheter puisque je te l'offre. » **

A force de me faire écarquiller les yeux, ils vont finir par sortir de leur orbite. Je tente d'arrêter Effie, il est hors de question d'avoir un truc comme ça auprès de moi, je ne m'en servirai jamais, c'est vraiment dégoutant, non je ne peux pas.

Effie est en train de tous les regarder puis se tourne vers moi.

**« Tu veux quel taille Katniss? Si j'étais toi je prendrai la même taille que Peeta voire un peu plus grand pour gouter à un autre plaisir! Alors tu prends quel taille » **

Hors de question que je réponde à ça, c'est très indiscret et puis jamais je ne pourrai communiquer sur le sexe de Peeta. C'est personnel.

**« Oh aller, je ne vais pas aller révéler au monde entier sa taille! Dis le moi Katniss!**

**-Très bien, Peeta correspond au grand modèle!**

**- Ouah ouah ouah! Katniss, tu dois bien t'amuser avec lui! Bon va pour le grand modèle, alors tu le veux vibrant ou classique! Hum non pas besoin de répondre on va prendre vibrant! » **

Avec Effie j'ai définitivement renoncé, je n'arriverai pas à la faire lâcher le morceau et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me l'achète que je vais devoir l'utiliser. Ah ah ah...

A suivre...

Alors qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre entre filles, Effie et Katniss! Ah lala à croire qu'Effie et Haymitch montent un complot pour la pervertir.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! ^^

Je tenais encore à adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui prennent également la peine de me laisser des reviews, elles me font à chaque fois très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer.

Les questions sur la durée de cette fiction sont nombreuses et à vrai dire je ne peux vous donner de réponse précise, mon inspiration me guide mais si ça peut vous rassurer pour l'instant elle est au rendez-vous, j'ai encore quelques idées, alors la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Désormais la parole est à vous au travers des reviews et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Katniss POV

La première étape de la journée entre filles, ou plutôt torture pour moi vient de s'achever, je peux désormais quitter la boutique de vêtement les bras chargés de deux lourds sacs de vêtements. Même si je dois avouer qu'Effie m'a pas mal forcé la main sur certaines choses comme les tenues très sexy et bien sur le jouet sexuel, je dois avouer qu'au fond cela ne me déplait pas de faire ça avec elle.

En effet cette petite sortie me permet l'espace d'un instant d'oublier toute la complexité de ma situation, entre Peeta qui pense que je l'ai trompé avec mon meilleur ami et qui est parti au district 1 pour se faire soigner mais également en prétendant faire un break avec moi. Mais également avec mon meilleur ami qui passe son temps à vouloir me sauter, au fond je suis même en train de me demander si ce n'est pas au fond juste ce qu'il cherche, me mettre dans son lit pour prouver à Peeta qu'il est irrésistible.

En tout cas Effie a le mérite de me vider la tête et pour ça je lui suis vraiment très reconnaissante. Nous marchons un peu dans le centre ville quand elle me guide dans une petite boutique encore une fois, en franchissant la porte je m'attends à un truc de dingue mais en fait non pas du tout. Il s'agit juste d'une boutique avec un petit pôle accueil. Je tâche même de savoir ce dont il s'agit, Effie se dirige vers la petite dame qui tient la réception et commence à s'engager dans une conversation, je me rapproche soudain et regarde les deux femmes en pleine discussion.

La petite dame sourit à Effie puis s'éclipse après avoir prétendu aller tout préparer. Effie m'adresse un petit sourire et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fan de ce petite sourire, j'y ai déjà été confronté par le passé et en général il ne présage rien de bon.

La réceptionniste revient quelques instants plus tard et nous demande de la suivre, elle nous guide dans une petite pièce avec deux sortes de lit, une ambiance assez particulière et une salle où une odeur apaisante y règne. Cet endroit me plait assez en fait, même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attend.

La dame nous laisse nous préparer et je regarde Effie surprise.

**« Nous préparer pour quoi?**

**- Aaaah tu ignores décidément tout de ces choses là, Katniss nous sommes dans un institut destiné à la beauté mais également à la détente, nous allons nous faire masser, c'est un bon moyen d'évacuer les tensions. Je pense qu'avec la pression que nous font subir nos hommes on l'a bien mérité...**

**- Oui tu n'as par tord! Bon quand on doit se préparer on doit se mettre comment?**

**- Comment te dire Katniss, tu dois te mettre nue, du moins en haut pour commencer et pour le bas tu gardes juste ton sous vêtement.**

**- Quoi? Mais je ne peux pas me mettre à poil devant toi, ni le ou les masseurs, tu ne te rends pas compte, je ne peux pas!**

**- Roh aller, personne ne va te regarder, ta nudité n'a pas grande importance en cet instant, on est juste censé passer un bon moment garde ça en tête! » **

Effie paraît clairement décidé à me faire franchir mes propres limites aujourd'hui, après m'avoir acheté pleins de vêtement sexy, elle veut maintenant que je me mette nue face à un inconnu pour être masser. Rah et puis si c'est pour se détendre, autant se laisser aller, après tout Peeta ne se montrera sans doute pas jaloux s'il l'apprend, surtout que le masseur va sans doute être une femme, il n'aurait pas de raison d'être jaloux d'une femme.

Alors soyons fou et je vais me mettre en tenue légère. Effie, elle n'a aucune gêne, elle est déjà allongée complètement nu sur sa table, ma parole elle est inconsciente de se mettre nu si facilement et bon même si Effie est une femme mon regard ne peut se détourner d'elle.

Pour son âge, elle est plutôt bien foutu, je comprends le point de vue d'Haymitch, la grossesse lui offre des courbes bien plus généreuse, ses hanches sont parfaitement dessiné, sa poitrine est en effet conséquente, enfin son ventre commence à être légèrement arrondi par la grossesse. Il est vrai que la grossesse la rend terriblement belle et en cet instant, je me demande si moi aussi je serai ainsi en cas de grossesse, j'aurai des courbes généreuses? Serai-je épanouie et surtout est-ce que je serai à la hauteur?

Très vite je tâche de me sortir ça de la tête, j'enlève mon pantalon et mon haut, me retrouvant en sous vêtement sur la table, pour l'instant je ne me sens pas prête à en enlever plus. Alors que l'ambiance apaisante de la pièce commence à m'endormir, la porte s'ouvre et j'entends désormais les bruits de deux personnes.

Quand je relève les yeux pour voir qui vient d'entrer, je vire au rouge écarlate, face à moi se trouvent deux beaux garçons, qui se trouvent être dans une tenue plus que légère, me permettant de voir leur corps musclé et carrément parfait. Mais qui sont ces hommes? Ne devrais-t-il pas être ailleurs? Je finis toutefois par comprendre quand je le vois aller vers les produits de massage, bon sang, je vais me faire masser par un de ses types, ses mains vont toucher mon corps, non non c'est une tromperie à Peeta et je ne peux laisser faire ça.

Alors quand l'un des beaux Apollon présent dans a salle s'approche de moi, je me redresse rapidement et je vais à l'autre bout de la pièce m'enroulant dans une serviette.

**« Non, non , non Effie, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas faire ça à Peeta, il ne me pardonnera jamais s'il sait qu'un homme à toucher mon corps, déjà que pour un baiser de Gale, il m'a presque quitté, alors imagine savoir qu'un autre homme aura toucher à mon corps va le rendre fou! »**

Je vois Effie se redresser et venir vers moi, elle se penche pour se mettre à ma hauteur puis me fait face.

**« Ecoute Katniss, je comprends ton anxiété mais tu dois te détendre, tu ne vas rien faire de mal, juste te détendre un peu et te vider la tête de tous tes soucis, ne t'en fais pas pour ça et puis si en rentrant Peeta fait des histoires pour ça, je peux t'assurer que je vais m'occuper de lui! Je lui botterai les fesses avec plaisir et je peux t'avouer que maintenant je sais parler aux hommes, alors n'ait crainte. Maintenant viens t'asseoir sur cette table et laisse ce magnifique jeune homme te faire du bien en tout bien tout honneur, d'accord? » **

Je lui adresse un petit oui de la tête puis je retourne finalement m'allonger sur ma table, alors que je pose doucement ma tête sur le coussin; un d'entre eux, j'ignore lequel viens se placer à mes côtés.

Avant que je n'ai eu vraiment le temps de comprendre, je me retrouve enivré par une douce odeur de lavande, je sens mes sens commencer à se déconnecté, c'est alors que je sens les douces mains du masseur se poser sur mon dos.

Je ne peux retenir un petit soupir de bien être, ses mains musclés s'agitent doucement mais avec beaucoup d'expertise, je me sens d'un coup si bien, mon corps et mon esprit commencent à se déconnecter.

Au fond Effie est vraiment une amie de génie, ce qu'elle est en train de m'offrir est juste divin et en y repensant je me dis qu'avec Peeta nous devrions avoir plus recours à ce genre de chose.

Ça fait tellement de bien, d'ailleurs j'ai du mal à contrôler mes soupirs de bien être de plus en plus régulier, alors que je sens les mains du masseur s'appliquer désormais sur mes jambes. Grand dieu j'adore ça et si je pouvais je ferai en sorte que cet instant dure des heures.

Au final je me sens tellement détendue que je sens peu à peu le sommeil venir, très vite mes yeux se ferment et mon esprit par vagabonder vers d'autres horizons.

Mon corps part dans une petite sieste très relaxante et très revigorante, je suis par la suite réveillé par mon prénom prononcé à de nombreuses reprises. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve face à une Effie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**« Katniss, ça va ma belle? » **

Elle me caresse la joue doucement alors que je lui offre un doux sourire, ma parole même si Effie est parfois énervante elle est également quelqu'un de toujours douce et attentionnée avec moi, ma parole je l'apprécie vraiment pour ça.

Elle continue de me parler très doucement.

**« Katniss le massage est fini, on va y aller, donc prends ton temps pour te rhabiller et après on va rentrer d'accord?**

**- Oui Effie, je te remercie! » **

Elle m'adresse un sourire alors qu'elle se rhabille à son tour. Quand à moi quand je me redresse de cette table, je me sens tellement bien et vraiment détendue, je crois que j'ai même du mal à faire cesser le sourire qui s'est affiché sur mon visage. C'est fou à quel point un petit massage peut faire du bien, je me rhabille doucement puis je quitte la pièce.

**« Merci Effie pour ce moment c'était vraiment exceptionnel!**

**- Oh tu sais Katniss ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de passer ce bon moment avec toi, d'ailleurs tu devrais faire ça plus souvent, tu sais avant de prendre soin des autres il faut commencer par prendre soin de soi! Bon en tout cas on devrait se faire ça plus souvent, une journée entre filles sans nos hommes, tu en penses quoi?**

**- Oui ça serait vraiment super de réitérer l'expérience! » **

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire puis me guide vers le comptoir où quelques huiles de massages sont disposés.

**« Tu n'as pas envie d'en prendre quelques unes pour faire la même chose à Peeta!**

**- Oui bonne idée » **

Je m'approche des lotions et testent tous les parfums, hum je repère deux fragrances qui plairont sans doute beaucoup à Peeta, je décide les acheter puis une fois nos petites emplettes finies nous quittons le salon.

Alors que nous marchons toutes les deux, nous sommes interrompues par une voix qui m'est bien trop familière.

**« Coucou les filles! Alors vous profitez de cette belle journée pour faire les boutiques!**

**- Tout à fait mais désormais nous allons rentrer, donc salut Gale!**

**- Oh Katniss j'ai oublié, je dois rentrer vite, avec Haymitch on doit aller chez le médecin pour voir le bébé, je dois te laisser seule, tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir avec tous ces sacs!**

**- Oui bien sur Effie ne t'en fais pas, vas y sereine et à ce soir!**

**- Oh et puis Effie ne vous en faites pas je vais l'aider à porter tous ses sacs chez elle!**

**- Merci Gale, au revoir les enfants! » **

Effie s'en alla dans la précipitation me laissant seule avec un Gale, bien trop souriant à mon goût, il prépare un truc pas net et j'en suis quasiment certaine.

En tout cas je sens sa main toucher la mienne avant d'essayer d'attraper le sac, je le repousse violemment.

**« C'est bon je vais m'en sortir tu peux partir!**

**-Oh que non j'ai dis à Effie que je te ramenera et je vais tenir ma promesse!**

**-Gale j'ai pas cinq ans je peux porter deux sacs chez moi**

**-Oui mais on ne sait jamais tu pourrai tomber sur des gens mal attentionnés**

**-Il est trois heures de l'après-midi Gale! » **

Je soupire et commence à partir sans lui, il me rejoint très vite et il essaie toujours de temps à autre sur le chemin de s'emparer de mes sacs, je refuse à chaque fois, surtout vu le contenu des sacs, des sous vêtements sexy et un objet sexuel, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il voit ça et se fasse des films sur moi.

Une fois la porte d'entrée de notre maison à Peeta et à moi franchi, je fais au revoir à un Gale qui ne semble pas déterminé à partir. Il rentre puis essaie de prendre mon sac des mains pour m'aider à le porter. C'est alors que la hanse du sac casse et que tout le contenu se déverse sur le sol.

Dévoilant à ma grande gêne, le porte jarretelle en cuir, le soutien gorge rouge et à mon plus grand désespoir, l'objet offert par Effie.

Je crois qu'en cet instant je vire à l'écarlate et que je ne sais franchement pas quoi faire. Gale se tourne alors vers moi avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

Note à moi même, ne plus jamais céder face à Effie car je me retrouve désormais dans une situation plus que compliqué à gérer face à un Gale qui paraît très déterminé.

Merci Effie!

A suivre...

Alors voilà pour ce quarantième chapitre! Vous vous rendez compte déjà le quarantième chapitre, ça défile vraiment vite. En tout cas c'est toujours avec grand plaisir que j'écris cette fiction pour vous. J'espère franchement que vous prenez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en prends pour l'écrire.

En tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos reviews

Avant de vous laisser, j'aurai une petite question rapide à vous poser, j'envisage sérieusement de passer en rated M, bon j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de reviews en ce sens et même moi j'aimerai le faire pour pouvoir aller plus loin dans le contenu de cette histoire.

Avant j'aimerai toutefois avoir votre avis. Voulez vous que cette fiction passe en rated M?

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Katniss POV

En cet instant, j'ai envie de me terrer dans le trou le plus profond de la terre et y rester cacher. Surtout que Gale s'approche du sac renverser et commence à en analyser tout le contenu.

Je le vois palper le soutien gorge rouge, un grand sourire se dessine ensuite sur ses lèvres quand il touche le porte jarretelle en cuir et enfin je le vois rire légèrement quand il prend la boite du jouet en main.

**« Alors Katniss, tu sais que si tu es en manque de sexe, il suffit de demander plutôt que de confier ton corps à un vulgaire objet! En plus pour avoir prit une si grande taille tu dois vraiment être désespéré par la taille de Mellark! »  
**

Que répondre à ça, la gêne est bien trop grande et les mots ne veulent vraiment pas sortir. En cet instant, je me sens prise au piège dans une situation qui me dépasse complètement, alors je tâche de faire la seule chose qu'il soit possible de faire, je m'approche de Gale et récupère tout ce qui est dans sa main avant de monter les deux sacs dans la chambre.

Gale me suit désormais de très près et j'ai peur que cette découverte lui ait donné un accès de confiance et qu'il tente quelque chose. Je ne suis pas vraiment sure de pouvoir lui résister, pas parce que j'ai envie de faire des choses avec Gale, c'est juste qu'il est bien trop fort et que je n'ai personne pour me venir en aide s'il va trop loin.

Suis-je ainsi condamner à devoir être touché par Gale. Je soupire et une fois dans la chambre, je met tous mes achats dans la partie vide de mon armoire. Quand je me tourne vers la porte Gale est déjà entré et à fermer la porte.

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi.

**« Katniss, tu devrais me laisser une chance de te montrer à quel point je suis un meilleur amant que Peeta, je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas!**

**- Sérieusement Gale arrête ça! Tu sais quoi, tu me dégoutes, arrête un peu de penser avec ce que tu as entre les jambes! Putain je suis ta meilleure amie et je suis fiancée à un homme que j'aime alors s'il te plait arrête ce jeu là avec moi,**

**- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ce jeu alors qu'on s'amuse autant toi et moi! Arrête de me rejeter Katniss, je vois parfaitement dans tes yeux que tu brûles de désir pour moi, que tu veux sentir mes bras fort t'envelopper, que tu veux découvrir toute mon anatomie et surtout que tu veux me sentir en toi! Et pas ce vulgaire jouet ou ton Peeta! Je peux t'offrir bien mieux, crois moi je suis un amant de choix et les filles ne s'en sont jamais plainte!**

**- Bien sur, toi tu dragues une fille, en lui disant toutes mes ex copines ont dit que j'étais un bon amant! T'es surtout un gros dragueur mais ton numéro ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, j'aime Peeta plus que tout au monde et crois moi tu n'as aucune chance de l'égaler!**

**- Hum serai-ce un défi Miss Everdeen, car crois moi je suis totalement prêt à relever l'expérience! Es tu prête à vivre la meilleure expérience de ta vie et de rompre tes fiançailles demain avec Peeta Mellark »  
**

Il laissa échapper un rire à mi chemin entre le sadisme et un air victorieux, il paraît aimer son discours mais c'est un peu moins mon cas, il croit vraiment pouvoir m'attirer avec ce genre d'argument. Je suis meilleur amant, je sais qu'au fond tu as besoin d'autres choses mais qu'est ce qu'il en sait franchement, et puis peut être même qu'en fait il est nul au lit, mais bon je ne le découvrirai jamais car je préfère encore me faire éventrer par le président Snow plutôt que de lui offrir mon corps.

Toutefois il ne semble pas déterminée à céder, il s'approche de moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches m'attirant contre lui, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Comme à l'habitude, je ne réponds pas aux baisers et j'ai d'ailleurs même envie de rire, c'est franchement drôle de ressentir l'intensité de son baiser mais de ne pas y répondre.

Je me permets même de laisser échapper un petit rire et cela ne lui plait pas du tout, il me tire les cheveux en m'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

**« Tu sais tu fais la maline maintenant mais je peux t'assurer que dans cinq minutes tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour comme une bête !**

**- Mais bien sur Gale et puis dans cinq minutes tu auras déjà fini non! J'ai cru entendre dire que tu étais précoce! »  
**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, au fond je n'ai jamais entendu ça mais je trouvais ça plutôt drôle de m'attaquer à son symbole de fierté. D'ailleurs je crois que mon objectif est atteint car il tire désormais une tête de six pieds de long, le pauvre chéri, je crois que je l'ai blessé dans son orgueil de mâle dominateur.

Dès lors je le sens s'énerver, il me pousse contre le mur me plaquant les mains au dessus du visage.

**« On va voir si je suis précoce, Katniss!**

**- Gale, non! S'il te plait, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça! Si tu dépasses cette frontière, toi et moi nous ne pourrons plus être amis!**

**- Je ne veux plus être ton ami Katniss, je veux être bien plus!**

**- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible Gale, je suis folle amoureuse de Peeta et rien ne me fera changer d'avis je suis désolée! »  
**

Je tente de me débattre pour le faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y fait. Je vois le regard de Gale se poser ensuite sur moi, il paraît vraiment triste et ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi mais je ne lui ai jamais donné d'espoir à ce sujet.

**« S'il te plait Katniss, laisse moi essayer!**

**- Gale, c'est non, je suis vraiment désolée! Mais ne désespère pas, tu vas bien finir par trouver une fille que tu aimeras et qui te rendra heureux au point où tu le mérites! Ne t'en fais pas, ton tour va venir, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! Tu vas trouver une fille bien qui te rendra heureux chaque jour un peu plus, mais laisse toi du temps pour trouver cette perle rare! Mais quand à moi, mon tour est déjà arrivée et cela fait un moment que mon cœur appartient à Peeta, il lui appartient depuis le moment où il m'a jeté les pains la première fois et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'étais déjà folle amoureuse de lui! Rien de ce que tu me diras ou feras n'y changera quelque chose!**

**- Vraiment?**

**- Oui vraiment**

**- Et si je te disais que j'ai une information qui va sans doute te faire changer d'avis »  
**

Je me met à rire.

**« Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher!**

**- Je vais tenter quand même! Je présume que Peeta ne t'a pas appelé depuis son arrivée au district 1**

**- Non mais il se concentre sur sa thérapie!**

**- Ah ah ah c'est vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit, ma parole tu es bien naïve Katniss! Tu sais que j'ai travaillé au district 1 et que j'y ait beaucoup d'amis! J'ai entendu des choses!**

**- Tais toi, arrête de mentir, arrête de dire n'importe quoi!**

**- Laisse moi déjà te dire ce que j'ai entendu!**

**- Je t'ai dit non je ne veux rien savoir! »  
**

Je le pousse et je tente de sortir de la pièce quand Gale m'attrape violemment par le bras et m'envoie valser sur le lit.

**« J'ai pas fini donc maintenant tu restes assise et tu te tais! C'est clair? »  
**

Je fais un petit signe de la tête, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je vais devoir écouter toutes ses vociférations. Ma parole, Gale se comporte vraiment mal avec moi et franchement qu'as-t-il de si important à me montrer? Je sais parfaitement que Peeta se comporte bien pendant son séjour dans le 1, car même si on est en break, ou du moins même s'il a décidé de nous faire faire une petite pause, il ne me trompera jamais et ça j'en suis certaine. J'en mettrai même ma main à couper, par contre j'éviterai de dire ça au haute voix, on ne sait jamais, si Gale le prend au pied de la lettre, vu son état il sera capable de me prendre une main.

**« Alors Mellark est certes en train de suivre une thérapie mais il se permet également de prendre beaucoup de bon temps! Depuis qu'il y est, il passe ses soirées dans un bar et il flirte avec la serveuse!**

**- Tu mens, Peeta ne ferait jamais ça!**

**- Vraiment, alors pourquoi il a emmené cette fille dans sa chambre d'hôtel!**

**- Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge! Gale arrête ça je t'en prie!**

**- C'est la vérité et j'en ai la preuve! »  
**

Il sort de sa poche un petit bout de papier et me le tend. Sur celui-ci apparaît quatre photos, une de Peeta en train de boire un verre dans ce qui semble être un bar, on le voit ensuite parler à l'oreille d'une jeune femme blonde pulpeuse, la troisième photo on les voit tous les deux devant sa chambre d'hôtel, enfin sur la quatrième on voit la pire chose au monde, ils s'embrassent.

Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Peeta, c'est un montage, non ce n'est pas mon Peeta, il ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça. Noon non non, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, non Peeta ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça. Il est parti parce qu'il m'aime, jamais il ne me tromperait avec ça.

Les larmes se font de plus en plus forte et je commence à être prise de violents tremblements, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée, non je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est un mensonge. Alors je me lève en trombe et je m'approche de Gale.

Commençant à lui frapper violemment le torse.

**« Menteur, enfoiré, pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi? T'es censé être mon ami, pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas vivre notre vie tranquillement? Il faut toujours que tu nous fasses souffrir! Pourquoi tu me montres ça? Hein tu veux juste me voir mal, me voir pleurer, me faire souffrir, les amis ne font pas ça Gale!»  
**

Mes coups se font plus violents mais Gale se saisit violemment de mes poignets, me forçant ensuite à le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Katniss j'essaie juste de t'ouvrir les yeux, parce que je t'aime! Laisse moi une chance et tu verras que je pourrai te rendre heureuse! Moi je ne te tromperait pas!**

**- Gale fous le camp, dégage, je ne veux plus te voir, va t-en! »  
**

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autres, Gale pose ses mains sur mes joues en m'embrassant, je ne veux pas de ça.

Je lui marche violemment sur le pied arrivant à le faire me lâcher, je me met à courir rapidement au rez de chaussée. Gale redescend tout doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Katniss arrête je sais que tu en as envie, aller laisse toi faire, je vais te faire oublier la tromperie de Peeta! »  
**

Il va me rendre dingue à parler de la sorte, je suis déjà dans un tel état, les larmes ne cessent de couler et les tremblements se font plus fort. Gale fini par s'approche de nouveau de moi.

**« Aller Katniss! Fais à Peeta ce que lui t'as fait, couche avec moi pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce!**

**- Jamais je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de le tromper, maintenant je veux que tu t'en ailles, encore une fois tu as été bien trop loin! Pars et que je ne te revois plus dans le coin ou je peux t'assurer que je récupère mon arc et je te transperce ce qui fait encore de toi un homme, suis -je clair?**

**- C'est limpide mais sache que si tu as besoin ma porte t'es toujours ouverte! Tu ne le regretteras pas crois moi, m'essayer c'est m'adopter**

**- Bien sur maintenant dehors! »  
**

Gale finit par partir et ma première réaction est de rester sous le choc, je sors les photos de ma poche et je tente de les étudier. Elles ne paraissent pas truquer alors cela signifie que Gale a raison; hum non il faut que j'en ait le cœur net.

C'est pourquoi je fais un truc que je ne suis pas autorisé à faire. Je me dirige vers le téléphone et j'appelle à l'hôtel de Peeta.

La réceptionniste me passe gentiment la chambre de Peeta.

**« Chambre de Peeta Mellark bonjour! »  
**

Ce n'est définitivement pas la voix que je m'attendais à entendre, je suis confrontée à une femme, une femme qui répond au téléphone dans la chambre de Peeta.

Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de mourir en cet instant...

A suivre...

Alors voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions, après tout il se passe quelques petites choses, surtout avec ce Gale! Alors Peeta qui trompe Katniss? Vous y croyez ou pas? ^^

En tout cas pour avoir la réponse, il faudra être présent au prochain chapitre!

Encore merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, à ceux qui me suivent et qui ont cette histoire en favoris! Une histoire qui est désormais au rated M pour pouvoir aller plus loin dans la découverte et le plaisir!

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Je tâche de retrouver mon calme, c'est peut être juste la femme de ménage, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment que je psychote, je tente de garder une respiration calme, de me détendre et surtout d'avoir une voix à peu près normal. A vrai dire c'est raté, quand je prends la parole, j'entends ma voix érailler et j'ai peur d'alerter mon interlocutrice mais c'est trop tard désormais..

**« hum bonjour, est-ce que Peeta Mellark est là s'il vous plait, je dois lui parler c'est très urgent!**

**- Il s'est absenté pour sa séance avec le Docteur Aurelius mais je peux lui laisser un message si vous voulez?**

**- Vous avez une idée de quand il va revenir?  
**

**- Non pas du tout désolé, mais il devrait être rentré en début de soirée, Madame!  
**

**- Je vous remercie, mais avant de raccrocher j'aurai encore une petite question? Qui êtes vous?**

**- La petite amie de Peeta! » **

Je viens de me recevoir une lame en plein coeur, non ce n'est pas possible, se pourrait-il que Gale ait en effet eu raison? Peeta m'a remplacé, en deux jours il m'a remplacé. Il est parti se trouver une fille plus pulpeuse que moi et sans vraiment me laisser le temps de me faire rattraper, il la saute et la prend comme maitresse, non non non, je n'y crois pas, il n'a pas pu me faire ça, non pas mon Peeta.. Le combiné fini par m'échapper des mains alors que mon corps ne tient plus le choc, je me retrouve par terre à exploser en sanglot, j'entends des allo à l'autre bout du fil mais je n'y prête pas attention.

La douleur est si forte, je me sens trahie, souillée, en cet instant je n'ai envie que d'une chose que quelqu'un me mette une balle dans la tête, que cette affreuse douleur cesse. Peeta, il n'a pas pu me faire ça, ce n'est pas possible. Grand dieu, Peeta qui me fait ça, je n'arrive pas à y croire, on est certes en pause mais de là à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue, alors qu'on est fiancé, que dans moins de six mois je serai Madame Mellark; non , non , non, non...

Je finis par trouver la force de raccrocher le téléphone puis je retourne sur le sol, je m'allonge en position fœtale et me laisse aller à une ribambelle de larmes.

A force de pleurer, je finis par m'endormir et à vrai dire mon sommeil est loin d'être tranquille, dans mes rêves je l'imagine en train de faire des choses à cette garce refaite. Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Pour me faire payer ce qu'il pense être ma tromperie?, parce qu'il ne m'aime plus? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et les réponses ne me viennent désespérément pas ou ne me plaisent pas.

Alors à mon réveil, je me décide à faire une chose difficile, je sors les photos que Gale m'a donné et je tâche de les étudier.

Sur la première on le voit dans un bar jusque là il n'y a rien de vraiment suspect, oui je ne lui ai jamais interdit d'aller boire un verre et puis il est majeur et vacciné, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher pour l'instant..

Pour la deuxième il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille mais peut être qu'elle a commencé à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et comme ils sont dans un lieu bruyant il est obligé de lui répondre à l'oreille. Encore une fois rien de grave ou du moins le contenu m'agace mais je ne peux pas lui reprocher de communiquer avec cette jeune fille..

Pour la troisième elle est certes devant sa chambre mais bon elle a très bien pu insister pour le ramener. Connaissant Peeta, il n'a sans doute pas réussi à lui dire non quand elle lui a proposer de le ramener à sa chambre.

Enfin la dernière et la plus difficile a regarder pour moi, le baiser, je tâche de l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, peut être qu'elle l'a embrassé au dépourvu et qu'il n'a pu la repousse à temps.

En y pensant bien je suis en train de me demander si tout ça n'a pas été orchestré pour me faire croire que Peeta me trompe, oui mais pourquoi et par qui?

La réponse me vient dans un éclair...Gale, il a beaucoup d'amis au district 1, peut être même que cette fille en fait partie. Ensuite il veut me mettre dans son lit alors me faire croire que Peeta copule avec une autre semble être un bon moyen non?

M'aurait-il vraiment fait ça? Mon meilleur ami me faisant croire de telle chose pour me forcer à coucher avec lui, c'est moche, c'est dégueulasse mais après tout il me paraît capable de tout pour me récupérer. Surtout que depuis quelques temps Gale montre sa vraie nature aux gens, sadique, manipulateur, violent; alors ce type de plan foireux lui correspond bien au fond. Il faut que j'aille m'expliquer avec lui, je veux savoir ce qu'il en ressort.

Au fond de moi j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de lui car je devrais me montrer sévère avec lui, et même si je n'aime pas faire ça, dans ce cas ci il a été bien trop loin, me faire croire que Peeta me trompe pour me mettre dans son lit c'est vraiment dégoutant...

En tout cas avant d'aller voir Gale, il va falloir que je m'occupe un peu de moi car avec toutes les larmes versés je ressemble plus à une patate qu'autre chose, c'est pourquoi je décide de suite d'aller me prendre une bonne douche, pour me décrasser mais également pour me détendre, j'ai besoin de sentir le contact de l'eau dégoulinant sur mon corps nu, cette sensation est tellement agréable et au fond cela me permet de me déconnecter quelques temps de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Rah la vie ne semble définitivement pas prête à me faire de cadeau, car devoir affronter Gale n'est pas un truc qui me plait, mais il est grand temps de lui faire comprendre que s'il veut qu'on reste ami il va falloir qu'il change son comportement. Ma patience a des limites et à force de mal se comporter il les approche dangereusement.

Une fois mes derniers préparatifs finies, je pars en direction du chantier où travaille Gale, il est sans doute dans le petit préfabriqué d'où il dirige les travaux, c'est parfait, j'aurai un peu d'intimité avec lui et je pourrai lui balancer toutes les insanités que je pense de lui.

Le chemin est rapide et à vrai dire je ne traine pas, je veux avoir des explications rapidement pour savoir de quoi mon avenir sera fait.

Quand j'arrive au niveau du chantier, je frappe deux coups à la porte et je fais face à un Gale qui paraît bien surprit de me voir.

**« Tu me parais remise Katniss dis donc!**

**- En quelque sorte, est-ce que je peux entrer? Il faut que je te parle de toute cette histoire!**

**- Bien sur Katniss, je t'en prie! »**

Dès lors je franchis le seuil de la porte et découvre un petit bureau que je pourrai qualifier de sympathique pour une installation provisoire. Gale me fixe et me propose de boire quelque chose, je refuse poliment, puis je pars m'installer face à lui.

Gale me regarde interrogateur et je me dis qu'il est peut être temps que je prenne la parole, mais par où commencer. Je me vois mal balancer, je sais que c'est toi et je vais te tuer espèce d'enfoiré. Il faut que je tâche de faire ça avec subtilité. Hum je viens de développer un axe de conversation, alors après m'être éclairci la voix, je commence.

**« Je voulais te parler un peu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai peut être agit de manière excessive en te mettant dehors mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir!**

**- Ne t'en fais pas! Je peux comprendre, c'est loin d'être simple d'apprendre que son fiancé s'envoie en l'air avec une autre ! »**

Je sais que je m'étais promise d'être sage et de ne pas lui cracher au visage mais comment faire quand il soutient avec tant de vergogne son plan foireux inventé de toute pièce. Si je m'écoutais en cet instant, je lui sauterai dessus et lui casserai la figure, mais je dois me contrôler. Dès lors je prends quelques secondes pour respirer calmement et tâcher de retrouver ma contenance.

**« Oui c'est vrai que c'est dur, et hier j'ai appelé dans la chambre de Peeta, je suis tombée sur cette fille!**

**- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est tellement décevant de savoir qu'il la laisse même dans sa chambre quand il n'est pas là...**

**- Attend...comment tu peux savoir qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre**

**- Heu je ne sais pas, c'est une hypothèse!**

**- Dis donc dans ce cas là tu as vraiment de sacré intuition Gale! Je crois que je devrais t'embaucher comme devin!**

**- Disons que j'ai des prédispositions pour sentir les choses**

**- Gale sérieusement, tu trouves que ce n'est déjà pas suffisant de te moquer de moi une fois, tu es encore en train de recommencer là**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! C'est Peeta, le salaud dans l'histoire**

**- Gale sérieusement quand va tu enfin me dire que c'est toi? »**

A ce moment là, je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller, il ne devait pas se douter une seule seconde que mes soupçons se porteraient sur lui. Dans sa tête, il devait se dire que tout serait simple, que je penserai que Peeta m'a tromper et que je coucherai avec lui pour me venger, mais je suis bien plus maligne que ça.

Désormais j'attends une explicitation qui tienne la route, sinon je peux lui assurer qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure. Il aura une punition avant la fin de cette journée, me reste juste à déterminer laquelle, je pense que tout dépendra de la version qu'il adoptera de cette histoire...

A suivre...

Ah ah, je suis méchante de m'arrêter là mais en tout cas l'histoire semble être un peu plus claire dans l'esprit de Katniss. Et vous qu'en pensez vous? Que Gale est à l'origine de tout ça? Ou que Peeta l'a effectivement tromper avec une fille rencontrer dans un bar?

En tout cas la suite arrive très très prochainement, en attendant c'est à vous de travailler en me laissant de petites reviews!

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre...


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

**« Katniss...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**

**- Alors c'était bien toi?**

**- Oui mais Katniss laisse moi m'expliquer**

**- Nooon tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça maintenant c'est moi qui parle et tu vas écouter! Cette fois ci tu as été beaucoup trop loin Gale, tu outrepasses tes devoirs d'amis, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie sentimentale et désormais je vais faire mon possible pour que cette règle soit pleinement respecter!**

**Gale tu m'as déjà pris Prim mais il est hors de question que tu me prennes Peeta, il est l'homme de ma vie et tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris, tu t'acharneras en vain, jamais je ne cèderai à tes avances, jamais, jamais! Alors s'il te plait arrête ce petit jeu c'est fatiguant et sincèrement si tu n'acceptes pas notre relation, je ne suis plus sure de pouvoir rester ami avec toi!**

**- Katniss**

**- Noon laisse moi finir, je sais que tu penses être fou amoureux de moi, mais au fond je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne veux juste pas que j'appartienne à un autre, ce genre de comportement est ridicule, car même si j'aime Peeta, qu'on va se marier! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais plus t'aimer en ami, Gale tu es mon meilleur ami, on passe des supers moments ensembles et franchement c'est tellement dommage de gâcher ça pour des histoires comme ça! Alors si promets moi de changer pour nous permettre de reprendre le cours de notre amitié!**

**- Katniss, ton amitié ne me suffit plus**

**- Gale, il faudra t'en contenter ou sinon tu n'auras rien, tu repartiras les mains vides, Gale je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux! Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu pourrai te contenter de mon bonheur avec Peeta et de ma simple amitié, mais si tu ne t'en sens pas prêt, il est temps que je parte et que cette conversation prenne fin ici et maintenant. » **

Alors que je commence à tourner les talons, je sens Gale qui me retient, il m'attire contre lui m'entourant de ses bras. Dans un premier temps j'envisage de le repousser en pensant qu'il compte rentre cette étreinte ambiguë mais en fait, il ne fait rien, il me garde juste dans ses bras posant sa tête sur mon épaule

Je frissonne quand son souffle chaud s'abat sur ma nuque puis il vient me murmurer à' l'oreille des paroles d'une sincérité folle.

**« Pardonne moi, j'ai agis comme un crétin...je tâcherai de prendre sur moi Katniss! Mais sache que le jour où Peeta te fera mal ou qu'il ira trop loin, je ne me gênerai pas pour m'occuper de lui!**

**- Ca a du sens et puis c'est ton rôle en tant qu'ami, de me protéger et de veiller sur moi!  
**

**- Compte sur moi pour ça et puis je vais garder un oeil sur joli coeur!**

**- J'y compte bien! Bon maintenant si tu pouvais me libérer de ton étreinte j'apprécierai Gale! » **

Gale se détacha doucement de moi, je lui adresse un petit sourire puis je me commence à me diriger vers la porte, il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Je ressens le besoin de me coucher dans mon lit et de dormir pour les trois prochains jours à venir, cette histoire m'a énormément fatigué et j'ai vraiment du mal à me remettre de toutes les émotions subies. C'est pourquoi avant de partir, je me décide à offrir un petit cadeau à Gale pour le remercier pour toute cette histoire, je suis certaine que son cadeau va beaucoup lui plaire.

**« Au fait Gale**

**- Oui?**

**- Ca c'est pour ton comportement de goujat et de crétin profond pendant ces quelques jours! » **

Je m'approche dès lors de lui et lui envoie un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, je l'entends hurler des jurons digne des pires chartiers avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Personnellement je pars avec le sourire au lèvres, car il ne l'a pas volé, depuis le temps que j'aurai du lui donner une chose comme ça, en plus cela me garanti un peu de tranquillité pour les jours à venir. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a rendu complètement dingue , il mérite bien de payer un peu pour tout le soucis qu'il m'a fait me faire pendant ces jours.

Désormais je peux rentrer à la maison sereine avec le goût c'est la victoire dans la bouche, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon lit conjugal, et même si je ne suis toujours pas rassuré vis à vis de Peeta et du fait qu'il soit fâché envers moi. Je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'il va revenir vers moi et son retour va sans doute être fêté de la manière la plus digne qu'il soit.

Je m'imagine déjà le scénario de nos retrouvailles dans ma tête, on peut clairement dire que ça va être riche en émotion et que je risque de le tuer à force de lui proposer de si belle chose à regarder et déguster. La perspective des quelques prochains jours me laissera même la possibilité de préparer mon plan à l'avance, savoir quel dessous sexy je vais mettre, qu'est ce que je vais lui préparer, je ferai de cette soirée la meilleure de sa vie.

Une fois à la maison, je me met à l'aise et pars directement retrouver notre lit. Hum je me glisse doucement sous la couette et me laisse de suite envahir par la douce chaleur que me procure ce simple geste. Pour me permettre de dormir sereine, je prends le coussin de Peeta dans mes bras, je respire son odeur et c'est la seule chose qu'il me manquait pour pouvoir m'endormir de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

Grâce à cet oreiller, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Peeta a mes côtés et c'est la seule chose qu'il me manquait pour passer une nuit exquise, grand dieu que je l'aime et en cet instant je dois me mettre de violentes claques mentales pour me retenir de l'appeler. Mais bon il m'a dit de ne pas le faire, je n'irait pas contre lui.

Alors aujourd'hui je m'endors avec un léger manque dans ma vie, un manque qui je l'espère sera très rapidement comblé car je ne peux désormais plus vivre une seule seconde de ma vie sans lui, il est mon oxygène, il est celui qui fait battre chaque jour mon cœur mais il est également le gardien de mon bonheur.

Peeta revient moi vite je t'en prie... Cette pensée m'aide clairement à dormir car je sombre dans un sommeil exquis que je pense savourer jusqu'à ce qu'une âme non charitable se décide à m'en priver, j'espère le plus tard possible.

Le sommeil est même plus doux que je ne le pensais, pour une fois depuis très longtemps, je fais un rêve, un très beau rêve. Je nous voit Peeta et moi, un tout petit peu plus âgé, toujours aussi amoureux et avec une ribambelle d'enfant à nos côtés. D'ailleurs dans les enfants, j'en reconnais un, Evan, il est là et il est bien plus grand, il a dans les quatorze ans et je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien du fils de Peeta. Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, la même douceur sur le visage, un sourire qui pourrait faire tomber dieu de son nuage, mais également une chevelure blonde, à savoir même s'il me ressemble car il n'a rien de moi, ou quasiment rien, il a juste les yeux gris le petit. Par contre je vois à côté de lui une petite fille, elle est bien plus jeune elle doit avoir dans les neuf ans, dans son cas elle est mon double. Elle est magnifique il faut l'avouer mais c'est sans doute car ils sont les enfants de Peeta.

Quand je songe à ce bonheur, je ne peux qu'espérer que tout cela arrive très vite. Je ressens en moi une forme d'impatience inédite. Moi qui suis toujours effrayé par l'évolution, le progrès et par le futur, j'ai envie de pouvoir enfin goûté à une belle vie. Pourvoir me marier avec Peeta, voir grandir nos enfants... C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'envisage l'idée de vieillir mais s'il s'agit d'être aux côtés de Peeta je suis prête à tout.

Je veux pouvoir être dans ses bras jusqu'à mon dernier souffle qui j'espère aura lieu le plus tard possible...

Je crois qu'en cet instant, je fais la fierté de Prim, au fond je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle aurait plutôt mérité d'avoir une vie comme celle là. Un mari aimant, pleins d'enfants et surtout beaucoup d'amour mais malheureusement la vie en a décidé autrement pour elle, et même si dans les débuts j'ai laissé la vie me quitter, la douleur me tuer, désormais j'ai compris à quel point la vie m'offrait un super cadeau avec cette deuxième chance. Et rien que pour Prim, je dois tout faire pour profiter un maximum de tout le bonheur que m'offre Peeta, de savourer chaque seconde de plaisir, de vivre chaque seconde plus intensément que la précédente.

La vie est un cadeau qu'il faut chérir à sa juste valeur, voilà l'enseignement que Prim a toujours essayé de me faire passer. Malgré nos situations difficiles, elle a toujours tout fait pour savourer sa vie, pour aller au bout de ses rêves. Elle est morte en faisant ce qu'elle voulait faire, sauver des vies, aider les autres. Elle était une si bonne personne et pendant longtemps je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on me laissait cette chance à moi, la fille qui avait tué des gens alors que ma soeur elle tâchait juste de les sauver.

Pendant longtemps j'ai trouvé injuste que le monstre survive et que l'ange quitte ce monde si tôt. Désormais je comprends que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je n'aurai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Coin avait décidé de la sacrifier, et même si cette idée me fait mal, même si le fait de ne pas avoir pu la protéger me rend malade, je sais que là où elle est, elle vit sans doute au paradis sur terre. Peut être même qu'elle s'est trouvé un ange, qu'il passe leur journée à jouer, peut être qu'elle s'est également trouvé un compagnon, une chèvre par exemple. Je suis certaine que même de là où elle est , elle savoure chaque instant mais également qu'elle surveille bien que je fasse pareil.

Il est grand temps de mettre tout ça en application et de la rendre fière.

Peeta revient moi vite mon amour, je n'en peux plus de ton absence, j'aimerai tellement que tu revienne, que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme jamais auparavant, que tu me fasses l'amour comme si notre vie en dépendait, que tu me fasses une ribambelle d'enfant que nous aimerons plus que tout au monde.

A suivre...

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre 43, j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre! Alors Gale était bien à l'origine de l'histoire de la tromperie de Peeta, qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez vous aimé la réaction de Katniss?

En tout cas je vous réserve des petites choses très sympathiques dans les chapitres à venir donc il faudra être au rendez-vous!

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Je crois que je viens de passer ma meilleure nuit depuis un très long moment et même si Peeta n'est pas immédiatement à mes côtés, j'ai enfin pu me reposer et à mon réveil j'ai les idées bien plus claires.

Aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais appeler Peeta pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que j'espère qu'il rentrera vite. Je veux pour une fois lui avouer l'ampleur de mes sentiments car même si désormais je laisse échapper quelques «je t'aime ».

Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de lui dire toutes les belles choses que je pense de lui, mais avant j'ai décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à mon couple de mentor préféré, après tout ils ont découvert hier leur petit bout et je suis impatiente de voir un peu à quoi il ressemble.

Avant d'y aller, je décide de prendre un peu de temps pour m'occuper un peu de moi, c'est pourquoi je commence par un bon bain chaud. Je me glisse doucement dans l'eau bouillante et je me laisse envahir par le bien être soudain que me procure la situation. Grand dieu je pourrai passer la journée ici, je m'y sens si bien mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps.

Alors après une bonne demie heure de détente complète sans penser à rien, je me décide à sortir de l'eau, je m'enroule dans une serviette, et je rejoins le rez de chaussée pour me prendre un petit truc à manger.

Hum sans Peeta je me rends compte que notre réserve de nourriture est désespérément vide, je viens de remarquer que je n'avais quasiment rien manger depuis son départ, mais il était temps que ça change, après tout je suis affamée, je pense qu'en cet instant je pourrai avaler un ours, mais je vais tâcher de me contrôler.

Je me prépare une sorte de salade et l'engloutis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, mais bon quand la faim vous tiraille, il faut la satisfaire sans objection.

Avant de partir chez Haymitch, le téléphone se met à sonner, j'accoure, de qui peut-il bien s'agir? Ma mère, oui probable, cela fait bien un bon mois que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone mais je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de travail au district 4 donc je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Ca peut également être Peeta même s'il m'a clairement dit de ne pas attendre de ses nouvelles; Bon après tout il va bien falloir que je décroche.

Au téléphone, je me retrouve confronté au docteur Aurelius et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis heureuse de l'entendre au téléphone.

**« Bonjour Docteur Aurelius, quel plaisir de vous entendre! Alors comment allez vous? Comment va Peeta? Tout se passe bien au moins!**

**- Quel enthousiasme Katniss, je suis agréablement surpris par ta réaction! En tout cas je vais très bien et je te remercie de demander! Sinon pour Peeta, il va très bien, la thérapie se passe bien et je pourrai rapidement te le rendre!**

**- Hum voilà une très bonne nouvelle docteur, vous pourrez lui dire que je l'aime et que je l'attends avec impatience!**

**- Bien sur Katniss, je lui dirai, et toi comment vas tu? Tu tiens le choc sans lui!**

**- Hum au début ça a été très difficile mais maintenant ça va, je tâche de profiter de chaque instant que j'ai et puis je me dis que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de le retrouver! Il me manque tellement! Sinon vous vouliez me demander quelque chose en particulier?**

**- En fait oui ou non, disons que j'ai un truc à te proposer! En fait Peeta est censé rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine mais je me suis dit que ce serait peut être une bonne idée que tu nous rejoignes au district 1, comme ça tu fais une belle surprise à Peeta et en même temps j'aimerai avoir au moins une séance physique avec toi!**

**- Oh docteur c'est une excellente idée, et à votre avis quand est-ce que je devrais partir pour vous rejoindre?**

**- Hum je me suis renseigné et tu peux prendre le train en fin d'après-midi aujourd'hui, où tu as un autre train demain matin à l'aube. Je me chargerai de vos retrouvailles ne t'en fais pas, la seule chose que tu as a faire c'est prendre le train et me prévenir de ton arrivée!**

**- Très bien Docteur, je vous remercie beaucoup, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce que vous venez de me demander me met du baume au coeur!**

**- Bon Katniss, je vais devoir te laisser, Peeta ne va pas tarder à arrivé, en tout cas je te dis à demain au plus tard et prend soin de toi, d'accord!**

**- A demain docteur et prenez également soin de vous! »**

Comment expliquer qu'au moment de raccrocher le téléphone, un sourire illumine mon visage, je vais retrouver Peeta, je vais retrouver Peeta. Je n'en reviens pas, décidément j'aime le docteur Aurelius, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je dois commencer à préparer ma valise. Dès lors je remonte dans la chambre, prends un sac dans mon armoire, et je regarde pour des vêtements seulement dans ceux qu'Effie m'a fait acheté.

Je veux être la plus belle pour lui, alors je prends des robes, les plus jolies et les plus sexys qui soit, niveau sous vêtement je me fais également bien plaisir, j'opte pour l'ensemble rouge offert par Effie mais également la tenue en cuir. Lui et moi allons sans doute beaucoup nous amuser et je me sens d'ors et déjà prête pour tout ça.

Une fois mon sac fini, je cours chez Effie et Haymitch pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, je frappe doucement à la porte puis j'entre. Sans doute un peu vite car je les trouve sur le canapé dans une position plus que délicate. Comment vous expliquer que les deux sont nus, qu'Effie chevauche Haymitch et est en train de faire des vas et vients sur lui, un peu comme la fois où Peeta et moi les avons surpris.

J'ai envie de dire, heureusement qu'elle est déjà enceinte, sinon ils auraient été cap de nous refaire un Abernathy/ Trinket sur ce même canapé. Ma parole ces deux là ont une vie sexuelle plus active que la mienne, ça fait vraiment peur.

En tout cas je me couvre les yeux en disant que j'attendrai dehors. Effie me sort alors une phrase que j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre.

**« Ne t'en fais pas Haymitch a bientôt fini! » **

Ah merci beaucoup Effie tu me rassures beaucoup sur ce coup là, je sors rapidement et ferme bien la porte. Je m'allonge sur leur perron en me laissant aller à un fou rire, ma parole ces deux là ne changent décidément pas, ils sont de vraies adolescents, ils passent leur temps à se sauter dessus, à croire que l'avoir mis enceinte ne lui suffit pas à l'ancêtre..

Je suis en train de réfléchir à quel train je vais prendre pour rejoindre le district 1, je me dis que le plus tôt sera le mieux, alors le train en fin d'après-midi me semble être une très bonne idée

Ah j'imagine déjà la tenue que je porterai pour nos retrouvailles et j'ai même envie de dévoiler en quelques sortes une partie de mes dessous pour le rendre fou, fou de désir pour moi, et à tous les coups on risque de se sauter dessus comme des animaux, mais il m'a tellement manqué. Le désir risque d'être bien dur à maitriser.

Quelques instants plus tard, une Effie a peine présentable vient m'ouvrir la porte.

**« Coucou ma chérie! Alors je ne t'ai pas revu hier, tout s'est bien passé avec Gale!**

**- Oui très bien! Et le bébé alors?**

**- Viens entre je vais te faire voir la photo »**

Elle me sourit en me guidant à l'intérieur, bien sur je m'assois sur un fauteuil loin du canapé et elle m'apporte une photo. Bon ils appellent ça un bébé, moi j'appelle ça une image où on ne distingue rien mais bon les médecins savent ce qu'ils disent. Je suis face à une Effie qui est toute enthousiaste et me montre toutes les parties du corps de sa progéniture. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant, elle paraît tellement heureuse.

Haymitch lui paraît un peu plus modéré mais par contre il ne cesse de vanter les qualités de son enfant, en l'écoutant on perçoit même son envie d'avoir un fils, pour être en majorité face à Effie, mais à vrai dire je n'aime pas l'entendre parler ainsi car si le bébé est une fille, il risque d'être tellement déçu qu'il pourrait moins l'aimer.

En tout cas s'il fait un truc comme ça, je le massacre. Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui mettre une flèche dans le derrière, ce serait une superbe occasion, bon je vais tâcher de calmer mes envies de maltraitance sur Haymitch, il va bien falloir que j'évoque mon départ.

**« Je viens d'avoir le docteur Aurelius au téléphone aujourd'hui!**

**-Ah et que t'as-t-il dit? Peeta va bien?**

**- Oui très bien! En fait, il m'as proposé de prendre le train ce soir pour rejoindre le district 1 et faire une surprise à Peeta!**

**- Quel bonne idée, décidément je l'aime ce docteur! Katniss tu penseras bien à prendre toutes les petites choses qu'on a acheté!**

**- Bien sur Effie c'est déjà prévu!**

**- Hum de quoi parle-t-elle Katniss? Tu as acheté des tenues affriolantes pour faire exploser la libido de joli coeur!**

**- Haymiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitchh » **

Sur ce coup là nous avons crier de concours, même si je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente, que je suis d'ailleurs. Et alors, j'ai le droit d'emmener ce que je veux et puis je dois être la plus belle pour Peeta.

**« Bon je vais devoir y aller! Mon train part bientôt! En tout cas je vous dit à bientôt et pas de bêtises les amoureux!**

**- Nous jamais Katniss! Bon aller part tranquille on s'occupera de tout » **

Je souris à Effie, la prenant dans mes bras et surtout je me permet de la remercier pour notre sortie de la dernière fois, puis je pars rapidement pour rejoindre la gare.

Peeta, j'arrive...

A suivre...

Alors je tenais à commencer par m'excuser, j'ai été terriblement longue pour poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Disons que j'ai traverser un grand passage à vide durant lequel mon inspiration était a 0 et il aura fallu attendre deux bonnes semaines pour que ça revienne...

Excusez moi encore une fois et j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira! :)

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews! ^^


End file.
